Stripes of Auburn, Eye of Sapphire
by Hoxadrine
Summary: No one's too keen on taking upon stray cats at first—that too goes across time. But dragons don't bat an eye over some scratches, so no one does when a tigress stumbles upon his lair. Yet no one does either when the tiger brings on another kitten into his den. But he should have known better than to steal from a dragon.
1. Prologue Pt I

_Some disclaimers to go by: _

_\- While this starts off as a sort of retelling, the story becomes quite **canon divergent** at a certain point. The only true retelling – to my standards, that is – is just the prologue when all the characters are introduced as in canon. _  
_\- With that said, regardless of this narrative diverging from canon, there are **heavy, full on spoilers** for Masamune and Shingen's route. Don't say I didn't warn you! _  
_\- While MC's name is Mai Mizusaki, it's not truly my intention to portray her exactly as how her character is. Only took her name by default to be honest, there's not really too much into it._  
 _\- I also made the decision to extend the wormhole's apparition from three to six months, but this is only to my personal benefit and consideration. To be honest, I just think three months is just a very short span of time for everything that happens._

* * *

 **Mai**

A gleeful smile clings to her lips, turning to the starry sky in sheer delight, free and careless as a bird. It has taken so long and almost taken too much of her, but finally, _finally_ , her efforts bore fruit.

She'd just gotten her dream job! She's really, _really_ going to be a fashion designer! Good riddance, matte-gray cubicle! Good riddance, piles upon piles of resumes! Cheers and so long to all those suckers who'd strongly believed she wouldn't make it!

 _I bet grandma is so proud of me now…_

With a full and unabashed grin, her first resolution is to get all her partying out of her system in the next couple of days, with some of her friends currently staying or either visiting Kyoto. It surely won't be easy to get used to the hurries and constant activity of such a big city at first—that, she's pretty much sure of, as for being a small town girl—but regardless, that's far from being one of the biggest challenges she's faced.

And she does like some good challenges. Where's the thrill and excitement of life, otherwise?

It's been some time since Mai hasn't felt as proud of herself as of then, and her feet are glad to show that, leading her into a stroll through the streets of Kyoto. Recalling something, she brings a magazine from her purse, titled 'A Traveler's Guide To Japan's Hottest Warlords'. The cheesy title makes her chuckle in amusement once again, knowing the most basic reason she in fact got that has been for the whole silliness of it. However, Kyoto's truly a hub of historical activity, and that guide promised to have plenty of information on good sightseeing spots.

Stopping at a red street light, Mai flicks through the pages, honey-colored eyes falling upon some—supposedly so—familiar names. ' _The Peerless Warrior – Yukimura Sanada'_ , reads the top of the page. Who this guy was famous for, again? Much to her family's concern, she'd crammed for Japanese history last. And to point that out, for a so-called guide on 'Hottest warlords', having that one as an introduction is just about a tad bit disappointing.

But just this once, she actually didn't get that book for some eye candy, and so Mai opts out on scrolling some more. Quick enough, there's another name that rings a bell.

' _The One-Eyed Dragon – Masamune Date"_

That one, she's more familiar with, and there's been quite a bunch of historical dramas made about him as well. _Ah, 'The One-Eyed Dragon'…_ Mai can't help but savor that name, feeling too nice when rolled over the tip of her tongue. And that eye patch as portrayed on the picture? Well, well, apparently she has finally gotten to the real deal of that magazine, something about the intensity depicted in that one single eye making her bite her lower lip in excitement. It's really too bad he's not from Kyoto, though, or else she'd be visiting every single museum or sightseeing made about him.

With a certain itching, Mai drops the evident eye candy displayed all over the magazine for the time being. "Mmh, let's see. Where's the closest place I can visit?" She mumbles to herself.

Apparently there is one nearby—a stone monument to Honno-ji, carved at the ancient temple's original location. Next to the map of the site, there's a full page dedicated to the most famous man tied to that location; the notorious ' _Devil King of the 6th Heaven_ ', Nobunaga Oda.

And that is a man Mai can clearly remember. After all, and if she recalls it right, he almost unified all of Japan under his rule. That's not something to go by unnoticed. Along the pages, it reads, " _In the year 1582, betrayed by Mitsuhide Akechi, Nobunaga committed suicide amidst the fiery wreckage of Honno-ji."_

… Or as Mai recalls it better, "In 1582, Nobunaga's ambitions burned in a coup!"

Amused after noticing she still remembers her past old mnemonics, her feet guide her across the map leading to where Honno-ji once stood. However, her face winces with disappointment as she makes it to the place.

 _So… this is it?_ _Really?_ It's just a simple, somber monument—and pretty small as well.

"So much for 'the best sightseeing spots of Kyoto', huh?" Her lips purse into a frown, wondering if the almighty Nobunaga Oda would be as disappointed as she is as of then. Regardless, Mai stands there for some more time, trying her best to picture how the famous temple would have been.

Not much later, another visitor joins her at the monument; a young man with thin glasses and a tad bit messy brunette hair. The fact of him wearing a lab coat in public clearly makes him stand out. Is he a doctor? _Nah, probably not,_ Mai assumes, looking too young and probably just about her age, instead assuming he most likely is a med-school student.

Standing silently beside her, his eyes are fixed on the monument stone, his expression too serious, almost contemplative—Mai can't help it when her eyes drift to him instead. In her defense, he clearly is more intriguing than a chunk of rock, after all.

Her thoughts vanish in the next second after a drop of rainwater falls on her nose, blinking and turning to the sky. All so very sudden, dark gray clouds are looming over them, making Mai frown in concern. _Where did those clouds come from? It was a clear sky just moments ago!_

"Oh, no…" Without any advice whatsoever, the clouds abruptly break open and the tiny drops give way to a downpour.

Her companion doesn't seem to be surprised, however. "Talk about poor timing," His voice drifts over before the storm roars over and muffles it down.

"'Clear skies, all day and night', it said. Stupid weather report," Mai opts out for a small chit chat, already glancing around them for the closest shelter, growing annoyed.

The man's glasses glint as a thunder breaks through, giving her a somewhat worried once-over. "Are you alright? You have an umbrella?" His serious expression doesn't waver, yet he seems as polite as for asking.

"Well, yeah, but back at my hotel," Mai grunts, anticipating the immediate struggle of removing her wet bangs off her face, getting soaked within seconds.

Her gaze drifts from past the man's shoulder to his face, yet only for a split second before the two of them come to a startle—a fierce lightning bolt striking through and coming down before their very faces. Mai can't help but screech, but the sound is muffled as they're left to watch the stone monument in front of them _shatter_ into pieces. _What the heck!?_

She's forced to blink past the thick downpour and the blinding light from the bolt, never having seen such a thing that close before. The man's arm makes way to seemingly push her back, "Careful, miss—!" His voice is tinged with panic and Mai can only watch in a blur as her companion struggles to get a hold on her.

Overcome with fright as she is, she tries grabbing his offered hand but, for some reason, it warps and bends into a thick, overwhelming darkness, eventually disappearing. Dizziness overtakes all her senses, squeezing her eyes shut to fight the feeling of gagging and pass out altogether, heart hammering its way out of her chest.

 _What the hell is happening?_

For what it could be a brief moment or _days later_ , the dizziness finally recedes, but as Mai dares drifting her eyes open, her sight gets obscured once more with streams of billowing hot smoke. Her limbs shake violently, weak and sick to the core, and a heavy cough makes its way up her throat, sheer confusion getting a stronger hold of her. One moment it was just raining and then, there's not even a hint of humidity around her.

She blinks harder to adjust her sights, but her sense of smell wasn't deceiving her in the first place. _Where am I? How did I get in here?_ Her heartbeat pounds in her ears, adrenaline flushing through her veins—for the hot smoke can only mean one thing…

 _This place is on fire!_

With an urgency that could only attribute to the most basic human sense of survival, she covers her mouth and leaps on, a shot of adrenaline numbing the shaking of her legs and arms. Looking through the suffocating smoke to catch a glimpse of the lab coat from her last living companion, the man isn't anywhere to be seen. There's no shattered monument either, or even the cold concrete under her scraped knees.

Instead, her eyes lay over the most unbelievable sight—a man, dressed in a suit of ancient Japanese armor.

Her eyes almost bulge out and her breath catches on her mouth, taking too long to process what she's seeing. The man seems to have passed out on the middle of the floor, but to make everything even worse, barely a second later, the thick smoke gives way to the silhouette of another man, this one appearing to hold some kind of walking stick.

It doesn't take much longer for her brain to put two and two together, and not even the roaring noise of the roof falling apart makes Mai drift her eyes away from the newcomer. _It's not a walking stick, it's a sword!_

Sparks from the flaming paper wall illuminate the sharp edge of the metal blade, rising and pointing in direction of the fainted man. "Hey, you, look out!" Mai's tongue is faster than her brain, crying at the armored man clearly about to be butchered.

Mai's heart and breath stops, struggling not to fall herself into sheer panic—and _justifiably_ so—but for some miraculous reason that shout seems to work, the figure with the menacing sword going still. A second later and apparently without a second thought, the figure turns and flees from the scene.

Without giving herself a moment to question her eyes, Mai crouches beside the unconscious man, shaking him urgently. Her efforts make way to a brief success, eyes drifting open lazily.

"W-who are you?" It's the first he wonders, his voice gruff yet apparently stressing himself to give way to a tint of demand.

"No time for introductions. Come on, we have to get out of here!" They're on a building on fire, literally about to fall apart at any moment, and with a man undoubtedly out to kill that one. If there's a time for questions, that's clearly not the one. "Take my hand!"

Apparently holding onto the same urgency as her yet still struggling with an understandable dizziness, he complies and takes Mai's hand. As she hauls him to his feet, the next moment they're running for their lives through the blazing fire. A column roars at her right as it falls apart before her eyes, clutching the man's hand harder and sharply tugging him closer to keep him from facing a cloud of debris flying straight to them. She forces her feet to keep running despite the smoke threatening to burn her lungs, sheer adrenaline pumping through her veins.

It's a miracle, but they manage to make it through, almost tripping with a set of stairs but finding a way out to the open regardless. Her legs are _screaming_ in pain, knees and elbows skinned, thighs with burns in some places, with one sandal left behind. Thankfully so, the real sting hasn't arrived just yet, leaving Mai to spare herself a moment to stare at the building they've left behind, panting hard.

At first sight, it looks out to be a… temple—or _was_ , most precisely, considering the fact of it then being engulfed by uncontrollable flames, the whole structure already falling apart. Mai blinks again past the smoke and debris, her brain refusing to cooperate and process what her eyes are witnessing.

 _I must be dreaming. This has to be a dream…_

Beside her, her companion seems to be slowly coming to his senses, panting slightly and coughing away the remains of the hot smoke. "Someone tried to do away with me while I slept? Audacious, but foolish…" He growls, clearly aggravated. "Killing my guards and getting that close to me is another matter."

Mai gives him a brief once-over to check up on visible injuries before returning to the burning scene on display, getting hard to tear her gaze away from such a horrible sight. "… Woman, let go of me."

A tug at her hand makes her realize she was still gripping him for dear life, her knuckles white. "Oh, right. Sorry." She lets him go without hesitation, forcing her own fingers to pry themselves open.

The man she'd rescued then turns to look her over thoughtfully. "You saved my life." He says with clear surprise in his voice, straightening his back, his chest still rising and falling as he slowly seems to be regaining his breathing. "You may be some woman the monks snuck in for amusement, but I owe you my thanks regardless..."

The innuendo isn't lost in her, meeting the man's eyes. "Oh, really? I must have missed all the amused monks in the massive fire we just escaped from. I don't even know how I got in here," Mai frowns, adrenaline slowly yet surely wearing down after getting some clearer air into her system. However, that also gives way to an impending rush of questions after questions.

Who _exactly_ has she just saved? Why is he dressed like a star in a poor samurai drama? And why does he speak like one too? But his eyes look proud and brutal and, most importantly, all too genuine in his demeanor. To make it worse, she can tell by a mere brief look at his clothes that they are, in fact, authentic—and just as much as that sword hanging on his belt.

Suspicion narrows the stranger's eyes as he acknowledges her. "What are you staring at?" He muses, brows knitting in a frown. "You surely know who I am…"

"I really don't…" Mai doesn't actually know what else to say, blinking in confusion. "Should I, though?"

The man seems taken aback by the admission, tilting his head back. "You saved me without knowing who I am? Not expecting a reward or favor?" He doesn't seem to be letting that surprising— _for him_ , that is—fact take over, an amused smirk clinging to his face. "So be it. I shall tell you my name."

Leaning closer to her, a glint of pride and something more dangerous crosses his eyes, brighter than the reflection of the blazing fire dancing across his dirty face. "I am the man who will rule over all under the sun—"

Mai's heart skips a beat, something akin to _danger_ coursing through her. _Abort, abort, abort!_ Her brain seems to shout. "Actually, you really don't need to tell me," She blurts out, unconsciously taking a step back and procuring herself some distance from that devious look in that man's face.

As if he just took a slap in the cheek, the stranger blinks once. "What?" Mai's aware she's being pretty much rude, but her instincts are stronger, getting the feeling she most certainly _will not_ going to like whatever it is he has to say.

Then again, his stunned look doesn't last for long, a long, amused laugh echoing its way far into the night. "You're a curious one, woman. No one has spoken so imprudently to me before…" Mai doesn't feel up to join his sudden mirth, however, not finding anything about the situation funny in the slightest.

 _And, wow, that wicked smile could really kill a kitten._

"You intrigue me, which is _almost_ as worthy of praise as saving my life." He looks inclined to admit, the pride in his eyes also reaching his lips, quirking up into a grin. "I am the Lord of Azuchi Castle and Daimyo of Owari, Nobunaga Oda."

A moment goes by, then two and then three, until her brain finally makes a connection. Her eyes go wide and mouth hangs open, jaw falling to the very floor. "Wait, what." It's all she can mumble, removing some bangs off her face as if that mere action would make her sense of hearing some more clearer. _Did he just_ really _say his name is Nobunaga Oda? Nah, I don't buy it._

But as she returns to glance at her surroundings, her honey eyes turn towards the gate of the burning temple. The sign on the gate hasn't yet fallen victim of the blazing fire and wreckage, engraved with a name she's just read moments—or is it hours? Or _days_?—ago, deeming it unmistakable:

 _'_ _Honno-ji'_.

Her shoulders slump down, limbs threatening to stop keeping her standing—if she wasn't truly shocked at the horrible sight of a temple being engulfed in flames, she can certainly assure she is then.

With her brain still struggling to make any sense of the situation, Mai opts on for keeping herself together and just go through the basics of it. "Um, pardon me for asking something as strange as this but… what year is it?"

Thankfully so, he doesn't seem to be taking too much into it. "It is 1582. Why?"

Memories of a sentence she'd just read not so long ago make a resurface. _"In the year 1582, betrayed by Mitsuhide Akechi, Nobunaga committed suicide amidst the fiery wreckage of Honno-ji."_

As if that recalling had just hurt her eyes, she shakes her head sharply. _I've got to be dreaming this. There's absolutely no way this can't be a dream._ Following her most rational thought, she raises her hand to her cheek and pinches it hard. _Okay, that hurt. There goes the dream theory…_

But does that possibly mean she's back in time to the night Nobunaga Oda died?

The aforementioned man looks amused once again, the wickedness in his eyes gleaming even brighter. "Why are you pinching yourself for? I've given my name. It's only fair to hear yours."

Pushing the situation even further, he closes the distance between them, taking Mai's chin in his hand and forcing her to meet his eyes. "Tell me your name." The self-proclaimed Nobunaga Oda all but demands, undoubtedly savoring the way he intends to corner her—if the near devilish look in his face is anything to go by.

She gulps hard, knowing there's no use with denying him such a thing.

"M-Mai, it's Mai. Mai Mizusaki..."


	2. Prologue Pt II

**Mai**

The fierce man before her who'd just proclaimed himself to be the very Devil King of the 6th Heaven, _Nobunaga Oda_ , flashes a more wicked grin at the mention of her name, looking all but incredibly pleased—with _whom_ , though, hell if she knows.

" _Mai Mizusaki,_ " He rolls her name on his tongue, fiery gaze roaming all over her, and for a moment it seems as if he's looking for something hidden in it, chanting as if the words alone would unlock a sort of secret. "I see. A good name…"

It doesn't take long at all for Mai to find his approach hardly welcoming at all, grimacing. "I'm glad you approve. Now let go of me," Without waiting for him to comply, she brushes his dirty hand off her and procures some safe distance between them.

For the bare bits she's gathered about him, Nobunaga's grin vanishes in an instant, clearly not used to be rejected in any way whatsoever, yet that's far from Mai's concerns for the current moment. What she truly, _desperately_ needs as of then is to figure out what's going on there, everything else can be put aside. Her head begins to spin, limbs still slightly shaking as the remains of her previous adrenaline die out, not preparing her for a large group then going on their way to them.

"Nobunaga, my lord!" A man in light-colored clothes—still authentic and matching the ancient Japanese style too well to Mai's further panic—arrives at the front of a unit of soldiers, rushing towards them. "You're safe!"

He regards the newcomer with a curious look. "Mitsunari?" Nobunaga tilts his head, "Why are you here? And where is Hideyoshi?"

"Lord Hideyoshi sent me ahead. He should be here shortly," The aforementioned Mitsunari nods sharply, all but respectful. A moment later, he takes on the sight of the burning temple before them, a frown crossing his soft features—a stark contrast from the man beside Mai, in appearance and demeanor alike. "We received information about an assassination attempt. It appears to have been true…" He says grimly, lips pursed tight, "I had my men search the grounds but whoever it was already fled, I'm afraid."

Not a longer moment goes by before he takes notice of her, wariness in his eyes. "If I may ask, who is this? I saw the two of you leaving the temple together."

Nobunaga takes a sharp step aside, "Mai, introduce yourself to my subordinates." He demands once again, pointing at the man called Mitsunari with a nod and waiting for her to comply.

Mai glances sideways at Nobunaga, his attitude already getting on her nerves. She can't even bring herself to care if that man almost unified Japan or _what_. "I'm sorry, did I miss the part where I became a subordinate or whatever is it to you guys too?" She knows she's being petulant, but in her defense, he'd quite earned it. "Why should I follow your orders?"

"Are you choosing to disobey me?" His glare is sharp as a knife, testing her resolve, and Mai feels her body growing ten degrees colder. _Yikes, he really_ is _intimidating!_

Nobunaga's subordinate doesn't seem to mind, though. "Please, this is on me. It was rude of me to not introduce myself first," He excuses for the both of them, a compelling smile on his lips as he approaches her, "My name is Mitsunari Ishida. I serve at the side of Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Nobunaga's right-hand man,"

His polite and easygoing manners are like a refreshing wave of clear air, prompting Mai to lower her guard a bit—at least with that particular man, that is. " _Very_ nice to meet you. Mai Mizusaki."

He seems very kind already, which is a much-needed change of pace, and his name sounds quite familiar as well. He's also _gorgeous_ , like the true picture of a model, and Mai's mind drifts a little, imagining how nice it'd be to design an outfit for him.

"I don't know who she is," Sure enough, Nobunaga takes mind of bringing her away from her reverie. "But admittedly, I would not be here if not for her. She woke me up while the temple was being engulfed in flames and saw me to safety." His addition is quite solemn, though, hitting Mai in some odd places.

Mitsunari beams up further, even the more grateful. "Oh, she did!" Without any advice, he reaches out to take her hands in his, not seeming to mind dirtying his clothes. "I can't thank you enough for protecting our Lord's life!"

An apologetic smile makes way across Mai's lips. "Oh, I just did it without thinking, actually."

"But, if I may ask, what brought you here tonight?" It doesn't take long for Mitsunari to give her a real once-over, "You don't appear to be a nun. And your dress is very… _unusual_ , to say the least." He can't seem to help with pointing out, more curious than truly concerned though. "Are you from abroad?"

 _Right, so he's not technically wrong._ "Well, how to phrase it…" Mai tries her best to gather something acceptable, coming up with next than nothing, "To be completely honest, I'm from a different time of yours altogether."

The two men before her just blink. "What?"

She's very aware of how implausible she must sound, but nonetheless, Mai doesn't feel up to making up a lie—not adding up to the fact she's _terrible_ at lying—and most likely letting everything out in the open may be for the best. "Well, yeah. I come from 500 years in the future." She just says, holding their eyes, with as much honesty she can muster.

A full minute goes by in which they stare at her in shock, then disbelief. _Naturally_.

… And just as naturally as before, Nobunaga's the first to cut down the silence. "She's a storyteller too!" He guffaws, bursting into a short laughter. "Although I've never heard such an absurd tale before,"

Mitsunari seems to be opting for the second most plausible thought. "Oh, you poor thing! The smoke from the fire must have disoriented you, I'm sure." _Why, really? None of them are even_ considering _it?_ _Not for a second?_ But truth be told, she's willing to admit she would have trouble believing it too. "Alright, alright," Mitsunari stops her before she tries to insist further, "Say, why don't you sit over here and get some fresh air? I'll get someone to bring you a change of clothes. Once you've freshened out, you'll surely feel much better."

It's actually thoughtful of the man to notice, but indeed it's true, and her clothes are a wreck—her shirt looking stained to the elbows with soot, and the hem of her skirt even burned out in some spots. Not to mention some shallow cuts and bruises she keeps finding here and there.

Mai kind of gives up for the time being and gives him a quick bow in thanks, accepting Mitsunari's little comfort of taking her hands in his once again, holding them tenderly until a soldier arrives with a bundle. All but polite and reliable, she agrees to walk beside Mitsunari to what looks like an improvised camp nearby, with the ever demanding and imposing Nobunaga right behind their toes—and keeping quiet for once.

Mitsunari leads her to an empty tent and she's too easy to comply, bringing the bundle of fresh clothes with her. Sure thing, she can tell the set looks out to be the real deal, using a small basin nearby to get herself a tad bit cleaner before putting on that lovely fresh kimono—simple and basic, but _authentic_ all the same, doing her best for that small fact not to get on her nerves.

Her wounds, if not truly deep but still several nonetheless, begin to sting, but there's no source of anything close to disinfectant inside the small tent. _Do these guys actually have something like that in this time period?_ Mai wonders for a moment, worrying her lip. However, figuring out there's no real use to keep mulling over that irrelevant thought, she considers better to make it quick and finish changing, lest she overextends her staying.

Opening the flap of the tent, she hums softly at noticing Mitsunari seeming to guard the entrance, his easygoing smile reappearing, nodding in approval. "Come, and wait there with the rest," He guides her along to the center of the hastily assembled camp. "I'll bring you a fresh cup of water to help you clear your throat."

The man is too good for her, yet all good things always seem to come to an end, and once he's gone she's left alone with no other than Nobunaga. _Ugh. Why did I even consider coming over, again? Right, these clothes…_

His head tilts a little, chin lifting up, "You clean up well," He appears satisfied, although clearly not good at complimenting people, or rather out of practice. Not like she's surprised, however, and very much less so when she notices his fiery eyes lingering on her—prideful to the point of arrogant, and with a certain _hunger_ she can't quite place where it's coming from.

Too troubled with other pressing matters to bring herself to care, Mai opts out for waiting for Mitsunari, keeping her eyes on the entrance, noticing far ahead how the smoke from the temple seems to start to clear. Surely that must be work of Mitsunari's troops, but she's all the more thankful for it, certainly making it easier to breathe then.

As she takes on the cool night air, someone else parts the curtains and makes way inside the camp. "My lord, I see you are well." He first acknowledges Nobunaga, a mysterious aura all over him.

"Mitsuhide?" Nobunaga doesn't sound gladly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Yet at the mere mention of that name, Mai's eyes shoot straight to him. _Wait, what? Does he mean Mitsuhide Akechi? That's the person who betrayed Nobunaga and started this whole incident!_ And she may not have the best recollections of history, but that fact alone is just one of the few impossible to forget.

He looks out to be pretty much collected, thin lips briefly parting in a smile. "I hurried here when I heard about the attack, but it seems I had nothing to worry about." His voice is low and even secretive as it drifts through the night sky, a ruffle of light silver hair fluttering with the breeze.

"You, worried? Don't make me laugh. I've never even seen you sweat," Nobunaga scoffs, genuinely smiling for the first time—and oddly so, considering he's actually facing the very man Mai knows as his betrayer.

Out of sheer instinct and already having all sorts of bad vibes about him, she takes mind of procuring herself some safe distance from the newcomer, staying close to the table near when Nobunaga stands.

 _Should I warn him of this guy?_

But before she can give that any more thoughts, another person bursts through the curtain in a frantic. "Lord Nobunaga, are you injured?" That one seems the more worried from the very odd group Mai so far encountered, giving him a quick once over.

"Hideyoshi," Nobunaga nods in greeting, flicking his wrist as if placating him, "The only injury I suffered is to my pride in letting my assailant escape,"

 _Oh, right. Of course._ "And now Hideyoshi Toyotomi shows up!" Mai snorts, rolling her eyes in exasperation. She knows she should be already starting to get used to such figures strolling over, but that's naturally looking forward to being impossible.

However, it's as Hideyoshi faces her with a suspicious quirk of his brow when she then notices she's been speaking aloud. "Um, have we met?"

In her defense, it's not like she expected to meet two out of three of Japan's unifiers in one single night. But then again, the whole situation is incredibly crazy to begin with.

"Let her be." For once, Nobunaga unexpectedly steps in for her, prompting her attention. "Her name is Mai and, before you begin, she did save my life."

Her mind begins racing, trying to come up with a quick saying in her defense before most likely returning to be accused of some weird scheming. But for the matter, when Mai had anticipated Hideyoshi to be as baffled as the rest, the one who clearly looks more surprised among them all is, curiously so, Mitsuhide Akechi.

"You saved Nobunaga's life…?" He stares at her wide-eyed, but it doesn't take too long before he switches over into a knowing smirk, his strange and secretive aura making its return. "Well, look at you, but you're such a slender thing. It appears your courage makes up for it, however." _Yikes! And that's a very scary smile._

"Mitsuhide, what are you doing here?" Hideyoshi seems to turn his palpable suspicion onto him.

For some reason—yet quickly enough to making Mai assume to be just the _kitsune's_ natural demeanor—he makes it all the more awkward. "I could ask you the same thing. I didn't know you were in Kyoto." Mitsuhide narrows his eyes, a smirk cold as ice quirking up his thin lips, "What about the campaign?"

Hideyoshi blinks twice, clearly baffled. "When I heard about the threat on Lord Nobunaga's life, I dropped everything to come here," Hideyoshi says as if it's obvious—to everyone but Mai, that is. "But I never heard anything about _you_ being in Kyoto."

Their back and forth seems to be just about enough for Mitsuhide, his roguish smirk all but vanishing. "Are you implying something?"

Hideyoshi's eyes narrow into crinkled slits, "Can you swear before our lord you weren't plotting anything… as you _always do_?" Mitsuhide doesn't answer him straight away, and the tension grows higher and thicker around them all.

Hideyoshi is already suspicious of the man—apparently being all the same schemer as Mai has known him to be from history—and the fact of Mitsuhide Akechi also being infamously known for nothing else than _betraying_ that very same warlord who's been attacked mere minutes ago, that's something that doesn't escape her either.

"All men have secrets in these chaotic times. Are you saying you act with no ambition of your own?"

"Stop being evasive. Confess." Hideyoshi cuts him right away, growing the more upset within each second passing, eyes flaring and hand going straight for his sword. He most certainly looked like another nice one at a first glance, but that reaction just changed Mai's mind about him, apparently not as friendly as his looks suggest. "If I find you played any part on this attack on our lord, Mitsuhide, I'll show you _no mercy_!"

Out of sheer instinct, Mai feels complied to finally make an intervention. "I don't think it was him!" She doesn't really want to get in the way of what obviously seems like trouble, but as both heads turn to her, blinking in confusion, she's surer she doesn't want any bloodshed either. Besides, it's only fair, right? "I caught a glimpse of the man who attacked Nobu— _Lord_ Nobunaga," She's quick in correcting herself, "But the drape of his clothes was all wrong."

Not adding up to the fact Mitsuhide looks pretty much spotless, that is. As much as she can't really say who that man truly was, it's almost certain it wasn't him.

Hideyoshi, however, hardly seems to care for her opinion, glaring at her, "Mai, was it? Please, stay out of this." He says coldly, "We'll settle things with you later, and learn why you've schemed to get so close to Lord Nobunaga…"

Mai can't help but cast an abashed look at that one, growing offended. "Excuse me? I was there by chance!" She snaps out, "I'm not the schemer here!" Regardless of anybody believing her story—and then again, understandably so—that statement is just very rude.

"Enough, Hideyoshi." Nobunaga scoffs at the bickering couple, staying true to his imposing nature, "Regardless of what brings Mitsuhide here, I am alive and well." Fortunately, that seems to do the job, bringing Hideyoshi to lower his guard and stay put, immediately letting go of his sword.

And looks about right, considering Hideyoshi Toyotomi as one of Nobunaga's most trusted vassals, from what Mai can quickly gather about him. _I guess I can start to trust these people are the real thing, then._ But the admission doesn't really help in the slightest.

"Now, you two, move along." Nobunaga continues without further ado, turning that very intimidating gaze over her. "I have something to discuss with Mai."

Mai's heart skips a beat—what could he possibly want now? Isn't it enough she'd saved his life, as he just had been practically boasting about for the past hour?

The men step aside for their lord to pass, slowly approaching Mai. "Your bold lies about coming from the future aside, there is one truth, and that one is that you saved my life." He says solemnly, his fiery gaze giving way to a partially pleased smirk. "I'm intrigued by you. You're a woman who carries fortune's favor, of that I'm certain."

Doing her best not to look as intimidated as she is, she scoffs. "I could argue that…" _And oh, boy, I do have the past eight years of my life to elaborate._

But he doesn't seem to bother hearing her retorts, Mai's eyes widening as all in a sudden, Nobunaga slips one arm around her waist, possessively drawing her towards him. _Whoa, personal space alert!_

Her breath hitches, tension climbing up to a point her body doesn't seem to _dare_ to breathe. What's with the guy and that preposterous manner of believing he has everyone wrapped around his finger and eager to eat from the palm of his hand?

"Tell me, how would you like to rule the world at my side?"


	3. Prologue Pt III

**Mai**

 _What. What in the—What!?_

With Nobunaga possessively taking a hold on Mai's waist and that offer ringing in her ears, rationality all but seems to crumble around her. Sheer panic takes a much stronger grip on her than that strong arm, feeling like sweating all over and about to pass out—or just both, most likely.

 _This is nuts. This guy is completely, undoubtedly, unmistakably nuts._

Regardless if that is his particular way of thanking her for her noble—if purely accidental—deed, his intentions for doing so are way too blatant for Mai's liking. And the fact that she just saved one of the three unifiers of Japan, making him the most famous person she's ever encountered in her entire life, is far from enough to make her feel any better about the whole ordeal.

"I… er, I—"

With such an ominous question, there's only one thought topping all possible courses of action. It may be irrational, another person would do exactly the opposite as her, but all she knows is that she needs to get _the hell out of there_ , and place as much distance as she can from that bunch of crazy people.

Nobunaga still has her wrapped around him, but she feels _trapped_ rather than what someone could say embraced. "Sorry, but I can't! I'm starting my dream job really, _really_ soon and, um, well—" She wriggles in his arms, incredibly uncomfortable, "Yeah, that kind of sums it up. So, bye, I guess!"

All that confident and arrogant façade from Nobunaga seems to crumble down just as faster as whatever sense of reason is left in her. "What?" It's all he blurts out.

It's possible he actually didn't understand a word of what she said, but it's not like she can explain herself when, in the spur of a moment, Mai pulls her arm off him and begins running away. The wind carries Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide's calls for her, but her feet just won't seem to stop—every sense of a basic rational thought narrowing down to grabbing her purse on her way out, all but fleeing the makeshift camp.

Her heart pounds wildly and her limbs are still sore from all the previous exertion, the chill breeze making her wounds sting as she runs into a nearby forest, or whatever is it where her feet are guiding her. Mai only brings herself to a stop when the sound of the wind is the only one who accompanies her panting, finally with some silence and quiet all around. Leaning onto the nearest tree, she allows herself a moment to catch her breath, feeling safe from the time being.

 _Wait a minute—safe from what, exactly?_

The reality is, she's still somehow stuck in that crazy time period, alone and all by herself, and last—but most certainly not least—surrounded by utter, complete _madmen_. What is she going to do? It's just unbelievable she's got this far without losing her mind already.

Her breath comes in shallow, feeling her throat closing and her arms shaking, and not precisely from exhaustion, the cold and unmistakable sense of fear seeping in like poison. But Mai shakes her head sharply before letting herself fall into real panic. "This is the last thing I need right now," She muses to herself, taking long and deep breaths to regain control of her composure.

With trembling hands feeling her purse and lost for any other idea, she brings out her copy of "A Traveler's Guide of Japan's Hottest Warlords" from it—the title not so funny anymore—scrolling through the pages.

 _"_ _After Nobunaga's death, Mitsuhide launched a rebellion that gained him control of the country for a mere three days. His regime was quickly overthrown by the returning Hideyoshi Toyotomi."_

The history she has known so far is actually there, summarized in that book. That is, except for the fact that Nobunaga is now alive—thanks to her—and Mitsuhide's coup therefore can't happen… _also_ thanks to her?

 _Dear Gods… does this mean I just changed history?_

At the shocking revelation, if she actually wasn't shaking before, she truly is then. But aside from the fact it was the first time in her life she's ever faced such event—and in more and _many ways_ she can amount to at the moment—she couldn't have just _stood there_ and let Nobunaga die.

Regardless of the person, Mai knows deep in her heart she'd have done that for anyone, even her worst enemy. However, there's no telling what repercussions her actions will have on the future, if any of the tales and science fiction stories she's read and known means anything to go by.

But the sound of chimes and dry leaves crushed against someone's foot brings her out of her incoming panic, startling her running thoughts. A weathered-looking man with a chiseled face gets on Mai's sight, walking towards her with an odd smile.

"Young lady, what are you doing in the woods this late at night?" At a first glance, he pretty much looks like an abbot. "I am a traveling monk. Perhaps I can be of assistance to you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine on my own." Mai lies sheepishly. As a matter of fact, she wasn't fine to begin with, but to make it worse the new guy gives her several lots of bad feelings about him.

Most precisely, he fits the silhouette of the man who attacked Nobunaga _way too well_ for any comfort.

She holds her breath as he takes another step towards her, only to softly put a hand on her shoulder. "You should return home quickly. Demons lurk in the woods at night." He says, solemn and holding her eyes, as if trying to show he means no harm.

For what it takes, it doesn't truly work. "Why, thank you _so much_ for the warning. Farewell, now!" She doesn't even try to hide her fear as she dashes off again.

Creepy and crazy guys left and right, no street lights to point her where she's going, looking stuck in a dangerous timeline she knows next to nothing about, only with a magazine that isn't of any real help whatsoever. _I really, really want this to be a dream._

Mai clutches her purse to her chest and squeezes her eyes shut, desperately wishing for all of it to go away; her breath coming off in quick pants as that panic she's been holding off tight under iron locks of denial finally begins assaulting her. The dashing wind brings ominous noises of multiple footsteps as she breaks into a run to nowhere at all, branches seeming to claw her way at any chance, the darkness ready to swallow her whole.

Until another voice rushes to her from across the woods, "Hey, watch it!"

Despite the growing paranoia, the voice does a certain work on receding the choking dark all around her. That is before, out of nowhere, a hand grabs her hard enough to haul her off her feet.

She screeches, startled to the very core, the motion making her fall backwards onto someone, sending them both to the ground. To her sheer relief, it doesn't seem to be a demon as she'd been told moments ago but a person—most precisely, a fairly-built man overall close to her age, then lying below her like a very unhappy cushion.

 _Easy, Mai, it's just another guy. Nothing more than another random stranger hanging around this particularly crowded forest…_

Grumbling a brief apology yet still with her nerves on high alert, Mai removes herself off him, only to be tugged back in a frantic. "Whoa, are you crazy!? Don't move!"

The man prompts them to their feet with utmost precaution, keeping an insistent hold on her arms. Before Mai's upset state climbs several levels up, a strong gust of wind tugs at her hair, the place not looking so dark and gloomy anymore. Realization dawns on her, drawing a deep intake of breath as she takes on her surroundings.

 _Yikes, I'm on a cliff! That is some drop!_

The newcomer's intentions seem clearer then, following his lead and procuring themselves some safe distance. "That was close," He sighs in relief.

"Yeah, definitely was a close call." Mai is willing to admit, "Thank you for that." Shaking hard—and not precisely out of being cold—she opts out for disentangling from the man's arms, looking for some personal space to recompose herself.

He seems very willing to let her go, until his light brown eyes go wide once again. "No, not that way!" Clearly stronger than what he looks like, in the next moment he's hauling her off her feet again, roughly carrying them in the opposite direction. "What are you thinking!?"

"Let me _go_!" Mai can't help but crying aloud, just about to freak out for good.

Thankfully so, the man complies just a moment later, dropping her next to a tree and letting her go as if she'd just burned him. "That rock is loose! Can't you see that for yourself, woman!?" He snaps out, pointing in the direction of the cliff.

Actually, she lacks the preternatural ability to read the terrain like a ranger in a fantasy novel, but it's not like he'd understand that. What would truly do to explain herself?

 _I was just hanging around the streets of Kyoto, visiting some old monuments and killing time, and delighted in the fact that I've finally gotten my dream job after so much blood, sweat and tears, and what do you know? After my closest encounter with death in the hands of a lightning bolt, the next moment I find myself saving the most arrogant and preposterous of guys from a blazing fire, 500 years in the past, in a timeline I appeared to have accidentally changed precisely because of having saved that one bastard, and then running away from a bunch of the craziest madmen I've ever stumbled upon in my entire life, back to now hanging in the woods at night, where demons lurk if that other lunatic monk and assassin's words are anything to go by. All in a day's work, right? Honestly, maybe I should have just fallen down that cliff…_

Her legs can't seem to hold her weight for much longer, slumping down to the dirt, hugging her knees in her best attempt to stop her erratic shaking. "Look, I… I'm sorry, alright?" Mai manages to blurt out, "I'm just having a rough night…"

The absolute mess she must look like appears to get onto him. "Hey, I'm, uh… I'm not mad at you." His face and voice soften, kneeling next to her, "Sorry for being kind of rough before. Are you alright?" The moment she meets his light brown eyes he winces, looking apologetic. "Ah, that was pretty stupid of me. Come on, let me help you."

He can come off a tad bit awkward but Mai can admit he seems trustworthy enough; that time, willingly offering his hand to her, a genuine and kind smile on his face. And that thoughtful attitude surely must have been why, after helping her up, she can't help but shy away and hide behind him at the presence of another figure sauntering their way.

"Yuki?" Her companion turns to the source of that new voice, tension leaving his body in apparent recognition. The newcomer meets them halfway the edge of the forest, his tall height and well-broad shoulders the first Mai takes of his figure. "Well, well, Yuki. We've been here ten minutes and you've already found yourself a girl?"

At the sweet bantering tone—and the evident way those two seem to know each other—she goes for revealing herself and properly face the newcomer. First, she takes on the mess of a pretty auburn hair, then a wide grin plastered all over… the _most gorgeous face_ Mai has ever seen in her entire life.

All so suddenly, what could be considered her worst night ever doesn't seem to matter anymore—her heart skipping several beats and _almost_ feeling as if her soul just abandoned her body, leaving her absolutely lost for words.

"Please, don't tease me, Lord Shingen," The aforementioned 'Yuki' protests, "She was just about to fall off that cliff and is not looking pretty well…"

"Oh, a damsel in distress, I see…" A pair of fog-gray eyes takes over her with an assured intensity—one that Mai is way more willing to welcoming this time, all but enraptured by that stunning smile of his.

"I-I was just running w-without looking," Mai swallows hard and takes on a deep breath, words more difficult than ever to form, "It-it was an accident, I swear…" A fierce blush creeps its way up her cheeks, completely unable to stop her way too evident staring.

His head tilts, a thick auburn brow quirking up in interest, "Is that so? Taking a run in the middle of the night?" The man— _Shingen, he was just called Shingen_ —wonders, procuring a water satchel as if by cue, probably more aware of her near-traumatized state than herself. "And what for, if I may ask?"

Mai manages a grateful nod and sheepish smile before accepting the offered satchel with slightly trembling hands, going full-on red when _Shingen_ 's large fingers brush her skin, pulling the quirk open for her. Those alluring eyes of his never leave her face as she takes a long, much-needed gulp of water, feeling herself regaining some of her steadiness.

"Ah, I was just looking for a shortcut to my happy place…" She says somewhat sarcastically, her eyes following the way of a more amused smirk on the handsome face of the man before her, utterly and even _knowingly_ hypnotized.

And for the way said smirk never falters, it tells her he's _way too aware_ of his effects on her as well. "Hmm. So, smoke from Honno-ji and a woman all alone at night." His ever so sweet voice doesn't help Mai in the slightest, some bangs from his auburn hair blowing softly with the breeze, casually taking his then empty satchel back. "Perhaps you're a ghost? Though you're certainly the most beautiful ghost I've ever seen…"

"I-I…" She needs to get herself together and _fast_ , or else, "I'm actually quite normal. I mean, for a _person_ , not a ghost, that is…" A pathetic giggle bursts its way off her mouth.

 _Way to go, Mai. Acting up like a teenage girl in front of this… this… incredibly gorgeous creature the gods have brought down before my eyes. But to be fair, he_ almost _makes it up for the most horrible night of my life, though._

With those narrow and terribly flirtatious eyes on her, it's too easy failing to brush off the compliment. But the charming spell he seems to have applied on her shatters way too fast for Mai's liking as someone else joins the—surprisingly _three_ of them, already forgetting about that other young man who's saved her from an early meeting with her ancestors—on the cliff.

This new one's pale-blond hair serves as a sheer contrast for his companions, adding up to the most notable detail of having two different eye hues—the overall picture of him remarkable enough to pull Mai from Shingen's enrapturing spell.

"Your ability to spew cheap pick-up lines never ceases to amaze me," Comes as the newcomer's sort of introduction, glaring at his companions as the living embodiment of boredom.

"I just call it like I see it, Kenshin." The amusement in Shingen's face doesn't falter a single bit as he glances at the aforementioned blond man, shrugging nonchalantly.

Mai can't prevent that slight tang of disappointment at the unbelievably handsome Shingen then turning his attention to that Kenshin guy, almost feeling like pouting, until— _wait a minute…_

'Shingen' and 'Kenshin', they just said? That makes it two more famous names, and putting them together… the names of rivals.

 _Am I really_ not _dreaming? Is it_ really _possible I'm actually facing Shingen Takeda and Kenshin Uesugi in the flesh? And even acting companionable enough to be sharing the air!? What is this sorcery!?_

Apparently so, the gods and fate itself keep conspiring to procure Mai with constant infortunes—if it can really be called like that—as a fifth person arrives from the edge of the thicket. However, his footsteps don't make a single sound, merely announcing his presence after standing in attention before the aforementioned Kenshin.

"My lords, I have returned." The new one informs, face covered and dressed for camouflage, with close fitting layers that clearly don't rustle, his figure quite slender in comparison to the rest. _Is he an actual ninja?_ "Nobunaga's forces have extinguished the fires at Honno-ji."

"Thank you for your investigation, Sasuke." The blond man— _apparently Kenshin, and Kenshin goddamn Uesugi, to make it worse!—_ turns to the ninja, curious, "So, I presume Nobunaga is alive, then?" He wonders.

"Yes." Comes the deadpan reply. Turns out, they're not exactly celebrating the fact, though.

"He's got the devil's luck," The gorgeous man— _Shingen, his name is Shingen, and Shingen goddamn Takeda!_ —scoffs, that bright smile he'd just blessed Mai with its presence then no longer on his face, making it all the more disappointing.

"Or he _is_ the devil," The younger one in that very odd group, Yuki, adds with a frown.

That's a shift in the mood if she's ever seen one. Apparently, it's pretty clear they don't like Nobunaga, but regardless, they do seem to take him seriously. She thinks of trying her luck asking—probably to _Shingen_ —but before having any chance to do so, the ninja's eyes meet hers.

"You!" He blurts, going wide-eyed.

Kenshin narrows his eyes at his apparent subordinate. "Yuki happened to run into her here. Do you know this woman?"

"No. I was mistaken." He seems to mask his reaction in the course of an instant, but that ever so brief glint of recognition in the mysterious man's eyes wasn't lost on Mai, making her frown. "Nevermind, I've spotted a village on the way here. She probably must be from there." Behind the gleam of his glasses, the ninja's gaze returns to her. "I'll escort her home…"

 _What in heavens is this ninja talking about?_

Yet apparently so, Mai is not the only one who's figured out that poor excuse. "Moving quick, are you, Sasuke?" Shingen's flirtatious smirk makes its glorious return, the breeze carrying his low, amused chuckle, "Give the rest of us a chance, will you?"

Not like his slender companion—or anyone, for that matter—seems to share his amusement. "Please, Lord Shingen." He insists, "It is for the best if the rest of you return to the city."

Without any further ado and to Mai's eternal lament, the ninja just takes her hand and politely yet insistently leads her toward the forest once again, away from the very odd group she's just encountered. _Away from Shingen goddamn Takeda…_

From an apparent subordinate as he first presented himself to be, his superiors seemed strangely quick in complying and let him have his way. However, that's not the first of Mai's concerns in the current moment.

"Hey, wait, you've got it pretty wrong." She complains, outright refusing to be unabashedly handled from one guy to another in the way she's been as of late, removing herself from his grasp. "I'm not from a village or anywhere here—"

He turns to her, making the universal sign of keeping quiet. "I know, I know. Sorry for that," After a quick glance at their surroundings and apparently assuring they're alone, he removes the mask hiding the rest of his face. "I've been expecting you." He says.

Mai blinks twice, taking in the features of the slender man before her, a recent memory flashing across her mind.

 _Hold on a second!_


	4. Prologue Pt IV

**Mai**

The ninja before her tilts his head, a brief but hopeful smile crossing his face. "You recognize me now?" He wonders tentatively.

Mai's eyes almost bulge out of its sockets.

 _The man's glasses glint as a thunder breaks through, giving her a somewhat worried once-over. "Are you alright? You have an umbrella?" His serious expression doesn't waver, yet he seems as polite as for asking._

Her knees feel like giving up once again, "You're the med school student at the Honno-ji monument!" Mai cries, shocked to the core, an avalanche of questions rising before she can stop them.

That sheepish smile widens, though, sighing softly. "Um, post-graduate in physics, not medicine. But I'm _so_ glad you remember me," The relief in his face seems like the most genuine she's seen so far, while trapped in that too livid nightmare, "That makes things much easier."

Slowly yet surely, her face brightens. "So you ended up in the past too!" But if that guy was truly relieved, oh boy, he definitely has no idea how much weight he'd just pulled off her shoulders, suddenly feeling like hugging him for dear life.

 _I'm not really alone in here, thank the heavens!_

The sight of his clothes and overall getup are a mystery, though. "Um, I'll say it's weird seeing you as a ninja,"

He snorts softly, understanding her confusion. "It's better if I start from the beginning. My name is Sasuke," He begins to explain what truly happened ever since they encountered in the future—or their present time, as he insists in remarking—while walking together through the woods, the whole recount making Mai's head spin.

Sitting down on a tree stump, she just hears him out. According to him, the sudden thunderstorm and that lightning bolt that'd shattered the Honno-ji stone monument was product of an unnatural event, which caused a warp between space and time and sent the two of them to the timeline they're currently living on.

"Or well, that's a very simplified and condensed version of my theory," Sasuke excuses himself for the possible vague summary, adjusting his glasses once in a while, "Given we both encountered the same wormhole, we appear to be in the same timeline. But despite having entered at the same time, I ended up arriving four years prior to you," A brief wince crosses his face.

Mai gapes at him, "Four years!?" She quickly closes her mouth, thoughts running wild, "Now that you say that, it explains a several lot," She points out, gesturing vaguely at his figure.

Sasuke nods, "However, in these years, I've learned that this period, the Sengoku, and Japan's civil war is quite different than the one we're familiar with." That addition makes her quirk a brow.

 _More different than how it is now? Is that for other reason than me saving Nobunaga? This is becoming a weird science fiction drama and I don't like it one bit!_

She swallows her questions for a moment, allowing him to keep explaining. According to Sasuke and just like how it'd happened to Nobunaga and her, he has arrived at the date of Kenshin Uesugi's historical death instead. However, Sasuke's quick thinking and knowledge of modern medicine had ensured Kenshin's survival—leaving him, as well as Nobunaga in the current moment, also alive. But they weren't the only ones.

The _marvelous creature crafted by the very gods,_ Shingen Takeda, was supposed to have died by the current time as well. But for some reason—in which Sasuke insisted he hasn't been involved with—he was still around when he shouldn't be.

"I can't believe it," Mai holds her chest, trying to process everything as best as she can. "The one single time I act up out of my interests at heart and just thinking in another person's survival, I screw that up. And now we… we changed the past?"

"Well, to a degree, yeah." At least Sasuke doesn't feel like lying to her face, regardless of how awful it must be for him to say it. "What I can assume from this is that we're in an alternate Sengoku period, not the one we know from school." She can tell by the look of his face that news can be either hopeful or _absolutely devastating_ , but turns out, there's not really a way to know for the current moment. "Because of these fluctuations in space-time we're in one of most possibly many divergent timelines, one in which history will take a different course."

She feels her head spinning—time travel, alternate history, _divergent timelines_. It actually _sounds_ like science fiction.

"As a matter of fact, I major in theoretical astrophysics at Kyoto University, specializing in wormholes and their potential for time travel." Sasuke goes on, a different glint on his eyes. _This probably must be his ultimate dream, to some degree, then._ "I'd conceived a method for predicting the conditions for patterns by which traversable wormholes manifest. That's why I was at the stone monument that day." He frowns a little, "To verify my method."

Well, if she'd previously thought the people in this time were definitely something out of this world, Mai truly has to reconsider that—she's having a conversation with a guy who can predict wormholes, _and from her present time._ Things just keep going crazier and crazier, it seems like.

"I've been looking for you here, though. Given how it happened, I expected you must have traveled back in time as I did." There's when he gets somewhat grim, "But… I hadn't conceived the possibility you'd arrive four years later."

Oh, dear. The passing comment makes her feel guilty—the guy has already spent four years _completely alone_ in that crazy timeline, and she was already losing her mind for being around just some mere hours. "So… all things considered, this certainly doesn't look out to be a dream. Wow."

"I suppose you could say it's a dream for me," A sheepish smile clings to his face, confirming her past assumptions, "I get to see the famous people of the Sengoku era with my own eyes."

"Yeah, you're strangely chipper about this," Mai feels inclined to admit out in the open, sharing his smile regardless.

"Well, my parents were history buffs. I actually got my name from the legendary ninja who served Yukimura Sanada," There's a proud gleam in his eyes as he comments on it, as well as some obvious homesickness. "I've figured out to take his 'place' in this world as Sasuke Sarutobi. That would help to keep my historical impact low to some degree."

Mai nods in admission, "And were your parents well versed in martial arts, too?" She wouldn't be surprised if they were—that is still a skill worth learning about in their present time, after all, and even she's somewhat skilled in some. "Or is this ninja getup you've got something you picked up while you were here?"

"Oh, no, I studied that here. It seemed useful to pick up a marketable vocation." He shrugs it off, not giving it much importance. However, considering the guy went from astrophysicist to ninja, Mai can't help but blink at his frighteningly quick skills for adaptation.

Although she isn't really scared of her one closest thing of an ally in that world, so Mai shakes off her shock as fast as it comes. Besides, putting aside her natural surprise over that fact, she won't lie and not admit the guy is pretty much a handicap and quite resourceful, all things considered.

He outstretches a hand to help her haul to her feet, "Right now, I'm employed with that man you saw earlier…" His glasses glint once again just slightly, his face brightening with an idea, "You should come with me! I can assure you I'll find a way to return us both to the present time."

Despite being an odd one, Mai has no doubts he's her best shot for getting back home. And truth is, sticking with a guy who truly knows the situation she's in may increase her chances for survival to several degrees up. _Yup, definitely my best card to play._

"Why, you bet I'm going—" Her reassurance dies fast on her lips as another voice rushes on through the woods, startling them both.

"Mai, where are you?"

She freezes in her spot. That one belongs to one of Nobunaga's men, that's for sure, but recognizing it doesn't stop her blood from running cold. Could it be Hideyoshi?

"Mai! Come out already!"

At the sound of approaching horses, Sasuke grows grim. But before Mai can come up with another word, in the blink of an eye he's gone and out of her sight, slipping into the shadows of the forest. _No, Sasuke! Don't leave me alone now that I found you! What about our plan?_

However, before she has any chance to follow him, two men on horseback are quicker to arrive and get to her. Indeed, one of them is Hideyoshi.

"I searched the whole forest for you," He deadpans, although putting up his best neutral smile, so Mai can't tell if he's upset or not.

Mai frowns, deep down not wishing to put up a fight, but it's not like she's in the mood to be sympathetic. "Well, I didn't ask you to, have I?" And to make it worse, he'd just driven off her only ticket home.

Hideyoshi gapes for a brief moment, "How _insolent_ you can get?" He frowns back, staring at her as if not possibly believing her defiant manners, his horse quick to block the one possible way for her to run away, "Hiding from Lord Nobunaga for no reason whatsoever and—"

"Why, ' _no reason_ '?" Mai can't really tell if Sasuke's still around, but best she can make of is buy herself some time. Besides, the guy already got on her nerves, "He asked me to conquer the world with him and clearly didn't look like he was going to take a no for an answer!"

"That is no way to—!"

However, her annoyance tones down several levels at the sound of genuine laughter, coming from the second man accompanying Hideyoshi. It's _musical_ and _warm_ but just so, exactly like… _spring_ , too tempting to join in the mirth. That, and as well as turning it impossible for Mai not to turn her eyes to the source, briefly abandoning her desperate search for Sasuke.

And for some reason, her heart seems to do a dramatic double flip when she finds it.

"So… you're Mai? A stalwart lass, indeed," The first detail she notices in him are some _incredible_ eyes—or best to say, _eye_ in singular, an eyepatch sadly covering the other—gleaming in hues of sapphire blue, _almost_ taking her breath away with its enrapturing beauty.

If he hasn't already with that heartwarming laughter, that is.

"I've no doubts you're the woman who defied Lord Nobunaga." Her face grows hot as she feels the way the man's single eye roams over her, heartbeat pounding on her ears. Regardless, Mai does her best to keep her composure.

"And you are? Someone else I'm supposed to recognize?" Her voice unconsciously shifts into flirty levels and she slaps herself inwardly.

 _Where did that come from? Oh well, at least I haven't put up on a pathetic show as I did with… what was his name, now?_

But she can't keep going with that train of thought as the second most incredibly handsome man she's ever met reaches down for her. "I'd be _terribly_ pleased if you did, but now's not the best time to talk..."

And just like that, he effortlessly—and so much as literally— _sweeps her up_ her feet, placing her on his horse. Tucked snugly against his chest, Mai has the _ultimate blessing_ of the first view of that charming, bossy smile plastered all over his face. For all intents and purposes, she can't possibly bring herself to move an inch or even breathe when he leans closer and into her personal space, bangs brushing her forehead and hot breath gracing her ear.

"Masamune Date," He whispers so seductively Mai feels about to pass out. "Remember it… _Mai._ "

The way her name rolls on his lips, oh _isn't he a gift from the very gods_. She genuinely has no idea how she manages to stay up that horse but most definitely her brain goes into short-circuiting at the mere sound of it.

Right, he's the One-Eyed Dragon, then. She recalls the name from the magazine, but really, if she'd been swooning over the pictures of him, as a matter of fact, those didn't make justice in the slightest in comparison to the real deal.

Hideyoshi is, _of course_ , the one to break her from that rapturing spell made by Masamune's smug smile. "Masamune is head of the noble Date clan of Oshu. He's also allied with Lord Nobunaga, so show some respect."

 _Why, if Hideyoshi is actually trying to impress me with those unnecessary bits of trivia, I've got news for him._

But with him as an odd third wheel, Mai doesn't feel like staying up on that horse anymore, suddenly finding the situation uncomfortable enough for her liking. "Well, thank you both for the introduction, but I find these manhandling manners quite a bit rude. Could I be put down now?"

"Settle down. You'll spook the horse." He brushes off her complaint, an arm snaking its way around her waist. She can't really blame Masamune for not sounding convincing enough, chuckling low a moment later; his mirth rumbling down her back and doing very funny things to her insides.

She has to clear her throat to regain her voice. "A-and don't I matter? I'm, uh, pretty spooked too." As a matter of fact, she's very much the _opposite_ of it, but hell will rain upon them before she shows that to the already insufferable Hideyoshi.

His smirk widens, amused to the core, and there's a certain glint in that alluring eye of his that seems to catch up with something she doesn't. "Hmm, come to think of it, you _do_ look a little spooked…" Whatever his odd reasoning is, it doesn't seem to stop him from urging his horse forward with a snap on the reins, startling Mai.

" _Masamune_ …" Hideyoshi growls in warning, but doesn't seem to be following them right away. _And thank the gods for that!_ "Just… don't lose her."

"Hah, _as if_!" The horse quickly breaks into a run after a second snap of the reins, "Hold on tight, Mai." She knows she should be protesting or insisting to some form to be put down, but with the mention of her name coming from Masamune, her brain just ends up lost for any words whatsoever.

The truth is, nothing in the world could have possibly prepared her for Masamune's _insanely wild_ horse riding, prompting Mai to cling tightly to his armor for dear life. Her first choked cries only seem to make him spur his horse faster, his laughter resonating all around them, almost inviting her to join in the gleeful moment.

"That's okay, you won't fall off," As amusing as he may find the situation—judging by the mirth in his voice—Mai can hardly share his excitement as of then, too stressed for her own good and barely able to pry her fingers off his shoulder out of mere politeness. Luckily he doesn't complain about how she's been practically _clutching_ him. "I think we've lost Hideyoshi as well. Isn't that what you wanted?"

That comment prompts her curiosity, sheepishly glancing past Masamune's shoulder, but barely peeking out. "Oh, _thank heavens_ , he is…" She sighs in sheer relief, a lot of her tension thankfully slipping away, if unconsciously.

 _So he noticed that, huh._ That realization makes Mai grow several degrees more comfortable around him, at least for the further moment. Besides, Masamune Date may at first seem quite cocky and a massive flirt—not to mention more than aware of his _ravishingly handsome_ looks, but she wouldn't blame him for using that to his advantage. Either way, and for all intents and purposes, he definitely he doesn't strike her as mean or wicked like some other warlords she's met so far.

Predicting it's so far looking up to being a long ride, Mai opts out for giving him a vote of confidence, relaxing some more in his arms and tiredly resting her head in the crook of his neck, where he's not as heavily armored. For reasons beyond her, Masamune keeps chuckling low, apparently pleased with himself.

"So, let me guess," His constant amusement slowly gets into her, and Mai can't bring herself to complain about it, "Are you just hired to steal away damsels in distress for Nobunaga or is it you didn't have anything better to do?"

There's no doubt of it right then—he's _definitely_ pleased with himself. "I'd say it's one of the best perks of the job, yeah," He says cockily, his air of self-assurance nearly dripping out of him, the warmth of his voice all the more helpful for her to relax. "However, that _purring_ doesn't really sound like one from someone in distress…"

Mai snorts, "Don't tease me. I'm just tired, alright," She's willing to admit, giving up for any possible ideas of escaping his grasp and wiggling a little for better accommodation. If it's going to be as long of a ride as it looks like, then she may as well get somewhat comfortable. "I'm just coming along from certainly the worst night of my life, and considering where you're taking me, seems this nightmare isn't looking forward to ending anytime soon…"

"Well, if you ask me, I think it's going to be really fun instead," His snickering briefly tickles her ear, the arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. Mai just relishes in his warmth, too exhausted to put up a fight. "But get some sleep now if you're truly tired. It is a long ride, after all…"

"And risk myself falling off your horse? Thanks, but no thanks," Although even when she says that, Mai can also hear her own voice growing heavy and groggy.

"Aaw, how could I possibly let that happen? You wound me, kitten," Brushing some locks of hair away from her face, Masamune leans down and closer, hot breath fanning her ear, "Luckily for you, I don't mind some scratches…"

Mai giggles and squirms a little, both for the tickling sensation and the ever so alluring tone of his voice. She can't really tell, but if Masamune's main goal was to get her all putty in his arms, then she hopes he'd consider that a success already.

And so, she finally complies, drawing a long sigh before dropping her eyes closed as they ride on full speed ahead through the night, with only the wind catching up with them.


	5. Prologue Pt V

**Mai**

She squints her eyes as the first rays of the sun come by, groaning low at the feeling of her aching joints. Her companion—kind of captor, widely famous ancient Sengoku warlord, pristinely sculptured and more than the healthy amount of handsome guy—Masamune _goddamn_ Date, seems just as relaxed and carefree as he'd been throughout the entire ride, gently squeezing Mai under her ribs after she shows some signs of awakening.

For all her wariness and natural fear towards horse-riding, he'd worked surprisingly well into getting her comfortable with it; a fact pretty much deserving of her praise. Masamune's mare isn't galloping at full speed as of then, bringing Mai to presume they must be close to… whenever they were going to in the first place.

As if by cue, he takes mind in letting her know. "Perfect timing, lass," Masamune's voice feels like a refreshing breeze of clear air, a stark contrast from her past agitated nightmare that was her last night.

The sight, however, is what truly takes her breath away—right under the dawning sun, it looks like a fortress, a castle and a city all in one.

"Let me introduce you Azuchi Castle, home of the Oda forces."

Mai's eyes roam all over the incredible sight displayed before her—for once, compelling enough to make her turn away from that deep ocean in Masamune's eye. _And wow, that's the real Azuchi Castle, indeed!_ If she recalls it right, it's been destroyed not much longer after Nobunaga's death.

"Lovely, is it? A sight for sore eyes…" Masamune's breath tickles the back of her neck and she has to do her very best not to squirm, but it prompts her awake all the same. "You'll grow to like it as well, I'm sure."

"Is that so?" Mai says with a weak voice, "How can you tell?"

"You just strike me as one not up for sitting idle and watch the sunsets, and Azuchi has plenty of activities for you to join up, day and night." His observation practically confirms her ponderings of him—apparently, Masamune is a remarkably perceptive guy as well.

As their wild ride turns to a slower pace, Mai stays put and takes her time looking at all the marvelous buildings coming to sight. Such a beautiful town castle, so full of life, only to be ransacked and destroyed due to the hatred of one single man—the thought of it kind of puts Mai at ease with some other lingering concerns regarding what she truly had done the last night.

 _Maybe saving Nobunaga, if accidentally, wasn't so bad after all. If this city and its denizens get to survive for at least some more years, then it's probably worth it… right?_

She doesn't get the chance to ponder some more about it as Hideyoshi—who's apparently catch up some moments ago—comes up to ride beside Masamune's horse, a frown on his face.

"Don't show yourself to Lord Nobunaga with that expression. You look like a gaping frog." He doesn't even bother greeting the pair of them, returning to his usual scolding.

 _Man, is that everything that comes from his mouth or what?_

Mai glares at him, imitating his frown. "And when, if you may remind me, did I agree to see him?" She wonders, growing annoyed in a split of a second.

For all intents and purposes, Masamune doesn't seem taken aback in the slightest. "Hmm, so you're a morning person. I'll keep that in mind," He appears to muse to himself, and she doesn't quite understand from where that comes from, a brow quirking up in confusion. Although aside from he doesn't seem to disapprove, his joking words spoken right to her ear remind her of how close they are, and how she's still tucked tight against his chest, her face flushing more deeply.

"Aaaaanyway, we're here, so you can put me down already," She truly needs to place some distance between her and Masamune, and _fast_ , or else she can't think straight.

However, her protest appears to make the opposite effect on him, tucking her even closer. "Hmm, I think not. I'm _pretty_ happy with you here," He says in a low and very teasing voice, only for her to hear. Whatever complaint she could make of, Mai's forced to put it off as a giggle bubbles up her throat, his breath tickling her ear.

 _He's an ass and, for some reason, also believes himself to be funny. And hot like the pits of hell, for heaven's sake! Can't believe I like him already…_

Hideyoshi hums in sheer disapproval, though. " _Masamune_ ," He frowns even harder, "Lord Nobunaga has taken an interest in this woman. Keep your hands off her,"

If that was her only chance to be 'saved' from the Dragon's claws, then that opportunity passes by with the next gust of wind, but Mai doesn't get particularly upset about that, actually. _So that's how it is, huh? I'm a trophy woman now? Oh, that's it! I don't even care if he helped to unify the country or not, I'm showing him who's a trophy after I shove this sandal up his—_

Her thoughts are interrupted by an amused rumble, coming from behind her. "And why does that matter? I like her too." Masamune shrugs nonchalantly, sounding even _proud_ of mentioning that, "Men don't thrive in the shadows of other men, in battle or in love…"

Mai stammers, "Hey, you two, I'm _right here_ —" But whatever excuse she could think of, that's also gone at the sight of Masamune's sapphire eye, glinting with the delight of a predator hunting a prey. Yet it doesn't come off as actually offensive, just respectfully curious; with a vibe of figuring out firsthand what she was just about to say in her defense, mixed up with a sort of genuine interest in her true nature, probably both.

She can't help but wonder what that prey must feel like, being scrutinized by such a wild force as the One-eyed Dragon. He certainly enjoys the thrill of the hunt, but what happens after he takes over his target? Does he like to toy with his prey or does he rather prefer to claim his reward straight away? Maybe it's nothing like that, and he just finds amusement in watching people so willingly falling for the spell that is his incredibly alluring gaze, but that doesn't stop Mai from derailing off; her thoughts wandering to some other… _interesting_ situations.

Such amusing train of thought comes to an end as a large group of women make their way to them, all but delighted. "Hideyoshi! Welcome back!" Their excited calls bring her back to her surroundings, trying to call the attention of the men, waving their hands up incessantly.

They all line up at the gate to apparently welcome them back, cheering and making pretty eyes at the two warlords. "Oh, Masamune, you're as dashing as ever!" One of the ladies throws what looks like her best charming smile, "Who's your friend?"

For the matter, Masamune comes to genuinely surprise her, huffing low in disapproval. "How can you get this welcome every single time, Hideyoshi? Break a heart or two, will you?" His reaction comes to be a discovery for Mai, given the absolute flirt he's first presented himself up to being, giving him a brief odd look.

"What do you take me for?" Hideyoshi scoffs before dismounting and approaching the crowd of women. "Please, ladies, I've told you there's no need to come all this way to the gate for me. What about your work?" His tone gives way to real concern, though, something Mai hasn't expected coming from the same man who'd spent every single moment barking at whatever came from her mouth.

Naturally, the women don't seem to mind that and several come up with their own excuses. Mai can't help but look at Hideyoshi, blinking repeatedly, astonishment clear in her face. "So, he's just a big sweetheart and _not_ an ultra-stiff paranoiac?" She doesn't bother hiding her surprise at the new facts displayed before her eyes.

"Ah, that's how he normally is." Masamune shrugs, not giving it much importance, "I guess you're just special."

" _Riiiight_ , so he's nice to everyone but me," Mai rolls her eyes, "Just so you know, that makes me feel the opposite of special."

"If it helps, it goes both ways." He remarks with a tilt of his head, "There aren't many women who don't fall for Hideyoshi at first sight." His single eye appeases her, a glint of sheer curiosity in it. "That makes me wonder, who are you, really?"

 _Whoa, what a question_. Mai doesn't really know what to say to that—she's just a normal person by her personal standards. Not safe to say the best friend or companion, given the Mai Mizusaki package comes with a non-refundable bundle of depression and a bonus of crippling and severe anxiety, but she tries a lot to make up for it either way, as any regular person would. Her inclination and interest in the arts don't make her any sorts of special either, just as like her average beauty. Well, her D&D alignment is chaotic neutral, but how to start explaining such a thing to someone 500 years in the past, for starters?

However, in the end it's not like she actually has to come up with an honest reply—Masamune's wild eye roaming all over her figure as he leans closer and closer, turning her insides into jelly. Instinctively, her gaze travels down to glance at the curve of his tempting lips, making her unconsciously bite her own in her best attempt to refrain herself.

 _He truly is as wild as a dragon. And if I don't do something about it, he's definitely going to be the death of me. But oh well, I'd rather have it to be him than the insufferable Hideyoshi, to be honest…_

As in cue, another voice rises up in the form of Mai's salvation, recalling her attention. "Welcome back, Lord Hideyoshi, Lord Masamune!" The second warlord she's met after Nobunaga beams brightly, joined by a petite young man, a tousle of fawn-colored hair on his head.

It's Mitsunari Ishida! Ah, that kind one definitely has Mai's approval. He must have been returned with Nobunaga, although the latter is—reasonably so—nowhere to be seen. And she has no idea who's that new companion at Mitsunari's side. _I can bet my two legs he's another warlord I should know about, though…_

If reluctantly, their arrival turns Masamune's unrelenting teasing to a pause, his smirk switching into a modest smile. "Why, even Ieyasu came to say hi. That's rare."

"… Ieyasu?" The name does ring a bell, Mai's eyes blowing wide as realization slowly dawns on her. "Wait a minute. You mean _Ieyasu Tokugawa!?_ "

Masamune tilts his head back, "You wound me, lass. You know his name and not mine?" One brow quirks up, looking curious and suspicious altogether, "But yeah, he's right there, actually. That sourpuss next to Mitsunari," He points at the fawn-haired man with his chin, "You probably should take this chance to say hi."

After apparently making up his mind—if that lingering of his eye is anything to go by—Masamune then helps her off his horse after dismounting himself first. As _very shamelessly_ as he seems to be and without formerly giving a hint of announcement, he takes Mai's hand in his, leading her through Hideyoshi's throng of admirers. They come to a stop at an imposing gate, before Mitsunari and the man who's supposed to be Ieyasu Tokugawa.

Mitsunari beams one of his angelic, bright smiles. "I've been expecting your arrival, Lady Mai." His smile is like an ice cream on a very hot day, genuinely helping with Mai's sudden tension.

That is until she recalls the reason why she's there, standing among historical figures of Japan of the past, in a castle city lost in time. She stammers for a moment. "I'm… I'm sorry, Mitsunari," She's not sure _why_ she's apologizing in the first place but he's, in fact, the only one she feels she kind of owes some politeness. "But the truth is, I don't really have anything more to say to Nobunaga."

Mitsunari's companion doesn't seem surprised in the slightest. "She looks pitiful." It's the only thing he says, speaking right over her, delivering his harsh assessment with a disapproving frown. "You're Mai, then."

"Yes, I am. And, _wow_ , so you're really Ieyasu Tokugawa…" She can't help but stare at him wide-eyed, genuinely baffled to be in the presence of _the very unifier of Japan,_ of all people in the world. Should she bow and show more respect? Is she worthy of breathing the same air as him? _Oh, wow, what one actually does in a situation like this?_

He doesn't seem to take that up pretty well, though, taking a defensive stance and crossing his arms. "What if I am?"

"What if you are… what?" She's taken aback at Ieyasu's ice cold eyes fixed on her. Is it really the founder of the Tokugawa shogunate such a little snot? He's pretty though, with a dollish face like Mitsunari next to him, but that makes his peevish attitude even worse, somehow.

"Ieyasu," Hideyoshi tsks as he joins the group with a wry smile, _almost_ using the same scolding tone he did so with Masamune but appearing to refrain himself at the last moment, "That's really no way to greet someone. Can't you give them a smile at least?"

Masamune snickers beside her, his hand warm and somewhat reassuring as he keeps holding her. "Mmh, but can he? I'm not sure I've ever seen him do it." He tilts his head as if pretending to ponder about it, "What does your smile look like?"

"Why is that important?" Ieyasu frowns even harder, turning a skeptical look over his associates—if they can be called like that.

"Don't be so unsociable." Hideyoshi insists, shaking his head in disapproval. "You need to let loose, learn to smile and laugh,"

Masamune seems to be up for assisting—or actually, if his playful smirk is anything to go by, stirring some more trouble instead. "I'll help with that! 'Yoshi, you take his left!"

Scrunching his face up, Ieyasu is quick to scramble out from under Hideyoshi and Masamune's tickling grasps. "S-stop it! You're both annoying me!"

They all seem very friendly with each other, pretty much like a bunch of big brothers, prompting Mai to let down her guard some more. She can't help to watch them in astonishment, however, mouth hanging low and a tang of unexpected disappointment coming up at the absence of Masamune's hand.

That is, until Mitsunari turns to her, speaking in a low voice. "Like Lord Masamune, Lord Ieyasu is also allied with Lord Nobunaga," He explains with his usual and recurrent politeness, "He came at once after hearing news of the assassination attempt."

Mai hums in thought. _So that's why the all the famous warlords are all here, then, and not scrambled over the country as I've thought. But is Nobunaga truly held in so high regards for all of them to come so quickly?_

Mitsunari recalls the attention of the group. "Hey, everyone! Shall we save the happy reunion until after our new arrivals get some rest?" Among the men, Ieyasu doesn't seem remotely happy but either come up with a witty remark. "Lady Mai, the room you'll be staying in is already prepared. You should get some rest as well,"

Blatantly ignoring her early refusal, Mitsunari and the rest of the warlords—not counting Ieyasu, who practically ignores them all and strides ahead—usher her into the keep of Azuchi Castle.

 _Oh boy, why do I feel like I'm walking straight into the lion's den?_

* * *

 _ **A-N:** Hey'ya! I'm queuing the last part of the prologue for next Thursday - who also happens to be my birthday, **woot!**_  
 _ **Thank you soooooooo much** for all your lovely comments, guys! It makes me all sorts of giddy to know you're in for this, mostly with a multi chaptered fic which, as far as I've seen, doesn't seem to be quite a thing in this fandom. Regardless, I'm truly flattered and more than happy for this to be well received, asndioandoaoni _


	6. Prologue Pt VI

**H** **anafuda:** Playing cards of Japanese origin that are used to play a number of games. The name translates to "flower cards". The name also refers to games played with the cards.

* * *

 **Mai**

It's worth to mention she had someone to guide her through the place in the first place, otherwise she'd have gotten hopelessly lost in no more than five minutes. _Whoa, so this is what they call a castle, huh._

Once inside the castle, Masamune gets into a quarrel with Mitsunari and Hideyoshi about who should take her to her assigned room, but the former finally gives up as Mitsunari's insistence for all of them to attend to their own recently arrived vassals instead. Easily enough, the warlords scramble away one by one, leaving Mai with the only company of the sweet Mitsunari.

She shakes her head, partially amused by that situation. "Are they really always like that?"

After apparently noticing she's not disturbed by such friendly display, he smiles brightly. "Indeed they are. It has been some time since my lords' last reunion, so as you may figure out, there is a lot to catch up on," With his companionable guide, Mai's lead to a spacious and quite comfortable looking room. "This room is yours to use as you like, Lady Mai. I hope it's enough for you."

She spares a moment to admire the decoration. "Wow, it's more than enough! In fact, it's almost too much," Despite refusing to be there, she can't help but be truly surprised at the commodities offered—too regal and even royalty-like, with expensive tatami mats spread all over and a huge futon at the center, nearly _inviting_ her to throw herself over in an unceremonious way with how comfy it looks. "But please, it's alright with the formalities. Just call me Mai, alright?"

Mitsunari seems to flush at that, "Oh, but I couldn't possibly! You're a lady and Lord Nobunaga's savior…" He avoids his eyes and Mai's not sure if to be flattered or concerned.

"It's really fine, though. I'm not truly used to titles and all this fancy treatment, it kind of makes me uncomfortable. And, to be honest, I don't need them either…" She just shrugs, trying to make her point clear.

He seems to relax at that statement. "Then… I agree on the condition as long as you stay as familiar and informal with me. Is that alright, Mai?"

Finally, she smiles back. "You've got a deal, Mitsunari." It's not like she could really say no to that angelical face of his, for the matter.

"Thank you. Now, take your leisure. Someone will come to fetch you soon," The polite smile remains on Mitsunari's face until he leaves the room with a courteous bow and closes the door behind him.

Once she's left to her own devices, her brain makes fast work of filling on the gaps, sinking into the futon with a deep sigh. For how spacious and stately the room is like, it's actually _too quiet_ for her liking, her thoughts running wild and very loud in her head. There's been absolutely not a single clue of Sasuke's whereabouts since she last met him, and there's no way of knowing what to really do next without him.

Lost for anything else, Mai empties her belongings onto the futon, looking for the best way out of the concerning situation she's into; or at the very least, a _distraction_. Her only possessions are her guide, cellphone—pretty much dead for all it takes, naturally—wallet, house key, makeup bag, pads, sewing kit, and her test piece, Bearsace, looking back at her with warm acrylic eyes. Mai happens to have it with her as an example of her sewing skills, along with her dress designs inside a notebook, piled up for a job interview, and it's been in her purse ever since.

She lets out another longing sigh, raking a hand through her copper hair. _I was so excited to start my dream job. Why did this have to happen? Am I really the most unlucky girl in the world?_ A heavy feeling settles in her chest, beginning to truly realize how she can pretty much scratch that down her list.

Until a sharp 'tock, tock' sound startles her thoughts, looking up to the ceiling and the source of that noise just in time to see a panel slide open. Her hand scrambles for the closest object to grab on, happening to be her house key, deftly holding it between her knuckles and leaning back to prepare for whoever's about to invade her room.

A familiar face appears in the opening, and Mai's shoulders sag down in sheer relief.

"Hey there," As if being summoned, Sasuke shows up, removing his mask and cracking up a friendly smile, "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Sasuke! I'm _so glad_ to see you!" Brightening up at the mere sight, she makes room for him to get down the ceiling. "Did you follow me here?"

He climbs down with a certain grace Mai couldn't possibly have expected in him, reminding her of the vocation he happened to take on in this timeline, landing without a single sound. "Yes. I just hid when those men arrived and kept up following your trail,"

"Oh, thank heavens you did!" She truly feels like hugging him tight, but refrains herself just so, lest she'd be accidentally pushing some boundaries she shouldn't—only the gods know how many awful times she's done so in the past. In the end he notices the gesture and leans down himself, trapping her arms in a warm hug, if politely brief.

"It's good to see you safe and sound, Mai," He says to her hair before letting her go, an honest look in his face. "I've already pieced together much of what happened," His genuine smile falters a bit, "I see you've got yourself into some trouble."

"Well, I'm sure you've been through worse in your four years here," Mai gives him a thoughtful once-over, "I mean, it made you into a textbook ninja after all,"

"Yeah, there's trouble, and then there's Trouble," Sasuke snorts, looking like appreciating her concerns, "Anyways, I'm here because I forgot to tell you something really important back at the forest."

Her brow quirks up in sheer curiosity. _Gods, let it be good news, please, please._ "I did mention I was researching a way for us to get home, right?" Mai only nods, waiting for him to continue, "Well, recently, I was able to confirm that the wormhole opens here at fixed periods."

"Oh, really?" That tidbit really catches her undivided attention, "Then that means—!"

"Ssh, keep your voice down, please. I'm not supposed to be here, remember?" Right; finding what is obviously an enemy ninja in someone else's castle would be, classically and naturally, bad. "I'll keep it short. The next wormhole will most likely provide our way home."

Her eyes go wide, mindful of not making much noise this time and covering her mouth with both hands to muffle an incoming gasp. "So, there's _actually_ a way to get back home!"

"All in all, yes. Leaving the reasoning behind its recurrence aside, according to my data, the next traversable wormhole will appear in six months from now." He explains solemnly. "I'm still calculating its location, but chances are good that if we make contact with it, it'll return us to our original timeline."

"Sasuke, honestly… all you just needed to tell me is that we can get back," Mai brings her hands up to her chest, already feeling a terrible weight being put off her shoulders. "I'm so relieved I can't even explain it,"

He smiles again in return, but only briefly, before adjusting his glasses, " _However_ , it's best if you spend your next six months here."

Blinking twice, she frowns slightly, "You mean, here in Azuchi? Why don't I just come with you? Isn't it best if we team up or something?"

"Mai, we're in the midst of a chaotic civil war. One that's now further away from ending than the one in our timeline due to Nobunaga Oda's survival…" Right, that's another point she's accidentally left out. "Besides, Nobunaga and his men seem rather fond of you, isn't it? I doubt they'd let you go that easily,"

She winces, but naturally he's not wrong. "Yeah, given their penchant for hunting me and handling me as a trophy woman, I suppose you're right…" Her shoulders slump down, recalling the dire situation she's into. "I don't like the idea of staying here, though,"

"My employer's base of operations isn't here, but what I can promise is that I'll try my best to stay in Azuchi for as long as I can. You can send a smoke signal if you run into any trouble!" He jests as if to cheer her up, giving her two thumbs up.

"Yeah, right… after I figure out how to make one, though," She snorts, appreciating his will to help regardless.

"Oh, there's one more little thing," Mai notices how much the quirk of Sasuke adjusting his glasses are a sort of signal that he's about to get serious, "Mai, don't get deeply involved with people in this time."

"Deeply involved?" Her brows knit into a frown, "Sasuke, I'm going to be in close contact with them for the next six months…"

He shakes his head, "I'll be blunt, then—don't fall in love, alright?" His lips purse, giving her a solemn look, "Doing so may cloud your desire to return to the future…"

A second of silence goes by, then two, and then three, before Mai has to cover her mouth with her two hands so to muffle a loud laughter bubbling up from the bottom of her throat.

"Hahaha, oh, Sasuke…" As she wipes tears of mirth with the back of her hand, she realizes he's not really joking. " _Love?_ Are you serious? How can you possibly worry about that happening? Like, really, have you _talked_ to any of this people?"

"… All right," For what's worth, Sasuke doesn't find that remotely funny, however, but decides to drop the matter for the moment. "I also recommend you keep the fact you come from the future a secret too."

That tidbit makes the most sense as for their whole conversation. "Yeah, well, about that…" She bites her lip worryingly, "I've already told that to Nobunaga and Mitsunari. Not like they find it believable in the slightest, though." She's quick to add, "In fact, they didn't even consider it for a moment. I think they took it as me having taken a hit in the head, or smoke-addled, but regardless, they didn't buy it, that's for sure."

He nods in understanding, clapping a friendly hand on her arm. "Hmm, well. Best to keep it that way," Then, he rolls his shoulders before propping himself up, "Anyways, my employer is in the city below and I'm staying with him. I'll be able to come to your aid quickly should you need it, for now." He flashes her a warm smile and adds, "Best if you learn fast how to make smoke signals, right?"

"Haha, alright, will do. But, what's that your employer? What are you here for…?"

However, her question goes unanswered as Sasuke's gaze shoots to the door at their left. Mai hears it too—footsteps approaching and fast. Faster than a gust of wind, her only ally is up in the ceiling before she can even notice.

"I'll come back in another time. See you!" Pulling his mask up with one hand, he hushes in a whisper before becoming one with the shadows right in the nick of time.

Mai can't help but startle as there are three sharp knocks on the door before it's burst open, a man with silver hair sauntering in. His golden eyes are as cunning as they come, such as like that sly smirk crossing his face as he gives her a thorough look.

"I see you weren't able to get away from Nobunaga after all," He observes, his expression leaving nothing to make of. _And this one is… right, Mitsuhide Akechi._ "He's calling for you…"

"I-I… beg your pardon?" Mai stammers, whatever words she had for him caught in her tongue, intimidated by that intense gaze examining her all over. All in a sudden, she feels very small and poorly dressed.

Until a second figure approaches, leaning nonchalantly onto the doorframe, chuckling softly, "Don't mind this _kitsune,_ lass _._ He meant to say Nobunaga is requesting you," Masamune Date, all the ever charming, bats away the growing tension inside Mai's room with the help of his playful smirk only—definitely more open and inviting to talk to than her former visitor, though.

However, Masamune has to step aside as, per the other warlord's sign, a couple of maids politely walk inside the room. The two of them hold another set of a more regal kimono than the one she's currently wearing as well as hairpins and some more accessories.

"' _She can't go dressed like that. Take this to lady Mai,'_ , is what Hideyoshi said, and pushed them onto me," Mitsuhide explains to the group, that ever so sly expression never leaving his face.

"Sounds pretty much like Hideyoshi," Masamune seems to feel inclined to admit, shrugging before addressing his associate. "Are you going to stand there while she gets changed? Come on, man, let's wait outside. She's not going anywhere…"

" _Of course_ ," It's all Mitsuhide says before leaving her with the maids, closing the door behind him.

With a dejected huff, Mai is left once again without a choice in the matter, submitting to the ladies attending her as if she were a royal figure from a faraway land. The maids praise her for helping prevent Nobunaga's demise all the way into fitting her into what certainly looks—and _feels like,_ to Mai's embarrassment—a very expensive kimono. Then, they proceed to brush and adorn her hair, leaving her copper locks down and loose over her back, adding some quick yet elegant braids on the sides of her head.

After quite enough pampering than she'd be able to endure for much longer, the women finally leave her to meet the pair of warlords awaiting her on the hallway. A set of very pleased smirks meet her once the door slides open, but there's definitely something _smugger_ in Masamune's face as he all but ignores his associate, sauntering past him in a moment's notice.

She feels those sharp golden eyes straight on her as Masamune gracefully offers his hand to her, adding up some teasing exaggeration in the gesture. "Shall we go, _Mai_?"

His sapphire eye gleams in a delighting expectation, drawing her into its spell. It's in that very precise moment—somewhere between when a blush creeps onto her cheeks and when her fingers slip into his palm all as if but having a life on its own—when she knows it with absolute certainty.

She's undeniably _doomed_.

And by the looks of that wicked smile plastered all over Masamune's face, she can tell it's _precisely_ what he was looking forward to doing to her.

Guided by his hand, all she can do is follow Masamune's lead, flanked by a very amused Mitsuhide. "No sense of self-preservation at all…" He comments to no one in particular, hands clasped on his back, eyes straight ahead, just as relaxed as if they were taking a nice stroll across a park.

The words hang in the air, nagging her if briefly, before Masamune's soft chuckle brushes them away. "Still with this tendency of always having the last words, I see,"

"Says the one who still manages to be fashionably late to every gathering he's summoned to," Mitsuhide spices up the little prodding game between them.

Truth be told, Mai's still not quite sure what to make of Mitsuhide Akechi. He's betrayed Nobunaga and arranged his gruesome assassination from the history she knows of, yet the fact of having seen someone else at Honno-ji doesn't truly make him innocent of any possible scheming against his lord. But for some reason, the one man among them all who she's slowly growing a genuine liking to seems to be alright around Mitsuhide, just as how he is around every warlord in Azuchi—and naturally, Masamune _does_ know them better, after all.

Deep in the castle and after taking a set of turns that mostly loses her for a reasonable attempt to retrace her steps back to her room, they come to a stop in front of a wall of gorgeously painted screens. Mitsuhide then shoots them a curious look, apparently in sheer expectation of something, yet it's as he swings the screens aside when Mai's feet suddenly lose their will to move.

"My lord, I bring Mai Mizusaki and Lord Masamune…"

Gulping hard and pretty much frozen in her spot, all she can do is stare at the very Devil King, Nobunaga Oda, as he fixes his fiery, very intimidating eyes on her and her only.

"You kept me waiting, Mai…" He says, his face unreadable, before his gaze falls further down to her hand, and then up again to acknowledge the warlord who brought her before him.

A brow quirks up, yet barely and almost imperceptibly, but enough to make her lose her unconsciously very tight grip on Masamune's hand and flinch away from him as if he just burned her. She doesn't dare meeting his face, growing flustered like a child just caught on a mischief, but either way, she can practically feel his sheer amusement from miles away. That gesture alone seems to please Nobunaga, the dais void of any people but him—although the power of his presence practically fills the very room nonetheless.

Not long after and forming rows on either side of him, appear Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Mitsunari Ishida, and Ieyasu Tokugawa, coming up with Mitsuhide as well and Masamune for last. The sight is just baffling for any mortal eyes; some of the country's brightest minds, stronger warlords and infamous conquerors, all but in one single room.

"Don't just stand there. Approach me," Nobunaga insists in a commanding tone, one that clearly isn't up to a negative, a voice so deep it sends an unnerving chill down her spine.

Ever so careful, Mai forces her feet to move and waltzes across, doing her absolute best in shoving down her mortification, unable to meet anyone's eye as she gets on her knees before him. For all it takes, the whole scenario seems like she's about to be sentenced for a crime unbeknownst to her, feeling about to pass out in any moment.

When a satisfied gleam crosses Nobunaga's copper-ish eyes, the look _almost_ confirms her suspicions. "Henceforth, Mai Mizusaki, you are to reside in Azuchi Castle and give your service to me." He proclaims; his speech—as becoming so very usual—not allowing any objection from anybody.

His assertion makes her all the more nervous. "I, um, thought I was up to hearing an offer from your part, my Lord…" Mai observes, worrying her lower lip, anxiety dangerously creeping its way up and threatening to get the best of her. "I said before I have another job. Am I allowed to… _politely_ decline this, then?"

Judging by the ice cold in his gaze, it clearly doesn't look like it. "That is of no matter to me. All you have to do is say 'Yes, my Lord'."

She gulps hard, bearing in mind her options. All things considered, she's in a very precarious position; surely Nobunaga wasn't going to be so gracious if she ran away once again—that thing being _precisely_ what her mind is all but screaming to do as of then. But perhaps Sasuke is right, and her best shot is to spend her next six months in Azuchi.

For some reason, her thoughts drift to her father—as it tends to happen when she's in a particularly concerning situation. _What would dad do?_ The picture of Haru Mizusaki's determined gaze falls upon her, always steering her resolve.

 _"If the world falls into chaos all around you, remember that sometimes the very eye of the storm is the safest place to take shelter on."_

Her eyes shoot to the left, catching up the striking blue and black patterns of a kimono, a hakama tied up by a golden crescent moon in the middle; regardless, Mai still doesn't dare to bring her gaze further up to meet the wearer's face. The sight does strengthen her resolve, though, bolstering her father's words clinging to her mind.

"So be it." It hardly is the wisest thing she'd done, but resigning to her fate is the best card she can play for the further moment. " _Yes, my Lord,_ " She says to Nobunaga's face, "I do have a question though. How exactly am I going to serve you?"

Nobunaga shows no hesitation, naturally. "However you like." He says as if it's obvious. At her confused look, he leans down and catches her wrist, pulling her nearer and onto his lap—his fingers remarkably and elegantly long. "Your only duty is to stay nearby. That is what I need of you." His low voice turns to become surprisingly pleasant to her ears this time, yet there's still not a bare hint of kindness in his words. "You will be my lucky charm as I unify this nation and all that lies under the sun."

She flusters, mortified by the undignified treatment. However—and judging by no one in the room seems to bat an eye about it—it all pinpoints for her to contain herself and not slap that haughtiness out of his face, swallowing down her disgust.

Although the last comment makes her curious, "Um, you only want me around because I'm _lucky_?"

"Exactly. But fear not," A devious smirk makes its way across his face, "You shall be known as a princess from afar and will be treated as such." He spares a glance at his subordinates as if to make sure they all properly understood. "Spend your days on makeup, or _Hanafuda_ games if it suits you…"

 _Am I just supposed to loaf around for six months and do 'girly' things?_ That's _almost_ preposterous to her. "No, thank you. I'll go stir crazy if that's all I can do here."

"What?" Oddly enough, that single word question seems to start becoming the only one Nobunaga's capable to make to her.

A musical laughter makes its glorious return to cut down the tension, though. "I agree with you, Mai. I feel the same way," Masamune nods in earnest approval, and Mai has no idea how he—or any of them, for that matter—is so collected and easygoing around such an intimidating man as Nobunaga Oda.

It's another sort of concern with the One-eyed Dragon, however. Isn't his _so very flirty_ bantering with her kind of getting in the way of his lord's wishes? Sure enough, she may not know much of proper decorum in the Sengoku period, but _historically_ , crossing a superior has never fared well for anyone.

Either way, regardless of the way he does it, Masamune's addition seems to do it, prompting a sigh from Nobunaga. "So be it, then. I shall appoint you as my chatelaine."

She makes a quick rundown of the word. _That's the caretaker of a castle, right?_

Mitsunari steps in, brightening the room with that angelic smile of his. "What an excellent idea! Mai, count on me to provide you with all the support you need to get started!"

Ieyasu doesn't seem to be in agreement, as very characteristic of him. "How could this waif possibly be of _any_ use?"

Hideyoshi, as the ever admirer of Nobunaga, scoffs beside him, "It's Lord Nobunaga's decision, Ieyasu. Hold your tongue." Luckily, no one seems to notice Mai's exasperated eye roll at that, "Though only time will tell if we can trust her…"

"Who says you have to?" Mitsuhide points out, shrugging nonchalantly, "Just keep an eye on her. You're good at that, right?" He directs a brief yet all the same mischievous glance at Masamune before adding, "She may surprise you."

Masamune's flashes a wicked smile, but thankfully doesn't comment back on it. "Then it's decided." Nobunaga concludes, chin straight and looking pleased, "Work hard and prove your worth to me, Mai." _'Or else…'_ , his tone seems to slip on, but that goes without saying.

She opts for letting them bicker on without interrupting, hyper-aware of having the unrelenting gaze of Nobunaga upon her, adding that intimidating smile playing across his face. _I only need to put up with them for six months. Just six months. I can take it as an internship! Plus, I'll have Sasuke around, so it'll be alright._ Although that could hurt more than it helps, considering he just disclosed his employers seem to be nosing around and stirring trouble—and that's without contemplating the true reasons why they're in Azuchi all along.

Then again, if she allows her thoughts to run wild she knows she'll never be able to stop.

"I won't let you down." She settles for saying, as collected and resolute as she can.

And true enough, she _can do it_. She's faced hard challenges many times before and while not always she has come out unscathed, that doesn't mean she'd be brought down by this. She _will_ endure and learn from the waging war of this time and survive enough to make it back to the present time, making it all an incredible adventure to get a good laugh from. She _has_ to live to tell it, it's even preposterous to think otherwise.

Besides, having to spend six months of her life in a chaotic period such as the Sengoku doesn't truly mean she wouldn't be able to have some _entertainment_ in the process. And if a playful look from a sapphire eye is anything to go by, fun times seem more than assured.

* * *

 **A-N: And _fiiiiiinally,_ here's scratching down the prologue. My apologies for not updating the past Thursday as intended - ended up celebrating my birthday and stuff, basically been pretty much AFK so, there's that - so I thought of sticking to the schedule. As far as I can say, it gets juicier from here onward, so here's hoping you're still in for the ride as much as I am :D **

**Thank you so much for your lovely comments, words of encouragement and even some random ko-fis! From the bottom of my heart, it means the _damn world_ to me C: Here's hoping I get to hear more of you and in any case, you can find me on Tumblr as shogetsus for my Ikesen blog or hoxadrine-art for some Mai and Masa doodlerinos! **


	7. 7 - Masamune

**Mochi:** A traditional rice cake made of _mochigome_ , a short-grain glutinous rice.

* * *

 **Masamune**

Of all the possible figures he'd run through his mind to encounter on his way to the mysterious woman's assigned room, Mitsuhide Akechi was far from _not_ expected. In fact, it's more fortunate than anything he'd happened to find him instead of encountering Hideyoshi once again, or else he couldn't be sure he'd have endured but another lecture from him. Two consecutive sermons had been more than enough for his book, either way.

Once his associate swings the door close with that certain characteristic elegance of his, Masamune leans nonchalantly against a wall, casting a curious glance his way. For how long he'd known him, he could already tell by the quirk of one of Mitsuhide's mobile brows they seem to share the same budding curiosity towards Azuchi Castle's new female resident.

And yet, Masamune knows deep down either of them are truly surprised for their reunion having been drawn by an unexpected element, such as an unknown woman. Some may call it fate, but between the two of them, it just comes down to simply sharing mutual interests. However that may be, it is for his acquaintance to ponder further on—and either way, Masamune wouldn't bring himself to bother with a better clarification.

Akechi comes to be the first in attempting to break the ice. "Who would have thought, our Lord's savior turned out to be such a slender little thing…" He voices out a thought lingering in the back of Masamune's mind, folding his hands into the sleeves of his pristine kimono. "Whatever will happen to this sweet lady from now on, I wonder?"

"That's quite rhetorical, coming from you," For what it takes, what they do _not_ seem to share are their presumptions on the woman inside the room; 'slender little thing', maybe so—and fair enough, in comparison to Masamune's build, that is—but _sweet,_ he definitely wouldn't describe her as such. "Hideyoshi already leaned us on to Nobunaga having taken an interest in her, so…" He comments with a vague shrug, figuring out the simplest of reasons often turn out to be the most plausible ones.

A spark of mischief crosses his golden eyes, thin lips curling into a knowing smirk. "And yet, here you are, Dragon…" It's clear how Mitsuhide doesn't include himself in the statement; he's been ordered by Hideyoshi to fetch the woman, after all, whilst he's simply arrived on his own accord.

"Were you _truly_ expecting otherwise?" Masamune prods, returning that impish smile with one of his own. Regardless of the obvious implications in his words and the ever-present naughty look plastered on Mitsuhide's face, there the other man still stands; gaze unwavering, waiting for him to figure it all out on his own. "Hah, I thought so."

His assumption hangs in the air; a light, low chuckle from Akechi practically confirming other questions left unvoiced. For the way his sly associate's stance leans towards the newest resident's room, casually guarding the door, all but states a little game and a subtle _challenge_ arising altogether. At the gesture, Masamune slightly tilts his head, but can't help for his single eye shimmering in excitement, revealing his growing anticipation.

He'd previously considered being too _premature_ to engage in a thing like this, but for the looks of it, there's already a race among his colleagues to unfold the mysteries behind the newest addition of Azuchi Castle's inhabitants. Masamune would be a fool to even consider backing down from such a fun challenge, however irrelevant it would be—and Akechi would be the bigger fool to not assume he'd be in beforehand.

As it turns out, he's relieved for grasping the opportunity when it came, just a couple hours ago, and having already made his first move. It leaves him with a much confident advantage over his recently self-announced 'rival'.

Although Mitsuhide isn't truly the one among the players Masamune is most wary of—if not at all, really.

However, there's again no reason to wrap up his head over it just yet. Both of them are just about to see how Nobunaga Oda will partake on their little game of theirs soon enough. And while there's a slim chance neither would be able to have their slice of fun if Nobunaga just so decides against it, Masamune knows deep down he didn't happen to strike an alliance with such a letdown in the first place. If anything, the Lord of Azuchi has struck him more as an enabler rather than the other way around.

When the door slides open and Mai Mizusaki shows up before them—all but regal and outstanding, clad from head to toe in several folds of the most expensive fabrics Azuchi town is able to provide—Masamune and Akechi share very similar pleased smirks, the sight of such a beauty appearing as a reminder of how… _entertaining_ the future days are looking forward to becoming.

Feeling bolstered by the striking view, Masamune makes the first move and purposefully ignores his associate, all but setting his sights on his target and offering his hand to her with a flourish. "Shall we go, _Mai?_ " He says suggestively, recalling the pretty way she'd flustered the last time he'd drawled her name, intent on turning her utmost attention to him once again.

Mitsuhide appears hardly surprised by the bold move from his part, yet knows better than to provide with a counterattack, barely restraining himself from showing how truly amused Masamune _knows_ he is. And even as he turns and strolls onto the halls with the exotic beauty alongside him and his fellow warlord silently following, everything regarding their situation is all but naturally expected, way predicted beforehand.

In a way, it's somewhat _boring_. But hopefully so, Nobunaga will spice things up for all of them.

* * *

And _thrillingly_ , Nobunaga Oda happens to provide once again.

"So be it, then. I shall appoint you as my chatelaine." He decides after a sigh, resigning to indulge in the lass' wishes to be of more use.

His decision prompts the wholehearted approval of both Masamune and Mitsuhide, and while the rest of the warlords begin further discussing it, so far there seem to be no real objections on the matter.

"How could this waif possibly be of _any_ use?" Ieyasu grumbles as so usual of him, naturally wanting to move onto the real subject at hand, which is not precisely—to his opinion—the just named Princess of Azuchi.

"It's Lord Nobunaga's decision, Ieyasu. Hold your tongue," Hideyoshi is quick to frown down on him, "Though only time will tell if we can trust her…"

"Who says you have to?" Mitsuhide points out with a nonchalant shrug, "Just keep an eye on her. You're good at that, _right_?" He directs a brief yet all the same mischievous glance at Masamune before adding, "She may surprise you."

 _Why,_ _I eagerly look forward to that._ Masamune doesn't voice out his thoughts, flashing a wicked smile at Akechi instead, not in much need of words between them when they can practically read each other quite effortlessly.

"Then it's decided." Nobunaga attempts to wrap up the discussion, "Work hard and prove your worth to me, Mai."

While a nice bunch of them are noticeably pleased with the outcome—and the wide variety of possibilities a job as chatelaine would entail—that doesn't precisely seem to be the case of the Princess. "I won't let you down." She says, but Masamune notices the forced reassuring tone she pulls out, all but looking like keeping her wits about her.

Sure, her subtle squirming and clear wariness towards Nobunaga is pretty much understandable. Aside from the fact that lass appeared out of nowhere and some odd circumstances turned out for her to save the life of the _daimyo_ —who currently has her on his lap as if a prized possession, to the _disapproval_ of some—in fact, she happens to know the same amount about all of them they know about her, which is… close to nothing, actually.

 _Just_ who _is she?_ It's becoming clear she's never had to deal with the likes of them, barely judging by her absolute lack of decorum. But above everything, it's her exotic nature that draws Masamune's eye in ways he can't truly bring himself to fathom; and for one, it's an irksome feeling at its best.

With a satisfied grin and in teasing ways Masamune has seen himself doing with his own pet, Nobunaga brings his fingers under her chin, prompting her eyes to his. "Worry not, Princess. I plan to take good care of you." He can't truly blame her for flinching back, honestly, for he'd have probably reacted similarly, were he in her place.

"You can start by letting go of me, then." The lass doesn't wait for him to do so, though, extricating herself from his grasp dexterously, yet with some subtle politeness.

Akechi breathes a snort through his nose, raptly listening and watching all the conversations unfolding at once. "Be as it may. I shall enjoy your company nonetheless," A mischievous smirk clings to Nobunaga's face, finding a sort of fun in the woman's situation, "And grant you time to learn to enjoy mine."

Hideyoshi doesn't bother hiding his disapproval. "I still don't know about her, my Lord. She's awfully disrespectful." He comments with one of his natural frowns.

To Mitsuhide, Nobunaga and Masamune's amusement—which looks like a clear contrast from the rest of their associates—the woman is quick in standing up for herself. "I won't speak for all of you but I don't know anyone thrilled to be fondled like a piece of property." She points out.

"Right you are!" Masamune can't help but intercede and approve wholeheartedly, "I like a lass who knows what she wants."

Mitsuhide's sly smirk widens even further, "And just _how_ would you like to be fondled?"

"That's… _not_ of your business." She puts effort into giving a proper retort, apparently struggling not to scrunch her face and look like a silly kid while placing some safe distance between her and the _daimyo_ of Azuchi.

She ends up taking a spot between Hideyoshi and Masamune, folding her knees and taking utmost care of the long folds of her exquisite kimono. Her eyes gleam in pretty shades of amber as they roam over the entire group, the hue reminding him of the autumn afternoons back at Yonezawa.

Those were lovely, tranquil days, just as endearing as her eyes; in which his hardest struggles were merely stirring some trouble with his cousin, stealing _mochi_ from the kitchens and keep up with writing lessons. The sight makes Masamune wonder, is she the same as he once were, back in the day? Untouched, unspoiled by the tragedies of war?

Some of her features look Western from his point of view, like the lines of her jaw, or her copper brows a tad bit thicker and not groomed as custom, even to northern standards. For what it takes and even if her name doesn't sound foreign, Mai Mizusaki is an exotic beauty, clearly not from these lands. And that gaze hasn't seen famine nor witnessed a wife crying out for her husband and child as they were drawn to defend the lands of their _daimyo_.

Is her homeland a safe haven from the evils of men, as the serene amber of her eyes seems to take after? Does such a place even _exist_?

 _Just… who is she?_

"Isn't it wonderful that you're making so many friends, Mai?" Mitsunari's ever innocent pondering pulls him out of his reverie.

 _Hells_. It's very unlike him to let his mind wander so carelessly, at least not these days, his lips pursing ever so briefly with discomfort. "I bet those two will get along great. They're both clueless," Ieyasu and apparently nobody seems to have noticed, however, continuing with his characteristic scoffing, facing him from where he's sitting.

" _Ieyasu_ , I've told you before: don't be rude."

"But you also told me to be honest, Hideyoshi, which is what I'm doing," Masamune can't help his soft snicker at Ieyasu's annoyed eye roll, "Besides, isn't this is a war council? Shouldn't we get back to business? Suruga, Shinano and Kai—but that's no surprise—are a total mess right now." He points out with a sneer, "It's not like I _care_ if you prefer to be messing around with some waif instead of discussing the discord and skirmishes happening in your recently acquired territories, but I'd like to be informed if you would…"

Mitsunari makes his addition, his easygoing demeanor turning serious once they get Nobunaga's attention. "Though minor conflicts are inevitable, if they increase in number they could destabilize all the footholds we've made," The hard frown in his young face doesn't really suit him, but Hideyoshi's vassal has always been known to be pretty much an open book—both in his expressions and for having his nose constantly stuck into one. "It may be happening already. Opposition to Lord Nobunaga is spreading to even previously peaceful domains…"

The news, however, doesn't strike Masamune as massively concerning. "If they're trying to get our attention, why don't we go knock down some doors and show them we mean business?" He shrugs, a savage smirk showing on his face, all but anticipating what's to come as he turns to his associate seated on his right. "Mitsuhide, with all your schemes and secrets, I'm sure you've dug up some fun news about the enemy. Got anything to share?"

The Princess hums in a certain discomfort, but Akechi cracks up a sly smile. "Fun?" He seems to share the sentiment, although he opts to face Nobunaga. "Well, I suppose it is for some of us. On the other hand, my Lords, I'm afraid I've yet to receive further news on the matter of the incident at Honno-ji. With enemies lurking everywhere, nothing is too certain…"

"I assumed as much. I await your report, then," Nobunaga concludes, relaxing against his armrest, "And Ieyasu, the reason for my summoning mainly concerned the appointment of our Princess. However, it has been some time since we've all gathered under the same roof. I would like to throw a feast to celebrate it and welcome our new residents…"

And so, as a cue from the Lord of the castle, the tables are properly set and the men arrange themselves and switch places to prepare for the regal banquet much expected from their unconventional host. Piles over piles of food, some standing out as European delicacies, are spread everywhere before them, much to the majority's delight.

One of the maids, particularly acquainted with Masamune as a long past dalliance, flutters her pretty lashes and smiles coquettishly once she gets near him. Yet while he politely nods in thanks for her hard work, he can't help his eye to be drawn to the new female resident still seated at his left—the way the lass' gaze roams all over the table in awe, almost in disbelief, catching his utmost interest.

"What's that face for, lass?" He leans to the side, and the maid seems to take that as her cue to disappear and attend the others, "Just suit yourself. Or is there something in particular I can get you?"

"Ah, um, it's nothing, really…" For a split moment, she appears to be struggling to keep a straight face, but it's obvious from Masamune's point of view something is concerning her, "I've never seen so much food piled up together in my life, that's all,"

"In any case, I strongly recommend any of the _mochi_ over there," Ever the gentleman, he makes work of stretching over the table and fetch a plate for the two of them, saving a _zunda-mochi_ to himself. "They're not as great as in Oshu, mind you, but it'll do just fine. But the _dango_ is quite good, though,"

She accepts his offering with a half forced smile, but his attempts for a meaningless conversation don't seem to help her from the sort of trance she appears to be into—her mind clearly elsewhere, judging by the glossy look of her amber eyes. Akechi either bothers stepping in, looking too busy catching up on multiple conversations ongoing at once while wolfing an _onigiri_ without even a care of actually _tasting_ the damn thing.

The one to approach a moment later comes out to be, surprisingly, Hideyoshi. "You're looking lost, Mai." He points out matter-of-factly, "Is something the matter?"

Hideyoshi's ever natural concerning manners succeed in pulling the Princess out of her apparent stupor, startling just slightly. "Well, er, you're not wrong. I was just thinking I'd like to get to work but I don't really know where to start or what I could possibly do," She admits with a frown.

"I'm pleased to know you're taking up your new role seriously," He nods in approval, the hard wall of skepticism he'd seemed to put up faltering just a bit—which is quite interesting, all things considered. "You should start with familiarizing yourself with the castle, first. We can show you around shortly after this meal…"

"… Is that all?" A dubious look appears on the lass' face, quirking a brow. "Don't get me wrong, though. I know it's better to take it easy at first, but loafing around is not really my thing."

On that addition, Nobunaga joins in on the conversation. "If you intend to partake on a more _challenging_ task, then you can see that Mitsunari lives properly," He comments, an amused smirk on his face as he quietly sips on his tea.

Mitsuhide manages to suppress a snort, but Masamune can't really help his low chuckling, already picturing such implications. Their aforementioned associate just gawks at them in dismay, bracing himself for a complaint.

The only woman in the room returns to looking confused, though. "Um, what exactly does 'seeing Mitsunari lives properly' entail?"

"It's simple. Make sure he takes at least two meals per day and on time, and gets the required amount of rest." Nobunaga explains matter-of-factly, "If you truly want to be useful, you will soon learn that helping Mitsunari helps the castle,"

"That's it? You're not joking?"

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You just got assigned to _pet care_ …" Ieyasu makes a witty remark before returning to busy himself with his cup of tea.

The lass shoots him an incredulous look, almost dropping her barely eaten _mochi._ "Please, my lord, you should rethink this decision," Mitsunari finally makes his concerns known to Nobunaga, "Lady Mai is now a Princess. It is unfitting to burden her with this task!"

Masamune just leans back and crosses his arms, finding quite a good amount of entertainment in the discussion. "I bet the new spirited Princess will have fun with it. I know _some_ of us will, at least…" Glancing at Mitsuhide, the sly grin in his face clearly tells how much he agrees with his sentiment.

"I wish you the best of luck in your _very vital_ task, my Lady," Akechi's eyes gleam impishly, and for a second it seems as if he's already picturing multiple entertaining situations to come.

"Hey, that's enough mockery out of you two!" Hideyoshi glares at them past the Princess' snack in her hands. "And Mai, let me know when you're ready to depart. Mitsunari and I can give you a tour of the castle for today, and we can discuss your assignments in the meantime,"

"Ready when you are," Presumably too eager to escape all the inquisitive looks directed at her, she's quick in dropping her food and follow an ever so oblivious Mitsunari out of the war room, his Lord on tow. "If you excuse me, um, my Lords…"

 _Huh, she has barely eaten anything. Was it the_ mochi _? Maybe I should see what she likes to have…_

As the Princess and the others left, closing the door behind them, the banquet continues with the regular pleasantries. Ieyasu and Masamune proceed with informing the stationing of their troops for the time being, while Mitsuhide makes exemplary work of putting his Lord to date with the latest reports from his travel to Honno-ji and forward.

The most pressing matters, according to Akechi, appear to be Kai's imminent revolt; an issue long in the brewing ever since the passing of their leader, Shingen Takeda. Once a formidable enemy of both Ieyasu and Nobunaga, the stakes currently seem to be on their side, though—mostly after Masamune's addition of his army in the northeast region—leaving the province with little to nowhere to seek refuge should they finally decide to take up arms against their new Lord.

Masamune leans a hand over his knee, excited to settle the score, "Just point me to the place that needs some fencing, and consider it done," He says to Nobunaga with a reassuring grin plastered all over his face.

"Are you dumb, Masamune, or just have a death wish?" Ieyasu scoffs at his assertion, "Nobunaga and I _together_ could barely hold against them the last time. What makes you think you can?"

The Lord of Azuchi doesn't intervene, preferring to watch from the sidelines, leaning against his armrest and listening intently. "Why, Ieyasu, I wouldn't underestimate us northerners if I were you," Masamune quirks a challenging brow, "Aside from a good meal, we're always up for a _good_ fight…"

"That's just recklessness, but whatever. It's your men at stake, not mine," Ieyasu puts up a show of rolling his eyes, but everyone can tell by the way he doesn't glare at anybody in particular he's not truly annoyed, "If we're done here I'd like to take my leave, though,"

Mitsuhide follows his lead, rising up with a flourish, "I shall see to everyone has settled up properly as well," Without further ado, he strolls to the exit ahead of Ieyasu. "My Lords, Masamune…"

He snorts amusedly at the silly jab, but leaves Akechi be for the moment—they have a good part of the afternoon to catch up, after all. A quiet and companionable silence falls over Nobunaga and him once they're left alone to their own devices, basking in the remains of the feast; a fact Masamune appreciates as much as wholeheartedly approves of his current host.

While making work of politely refilling Nobunaga's tea, Masamune finally breaks the silence. "I've been wondering, do you have any particular tasks in mind for your chatelaine?"

"None, in fact," Nobunaga shakes his head, "Unless she causes trouble, I'm fine with letting her do as she pleases. That was always my intention."

"Personally, I think it would be _good_ for her to get into a little trouble, if you know what I mean." He pulls up a sly smirk, "That's why I wanted to recommend some things."

Judging by the slight tilt of his chin and a single quirk of his brow, Nobunaga appears to have taken the bait. "As long as castle life isn't disrupted… and she gets to _assist_ me,"

Masamune shrugs nonchalantly, getting the innuendo but not feeling perturbed by it. He's seen the knowing look in Nobunaga's eyes when he brought the now called Princess before him, but he would be a fool to plan to get in the way of his Lord's whims without a very good reason for doing so. And a woman—as pleasingly interesting as she may be—isn't truly one, to be honest.

"By the way, where did she say she comes from?" He prods a little.

At the sudden question, Nobunaga chuckles low, amusement clinging to his face, "Hah. From 500 years in the future, if you believe her outrageous stories,"

 _Wait, what? That's… what?_ As a matter of fact, the news doesn't particularly disturb him—if anything, it makes him all the more curious about the woman, if he even wasn't in the first place.

"I see. I wasn't wrong about her, then," A wicked grin spreads all over Masamune's lips, already anticipating many exciting days to come. "This will be fun…"

* * *

 **A-N: Ugh, sorry for not being able to update last week. Been bedridden and with my usual health issues, so I couldn't find time to post this. On another note and once again, I'm doing Nano this year too, and I've submitted this novel! So you can expect a lot more of this story from now on :D **


	8. 8 - Mai

**Mai**

"Damn, I should have drawn a map. This castle is huge!"

Just walking alongside Hideyoshi and Mitsunari around the near labyrinthine hallways and insides of Azuchi Castle had taken the whole rest of the day. By the time Mai finally returns to her room, she's exhausted to the core, already anticipating a fair share of blisters on her feet thanks to those damn sandals the maids have gotten her.

Be as it may—and that also could apply to the choice of footwear and clothing of the period she's stuck in—it's only safe to admit she won't be going close to having everything figured out in a day or two. Either way, it's not truly something to be bummed out for, given it's actually tomorrow when she'll be up to starting her real job as chatelaine.

 _Oh, well. At least there's something to look forward to._

Thankfully, Nobunaga's retainer and his aide had comprehensively leaned her in on her work; in which she'll be assisting the residents and tending to any possible request, as well as keeping a watchful eye on the youngest warlord around, overseeing that he has an overall healthier lifestyle. While Mitsunari has made his complaints clear to both his superiors and persisted on his opinion for the task being unbefitting of someone of her rank—regardless of just recently being appointed to—in the end, Mai managed to ease the young man and convinced him they could work together just fine.

Kicking herself out of her sandals, she drops unceremoniously onto the futon spread in the middle of her lavish room, tiredly pulling at her obi _._ Next follows the bothersome task of removing all the regal hair adornments one by one and after, stripping off layer after layer of her Princess-like—and quite literally!—kimono. It's once she's extricated herself and is left with her under kimono when Mai feels several pounds lighter, sighing deeply.

"No wonder why women here go around as slow as turtles…" She muses to herself, glimpsing a wardrobe nearby with sleeping robes, but allowing herself a moment before rising and walking over.

The last thought swirls for a while, something she'd noticed even in the short time of her arrival to the Sengoku period. It's a stark contrast of the modern lifestyle she's used to, one of which people couldn't allow themselves a bare moment of reprieve if they intended to not fall back on their day-to-day activities; like rushing to catch a bus, or hurrying to fall in line before losing your spot.

Perhaps there's more to it—but that's something Sasuke would be able to answer, not her—but somewhat, it surely has to be the lack of the usual rush what makes her feel as if the whole world currently runs in a sort of slow motion before her eyes. From talking to taking into menial tasks, every movement appears deliberated, measured to the last moment. And as irrelevant as it may be, to Mai it's a strenuous feeling at its best, not doing _any_ good to her ever anxious mind.

 _I know I can make it, but if anything, today has taught me just how high a hurdle that's going to be. Ugh, wish I had something to smoke._ Popping her joints, she spots her bag nearby, still lying where she'd set it down in the morning. "So much for getting ready for this job, though. My dream one literally feels 500 years away now…"

Setting her test piece, Bearsace, next to the dim light, she then pulls her sketchbook out, flipping through her old designs mindlessly. The motion gives her a sort of peace of mind, recalling some doodles as attires she's specifically handmade for a couple of her most precious friends. "Hah, Kaoru will have a field day when I get to tell her—"

Her musings come abruptly to a stop at the sound of someone arriving to her room. "Mai, I'm coming in." The unexpected visitor has the decency of announcing himself… until said decency all but disappears when the door of her room is practically _kicked_ open.

A shriek is caught in her mouth, staring wide-eyed to none other than Masamune Date, the blue of his eye gleaming wildly, even in the dim light of her place. "Ma- _Lord_ Masamune…?" She corrects herself quickly, her instincts advising for being as formal as she could manage, "It's late at night, was there something you—" All of a sudden, the glint of metal flashes before her eyes, "S- _sword_!?"

A long, drawn out ' _shiiiink'_ resonates in her ears, her breath hitching in fright. Even when her natural reflexes prompt Mai to bring her forearm to her face, the sleeve of her under kimono presses onto the border of the blade, but the motion goes fast enough to bring the very sharp tip of the sword pointing at her neck. _What the heck!? Why is he pointing a sword at me!? And what in hell he's looking so smug about!?_

With utmost care, she tries pushing the blade away as inoffensively as she can, but Masamune doesn't relent, pinning her in place with his single eye. "I have a question for you…" His characteristic haughty smirk fades away, the lamplight dancing over his warlike features. A shadow ghosts over his gaze, igniting it further, somewhat attesting he's been in this situation many times over.

 _What in the seven hells did I do?_

She leans further on her back, struggling to stand some ground, "A-and just what do you think you're doing!?" Yet his blade follows all the same, barely pressing onto her throat.

"I think I'm making myself perfectly clear." _Clear that he's totally crazy, yeah!_ But she doesn't even dare saying her thoughts aloud; his blazing glare reflecting in the polished gleam of his sword, almost feeling as if he's trying to look straight into her soul. "I heard you claim coming from 500 years in the future. Now, is that a made-up story or not?"

At first, Mai blinks in disbelief; as far as it goes, she's aware she's promised Sasuke not mentioning a word about it again to anyone. Regardless, that shouldn't count at all in the frightening situation she's suddenly into, with a _fucking sword_ threatening to slice her throat open, no less.

But what if he doesn't believe her and guts her either way?

 _Well, only one way to know. Here goes nothing…_

"It's true," She breathes at first, heart trying to hammer its way out of her chest, swallowing hard and doing her best to sound more believable. "It's really true!"

Masamune studies her meticulously for a time stopping moment, the grip on his blade firm and unfaltering. She gulps again, hands curling into fists at her sides, feeling herself becoming smaller and smaller within each second passing.

But then, like the moon revealing itself past a cloudy sky, a crescent smile slowly appears on his mouth, the fierce look in his eye all but fading with the next blink.

"I see…" She can practically see the gears running in his mind, but can't even bring herself to breathe, less to speak a single word. "Well, never in my life I thought I'd say this, but they say there's a first time to everything." In a blunt motion, Masamune pulls his sword away, snorting through his nose in kind of disbelief. "Welcome to Japan of the past, Mai."

After appearing to assume she poses no further threat, he slides his sword back into its scabbard, and it's only then when she remembers to breathe again. Her shoulders slump in exhaustion, elbows unable to hold her weight anymore and collapsing on the tatami mat.

"That's… the _worst_ welcome I _ever_ got in my whole life…" She croaks, feeling sluggish as a noodle, bringing her trembling hands to her face as the brunt of the situation begins settling in.

Masamune's low chuckle reverberates on the room. "I _knew_ there was something rather unique about you," He says amusedly, "Having you here will really make—huh?" His ponderings come to a sudden stop and she feels him approaching carefully, kneeling next to her on the mat. "Are you alright?"

Peeking past her fingers, Mai gets a glimpse of him, staring back at her in genuine confusion. Not long after, she realizes her cheeks and palms are wet with tears, the stressful moment appearing to have gotten the worst of her.

It's easier to lash out at him. "Why, of course not! You scared the _fucking hell_ out of me!" She sobs, quickly rubbing her face and save some dignity on herself. "Did you just need to point a _sword_ at me to know that!?"

A sort of realization comes onto Masamune, scratching the back of his head in an awkward manner. "Ah, well. Yeah, sorry about that. Get yourself in my place for a moment, though," He tries to reason, "Your story seemed so farfetched I needed to be sure you were telling the truth," He says matter-of-factly, sneering just slightly, "Hard to lie with a blade at your throat…"

"You could have just asked, you know…" To be quite honest, she's not truly mad at his approach—all things considered, and mostly his solid reasoning, pretty much according to the current culture—but rather stunned.

Sure, she wouldn't absolutely have prodded him the way he did, were she in his place; but facts are, resorting to violence may most likely be the only thing these people know to do. And she couldn't possibly blame Masamune for that. At the end of the day, it's safe to say that shocking scene has been only a product of cultural differences.

 _That doesn't take away the fact Masamune must probably be crazier than the lot of them, though._

"Alright, my turn for the questions," Mai decides after recovering some of her composure, "Does this mean I get to live, right?" She gestures vaguely between the two of them, "And… you _really_ believe me? Just like that?"

At her skeptical tone, he breaks into his now characteristic musical laughter, relieving the mood furthermore. "Really, how could I not?" He retorts, shooting her an obvious look, "Of all the possible stories you could have made up, yours is the most absurd I've heard in my whole life. No person would have come up with such a crazy tale, so that can only mean one thing…"

"The way you say it, to me can only mean you think I'm crazy," She quirks a brow, uncertain.

"Nah," He shakes his head, "Your body language also told me you're telling the truth. And looking as terrified as you just were to a sword can add up to the fact it's probably the first time you've ever been threatened like this."

 _As crazy as he may act, he's making a lot of sense. Huh._

Masamune shrugs nonchalantly before dropping onto his back on the mat next to her, turning on his side and supporting his head with a fist. Thankfully, he seems to be aware of her need of a personal space but is not as compliant as to leave her alone on her misery.

"So, tell me lass, what's life in the future like?"

The bluntly straightforward way he makes that question takes her aback, stammering a little, not prepared at all to another prodding from his part. His mouth curls into an innocent grin, staring attentively and all but looking like a child getting ready to hear his favorite telltale.

"… Uh, what?" As much as a part of her craves for a more casual conversation and settling into a sense of normalcy, she's not quite certain how… _appropriate_ answering that would be. "Um, I don't know about that,"

Last time they met, Sasuke worried a lot about keeping his historical impact at a minimum, and as far as fictional stories went regarding that specific subject, there's always been one basic 'rule', if any, and that's been trying to keep any possible influence whatsoever to interfere with the natural course of events. Otherwise, chaos unfolds and 'history as its known changes forever'.

 _Ugh, but what do I know, really? Last week I was traveling to Kyoto for my final interview, and now I suddenly am a sort of time-traveler having a conversation with a legendary samurai **and** daimyo of 500 years in the past. _

"Don't know about what?" Masamune wonders, quirking a brow. "I just want to know, is it better or worse than it is now?"

"You mean to ask if the country is still at war?" She ponders about it for a moment. How much harm would it be to let him in on that, in all honesty? What could truly change for a person to have knowledge of events several generations after their own? _And once again, only one way to know…_

"Um, well, wars and fighting are not lost to mankind, even in my time. There are still multiple conflicts around the globe, but about our country most specifically, um, well… we're not." Masamune's face softens just slightly, somehow goading her on, "In fact, if you must know, Japan has been at peace for the last 70 years, all things considered."

The mention of the word ' _peace_ ' appears to strike a chord deep within him, his gaze dropping elsewhere. A long current of emotions seem to cross his sapphire eye—from a sense of utter disbelief to a fierce spark of pride, to a wave of unadulterated joy; almost too much for Mai to take them all in.

"… _Really_? That's… _wow_ , that's definitely something," For all intents and purposes, he seems to have been rendered speechless, his entire face brightening in awe. "No, not just something, it's _incredible_ , lass!"

The sight of Masamune grinning from ear to ear, the dim light of her lamp haloing his wild chestnut mane, makes her heart skip several beats. However, it's the intensity of his eye what somehow draws her in—an inner fire within, burning so bright like a torch, a sense of determination coursing through.

For some reason, though, it ends up being _too much_ and she can't look at him for much longer, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You think so?" Her mouth feels dry all in a sudden, clearing her throat awkwardly. "I mean, on second thought, that's a big deal, sure…"

 _Ugh, what am I thinking? It sure is. These guys only know about war and violence. Something like that must surely sound like a game changer to them…_

Thankfully so, Masamune doesn't let her fret too much about it, something else catching his attention. "Huh? What's that?" Following his gaze, Mai notices he's catch sight of her sketchbook—open and thrown onto the mat next to her after his abrupt entrance. "Are those paintings?"

"Yeah, that's my sketchbook. It's what I use for making clothes," She brings it onto her lap, busing herself with flattening a crumpled page, somewhat feeling self-conscious. "I'm a, uh, you could say seamstress of some sorts. This is full of my rough designs,"

The comment makes him turn to her, then onto her sketchbook. "Hold on a moment. Are you saying you _drew_ these?" To her surprise, he looks nearly shocked by that fact alone. "Let me see that!"

Her odd stammering doesn't seem to come to a stop anytime soon, and Masamune opts to just snatch it from her hands. The too eager and childish-like look on his face slowly shifts into sheer curiosity and rapt concentration, flipping through the pages, studying her sketches intently as he had studied her not so long ago. Mai feels herself growing apprehensive, not truly liking the tight knitting of his brows, bracing herself to bolt out the bare second he makes whatever threatening move.

 _No, really. If he points his sword at me again, I swear to the gods, I'm so out of here. Jumping through the window sounds pretty tempting…_

But her jaw drops to the floor when their eyes meet and she finds Masamune literally _beaming_ at her. "You're really talented, lass!" Wait, _what?_ Did she hear him right? "Sure, some of these are odd, even more than what I've seen the Westerners wear, but they've got a lot of appeal. And the color, _wow_ , you really got a good eye for it."

Mai gapes at him for the whole course of a minute, snapping her mouth shut once she becomes self-aware. "I… thank you?"

"I'm serious. No craftsman in our time would be able to come up with something as innovative as this." Masamune insists, nodding eagerly. "I like your style a lot, you're really special!" It's truly unexpected for him to like them that much, but she can tell by the appreciating look on his face he's not really saying those things to impress her. "You know, I'm taking this one!"

… And just like that, he rips a page out of her sketchbook, the genuine smile on his lips never faltering.

The noise of paper ripped out echoes all around the room, her eyes almost bulging out of her sockets. "Hey! W-what? Y-you're just taking it?"

"It's not like you're losing anything," Masamune says with a shrug, folding it and tucking it into his kimono. _Well, actually I am! I'm specifically losing one of my designs to you!_ "Alright, sorry to bust in on you like that again. Get some sleep now! Tomorrow's a big day!" Before she can say anything else, he removes himself from the tatami mat, patting her head as a gesture of farewell.

And then he's gone, the sound of his steps fading as he disappears past the hallways of the castle. _I. Just… What?_

Several minutes go by with a stunned Mai left staring at her door in complete disbelief. What in all hells and heavens just happened? _He comes into my room, threatens me, welcomes me, compliments me, then takes my stuff!_

Looking down at her sketchbook, abandoned and open at the feet of her futon, she notices at least he put on the effort of tearing the page cleanly along the perforated line. As much as she doesn't truly feel upset by losing one of her sketches, she slightly regrets not having taken a look at what he precisely took away.

 _This isn't the young upstart I remember from all the samurai dramas. Or maybe he is, but this one is just, just… wild!_

Hurricane Masamune has just left her in shambles, that's for sure. But to point out one thing, he actually complimented her. It shouldn't be a big deal and yet, it's somewhat weird. The interviewer for the design job she's applied to not long ago—that is, without counting the current 500-year slip—had also been impressed with her, but on a sort of dry, professional level; not just _that_ effusively.

 _Well, I surely must be going crazy, but having Masamune praise my work actually felt nice. Is it the eyepatch or what? Anything sounds good coming from a man with an eyepatch, right?_

The moon sets on its peak and she opts for slipping into her futon, still contemplating the crazy turn of events that was the entire day, staring idly at the roof with Bearsace tucked in on her side. All in a sudden, her life has taken a flip of 180 degrees; from being named a 'Princess from afar' to having a new job, to… a full section of its own entitled Masamune Date—the first person who'd looked at her work with complete, unrestrained admiration.

It's really hard for her to have a single consistent thought of him at this point; they have barely met after all. And sure, his compliments and easygoing demeanor aren't enough to make up for holding her at sword point, but for one, it's not difficult to understand where he was trying to get at with the whole display. Seems reasonable he even did that, to some extent.

With that thought and the memory of his handsome face smirking down at her, she's able to relax again and slowly drift off to sleep.


	9. 9 - Mai

**Tenshu:** An architectural typology found in Japanese castle complexes. They are easily identifiable as the highest tower within the castle.

 **Mochi:** A traditional rice cake made of _mochigome_ , a short-grain glutinous rice.

* * *

 **Mai**

The next morning greets Mai with a newfound energy, popping her joints and stretching her limbs while bracing herself for the day to come. To her surprise and despite the odds—most precisely, the _tumultuous_ event from last night, for the lack of a better word—she's had a fairly good night's sleep, feeling quite optimistic to get on her assigned duties with ease.

As instructed by Hideyoshi before parting ways yesterday, she finds her way up to Nobunaga's _tenshu_ , taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. For the next six months he's going to be her boss, so she might as well start to get used to his intimidating persona and take on whatever whims he comes up with as best as she can. On a more positive side, when she gets back, she'll never fear another boss ever again, that's for sure.

After being called in, the Lord of Azuchi meets her on his working desk, full-on dressed and surrounded by several papers. _Huh. Did he have any sleep at all?_

She opts on not dwelling too much about it. "Good morning, my Lord," Mai says with a polite nod, "Apologies for coming here this early. I've come to get my assignments,"

Ever so slowly—and with a certain characteristic elegance, much proper of him—he shoots her an inquisitive look. "You're actually here to work." Nobunaga doesn't pose it as a question, quirking a brow in rapt curiosity. "Well, well, Masamune was right about you."

The comment takes her aback just slightly, not expecting to hear anything about the guy so out of the blue. "Huh? Masamune? What did he say?" Mai can't help but wonder aloud.

His mouth curls into a pleased smirk. "He didn't think it was your nature to stay idle and hide in the shadows." That's not precisely what she was looking forward to hearing.

 _So he's been talking about me with Nobunaga, of all people? I don't get it, though. It's Hideyoshi who sent me here in the first place._

However, Nobunaga's mysterious smile doesn't lean her in any further. "As you can see, I already am busy. But since you're here and willing, I have a suitable task for you."

Once she takes a seat before him as requested, Nobunaga proceeds to instruct her to visit the manors of his most important vassals and oversee if they have everything they need during their stay at Azuchi. As far as it goes, it definitely seems like the perfect Day One task, and it wouldn't hurt at all to put her mental map of the castle onto practice.

Not much later, Hideyoshi makes his appearance, prompting Mai to a stand. "Good morning, my Lord, Lady Mai." Nobunaga's vassal flashes an easygoing smile, nodding in greeting. "I've heard you called for me."

His Lord is quick to lean him in on her first assignment as chatelaine, practically relying on him for further guidance and orders, looking somewhat keen to return to his papers. Hideyoshi appears more than happy to relieve him of whatever he can, nodding earnestly. Mai, for the matter, opts on to watch their interactions from the sidelines, forming a sort of better picture of the men she has to spend six months with.

For all intents and purposes, Mai wouldn't say it in the open—not if she intends to stay on his good graces, that is—but the truth is, Nobunaga rubs her all sorts of _wrong_. Although she's aware she'd be a terrible fool to have only her personal assumptions into consideration; firstly because she barely knows the guy, and secondly because there clearly has to be a strong reason why Nobunaga Oda had managed to amass such reliable alliances and become the most prominent leader of the current time.

Regardless, as willing as she is to figure out the real warlord behind the very intimidating mask, Nobunaga also seems just as willing to burn out her hopes, turning to her with an indifferent look. "Well, why are you still standing there for? You wanted to work, then go already," He says dismissively, throwing her off with how easy he's shifted his demeanor towards her.

 _First, he tries getting his hands on me, but now that he's done with that close and personal move I'm a bother? Why, that's so rude!_

She shoots him an offended glare, his attitude getting on her nerves once again. "Why, did you ever think all your internal opposition stems from your _so winning_ personality?" Sarcasm drips off her, gritting her teeth.

Nobunaga's brows knit together in a deep frown. "… What did you say?"

All so suddenly, she realizes what she's done, stammering. _Oh, no, what did I say indeed?_ Nobunaga Oda is already known for killing the bird who doesn't sing—what could he do to the bird that won't shut up?

Her heart races, struggling to find something to say, although surprisingly she doesn't have to as Hideyoshi huffs at her, "How _dare_ you to say that about him?" He gives Mai a stern glare of his own, "Lord Nobunaga does _not_ have a winning personality!"

 _Wait, what?_ Both heads turn to Hideyoshi, confusion clear in their faces. Is that a sort of cultural misunderstanding? At least and as far as she knows, that's not truly a way to get on the good graces of one's boss. _But what do I know, though._

Figuring out it's for the best to leave that slip be, Mai chuckles awkwardly in means to lighten up the mood. "… I'll take my leave now."

"You do that," Nobunaga agrees genuinely, not bothering to spare any other look at his subordinates and returning to his papers.

* * *

With the dutiful help of Hideyoshi, she manages to get a better way around the huge castle, the two walking over to where he's set up. Thankfully so, he also happens to be a good conversationalist, chit-chatting on some interesting activities for her to partake on in Azuchi town as well as giving her more directions, should she need any.

Inside his place they find his subordinate, Mitsunari—or so Mai assumes by the pattern of his clothes—his face hidden from view and stuffed in a book. For some reason, Hideyoshi doesn't bother calling him just yet and neither does she, just in case it comes off somewhat rude.

The two of them walk to his working desk. "Alright, so, all that's left is to arrange lodgings for the group that's arriving late, and then you're all set?" Mai continues their former conversation, doing her best to memorize everything.

"Yes, Mitsunari is taking care of the rest. Ah, and speaking of which," Hideyoshi stops her when she stands up to take her leave, clicking his fingers as to recall the attention of his subordinate. "Mitsunari… hey, are you listening?"

The young warlord startles a bit, blinking repeatedly. _That book must be truly interesting, huh_ , Mai settles to assume, feeling kind of bad for the guy to be somewhat forcefully pulled out of his reading. "… My Lord! And Mai, good morning. Is there something you need?"

"Can you give her the thing?" Hideyoshi vaguely points to an auxiliary table on the room. Luckily, Mitsunari seems to catch the gist enough, dropping his book and turning to fetch something.

He comes back with a lacquer plate in his hands, holding a rice cake topped with a thick green paste. "Here you go, Mai. Lord Masamune came by earlier and said to give this to you." Mitsunari's bright smile makes it incredibly difficult to say no to anything as he holds out the plate to her.

However, there they go mentioning him again. _What's up with that?_ "Why did Masamune come here with something for me?"

"I don't know. That's all he said when he came by this morning," Hideyoshi says with a shrug, apparently not giving it much importance.

Mai takes a better inspection of the treat in display before her, recalling it to be known as _zunda-mochi._ As for not having breakfast just yet, the sight is more than tempting to make her hungry, grabbing a piece before giving it a second thought.

Taking a bite, she has to hold back a near embarrassing moan. "Wow, this is delicious!" A grin reaches her lips, the sweetened paste feeling smooth and creamy in her mouth. _I think I had these on a trip to Sendai when I was a kid. I really should have eaten them yesterday when I had the chance._

The treat brings her back to some endearing moments of her childhood, memories of her grandmother's homemade food putting her at ease. Smiling both inside and out, she polishes off the rest with eagerness, making up for her loss at yesterday's feast.

It's after she's taken a second _mochi_ when both of the men also decide to grab some as well. "Looks like it's not poison, or not a fast-acting one, at least," Hideyoshi muses, huffing in slight amusement as he glances her way, "One can never tell with Masamune, though…"

The comment makes her _almost_ spit the bite she's taken. " _W-what?_ " Mai chokes a little, giving him a wide-eyed stare, horrified, "You thought it was poisoned!?"

"And you were careless enough to eat it without a second thought…" He points out matter-of-factly, smirking, "Congratulations! I don't think you're a spy out to get Lord Nobunaga now."

What? So that's what the whole thing was about? Although somehow, Mai can't bring herself to believe Masamune's _not_ up to something, at least not when the past two mentions of him are starting to become not as coincidental as it seemed like.

"Yay… I'm _sooo happy_ to hear that." She says sarcastically, suddenly losing her appetite. Although on the brighter side, at least it brought Hideyoshi to open up a tiny bit to her—and all things considered, Mai's up to take whatever she can get, so there's that.

"Lord Hideyoshi is right, though. You should really have someone test for poison on these things first." Mitsunari voices out his concerns after swallowing a big piece, looking as if having a proper meal is an _obstacle_ of some sorts, "Try not to make that mistake next time someone offers you food."

Humming in consideration, Mai can only nod, knowing the young strategist means that, "Thank you for the advice, Mitsunari. I hope I never need it…"

* * *

Next on the list of stops is Ieyasu, one of the snarkiest—if not the _most_ —among his fellow warlords. She tries to keep whatever expectations she has on the man in a very low spot while walking down the corridors to his quarters. _As far as I'm concerned, he's not really a mean guy, but probably it's for the best to keep everything just straight to business and give him some space._

Knocking curtly, Mai patiently waits for the cue to be allowed in, meeting a slightly surprised blonde awaiting her past the door.

"You really came?" His tone is sharp but his gaze flashes with a sort of curiosity, brows quirking up, taking a tiresome stand from his working desk. "I thought you were weak, but I see now you're just foolish…"

"Huh? Foolish because I came to do my job?" Mai asks back, tilting her head. "Uh, what are you doing?" All so suddenly, Ieyasu throws a wooden sword her way, her reflexes acting beforehand and grabbing it midair.

It's after she takes a second look at it when Mai notices he's _offered_ the sword, as she is, in fact, holding it by the handle. Regardless, it doesn't stop her from casting a wide-eyed look to him.

"You wanted to fight me, right?"

 _What in the seven hells!?_

"… A fight? With _swords!?_ " Her jaw drops as well as the tip of the weapon in her hand, not helping to stare at him as if he just told her he's become a sort of _godlike being_ overnight or something just as unbelievable. "Where in all heavens and hells did you hear that?"

Her genuine misunderstanding appears to throw him off, breaking a former fighting stance and lowering his weapon. "Masamune delivered the message this morning." He says as if it's obvious, understanding dawning in his emerald eyes not quite later. "Ah, he was messing with me…"

"Why, you better believe he was! Why on earth would I want to fight you?" Growing more upset by the second, she thrusts the sword onto a safe place for _both their sakes_.

 _That's it, this is my ending point. Masamune goddamn Date, you and I will have words. And real words at that!_

Ieyasu rolls his eyes in annoyance but eventually does the same as her, returning to a big pile of parchments stacked on his desk. "Uh-huh. Well, whatever. But why are you even here, then?"

First, she takes an intake of breath to regain her composure. " _Lord Nobunaga_ was the one who sent me," Mai explains in an obvious tone, but knows best not to take the poor guy as the blunt end of her incoming irritable state. "I've just come to check up and see if you have everything you need, that's all."

Naturally, Ieyasu doesn't have anything of urgency to request of her—and probably, even knowing him as little as she has, he'd be having a catastrophic emergency before relying on anyone else for assistance. So after some short words, Mai's quick of getting out of his hair, bowing politely before closing the door behind her.

The next stop is the closest one to her room and for a very brief moment, she's seriously tempted to turn on her steps and take refuge inside her place and into her futon. Although and giving it another thought, she can't even tell it wouldn't be another odd prank waiting in there as well.

 _Why is he doing this to me? I'm not paranoid, right? Is this actually happening?_

She can't understand what unfathomable goal would lie at the end of that trap-filled day. As for being well aware who's residing in the quarters she's about to visit, it's perfectly safe to assume something's waiting for her there—mostly when the owner of that room and the guy who's been apparently setting her up for the whole morning have been acting as some sort of partners-in-crime last time she's seen them. It's too _obvious_ to think otherwise.

Once invited in, she opens the door, hairs standing on end and ready for anything—and quite _literally_ so. "Lord Mitsuhide? Excuse me, I've come to— _AAAH!_ "

Her reflexes fail to be faster as she's immediately tackled by twenty pounds of leaping impossible, her screech catching on her throat. Whatever it was that had slammed into her chest knocks the wind out of her, landing unceremoniously on her butt in the middle of the hallway. For some reason—probably in attempts to _process_ what in heavens and hells just happened—Mai doesn't dare to open her eyes just yet, her entire body frozen and tense as a bowstring, feeling a painful ache bursting on the back of her left shoulder.

That is, until something wet and kind of rough brushes against her cheek, sending all her thoughts down the flush. Peeking through her lashes, soft and fuzzy fur meets her hands, and two big eyes look up into hers, remarkably similar in hue.

" _Mwrraoh!_ " The cute and playful purr puts a proper name onto the picture before her. What it still doesn't do is putting _real sense_ on what's again licking her face before her eyes.

"You… are _not_ a cat." Mai deadpans, blinking repeatedly. It would be impossible for that animal to be a cat, not even in her present time they can get _that_ big.

The tall figure of Mitsuhide Akechi casts a large shadow looming over her toppled self, nearly giving her an ominous feeling if not for the certainly ridiculous situation she's in. "I wondered who that was screaming at my door," Leaning onto his door frame, he doesn't bother hiding his sheer amusement, smirking slyly.

The cub tilts their ears up, shamelessly sitting on her stomach, turning their two big yellow eyes to the man, looking as proud as if they'd just catch their first prey and wanting to show off. "Well, good morning, Lord Mitsuhide," Mai props herself onto her elbows, worrying her lower lip and hesitating briefly. "Do you, um… keep tigers?"

A snort through his nose confirms her suspicions even before he does. "Me? Oh, I would never. This growing beast belongs to Masamune."

At the corroboration, she can't keep the very annoyed groan to herself, leaning back onto the floor and scrubbing her face with both hands. _Of course it does! Argh, I can't fucking believe this!_ "Masamune keeps a tiger cub. Sure he does…" She whines, for a brief moment feeling about to burst into upset tears, practically reaching the end of her patience and whatever comfort zone she has.

But then Mitsuhide approaches her, prompting her to make quick work of her irked state and recover any composure she has left. "My best guess is he expected you'd be here soon, so he put his pet in my room as a trap for you," He ponders aloud, the sheer amusement in his face slightly faltering as he appears to consider the possibility of brushing the cub aside and helping her up or just leave her to her own devices.

In the end, she does so by herself, and thankfully the little tiger doesn't put up a fight. "After the first two traps, it wasn't that hard to guess…" Mai grumbles with a frown, accepting Mitsuhide's offered hand and propping her up effortlessly.

"The first two, huh?" His smirk turns smugger, a spark of mischief flashing across his golden eyes, holding her hand with both of his in a friendly and tender gesture. "My, my, _do tell_ …"

She wrinkles her nose, but her ill temper subsides at his good manners, if slightly. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd actually like to forget about it," After squeezing Mitsuhide's hand in thanks, they break apart, both turning to the cub currently rubbing their side on her kimono, tail waggling playfully and curling around her ankle.

A cautious look tells her it's a male, but so far it's impossible to say how old he is. Although the cute sight makes her sigh deeply in defeat—for even if the furry guy is still small and harmless, relatively speaking, it's clear she's going to need to put her foot down about that. For everyone's sakes, Masamune can't keep a tiger as a pet, and he certainly can't use him to surprise people like a can of silly string.

She puts that thought onto her mental list of things to get done. Yet speaking of which, "Oh, I almost forgot what I was here for, though. Is there anything you're having trouble with here in Azuchi?" Mai asks him, quick on getting down to business, "Lord Nobunaga instructed me to see if anyone needed any special arrangements or requests,"

Mitsuhide seems to ponder about it for a moment, "No, there's nothing in particular that comes to mind. My fief is nearby, so everything I might need is easy to get." He shrugs it off and drops the subject entirely.

Thanking him with a nod, her list of assignments narrows down to one last warlord—and a specific one she has _a damn lot_ to talk to him about.

 _Masamune Date, you better believe I won't be going easy on you…_

"Well, then. See you around, milord." Carefully hefting the baby tiger in her arms, she gives Mitsuhide a brief bow goodbye.

A very amused snort reaches her before turning on the corner, hearing the sly warlord say behind her, "Why, I hope so. Because I _have_ to see how this plays out…"

* * *

 **A-N: Y'all! Feel free to follow _shogetsus_ on Tumblr for silly doodles, shenanigans and even to send me some questions for this 'verse if you like! I'd looooove to hear from you :D **


	10. 10 - Mai

**Tenshu:** An architectural typology found in Japanese castle complexes. They are easily identifiable as the highest tower within the castle.

* * *

 **Mai**

"Hey, settle down, you. We're about to meet your 'dad', don't be impatient," The rowdy tiger in her arms meows longingly, refusing to stay still, making her flinch in pain as he claws on her shoulder. "Ow, _ow!_ That hurts, boy!"

Coming to a stop, Mai first works on detaching the cub off her kimono, bringing him to her eye level and shooting a stern glare, straight into his yellowish eyes. "Alright, let's make this straight. I want _no_ clawing and _no_ biting. Otherwise I'll have to punish you and believe me, neither of us wants that. Are we clear?" As she formerly predicted, the little tiger doesn't hold her gaze for much longer, rumbling softly and casting his eyes down to the floor, pretty much getting her warning.

"That's a good boy," Mai flashes a big smile and readjusts her grip on him, scratching the back of his ear as to reward that improved behavior. She gets a delighted purr in response. "Ah, you like this, don't you? Aw, seems you do, yes you do!"

It's a stroke of luck the ear scratching gesture appears to be generally accepted by all felines. And with the tiger quite more at ease—still squirming a little, yet at least not as desperate as he seemed to be put down after coming to a mutual understanding—by the time she reaches the northern side of Azuchi castle and Masamune's manor comes to sight, Mai once again _almost_ forgets why she was coming over there in the first place.

A pair of men clad in blue robes is stationed by the entrance, chatting idly. One of them, who she can only guess to be Masamune's chief vassal, merely judging by the clothing, acknowledges her with a once over as she approaches.

"Excuse me. I'm the new chatelaine, Mai, and I've come on Lord Nobunaga's orders," It's hard to put up a sort of business stance with a playful tiger cub in her arms, but apparently she doesn't have to as the Date vassal bows down to the waist.

"Oh, greetings, Princess Mai. We were expecting you," The man says with an inviting smile, stepping aside for her to pass with a respectful flourish. "Lord Masamune awaits you inside."

"Thank you. Um, huh?"

Two rows of vassals come into view, all standing in attention and lining either side of the hallway to the main entrance. Moving forward, each pair she passes bow down in sync with her steps, looking pretty much like a royal reception… or walking into a haunted house, it's hard to tell.

She does her best with keeping a straight face as she goes, struggling not to squirm. What's the guy really up to? _First I'm a poison tester, then a sword fighter, next an animal tamer, and now I'm treated like a princess? What the heck?_

As she reaches the end of the hall, the door opens before her.

"Welcome, Mai…"

A warm and refreshing as spring voice drifts to her, the ears of the cub in her arms tilting up in recognition. As if a spell would be, Mai's drawn inside by Masamune Date's _quite distractingly_ charismatic smile, finding him sitting with his legs folded before a small desk. And if she's a Princess, there's no doubt in her eyes he could absolutely be the charming Prince from tell-tales of old.

But he most certainly knows that, judging by the amused glint in his beautiful eye. "Looks like Shogetsu's found a friend. He doesn't usually let people hold him. Scratches and bites are all he does, the imprudent kit…" He mentions, appearing satisfied.

 _Huh, so, Shogetsu, written like "bright moon"_ , she guesses. Right, it takes merely one look at Masamune and she can tell he has a moon theme going. Yet even when both owner and pet are making it _terribly hard_ for her to make a solid stand on her next reasoning, Mai knows in her heart someone at least has to.

It may as well be her. "And that's even the more reason you can't keep him!" Her lips purse tight, determined to stand her ground—even if the little cub may or may not already have been growing on her.

The sheer confused look in his face wasn't entirely expected. "What? Why?"

"Because he's a tiger! And he may be a baby now, but that won't be for long! He knocked the wind out of me. What if he hurts or kills someone?" Stalking over to his working desk, she unceremoniously drops Shogetsu into Masamune's lap. "Tigers aren't pets!" She remarks with the best stern look she can manage.

However, Masamune looks all the more stunned for it and doesn't say anything; his one _gorgeous_ sapphire eye wide open, dangerously threatening to break her resolve just as simple as with a look. _What!? You have no call to look at me that way! I haven't held a sword to your throat or kept a lethal pet!_

But then, he looks genuinely shocked. And to add up to the torture, Shogetsu joins his owner and casts his big and bright yellow eyes towards her, meowing ever so softly. "… Mraow?"

Her heart all but melts at that. _Oh, fine!_

Huffing in defeat, Mai pinches the bridge of her nose. "Look, as chatelaine, we can't have any 'imprudent kits' on the loose." She remarks sternly, "Just… make sure your kitten doesn't stray,"

She's about to turn on her heels before recalling that's actually not _everything_ she has to say to him. At her flourish, Masamune snaps out of his daze. "I see…"

"Well, that's good, milord." Even sitting cross-legged, he appears taller than life, his single eye intensely fixed on her, idly scratching Shogetsu's cheek.

Slowly, he breaks out into another of those delightful smiles of his, the sort of one that spreads all over his face. "You surprise me again. I knew I wasn't wrong about you!" He grins like a child after getting his birthday present, "And it's just Masamune,"

"O… kay?"

"You scolded me before even saying hello!" A wholehearted cackle bursts out of him, his gaze full of mirth. "I like that boldness! Although… it's not the only thing I like about you…"

Her treacherous heart comes back to life at his honeyed tone, skipping a couple of beats. "Um, okay, alright," As hardened as Mai considers herself to be with shameless flirts such as him, a faint blush creeps up her cheeks nonetheless. "That was rude of me, I'll admit that. So… hello, _Masamune_ ," She remarks the informal usage of his name with a sheepish smile, "But listen, we need to—"

Completely out of the blue, Masamune snatches her wrist with fast reflexes that can only be compared with the feline currently squirming out of his lap, dragging her down next to him. That crescent smile and so vivid eye— _that mysterious eyepatch_ —surrounds her entire line of sight. Leaning even closer, his warm breath fanning her face and a very alluring glint in his gaze, Mai's conscious there's no such force in the universe that would help her look away from the rapturing spell in that single eye; her brain sending her signals completely not related to work whatsoever.

"It's alright, kitten. I won't let you stray… _again_ ,"

Mai's head tilts to the side just slightly as if hypnotized, feeling wrapped by an ocean of sapphire she's almost _too willing_ to sink and drown into. And his hand affectionately cradling hers is the precise amount of warm, a strong part of her very inclined to admit how appropriate of a time it is to start _meowing._

And yet, that spell he just cast on her comes to an abrupt stop once Shogetsu prowls about, surely becoming bored and lonely, before exiting through the door she'd come in from.

Snapping her mouth shut—and for how long has she been staring at him slack-jawed!?—and shyly clearing her throat, she recovers some of her composure by attempting to give him a small piece of his own medicine.

"You say that… while your tiger just ran off again," Mai says sultrily, conveying the same honeyed tone he used on her, playfully tugging at the black straps of his cape. "Maybe reconsider your caretaking ways. Leashing him could do, for starters,"

Masamune's charming smile falters, yet only briefly, going wider as he can't seem to help to laugh out loud. "I'm not the kind of man who'd turn someone against their nature. He's free to roam where he pleases,"

That admission is certainly something she appreciates, but at the same time Masamune's acquiescing ways can't help but feel a tad bit _problematic,_ at least in the long run. Or, for starters, just in that moment; as she considers about ditching the whole situation herself, yet it's equally oh so tempting to stay right there with him, having a presumably very easy conversation.

Taking a defeated sigh, Mai opts out for spill out her concerns before anything else. "We need to talk about this morning, by the way. What the heck was all that about, honestly?"

"Before I answer that, am I your last stop for today?" She nods, not giving it too much thought. "Perfect! That should give us enough time. Let me walk you back and I'll tell you on the way,"

Tenderly squeezing her hand, Masamune rises to his feet, prompting her to do the same and walking her out. "Kojuro! I'm going out! You and the guys watch the place while I'm gone." The vassal named Kojuro who'd led her in and the two rows of the other guys in the hall all answer enthusiastically in the affirmative. "And remember this will be our place for a while, so suit yourselves…" He reminds them, speaking past his shoulder as they turn on the corner.

"You don't have to walk me anywhere, Masamune. I'm comfortable with the castle now, I can get back on my own just fine," Mai can't help but say, not wanting to be a bother. "Soooo, anytime you want to let go of my hand, I can—" She adds with a hint of sarcasm, although doesn't truly mean that, deep down.

For some reason her comment does nothing but goad Masamune on, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow instead. "Don't be shy, kitten. Come on!" His bright grin breaks all possible attempts for a negative, "I promise I don't bite… unless asked for, sure thing,"

Mai snorts, shaking her head as to try hiding the amused smile in her face. Somehow and for all intents and purposes, that _hurricane_ of a man manages to draw her in every single time, as if they're bound by invisible handcuffs or another power in the universe.

And as he takes her through downtown Azuchi, she resorts to stop swimming against the tides for once—knowing deep in her heart it's becoming almost impossible to stay away from the force that is Masamune Date.

* * *

"Would you look at that sky, kitten…"

Mai follows Masamune's eyes, both humming in appreciation at the clear sky above, a pretty much tolerable cold breeze brushing past as they stroll together throughout town. As for having already given up on her hand, still tucked in his elbow, she allows herself to enjoy their idle walk.

"By the way, I have all I need at my manor," Masamune points out, dropping the subject entirely before it even began.

"Right. Crap, I was about to ask you that," She mentally slaps herself—leave it to him to make her completely forget about her job, and on her first day, no less. "But wait. You knew why I was coming to see you?"

He shoots her a sideways glance, "I'm the one who told Nobunaga to give you this task in the first place…"

"Really? Huh. And why is that?"

Shrugging as if not considering it a big deal, his eye returns to their surroundings. "You looked apprehensive about the size of the castle and the people in it. Now you've got some faces to put to all the manors…"

Idly stroking her fingers with his free hand before going chilly from the breeze, they briefly fall into a companionable silence, leaving Mai to ponder. In truth, she did think it was a good way to spend her first day on the job.

Quite at ease with each other, her eyes wander as they stroll past a tight row of merchant stalls, displaying multiple sources of shopping—from fabrics, housing adornments, to jewelry for women. Sadly so, the latter stall seems particularly packed up for her to take a better look at, the broad back of a tall man in earthen-colored robes covering half the shiny merchandise on display.

It's not like they were out for shopping either way. "So, let me guess. Were all those tricks a way to make sure I remember everyone?" Mai wonders, shooting Masamune a questioning look.

He cackles loudly, as free and careless as the breeze brushing past them. "Ha! No, I set those up so you wouldn't get bored, of course!" _Why, how nice of him._ Mai can't help but snort, not truly mad at the fact yet not appreciating it either. "Did you enjoy them? I wanted gifts that would make you feel welcomed,"

She tugs scornfully at his blue sleeve with her free hand. "Those weren't 'gifts' per say, Masamune. They were more like pranks!"

The glare she sends his way doesn't make him flinch in the slightest. On the contrary, his smirk turns smugger, "You could just admit you had a fun time, you know…"

"No, I really didn't!" She rolls her eyes, huffing exaggeratedly. "But maybe Mitsuhide did, though…"

Either way, they could keep that circular argument going all day to no avail. Whatever complaints she lodged with Masamune, so far it looks like it'd run off him like water off a duck's back. _I should probably take a page out of his book. Though that reminds me of my poor sketchbook!_

As they turn on another row of stalls, presumably about to make their way back to the castle, people seem to recognize him—or most precisely, the female audience.

"Look, it's Lord Masamune!" A woman nudges her lady friend's side, happily waving their way. "Oh, is that the beautiful Princess everyone's talking about?"

 _What? They know about me already? But I've barely spent less than a week here!_

"Aaw, they make a lovely couple!" The second woman appears to squeal in delight.

Masamune's smirk turns into a full impish grin, tilting his head politely in greeting at the onlookers, but otherwise looking so blatantly _full of himself_ to correct the women—his chin a little straighter, shoulders more squared, clearly appearing to show off. _A couple, huh? Oh, if only they knew._

To their credit, walking arm in arm probably made it look like a couple. Romance and dating, especially the latter, must be another one of those things that's changed drastically in 500 years. Regardless, she's quite honestly the last person to talk about on the matter.

 _Well, for better or worse, at least it looks like I've made a friend here—if I can call him that._

Testing the waters on that tidbit, she gives Masamune a friendly nudge with her elbow. "Didn't take you for showing off," She says low, only for him to hear.

"I'm not hearing you complain about it, kitten…"

The so charming smile he sends her way makes her flush all in a sudden, prompting her to change the subject before making an embarrassment of herself. "So, um," Mai coughs awkwardly, "That was a pretty short answer to my former question, by the way. It certainly didn't require a whole walk. Why didn't you just tell me at your place?"

Masamune quirks a curious brow, "For all that questioning, I thought I'd already answered that as well,"

"Um, no? I'm pretty sure you didn't?"

"Oh, so, when you want to know something in your future time, you just stand there and talk about it?" He wonders, hinting some disbelief in that fact alone.

"Well, generally, yes…" Mai is inclined to admit.

He shrugs at that, also seeming inclined to accept that. "To me, action is a more reliable way to get an honest answer out of someone." Right, that brings her back to the events of last night with the sword display. _Honestly, I'd rather talk._ "Also it's a lovely day out, don't you think? Good for exercise,"

On that, she can wholeheartedly agree with, giving him an appreciative smile before falling into another comfortable silence. On their way back to Azuchi Castle, Mai can't help glancing at him from time to time, watching the way the midday sun takes on the best of his handsome features. Drifting onto her thoughts, she sizes up how best to handle a man like him from there on. Is he just optimistic? Sure that he knows best and can't possibly be inconveniencing other people?

One thing's for sure, and that's Masamune seems to be permanently set at high speed, although it isn't precisely a bad thing. To be fair, she should have figured that out from their horse ride on their first encounter. And yet, for how _slow_ everything seems to work in that past time, Mai won't deny it's a nice change of pace.

"You're a very different kind of man." There's no real judgment in her musing, merely stating out a fact.

However, Mai doesn't realize she'd been voicing her thoughts until Masamune turns another curious brow back at her. "That's a compliment, right?"

The subtle doubt in his voice tempts her to tease him a little for a hot second, but opts out of it a moment later. It feels somewhat rude, after all, and he did just take her out for a walk. " _Just_ in this case, yes."

Mai allows herself a genuine smile and he returns it with a dashing one of his own, about to approach the main gates of Azuchi Castle. All in all, Masamune Date seems to get a lot of pleasure out of life while blithely ignoring the rules and to be quite honest, she finds that admirable—if not also partially relatable.

* * *

"You haven't slept in _three days_!?"

Her breakfast tray almost falls off her hands, gaping at the relaxed figure of Mitsunari Ishida like a fish out of the water. _Being that involved in a book is certainly a skill, but as impressive as it is, seems it's also dangerous._

"It's not that unusual, and I probably won't pass out," The young strategist is quick to come up with an excuse, appearing fairly used to do such a thing. "Although I typically only do that when we're busy,"

As he sets his reading glasses aside, she begins to come to the realization of what everyone was trying to warn her about. _I think I understand why he walked into that pillar now…_

"Those glasses look cool. I didn't know they had been invented yet…" Mai is inclined to admit as he sets the tray between the two of them on a spare table. It would've been truly sad if a bookworm like Mitsunari seems to be couldn't be able to read properly. Plus, they seem to look very nice on him, and the thin silver frames set his amethyst eyes off in a really pretty way.

"Invented… yet?" At that, her eyes go wide.

"I-I meant, um, I haven't seen people use glasses around here, um—" She stammers, cursing her stupid tongue inwardly. _This is totally my fault for spending too much time with Masamune. Seven hells!_ "Soooo, just tell me, is the rice of your liking, Mitsunari?"

Hoping he'd forget about her slip, turns out he does so more easily than what she'd have expected. "I don't know if I have a preference for any particular food," He admits with a shrug while folding his legs and taking a seat before her on the table. "I've always eaten these because it's convenient,"

Almost as if to prove a point, Mitsunari hurries through his tray of breakfast in the same way he did the other morning with Masamune's _zunda-mochi_ , as if the act of having a meal is an obstacle. "The sooner I finish eating, the faster I can get back to reading. The last time I ate I had dried rice too..." _'The last time I ate?' Why don't I like the sound of that?_ "That's it. It was the day before yesterday."

"The day _before_ yesterday?" Astounded, all she could do is repeat what he'd said.

"I had so many good books arrive yesterday morning that I couldn't wait to start reading them. Luckily, that one I just finished was the last." Mitsunari quirks a sheepish smile before wolfing down another piece of rice in a mere second.

 _… How are you alive?_

Sure thing, her own lifestyle couldn't be considered the healthiest in the world—not even to her modern age standards—but Mitsunari's case sounds practically inconceivable. "That's… that's—" Mai struggles to come up with real words, all but astonished. "That's not good at all, Mitsunari. You can't keep living that way,"

She's not truly the type of scolding people on their preferred routines, but as far as it goes, Mai's pretty much obliged to do so. Besides, his health is actually one of the perks of her _current job._

For the matter, whatever retort he might have had, he doesn't seem to have it at all, flashing another of his terribly endearing smiles. "I didn't expect you to care so much about me. I've never met someone as thoughtful as you before, Lady Mai!"

That's definitely not the reaction she was expecting in the first place, looking away sheepishly when his amethyst eyes twinkle happily, just like she might from looking at so bright sunlight. For reasons partially unbeknownst to her, he seems truly pleased.

And that's not bad per say, but why is he _so_ pleased to begin with _?_ "I just want to see you healthy and happy, Mitsunari," All she feels about doing with that is shrug it off a little, "Take it from me, but living this way may hurt you in the long run…"

Setting his cup of tea aside, he reaches for her hand. "Thank you for your concerns, that means so much to me," The _blinding_ smile in his face falters just slightly, yet he sounds genuinely grateful all the same. "And since it matters to you, I'll put in the effort. On that, I promise,"

Mai tilts her head in partial surprise until a grateful smile of her own reaches her lips. _That's a wonderful start! Finally there's someone willing to work with me!_

It's been scarcely a week and a half since her arrival to that detached, dangerous time in the past, but it's thanks to Mitsunari Ishida's sunny smile that she feels truly welcomed among the people she met there, her mood improving drastically. Getting news of Sasuke's whereabouts would certainly make it all the better, but making another friend in the young strategist feels quite comforting as it is.

And so, while watching him finish breakfast and more at ease than in the past days, Mai settles for facing the rest of the day ahead much more positively.

* * *

… And to her disgrace, her bright mood only lasts for so long.

Humming low in partial concern and anticipation, she stumbles upon no one else than Mitsuhide Akechi on the dim-lighted hallways, appearing to be returning to his quarters with a pile of books in his hands. "Oh, hello, Mitsuhide. Still working this late?"

Quirking up one of his mobile brows, he looks down at her, "I'm afraid some of us cannot afford a good night's rest," Mitsuhide excuses himself with ease, his golden eyes appearing to come alive with a gleam of curiosity, "But I could ask the same of you, dear chatelaine,"

"Well, Nobunaga has just summoned me to his _tenshu_ …" She shrugs, hoping that to be enough detailing, not truly looking forward to being the subject of his scrutiny, of all people in the castle.

If he has any reaction whatsoever, Mitsuhide seems quite the master in hiding it. "My, my, has he already?" He just says, a very impish smirk creeping up to his elegant lips. However, he doesn't lean her in whatever off-putting thoughts he may be having, stepping aside for her to pass. "Why, don't let me keep you then, milady,"

Mai shoots a skeptical look at that, but the mysterious warlord is quick to be out of her hair to notice, disappearing past a corner without further ado. Determined to not let that ruin her nice mood, she pulls Mitsuhide's vague commenting out of her mind and goes on her current matters at hand, walking the stairs up to Nobunaga's _tenshu_.

Out of politeness, she knocks on the door before seeing herself in. "Excuse me," The Lord of Azuchi Castle meets her on his working desk, barely bothering himself to acknowledge her. "I've been told you wanted to see me, Nobunaga,"

"Yes." More than at ease for her personal liking, Nobunaga carefully sets his writing brush aside before meeting her eyes. "Tonight, I shall bed you."

 _WHAT IN ALL HELLS AND HEAVENS!?_

* * *

 **A-N: I'm smooching and giving a golden star to the one who figures out the sort of easter egg here (?)**


	11. 11 - Mai

**Tenshu:** An architectural typology found in Japanese castle complexes. They are easily identifiable as the highest tower within the castle.

 **Gunsen:** A type of folding war fan used by the average warriors to cool themselves off.

 **Spoiler alert!** \- Shingen's route.  
 **TW: Sexual innuendo**

* * *

 **Mai**

"Tonight, I shall bed you."

Nobunaga's declaration drifts onto his royal quarters to the very edge of the door she's currently frozen in place, his commanding voice feeling like a slap in the face. Is she really hearing him right? He wants her to sleep with him? As if like… _having sex?_

"Don't be shy, little fireball. Come in, now," He seems pleased with himself—as he always does when he orders her around, for that matter—not bothering with extricating himself from his work desk just yet.

Mai's body absolutely refuses to obey, alarms flaring in her head, getting the feeling she's been invited to cross _the gates of hell._ With her mind struggling to scramble in several different directions, it's way easier to become upset with the guy.

Her hands curl into tight fists, knuckles going white. "You know, I expect you to be kidding me," She says low, brows knitting together in a frown, "The answer is and _will be_ no."

"Of course I'm not kidding…" Nobunaga stares at her from his working desk as if their roles were suddenly reversed and _she's_ the one acting nonsensical.

 _He really thinks he can just tell me we're going to sleep together? I don't even care which century we're in, that's not happening. Ever._

She uses that train of thought to strengthen her resolve, daring to step into his room with a sense of defiance around her. "Well, Nobunaga, I'm not 'bedding' you," With her chin perked up, she meets his crimson gaze, determined to stand her ground. "I don't like you that way, I'm afraid."

Nobunaga cracks up a pleased smirk. "What you like and what you don't is of no matter to me…"

And with that statement, they're back in court. However, he doesn't yet attempt to make a move to stand nor threatens to approach her in any way, leaving her to ponder on it. Does he truly seem to believe she'll do whatever whim he has it merely because he _said_ so?

Sure, Mai's not oblivious to the fact it may be an honor for too many to share a bed with the current _shogun_ of Japan—and she must be practically _privileged_ to even be in the same room with the guy. Still, she doesn't belong to that group of people, and Nobunaga _knows_ so. Could he be that arrogant to pretend believing she'd obey nonetheless?

In that preposterous case, then all it should take is some logic to turn the situation around on him, and to her personal advantage. "Alright, listen—" But whatever argument she was mentally preparing drifts by, forgotten, as something else captures her attention. "Huh?"

The first time she'd visited Azuchi Castle's _tenshu,_ Mai truly hadn't notice how the room definitely is one of a kind; decorated from head to toe, lush artifacts and expensive silks spreading everywhere she lays her eyes upon. Even the tatami mats seem to sigh softly at her weight, almost as if she's walking on clouds.

Her awe doesn't seem to go by unnoticed; catching a brief curious glance from the corner of Nobunaga's eyes before he returns to finish what seems to be one of many letters. "Your interest in my collections is appreciated. Feel free to look around if that is your wish…"

His manners never stop irking her, and most likely he's goading her on purely to get on her good graces, but Mai isn't up to look a gift horse in the mouth, seizing the chance and sauntering inside before he suddenly changes his mind. She almost can't believe her eyes, though—the sheer amount of _culture_ contained inside one single room looking like almost too much for one person alone. But this is Nobunaga Oda, and knowing as much as she does about the guy, it doesn't come off truly odd as it'd be.

Remarkable hakamas, kimonos and haoris are tucked neatly on one corner of the room, and against her wishes of not crossing a line Mai easily finds herself brushing her fingertips over the fabrics. How did people manage to dye the silks into such vivid colors without traditional modern tools? And _gods_ _above_ , the intricate patterns are a sight for sore eyes.

It's such a magnificent sight she nearly feels _unworthy_ of touching them, and it doesn't take long before she pries her fingers away, too on edge of even scratching anything by accident. She startles when Nobunaga speaks from the other end of the room, the lush tatami barely producing a sound as he comes to a stand.

"There are many of these to spare in Azuchi," He comments, pointing to a gorgeous roll of red silk nearby, "Say the word and I'll have the seamstresses produce something for you,"

"I can do it myself, actually," Mai says without thinking, but doesn't try to make up a lie afterwards—her fashion design skills aren't truly a secret after all, and if he'd find out sooner or later, may that be from her rather than Masamune. "You could say I am a, um, seamstress myself,"

"Ah, right. I almost forgot that," She frowns at that comment, subtly changing her stance as Nobunaga smugly approaches, placing his precious clothes in between them. _So he did know already? Masamune Date, if this came from you, consider yourself in big, big trouble._ "Then have at them, if you so wish. A Princess of the Oda deserves nothing but the finest silks this world can offer,"

It is indeed a generous offer, but somehow she's reluctant to take it right away. _There must be a catch, I can feel it._ Mai mulls it over for a moment, although it's right as she turns to face the owner of such luxuries when a radiant glint catches her eye, right past Nobunaga's shoulder.

Her breath catches in her lips, "Oh..." Then again, Mai can't barely believe her eyes, never considering the idea she'd be seeing such precious artifacts in exhibition before her. Memories of her childhood surge through her as she walks to the display, unable to tear her gaze away. "But this… I never thought I'd be seeing this with my own eyes…"

Nobunaga just follows, an air of sheer curiosity around him. "Is that so?" When she casts a shy glance his way, inwardly asking for permission, his interest seems to turn into wariness, "I think you've gotten it wrong. Those are _weapons_ , Princess, not—"

"May I?" She insists, holding his eyes with intent, not taken aback by the frown showing in Nobunaga's face, appearing partially offended for being interrupted.

His curiosity seems to win the battle, nodding tentatively, watching very carefully as Mai approaches the display, her hands nearly itching in anticipation, and grabs the closest iron fan in her reach. First, she takes some time to admire the crafting, appreciating the delicate patterns painted over the cloth; all in gorgeous hues of gold, amber and orange, resembling a beautiful landscape of a dawning sun.

Then, without really giving it a thought, she tests its weight, turning it around and between her hands, her past dexterity coming back to her just as easily—pretty much like riding a bike. Despite having its inner ribs made in thin bronze, it feels as lightweight as it can come, deeming it a true masterpiece.

"Be careful with that, you will cut—" Nobunaga's words die in his lips as Mai flicks the iron fan close before his surprised eyes, the sharp noise of the irons clashing together prompting his mouth shut for once.

Overcome with near glee, she opens it again and sends it spinning in the air, excited to be recalling her past trainings with her father just as effortlessly. The dim light catches on the delicate painting on the _gunsen,_ a flash of red dancing prettily in the air between them. Through the corner of her eye, Nobunaga's gaze brims with what's close to amazement, the sight of him so rooted in his spot definitely amusing.

A smug smirk crosses her face, "I think not." However, it's not long before she reconsiders her impromptu behavior, her mirth fading as quickly as it came before she flicks the iron fan close. "Or, well, um, sorry. Couldn't help myself…"

It's hard to act cocky in front of such an imposing person like Nobunaga, and yet, judging purely by the intense look on his crimson eyes, he doesn't seem to disapprove. "Well, well, fireball. That's not something I witness quite often." His brows quirk up, "You managed to impress me once again." He says pleasingly, his gaze falling to the _gunsen_ still in her hands, "You appear to have a proper hold on it. Your master should be proud…"

"Y-you really think so?" Mai can't help to wonder, the grinning picture of Haru Mizusaki crossing her mind, nodding thoughtfully and messing her hair in the endearing way he used to when she was a young and hopeful girl.

"I do, and commend you for it." Nobunaga insists as if truly meaning it before appraising her with a more challenging look, "However, I wonder if you can make it dance…"

She raises an apologetic hand before letting him continue on that line of thought. "I… thanks for the praises, but I'm afraid I only know some defense techniques." She says honestly, not looking forward to having a demonstration either, "It doesn't really go further than that,"

"It's a useful skill to have nonetheless." He adds on without an ounce of doubt, somewhat managing to impress her as well.

Nobunaga never struck her as a thoughtful person, very much less so with how history and fictional dramas portray him on that matter. And having the living person before her proving her wrong on her assumptions is starting to become genuinely better than she believed so at first.

Said thought leads her onto another pondering. "Why, speaking of useful. You do know it's quite late in the night, do you?" Mai comments, tilting her head in direction of his balcony, the moon on its peak making its sole statement. "Commanders of your caliber should be having their proper rest at these hours, I believe,"

Her consideration seems to amuse him, snorting low while she turns to return the war fan onto its proper place on the display. "Don't concern yourself in my stead, Princess. I sleep only the strictly necessary amount,"

It's not truly about him, but she's rather still concerned for _herself._ Regardless, that's an interesting comment. "You mean, you do that every night?" Mai quirks a brow, "It's not healthy to have just naps for a sleep."

"It is how I have slept for as long as I can remember…" The pleased smirk in his face falters slightly, appearing to ponder on it, "It's become a boon, a necessity when having enemies on all sides,"

She lets the words sink in momentarily. Not being able to have a proper sleep sounds quite sad, even for an intimidating man such as Nobunaga, and he voices it as if not being _safe_ to do so. It makes her wonder, how many enemies does he have lurking in the shadows as they speak?

"May I ask you something? With all due respect, that is," Nobunaga tilts a curious brow and nods, "Why did you decide to pursue this idea of unifying the country throughout conquest when it's turned almost everyone against you?"

Historians may not know Nobunaga Oda's true aims, but she has the man right in front of her. It doesn't seem plausible his actions are out of mere love for war—even the most villainous characters in history had their own reasons to fight, insane or not. Is it the desperate urge for surviving, then?

He takes a thoughtful pause before a self-assured smirk clings to his face. "It's the only way to bring me closer to the world I wish to see." Nobunaga replies, truly convinced of his words, "My aims are for a strong and prosperous Japan that can compete with foreign countries on an equal footing. Bringing the country under my rule so it doesn't tear itself apart is only the first step to helping it grow fully."

There's sheer determination in his features, painting the picture of a ruthless, yet clear-minded man. She's born and grow up with the concept of war being the most despicable act made by humankind; and yet, regardless of her hatred for it, Nobunaga's fighting doesn't sound like one done for personal gain. And as it's historically mentioned, his actions and those of his allies—like Hideyoshi, Ieyasu and even Masamune—are what leads to a long period of peace in Japanese history after all.

That realization begins to kindle a certain respect for what all of them did and currently do, and their true reasons why. _Wow, how funny is this, now I'm bothered by this guy not allowing himself to sleep._ However, the truth is Nobunaga just survived an assassination attempt less than two weeks ago, he shouldn't wreck his health just then.

A soft chuckle escapes her at the silliness of the situation, and Nobunaga's face hardens at that. "What is it you find amusing, Mai?" He doesn't seem to think she's actually laughing at his expenses, though, crossing his arms and looking confused, "And why are you looking at me like that?"

With a newfound motivation, Mai flashes a wicked smirk at him. "Tonight, Nobunaga, I shall put you to bed."

"… What?"

Ignoring his nearly stunned look, she reaches out and gently pulls him by the arm to the other end of the room. "Lie down on the futon," She nods towards the quite extravagant silk bedding placed close to a corner.

With a surprising obedience, Nobunaga _actually does_ as she says _,_ glancing her way as he drops onto his bedding. "Like this?"

Mai smiles in genuine approval, tucking her kimono and kneeling next to the futon. "What's next?" His crimson gaze gleams in anticipation—in regards of _what_ , though, she has some clues it's not precisely what he's expecting.

Silently, she tucks him into the blankets. As absurd as it seems—and very much looks like to her!—Nobunaga returns her smile with one of his own, proving how he appears to be enjoying the experience. With only his head poking out of the futon, for a hot second he looks like the very picture of an eager child.

Which, as a matter of fact, comes with a neat timing, "Next, I'm going to tell you a bedtime story!" Mai says excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

"A… bedtime story?"

"Yeah. It's a story to help you sleep," She's quick to add, hoping deep down not to encounter another cultural barrier she's accidentally overlooked. _Nah, he surely must have someone doing this to him in his youth… right?_

"Once upon a time, there was a man called Monogusa Taro, and though he was despised by all villagers for his—"

"—You're not seriously going to recite children's stories from the Otogizoshi for me?"

"Yes I am! And come on, this is a good one! It's about people having a hidden virtue beyond their off-putting exterior," _Just like you_ , she finishes the sentence inwardly. "Really, didn't anyone ever read you a bedtime story when you were a child?" She can't help her wondering on it, quirking a doubtful brow at him.

Her small fears are practically confirmed by Nobunaga's blank stare. "Never."

 _Oh, man._ "Well, that explains a lot…" For all it takes, the guy doesn't seem to be buying the Scheherazade Method—and which she hasn't realized she'd been trying on until then, for that matter. However, she's passed the point of giving up already, "Alright, never mind the story. How about a lullaby? I could do that for you,"

He hums, curious. "Is that another method of putting children to sleep?"

"Yes. Especially _cranky_ ones," She remarks with a narrowing of her eyes. All of a sudden and to add up to her sheer surprise, Nobunaga bursts out laughing, startling her for a brief moment, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Because you seem insistent upon treating me like a child," Nobunaga cackles as it's the most ridiculous thing ever, bringing a hand up from the covers of the futon to rub at his mirthful eyes, "It's been a long time since I've been able to laugh at something so absurd! But you amused me, so I commend you,"

"… Commendation taken,"

She's not sure whether to feel insulting or relieved at him laughing so hard, yet quite out of the blue, Mai finds herself sharing in Nobunaga's mirth, letting out a small giggle. _I can't believe this guy can actually laugh this freely! This is so unlike anything I thought of him, huh._

"Tell me more about you, instead. Your voice may help to while away the hours,"

And just like that, Nobunaga's back with his regular demands, although luckily she's growing ever the more tolerant of that attitude. "That sounds fair. Okay, close your eyes and lean back," Switching places, she takes a seat at the head of his bedding, hoping deep down some massaging on his scalp may finally lull him onto sleep. "What do you want to know?"

As if by cue, he rests his head on her lap, but she opts out for letting that be. "Who taught you in the art of _gunsen_ fans?" He wonders.

Nobunaga's curiosity sounds as genuine as it can come, leaving her to consider her options for a hot second. However, no matter how much she tries to find a true reason to make up a lie, in the end she's left with nothing at all. _It's not like it'd hurt to tell him anything, though…_

"It was my father. His name was Haru Mizusaki, and was proficient with many war fan techniques back in the day." Mai's fingers sink into his dark locks, nails scratching his scalp so very gently, letting her guard down briefly and drifting onto her memories of easier times. "I was quite young when he leaned me in on it. Despite being reluctant at first, I happened to have a… unpleasant event, so to say, so he thought I could use some ways to defend myself in the case he couldn't be there to protect me…"

Not truly delving into specific details, she still lets him in on bits and pieces of her life throughout the night; from her father's passion for the ancient martial arts, to her mother's work as a 'traveler'—for the lack of a better definition of a tour guide—to her adored grandmother and her glorious food.

Nobunaga doesn't fall asleep as quick as she hopes so, but luckily doesn't ask further than what she's comfortable with sharing. And as the night goes by, Mai finds herself more at ease.

* * *

The next day, Mai meets the morning with lidded eyes, the first rays of dawn reaching the window of her room sending her groaning and burying herself further into her futon. Half an hour later and with the regular rushing of servants echoing across the hallways, she knows it's no use to keep loafing around, cursing her lack of beauty sleep she had while blindly tying up her hair.

On her way to Mitsunari's quarters, breakfast tray in hand, she's stopped by a wolfish whistle. "And there's the woman of the hour!"

Masamune meets her on his apparent way to a war council, grinning wildly and followed by a smirking Mitsuhide. "Huh? Uh, good morning to you guys too," No matter the effort she puts onto it, her smile doesn't reach her tired eyes, frowning as the pair approach her with impish ones to match.

"We heard it _aaaaall_ about last night, lass," Masamune wiggles his brows teasingly, "You tamed Nobunaga and used some clever trick to put him to sleep?"

"Do tell your methods, dear chatelaine. I could always use more ways to catch people off guard…" The roguish look Mitsuhide shoots her way isn't truly compelling for her to start talking about—

 _Hey, wait a minute…_ "Y-you two know about that?" Is the place a rumor mill or an actual castle? It's barely morning, those two must have _just_ had breakfast and it's been merely hours since she left Nobunaga's _tenshu_ for the guys to already know whatever they do about it.

 _Besides, Nobunaga doesn't strike me as the type of indulging gossip, but what do I know. We even had some good laughs last night…_

"Hold on for a moment, there," She hurries to correct whatever misconceptions Masamune and Mitsuhide _most certainly_ could have on last night's events, "It's not what you think and I didn't 'tame' him, mind you. Just… told him some stories and tales until he fell asleep, but that's all there was to it!" She fixes the pair with a glare, "And it's not that he even did that, he just closed his eyes. Eventually I got tired and bid goodnight,"

"My, my. It appears our lovely chatelaine has surpassed fearlessness and become something entirely new. _And_ interesting…" Mitsuhide's intent of praising and the apparent admiration in Masamune's eye strikes her somewhat a bit disconcerting.

"… He was having trouble sleeping. What's so weird about that?"

"Rumors say you told him some fascinating stories. Something about a man named Haru and a story about the boy and the peach?" His golden eyes dart to the side as if to struggling to properly recall whatever he's heard of it.

Mai shrugs dismissively, not even pretending for it to be a big deal. "Well, Haru was the name of my father,"

"'Was'?"

"Uh, passed away 5 years ago. And you mean the Adventures of Momotaro?" She cuts Mitsuhide's line of conversation short, not up to get on it that early in the morning, "That's a good one. It's a cute story about a boy and his animal friends…"

She makes quick work of summarizing the tale, and Masamune bursts out in one of his musical laughs when she finishes. "… So the lad goes on to defeat all the demons at the end? I can't imagine Nobunaga cared much for that part!"

Struggling not to join in the mirth, Mai makes an addition. "In fact, he did stir when I mentioned the animals jumping on the demon's shoulders and scratching them,"

"Surely our Lord was preparing to kill Momotaro in revenge for the _very cruel_ treatment on his kin," Mitsuhide snickers, raising a fist in pure mocking offense.

"Hey, you two—bwahaha! T-that's mean!" Unable to help it any longer, she laughs alongside them, mindful of not losing her hold on the tray in her hands. "… Hahaha! But, how did you two even hear about me and Nobunaga?"

Mitsuhide's mobile brows quirk up, not truly looking up to reveal his sources, "The whole castle is talking about it,"

"W-what?" Her eyes almost bulge out of her sockets, her mirth fading in an instant.

"Don't fret, kitten. It's a good thing," Masamune reassures her with a friendly pat on her shoulder, "You've created a reputation on yourself,"

"I dare say you've even earned the whole castle's respect, Princess."

"Well, that's surprising. But I'm glad to hear that," The truth is, she just wanted out of the non-con zone. She couldn't have anticipated having made a real place for herself with doing just that.

And so, the day goes by with Mai being the entire talk of the castle. While it was somewhat weird at first, the morning met her with several introductions to servants of the castle, but she's quickly put at ease as everyone regards her pleasantly and friendly, making her feel truly welcomed for the first time since she arrived.

A bright smile stays plastered on her face way later onto the afternoon, navigating the streets of Azuchi town and checking up on the directions marked in Mitsunari's map, aiming to retrieve a stack of books he'd ordered for him.

That is, until she almost crashes face first into a broad chest. Stammering, Mai instantly mumbles a quick apology.

"Excuse me, young lady?" The man says instead, a voice so warm and practically _coated_ in honey stopping her running thoughts.

She knows how the story goes, though—the hot guy smiles, she smiles back, but in fact he's actually looking _past_ her. Pretty much the story of her life, in short.

"Thank you for stopping. I was hoping I wouldn't have to give chase,"

He does smile, but once Mai's eyes shoot up to the source of that lovely voice, she feels her heart skipping several beats. First of all, because the man is clearly looking at her instead of past her, and second… because that face belongs to one of the most beautiful creatures she's ever laid eyes upon.

Thirdly, is one particular face she couldn't possibly forget in her _entire life_.

* * *

 **A-N: Welp, yeah, we got to _that_ part of the arc! I'm so excited to delve on this, you have no idea, LOL! In any case, I'm working very hard in between my art requests so I can start adding Thursdays to the update schedule, so stay tuned I guess? **

**Also, here's a reminder to follow me on Tumblr if you're - still, given some late circumstances - around! My Ikesen blog is Shogetsus :D**


	12. 12 - Shingen

**Shingen**

It may be chillier and dryer than how he's technically used to, yet the weather never has stopped his march—today is of no difference. Besides, something about the cold air seems to make wonders for his health, pumping him with a newfound invigorating energy to face whatever odds come onto his way. In the end, it's all about taking and giving a little.

However, it's not the ability to fully enjoy clear air what Shingen Takeda misses the most nowadays.

It's been some time ever since he placed a foot upon the crowded town of Azuchi, and he'd be a fool not to genuinely appreciate the prosperity on the rise its people appear to partake on in their businesses. Still, it doesn't soothe his constant wariness and skepticism towards his new surroundings—but those burdens are only his to bear, and that's a fact.

The truth is, the town is full of innocents; men, women and children who'd ever in their lives branded a sword or fought for the pride of their _daimyo,_ or a greater cause. And honestly, who is he to blame them for the sincere smiles on their faces? The city may be living an ephemeral thriving time, but as long as there's food on their stomachs and a place to call home, nobody would opt to ask for more.

And yet, not many are aware as he is of how _luxurious_ it truly is to have the latter, though. Most likely, if there's anything at all Shingen Takeda misses the most, it would be without a doubt his home.

Despite the city lacking the stunning landscapes he's accustomed to, there are several other marvels and opportunities lurking around every corner—and chances he wouldn't dare to miss. And so, he lets his intuition lead the way, conscious of it almost never have failed him, and strolls in long strides across one of Azuchi's main streets; beige haori neatly in place, basking in the caresses of the morning sun upon his face, fleeting and just warm enough as a woman's shy touch.

A petite beauty crosses his way, a delicate red pin in her dark hair looking quite familiar, and Shingen slows his pacing just slightly to be able to meet the lady's feline eyes. Her tantalizing sway is telling, but her flirtatious wink and subtle tilt of her head to her right is even more so, barely brushing his arm as she casually strides past him.

Without further need of another clue, Shingen walks some more until turning to another road, leading to the merchant streets. The packed amount of travelers, traders of all sorts and customers allow him to blend in with ease despite his outstanding tall height. He shoots sweet smiles to and fro, idly putting names on faces, distinguishing locals from visitors—and because he may never know when to put it to use, mentally mapping certain tea shops and pleasure houses around the area.

Until he's blessed with the opportunity he's been looking forward to, coming straight towards him. And she may be barely a blur for Shingen's sore eyes, as for making an appearance some streets ahead, yet her very presence—and that of her companion—is all but enough for several heads, if not _all of them_ , to turn her way.

"Is that the Oda Princess?" A passing merchant voices his curiosity.

A girl tries peeking past her mother's arm around her. "Oh, where is she? Let me take a look!"

"My, she truly is as beautiful as they say…"

Shingen follows the source of everyone's attention, not daring to resist what it must be such a pleasant sight, a sense of anticipation making him hold his breath. It's not several moments later until he forcefully rubs one of his eyes, blinking hard against the blinding _illusion_ that approaches his way.

It's not the beauty clad in exquisite coral robes what strikes him, but her _face_. It's clearer in the daylight, with copper locks turning into all shades of bronze and deep orange where the sunlight reflects them, and a pair of sharp amber irises behind catlike eyes to match her splendor. It's a picture he couldn't possibly have forgotten anytime soon.

For it's, down to the most logical assumption, the face of a _ghost._

It takes him very precious moments to truly notice the figure accompanying her, realizing it's no one else than the infamous _dokuganryu_ of Oshu, Masamune Date. Thick auburn brows knit into a frown, finding it somewhat odd for the woman to have such an imposing escort for a guard, regardless of her stature. And yet, Shingen can't truly blame the evident ogling the people shoot at the two of them, the stark contrast of their appearances alluring enough to catch anyone's eye.

He wills his feet to get on the move, however, subtly placing some distance between the pair before being accidentally recognized. Luckily for him, Yukimura's stall lays nearby, his long strides bringing him to his destination in no time at all.

"Oh, my Lord," Yuki quirks a surprised brow at him as he elegantly takes a seat before his wares, mindful of his haori, "I'd thought you were taking a morning walk. At least I wasn't expecting you here this early…"

"As a matter of fact, that's what I was doing, Yuki," He flashes his young vassal a reassuring smile before darting a fleeting glance past his shoulder, "I had to take a detour, though,"

"Look, it's Lord Masamune!" A woman nudges her lady friend's side, happily waving their way. "Oh, is that the beautiful Princess everyone's talking about?"

"Aaw, they make a lovely couple!" The second woman appears to squeal in delight.

Yukimura appears to get the gist fast enough, and to Shingen's relief. "Oh, I see…"

As the throng of admirers crawl closer and step aside of the couple's way, he looms over Yuki's merchandise table, pretending to be giving a close inspection to a particularly pretty hairpin. His aide opts for taking a step back and further into his stall, subtly shrouding his face among the shadows, the blazing glare he shoots at the Dragon of Oshu only for Shingen's eyes to see.

An easygoing laughter drifts by, followed by some longing sighs from the female audience, and soon enough the newly appointed Princess of the Oda and her guard are out on their way. Yuki seems to wait until the coast is clear and the street resumes its regular chattering before stepping out of his hiding spot.

"So… that was the mysterious Princess people's been talking about, huh," Yuki muses to himself, arms crossed and staring warily at the end of the street. "I don't know how, but I think I've seen her before…"

Shingen quirks a curious brow, "Does she ring a bell to you, Yuki?" He tries prodding, straightening up and following his vassal's eyes, pondering to himself. If Yuki recalls her face as well, that would certainly confirm some of his suspicions and cut the odds shorter.

He shrugs dismissively, "I… can't say for sure, my Lord," As smart as he knows Yukimura Sanada to be, it's somewhat disappointing seeing him give up on such an intriguing matter just as easily, "What's with that look, though?"

It's alright, though. After all, it falls on him to solve the puzzle that is the enigmatic Oda Princess. _I can't bring more burdens onto Yuki than strictly necessary. He's young and with a full life ahead of him…_

Landing a reassuring hand on Yuki's shoulder, Shingen cracks an easy smile. "I'm inclined to believe we do have some clues of who she truly is," His smile widens into a full grin as he meets his eyes, brimming with sheer anticipation, "Only one way to find out, don't you think?"

"… Why is it I don't like the sound of that?"

* * *

Turns out, having his Mitsumono in charge of a thorough investigation of the Oda Princess' background appears to take more time than Shingen formerly anticipated. Adding up to the delay, his curiosity doesn't get sated in the least with several of his spies reporting to him with regretful looks in their faces, not seeming to make a dent in their investigation of the strange lady.

The matter at hand gets more concerning as a week and some go by, and he barely has a name to put on the face and a vague story regarding her status. To everyone, Mai Mizusaki appears to be a visitor from the West, assigned as chatelaine of Azuchi Castle and elevated to Princess—the reasons of the latter most likely for her to become Nobunaga's concubine in the certain future. Or that falls as the most reasonable assumption, given her close ties with the highest members in the Oda forces.

And her being under the constant watch of the very One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu, that as well.

Three days later Shingen makes up his mind, resolving to take the matters upon himself, arranging a meeting with one of his most entrusted Mitsumono in the area. To his relief, she doesn't disappoint him, arriving on time in a secluded corner he's saved for the two of them, at the back of an ordinary pleasure house.

Leaning casually against the wall, Shingen leans close to the maid beauty, toying with a loose strand of her dark hair. For whoever prying eyes could be about, he's just a man wooing a lady, although he won't ever complain at all for prompting such a lovely sheepish smile with his attentions.

"This may be your lucky day. I've heard the chatelaine will be running a last-minute errand for Lord Toyotomi's vassal," The maid says in a low voice, only for him to hear, "For what I know about Mitsunari Ishida, it's most likely just an order for more books,"

"Sounds like it," Shingen agrees with a disarming smile, indulging himself with the chance of brushing a finger against her soft cheek, relishing in the woman's inevitable blush, "And do you happen to know where this store she'd be heading is?"

The very alluring smile in her face falters just slightly, not appearing to help to give him an apprehensive glance. "My Lord, I—" She worries her lip, hesitating, but eventually brings a folded paper from the hems of her kimono. "Please, be careful. If you're spotted in this town…"

Shingen chuckles huskily, shushing her with a thumb over her lips, "Your concern for my sake never ceases to warm my heart," Without further ado, he subtly saves the paper into his sleeve, leaning back. "But as much as I truly appreciate it, I'd like to ask you to not be, though. I am _always_ careful," Fixing his eyes on hers, he reassures her with an intent look, proving he genuinely means it.

"Of course. You're right…" She appears to believe him, and he thanks her with a kiss upon her untouched cheek, fleeting yet meaningful all the same.

The paper the maid handed him ends up being merely a map with straightforward directions to the book merchant stall. And so, he spends the afternoon killing time while languidly strolling through alleys and shortcuts close to the area, basking in the warmth the day brings upon him.

It's all too easy to spot his target as she makes her appearance, her copper hair and expensive kimono giving her away from the very other end of the street. If anything, her lively mood _radiating_ off her most certainly puts her on the spotlight as well.

Yet regardless of her exquisite glow, a guilt cold as ice tugs at Shingen's heart all the same. _She's just another innocent on the brink of falling onto the devil's corruption. Why is the world so cruel to those who don't deserve it?_

Running a subtle expression check and adjusting the small auburn bun at the back of his head, he walks towards the Oda Princess in rushed strides, mindful of keeping his small token hidden from sight at the small of his back. She doesn't seem to notice him right until _almost_ crashing onto his chest—of which, to be frank, he'd hoped she ended up doing.

To his delight, Shingen still manages to make her fluster. "Excuse me, young lady?" He puts up his best warming voice, in that certain tone which had worked in his advantage so many times before. "Thank you for stopping. I was hoping I wouldn't have to give chase…"

The amber hue of her gaze looks way more alluring at close view, traveling to his face, prompting a genuinely appreciative smile out of him. But for the matter, she seems clearly troubled with holding the reins of her tongue.

"I-I… was there, um…" She clears her throat but it seems about useless, " _… hi."_ It's all the Princess manages to say, amusing him to no end. "Can, um, can I help you?"

"I'm hoping you can," He smiles sweetly, relishing in the pretty blush creeping up her cheeks, "You see, something fell when you walked by…"

Those amber eyes go wide with worry, her flustering briefly forgotten. "Oh, dear, really!?" As she reaches around her to perform a quick pat check of her kimono, Shingen can't take much of her misguided concern for any longer, capturing her hand in his free one.

He leans down in attempts to seize that sparkling gaze; youth and wonder and a glimpse of life beckoning him in, igniting something within he'd assumed long gone.

"It was me. I fell in love with you."

To some extent, it's not entirely a lie—how he could _possibly_ make that up with that more than evident spark fluttering around them? "You've stolen my heart. But don't worry, I won't charge you with theft. It clearly wanted to be with you, so you may do with it as you like…" It might even be for the best if she does so, though, but he keeps that thought to himself.

The look in her blushing face is telling, her tongue not seeming to obey anymore, looking stunned and struggling for words. And yet, even when basking in such alluring reactions and predicting her every possible thought, there's a gleam of something else crossing her eyes—something _different_ and not so easy to read, beckoning him further and prompting his curiosity.

"As the owner of my heart, would you do me the favor of joining me for some tea?" Shingen's flirtatious smirk widens into a grin, open and inviting, "I'd like to get to know you better…"

"Uh, er," She tenses at the idea, growing bashful, glancing away with a guilty expression, "I don't think I can. I—"

But Shingen had formerly prepared for a possible rejection. "Oh, my. Have I been stealing your time? How rude of me! Perhaps I can make it up to you with this small token?" Gracefully, he procures a pretty flower he'd hidden on his sleeve, daring to lean even closer and delicately tucking it upon the shell of her ear. Its beauty pales before the depths of her amber gaze, however, timidly returning to his face. "And those beautiful eyes are back on me. Tell me what I've done to attract them, so I can do it again,"

"Thank you," The beautiful Princess worries her lip, biting down the shy smile tugging at her lips, "B-but… that's not what I meant. I believe we've met before."

Thankfully so, Shingen is skilled in the art of keeping a straight face; although he can't say the same for his heart, skipping a beat, wariness pooling in his gut, "Oh? Have I been visiting your dreams? I'm more than flattered for it," He chuckles amusedly.

"No, no! I, ugh—"

She drops Shingen's hand as if his mere touch is messing with her head, winding a nervous hand to her hair. Her eyes flicker back and forth, appearing to try collecting herself somehow. But he'd already glimpsed the troubled look crossing her face and, for some reason, he's lost for words all in a sudden—his control over their conversation slipping from his grasp.

"Takeda…" She says so low he almost doesn't hear her, "You're Shingen Takeda."

In any case, his body certainly feels his name dropping from her lips, if his mouth going dry and the hammering of his heart is any indication thereof. Strangely so—and for the first time in a long while—their roles appear to reverse, and is Shingen who then has to collect himself to the best of his expertise.

And be extremely careful from there on as well.

However, as inconvenient as it is for having been recognized, at least that clears one of his suspicions towards her. "… And you are not a ghost," Plain honesty seems to be the best course to take—not that it'll tell her more than he intends to lean her in, "Not now that I see you in the daylight, that is clear,"

It's no small feat how, in spite of herself, she'd managed to turn the situation to her advantage; visibly more confident now that they're somewhat on the clear. And as open and harmless Shingen knows himself to have acted with her, he can only hope she hasn't changed her mind about him and opted on to try running away then.

To his partial surprise, she actually doesn't, even turning a concerned look at him. "I don't mean to intrude, but I have to ask," She worries her lip once more, glancing around them to make sure there are no prying ears about, "What are you doing in Azuchi? Isn't this place enemy territory to you?"

The pleased smile tugging at his lips is genuine—turns out, this unknown woman going by the name of Mai Mizusaki is just as sharp as she is beautiful. No stranger to danger, quick to connect the dots, and clearly not as helpless as she appears so; Shingen can't help to grow more and more intrigued about her. How many secrets does she have up her sleeve?

"Would you believe me if I said I've come to find you?" Then again, that's not truly a lie, and Shingen turns the newfound idea on his mind a couple of times before going for it. "You see, I've been meaning to make you an offer…"

"An offer? You mean, an offer _to me_?" Somehow, the look of sheer disbelief in her face manages to throw him off just so. Could her poise merely be an act? How does a woman of her stature would appear so baffled otherwise?

Although unexpected, that's not quite a concerning problem, and if must be, he'll see to make her know how valuable she truly is. "A beauty like you, in many means of the word, is way too wasted in the Oda forces. I want to make you an offer to come with me instead," Unable to help it, Shingen reaches out to brush his thumb upon her cheek, feeling that spark once again and an ever so fleeting shiver running over her. "You may not be aware of it now, but Nobunaga corrupts everything he touches. However, I can save you from him,"

"Wh-what…?" As for appearing so visibly pleased with his attentions, for a moment it seems she's having troubles to keep track of their conversation, her copper brows knitting into a frown. "Are you serious?"

"Very much so. In any case, you'll see it soon enough." Shingen shrugs dismissively, leaning away completely in spite of himself. "I'll hold on to your answer for our next encounter. It will give me something else to look forward to," Shooting a last dashing smile at her, he turns around before coming to regret it. "I'm afraid I must leave you now. I need to find a place to rest tonight, if not in the warm embrace of your dreams…"

While it's not in Shingen's nature to leave a woman so visibly _disappointed_ , his duty—and the course of his plan—must come first in this case. "Hold on a moment," He'd already managed to will his feet to get on the move, and still, the beauty tugs at the sleeve of his kimono, "What's that about Nobunaga? You can't just say that and leave me hanging,"

His blood feels like turning into ice, turning back without being able to help it; what is it about _what_ , exactly? The look in her eyes baffles him just slightly, struggling to believe her genuine question. How does a Princess of the Oda appear so oblivious to her _daimyo_ 's history of disgraces?

Who truly is she? What is the mystery behind Mai Mizusaki? And why can't he figure it out already?

But his time has run out, admittedly out in the open for too long. Sadly so, only time may probably offer the answers he's looking for.

"I see you miss me already? Don't worry, I do too," Shingen works his most charming smile before leaning down and brushing his lips upon the back of her delicate hand, placing a tender kiss there. "I'm trusting you to take good care of my heart in the meantime… _Princess,_ "

* * *

Regardless of the result, Shingen walks through town in good spirits after his last encounter, the pristine picture of Mai Mizusaki's face still lingering in his mind. All in all, it's quite a lovely way to end the day, and he wouldn't ask for anything more than the small blessings he's been given.

With long strides, he enters the market, stopping in front of the sales blanket and spotting two acquaintances inside. "Were you waiting long, Yukimura?" He announces himself with an easygoing smile.

Yukimura snorts, appearing to struggle not to roll his eyes as he brings himself to view, past the shadows of his tent. "Not any longer than I expected to be, Lord Shingen. There are women here, after all. You'd walk faster through a field of ground spikes…"

His example prompts out the interest of their second acquaintance—and lately, one of the closest people in Yuki's circle. "Should I need to work on a better prototype?" Sasuke wonders, mostly to himself.

Shingen's young vassal shakes his head in partial amusement, not bothering to come up with a proper reply and turning to him once again. "Soooo," He begins, giving him a knowing look, "Was it really worthy for you to go through that trouble instead of staying in Kasugayama as intended?"

He chuckles low, only for his acquaintances to hear, before kneeling on the blanket as if a customer would. "And then some, Yuki…" Shingen's eyes don't hunger for the baubles and hairpins in the display, however. "My apologies for taking so long. I've managed to find her, though,"

Sasuke purses his lips, seeming not to look forward to questioning his actions, although Yukimura does either way. "Her? You mean that mysterious Princess of the Oda?"

" _And_ the same woman we met the night Honno-ji burned," Shingen admits with a nod, "The one you saved from falling through a cliff…"

"Huh, really?" Yukimura turns pensive, yet not managing to hide his surprise, "So the rumors of her are true, then? She's Nobunaga's new mistress or concubine or… whatever?"

Despite Yuki's more than obvious discontent, Shingen only smiles further. "It's too bad, isn't it? She seems too sweet to become a bride of the devil himself…"

For a spare moment, he lets his thoughts wonder—could he steal her away for her own good if she turns out to reject his offer? He would be content with just admiring her from afar, yet nothing's too certain or kind in these war-torn times as it is.

However, Yukimura stops his train of thought with a groan. "I see that look in your face, milord. You're playing with fire," He frowns and glares hard, appearing to be reading his mind.

Sasuke feels like making a precarious comment. "I am partially inclined to agree with Yukimura. It is not wise to believe mere rumors," The ninja points out with a thoughtful tilt of his head, "A course of action can't be taken by hypothesis only. You probably would need further proof of these statements…"

Shingen snorts low in amusement, knowing the two youngsters mean well with their particular ways of showing concern. "Frowning like that will ruin your good boyish looks, Yuki," He teases, looking forward to dismissing their worries towards him just as quick as they came.

"Fine, don't listen to us. But hear just this, though," Yuki shows an unusual hesitation to speak his mind, to Shingen's brief concern, "Regardless of who _or_ whose woman she is, I don't think she's the one to involve in this plan of yours. _But_ —" He at least tries to excuse himself, "I know you've worked hard on this and thought everything through. So I'll follow you to the end, no matter what."

His comment touches Shingen's heart. "And I thank you, Yuki. For your loyalty, your candor, and your tact… when you remember to show that tact,"

"Oh shut up…" He snorts once again before correcting himself, "—Um, my lord."

* * *

 **A-N: Aaaah, I'm so happy to get to this part already asdniasdasoidasnoi! And happy belated birthday to this ravishingly handsome tiger**


	13. 13 - Mai

**Mai**

 _"I'll hold on to your answer for our next encounter. It will give me something else to look forward to," Shooting a last dashing smile at her, Shingen turns around with a flourish, "I'm afraid I must leave you now. I need to find a place to rest tonight, if not in the warm embrace of your dreams…"_

No matter how hard she tries, it's impossible for Mai to get the most handsome guy she's ever seen in her entire life—both in present and Sengoku periods—out of her head. His melting smile and sudden offer linger in her mind quite into the night, haunting her thoughts, barely letting her put her mind into anything else.

 _"A beauty like you, in many means of the word, is way too wasted in the Oda forces. I want to make you an offer to come with me instead," Shingen tenderly brushes his thumb over her cheek, deep grey eyes filled with conviction, too certain of his statement, "You may not be aware of it now, but Nobunaga corrupts everything he touches. However, I can save you from him…"_

She's no stranger to Nobunaga's fame, but what did he even mean by that? In all honesty, she was quite alright with just keeping to their flirting and not getting involved in any side of those damned wars running about in the current period. _Pah! That's easy to say. To these people I'm the 'Oda Princess' now…_

"Ugh! I didn't ask for this!" Frustrated and restless, Mai pulls her pillow over her face; her treacherous mind recalling the heavenly feeling of Shingen Takeda's lips on the back of her hand. "What I'm even going to do with this guy? Argh!"

As the moon waves farewell for the night and dawn arrives, the first rays of sunlight meet her after not having an ounce of sleep. Not as surprisingly—to her own disgrace—instead of heading to get some breakfast, her racing thoughts guide her feet to one certain place Mitsunari had walked her to the past week, craving for some answers to her distressing pile of questions gathering around.

"Oh, Princess! What a lovely surprise to see you here!" A sunny smile greets her after stepping into the Azuchi Archives; the room scented in pleasant biblichor, wooden shelves so full of books they muffle all sound on the outside.

It's no wonder to find the young strategist already clogged up in there, most likely either having any beauty sleep or some proper food in his stomach. However, whatever scolding Mai considers to shoot at him, it dies quickly on her lips, admittedly not being in any position to do so in the current moment.

"Good morning, Mitsunari," Even when not quite feeling like it, it's easy to manage a smile back at the man, his angelic face brightening any sour mood, if briefly. "I don't want to disturb your reading. I'm just here to find something to read on my own…"

"My, you couldn't possibly be of any bother, my Lady. Do let me know if I can assist you in any way, though. I'll be happy to," He says with his ever so natural politeness.

Mai meets his amethyst eyes only for a moment, before her own fall to the cover of the book in his hands. To her disappointment, she notices she's barely able to figure out the characters written—something about war resources but impossible to pinpoint the proper context.

Turning to the shelves in an attempt to find something readable, her thoughts run wild once again. Mitsunari does a lot of reading about war, but that's not unexpected, coming from a remarkable tactician as he is and warlord in the service of Nobunaga. _Damn, even a sweetheart like him has surely had to fight and kill._

Everyone around her seems accustomed and deeply ingrained to war and death, except for her—their whole lives revolve around it, even. A sad sigh leaves her lips, feeling quite lonely and somewhat hopeless all in a sudden. It's so difficult to come into terms with Nobunaga, or Masamune, or even Shingen Takeda's vision of the world when she grew up in a time of peace; where weapons are words instead of swords, and order and safety is found around laws and regulations according to each country. And surely the people of the Sengoku period couldn't even think of such a thing being possible.

 _It feels like everything in this world is pressuring me to fight for survival, gather under a banner to be safe, pick the side that fits my ideals the most… kill or be killed._

But how could she even consider that? She's grown up learning defense techniques _precisely_ to avoid any violent confrontation whatsoever; the mere idea of hurting someone—a father, a field worker, even a samurai—is just unfathomable to her.

"That's a good one to borrow, if you're interested." Mitsunari's sweet voice prompts her out of her thoughts, making her startle just slightly, "Any of the staff are allowed to borrow books as they please,"

With fingers twitching over the hardcover of a book, Mai turns to him, inwardly grateful for the interruption. "You seem to enjoy that policy!" She smirks in amusement, casually nodding to a bunch of tomes piled up in his hands.

Naturally, Mitsunari doesn't pick up on her slight teasing, "Well, I always try to be up to date on the latest notes and researches," He approaches her to, apparently, return some tomes to their proper shelves, "To my benefit, Lord Nobunaga is constantly expanding his collection in search of knowledge, so I always have something to read and keep up with," Admittedly so, having access to such a library's got to be pretty rare in a time when books seem to be so precious.

His words make something click in her. "Huh, so that's why you're always having your nose glued to books about war and stratagems? To just become more educated?"

Mitsunari nods, "It's what I must do if I intend to serve my lords to the best of my extent, yes." He has a fair point with that, and Mai is no stranger to how powerful being knowledgeable can be.

She sighs tiredly, idly helping him with returning some piles of books to their shelves. "That's very thoughtful of you, Mitsunari. But personally, war is just so… _senseless_ to me," Her lips purse tight, growing troubled, "I've grown up loathing violence of any kind, it's quite hard for me to fathom how people are hurt and killed for goals that, most of the times, aren't even their own," Soon enough, Mai shakes her head and her thoughts away, realizing she's in no position to make snap judgments. "Well, in any case, it doesn't really matter what I think about it. It's the point of view of someone who's never been anywhere near a real war, after all…"

Mitsunari listens to her intently, nodding thoughtfully and indulging in her small vent. "Have you considered studying war, though?" He brings up the idea so naturally it takes her aback just a bit.

"Huh, actually I didn't…" Mai worries her lip, pondering about it. Why hadn't she thought of that in the first place?

"Well, I'm unable to say with certainty whether war is good or bad. It has often been the deciding factor in complicated issues of state, geography, resources and, of course, human emotions," He says rationally, bringing up plain facts, "I'm inclined to believe unless I study all of those, I may never come to a satisfactory conclusion,"

"You bring a very fair point, Mitsunari. Maybe I should do it," It's when she catches a glimpse of one of the covers when Mai realizes she's in a tight spot. _Damn, I can hardly make a character out of this._ "But, um, I'm afraid I'm a little rusty on these characters, though…"

To be sincere, it feels quite embarrassing to admit in the open she's not able to do something as basic as _reading_ , her nose scrunching and not knowing what she should truly do. But Mitsunari doesn't seem disconcerted by that fact in the slightest, his bright smile never leaving his face.

"In that case, all of us would be happy to assist you in any way we can," He drops a friendly hand on her shoulder, looking truly genuine, "You're a member of the Oda forces now, Princess. You only need to ask," He insists.

A sheepish smile clings to her lips at that comment. Regardless of the sides they may pick on, it certainly is nice to think of sharing something with the people she's spending most of her time with—it makes her think of them as promising _friends_ , not captors, _daimyos_ or conquerors.

"You know, when you have some free time, I think I'll take you up on that offer, Mitsunari…"

* * *

The rest of the day goes by in a much more refreshing light, feeling as if a sort of weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Sure thing, she hasn't yet been able to find the answers she was looking for—and the mere idea of telling someone she's stumbled upon Shingen Takeda, the Tiger of Kai _in the flesh_ , appears for all it takes completely out of the question. Although, having a basic idea of how to face and come into terms with the current conflicts of the period and the people in it has somewhat given her a much-needed peace of mind.

She sleeps much better that night, waking up refreshed the next morning and stretching languidly. Feeling like lazing around for some more minutes, Mai barely puts in some effort of pulling her handbag closer to her futon, pulling out that amusing guide she's purchased.

Scrolling through the pages, her curiosity prompts her to a stop as the name of a certain someone comes up. " _Masamune Date, the One-eyed Dragon."_ It reads on the top page. Snorting in amusement, she plops her head down to the pillow, getting comfortable.

 _"With his sexy eyepatch, he's a stand-out among Sengoku warlords. He could do everything from cooking to killing!"_ Why, that's an intro if there ever is one. Reading further on, there are more interesting lines, _"United the northern region of Oshu by age 23!"_ The fact makes her hum in approval—it's fair to admit, that's a huge part of the country. _"Founded the city of Sendai, including many of its culinary traditions, and is famed as a patron of the arts on his era,"_ In that regard, it kind of hits her personally, for Sendai is actually from where her paternal family comes from.

For such a free spirit, he definitely left a huge mark on the northern region of Japan. Sadly so, there's barely anything for her to recall from her memories of Sendai, being too young to really remember for certain. What would Yoko, her grandmother, think of the guy? Most likely her own mother, Natsumi, would have some juicy comments about him—after all, it's what her job entails her for.

However, when she tries to compare the wild Masamune Date she knows in the flesh with the aforementioned man in the guidebook, it gets to be quite difficult to do so. For all intents and purposes, all Mai could see in common so far is the 'sexy eyepatch', maybe the affinity for cooking, and that's about it.

A couple of knocks and someone calling her from beyond the door prompts her out of her reverie. "Lady Mai, are you up?" Recognizing the owner of the voice as Mitsunari, she replies in affirmative without giving it too much thought. He doesn't come in, though, "Good. I came to let you know, Lord Nobunaga is requesting your presence. He's asked you to come to the audience chamber,"

At the missive, Mai's eyes blow wide, a hand flying to her mouth in sudden fright. _Oh, no. That can't be good. Could it be… do they know… oh, gods!_

Could she have been spotted with the Oda's enemy, Shingen Takeda?

Why would he ask her to show up at the very place they hold war councils otherwise? Multiple dire scenarios race through her mind, one worse than the other—most likely, she wouldn't be killed for fraternizing with the enemy straight away thanks to her current Princess title… but it'd be a matter of time. _What am I supposed to do now!?_

Mitsunari's waiting for her outside when she peeks her head out of her room, but not even his angelic smile helps with soothing the sheer panic gripping at her throat as they walk together, pretty much feeling as if walking to her _doom._ They reach the chambers in short time, being greeted by the same impressive gathering of Nobunaga Oda and his allies as she's been the very first time she arrived at Azuchi.

Even Masamune's there, flashing an inviting smile at her before subtly pinpointing the empty spot at his side, where Mitsuhide should be. As for being practically the only one among his group to be the slightest bit welcoming, Mai keeps her skepticism in check and takes his offer, followed by Mitsunari and taking a seat at her other side.

Nobunaga's face is blank, barely sparing her a glance. "Everyone's here. Hideyoshi, give them the report," He deadpans with a vague tilt of his head.

Due to proximity, Mai notices the concerned quirk of Masamune's brow, making her assume the meeting doesn't seem to be a standard one at most. _Please, don't let it be about me!_

Hideyoshi clears his throat, facing the audience, "This morning we received a certain piece of information. It leads to _daimyo_ Yoshitoshi, a former Takeda vassal now serving our Lord, having made a pact with the remnants of the Uesugi clan."

The word 'Takeda' makes her shoulders tense, but said report ends up making her more confused rather than anything else. _It'd be rude to ask him to repeat that, right?_ Mai turns to Mitsunari at her side, shooting him a questioning look.

He clarifies for her with all the patience in the world. "Lord Yoshitoshi is one of our newly sworn allies, and has been reported to be sending messages to an enemy of Lord Nobunaga's. The messages indicate he is liable to revolt."

"I see no reason to wait for him to betray us," Nobunaga says as dispassionately as Mai's ever heard him, "Masamune, this concerns northern territory, so I'm placing you in charge of this endeavor. Hideyoshi, you shall seize his troops and resources. Ieyasu, I'm aware you're with other matters at hand, but you can put them to a halt and assist them."

All three of them nod firmly, Masamune being clearly the most excited with the idea, his mouth curling into a wicked grin. "Bring as few troops as it's necessary to find out the truth, and take whatever measures you deem appropriate."

Mai's heart still tries hammering its way out of her chest. Does all that mean they're going to _kill_ the guy? If they're taking such actions against a man merely for interacting with the enemy—and based _only_ in vague reports—then what should she expect for herself if they find out about her own situation?

Her hands start shaking, already anticipating the worst outcome for herself. How long it'll be before any of them find out? Which torture methods should she expect?

For all it takes, nobody truly seems to notice her fright. "Maybe we'll see some action!" Masamune beams, his eye gleaming in exciting anticipation. Admittedly so, with news of a possible traitor and the threat of revolt, Mai has to agree it does sound like a big deal.

But she can't help her hairs standing on end when Nobunaga fixes his gaze on her from across the table. _Oh, no. No, please, just—_

"Mai, get ready. You shall go with them." He proclaims.

She stammers, eyes blowing wide. " _What!?_ I-I mean, why?" All heads turn to her, yet only Masamune appears particularly happy with the news. "What am I supposed to do? Greet this guy's staff and ask if they need anything?"

"Take it as a test from my part," Nobunaga says simply before coming to a stand, the rest following by cue.

With so much tension coursing through her, it's nearly impossible to hold the reins of her tongue. "And what should I possibly need to prove to you now?" Hideyoshi frowns at her manners, but she ignores him as Nobunaga approaches her with a curious smirk.

Looming over her, a cold shiver runs down Mai's spine, frozen in place as Nobunaga leans down to, apparently, whisper something to her ear. "That you are worthy of being kept around," With an unexpected subtlety, he slips something metallic into the folds of her kimono, her breath hitching at the sensation.

She quirks a confused brow, but Nobunaga doesn't bother with leaning anyone in on what exactly he's given her, and she doesn't feel in a proper situation of outright asking about it—everything leading it to assume he may want to keep whatever that is as a secret. "Besides, you are my lucky charm. Your presence will bring success to their mission." He continues with a proud smirk.

Right, aside from his chatelaine, she almost forgot she's intended to be his four-leaf clover in the first place. And that is how her growing liking for Nobunaga suddenly falls down like a house of cards once again, not comfortable at all with the idea. "This sounds like a situation fit for warriors. I am not one, as you can see, so I think I'll decline this time—"

But Hideyoshi appears quite fed up with her, interceding, "Do not disobey a direct order from our Lord," He says sternly, crossing his arms, "Now fetch your maids and pack up to depart, Princess."

Mai opens her mouth, ready to come up with another complaint, until she meets Masamune's eye as he walks past Hideyoshi. He gives her a reassuring look and a slight nod, fast enough for her only to see, before disappearing to the hallways.

Pondering about it for a hot second, she's quick to deflate and admit defeat, pretty much looking like she doesn't have a true say in the matter. _Well, at least I'll have Masamune to turn to if things go south._ The thought isn't particularly encouraging in the slightest, but it's the only thing she feels like relying on for the current moment.

Keeping her head low and taking her leave, she wastes no time in sneaking around a lonely corner on the hallways, too curious to know what Nobunaga actually slipped into her kimono.

Her eyes almost bulge out of her sockets at the mere sight of the token in her hands.

* * *

Some hours later, she's fortunate the female attendants knew what to pack for her. Mai still stands out among the group of armed, mounted samurai, with only her formal and not at all fit for combat kimono and barely some provisions for the road, pretty much looking like a fish out of the water.

Hideyoshi shakes his head at the lost sight of her. "Stop standing around, Mai. You're just in the way," _If I promise to be a nuisance, will you leave me behind? Pretty please?_ Sadly so, Hideyoshi doesn't look like he's in the mood to hear her complaints and probably that'll make it worst.

Masamune joins his colleague not long after, a small troop—presumably Masamune's men, judging by the blue and black armor—stationing at the gates, ready to depart. "Who's the lass riding with?" He wonders.

"Whoever will take her—" Hideyoshi doesn't get to finish the sentence before Masamune prompts her to approach his mare and get on with him, looking like he just asked out of politeness. " _Masamune_ ," He groans his name as he always does, "I don't want you going wild the way you do. You may be in charge of this mission, but be cautious for the rest of us, at least."

His characteristic wicked smirk wordlessly confirms otherwise. "Can't promise you that. I have to do things my way." For some reason, he turns to her for some reassurance, "Mai knows that, right, lass?"

"Well, you could say I've seen some evide— _whoa!_ " Just as effortlessly as he'd done before, in the next second Masamune's sweeping her up and bringing her onto his horse. "Hey! I'd like some warning first!" Mai practically wheezes, trying to catch her breath at the sudden motion.

She's aloft for only a moment before she finds herself sitting side-saddle with him, nicely tucked between his arms. Her thoughts instantly drift to the first night they met. "Guess this means I'm riding with you, huh," Although just remembering their insane speed on the way back from Honno-ji is enough to start making her head spin, "I… don't know, though. Maybe I can switch with someone else just this time?"

Masamune appears _almost_ offended by that, "What's the matter, lass?" He gives her a sideways look.

"I get horse sick, alright?" Mai casts her eyes down, slightly ashamed to meet his gaze, "And last time we rode together you were sickeningly fast…"

He stammers for a moment, before breaking into a loud cackle, "Oh, is that all? Well, we were in a hurry that time," It's relieving to hear that from his part, as Mai had formerly assumed he always rode that way.

Near his mare, Hideyoshi grumbles something but doesn't come up with another complaint. "I guess that settles it. Let's depart now. Ieyasu, you ready?"

The young blonde merely nods in affirmative, and Masamune turns his horse to the squadron at their backs. One of his vassals with outstanding armor from the rest prompts a small gallop to their side—what was his name? Kojuro?—bringing his lord nothing less than… his iconic helmet.

The sight of it makes click something within her, kind of grounding her to the reality she's living in. Being there atop a horse, surrounded by a small troop of blue and black armored men, it truly feels like the Sengoku in the flesh. Certainly, the mere word says it all, with the whole country at war; although the thought of actual, _real_ battle, _real_ violence, and _real_ people dying, that's way scarier than when she first considered the idea.

Masamune turns the helmet in his hands, the golden half-moon catching the light of the afternoon, before tucking it at the sides of his saddle—so naturally and so at ease it baffles her for a hot second, not knowing how to take it. Everyone's so accustomed to prepare and ride to their possible deaths, but how is _she_ , a total outsider of war, supposed to handle something like that?

Without further ado, Masamune claps his vassal's armored shoulder in thanks before speaking to Hideyoshi. "We'll be your vanguard. See you when you get there!"

"Uh, aren't we all going together?" Mai can't help but wonder, her voice thin.

" _Masamune_ , I just told you not to act on your—"

Hideyoshi's new rant plainly falls on deaf ears. "Hold on tight, Mai!"

Reins in his hand, he ignores the rest of them and gives a quick verbal command. Before she knows it, she's practically floating; the black mare kicking up its front legs before breaking into a gallop, racing like the wind.

Anxiety creeps up her body like spider webs, tingling her all over. _Hells, we're going so fast! Oh dear, I'm so sick, I'm going to fall off!_

"I k-knew I sh-shouldn't have trusted you!" She cries, the wind whistling in her ears and prompting her to curl up tight, desperate to stay on the saddle. Reaching back with one trembling hand, Mai clutches Masamune's chest armor for dear life, his _idiotic_ laughter all around them. "You said we'd go slower, you liar!"

"I said no such thing!" He guffaws even harder, "I just said we were in a hurry, but doesn't mean we wouldn't be in a hurry now!"

 _Masamune Date, I hate you so much right now!_

They keep picking up speed, making bunch herself up tighter, holding on hard onto him, knuckles going white. She should have taken horseback riding with her father back in the day when he insisted on it, and now she's facing the payback of it, but it's still unfair. Her heart races just as fast, tears of fright brimming her eyes, not even daring to wonder when her torment will ever end.

Then, Masamune's voice muffles the noise of the wind, warm on her ear. "Relax, Mai, it's all right." He reassures her, his smile more heard than seen, "Let go of your fear, look at where you are. Enjoy yourself!"

"C-can't… I'm going t-to fall…" She nearly chokes on her words, a hard lump obstructing her throat, feeling about to burst into panicked tears in any moment. "W-why are you doing this to me… Oh dear gods…"

A strong arm snakes its way around her waist, securing his hold on her. "Hey, come on. You really think I'd let you fall?" Masamune sounds a tad bit hurt at that assumption, but doesn't prod further, "Trust me, Mai, and look ahead. Feel the wind!"

It's not truly for him, but she has to try it for _herself_. And so, clutching hard at the arm on her waist, she dares cracking an eye open and take a small peek. "I-I feel—"

… Honestly, not sick as she'd intended to say.

In fact, the feeling is _exhilarating._

The wind rushes by, cooling the side of her face Masamune's breath recently warmed, the smell of sweet grass and wild flowers greeting her nose, feeling more refreshing than she could have expected at first. Ever so slowly, she relaxes, still holding onto his chest armor, but easing into him this time rather than fighting it.

"There you go, kitten…" Mai has to wonder who truly the kitten is when Masamune pretty much _purrs_ to her ear. "You can't enjoy life if you spend all your time huddling in fear, hiding your eyes,"

Deep down, she wholeheartedly agrees with that, yet can't help it when anxiety takes control of her rational senses. "We're going so fast though!"

"It's only scary if you tell yourself that. Now tell me, is it really?"

Their closeness and the warmth he radiates soothes a considerable amount of the sheer tension she's been bottling in, her limbs relaxing some more. Masamune's ever alluring eye tempts her to forget about the scenery around them, although even more so it's those _too appealing_ lips what draw her so, barely a breath away from hers.

As far as she knows, he must probably be aware of what he's doing to her; even most likely taking some pride of it, if his sapphire gaze traveling south and lingering on her lips ever so fleetingly is any indication thereof. However, when he nudges her cheek with his chin, urging her eyes away and forward, Mai is half thankful and half disappointed for it—although mostly the former, feeling like breathing again.

"… It's beautiful," She can't truly say for sure _what_ she is actually talking about, though, hearing her heartbeat pulsing in her ears. Sunset spills golden light over the field, the surroundings passing her in a blur, mixing, blending into a gorgeous orb of color. "Wow, you were right. This is… this is amazing!"

Masamune chuckles softly, appearing quite satisfied, "Isn't life more fun this way?" He points out, and that statement is the key to brushing the remnants of her fears away, the breeze toying with her hair as she smiles back and nods in admission. The gesture prompts him to flash a wicked grin back, "Good. Then let's pump up the fun and go faster!"

Snapping the reins, Mai can barely contain a yelp. "This is fun enough! Agh, Masamune, please don't—!"

It's no use, though, and the black mare breaks into a faster run at his command. To her dismay, Masamune's confident—or _extra cocky_ —enough to drop the reins at her lap and throw his arms around her middle, rubbing his chin against her cheek in a teasing manner. "Ssh, kitten. Just enjoy it…"

Her thoughts threaten to scramble in several different directions, throwing an arm around his neck in an act of reflex. "Just who are you calling kitten? Because right now I'm hearing _you_ purring…"

"Mmh, is that so?" It takes her a full minute to realize what she just said, a full blush creeping up her entire face. "I see you may be considering another source of fun?" Masamune's breath fans her ear, his teeth scraping her earlobe ever so slightly.

It makes her flush considerably worse, but she can't help the little giggle escaping her, squirming at the tickling sensation. Thankfully and to her sake—or to ignite some _frustration_ —his teasing comes to a pause, his laugh echoing all around them as they pick up speed.

 _Oh, boy. You're going to be the end of me, isn't it?_

* * *

 **A-N: Ugh, I would have liked to doodle something to go along with this, but lately I've been too busy with art requests to make up something D:**

 **Either way, this is the update for the week, and boy it's already getting lengthier, lol!**


	14. 14 - Masamune

**Daimyo:** Honorific for a Japanese feudal lord.

 **Kodachi:** Small or short tachi (sword).

 **Spoiler alert!** \- Masamune's route

* * *

 **Masamune**

Their ride becomes much more amicable after Masamune manages to redirect the lass' distress elsewhere, racing under the twilight sky and the sparkling stars, offering quite a memorable display for the two of them alike. Basking in the fact of being able to make Mai relax around him, he keeps a casual and easygoing chatter on the rest on their way north; the noticeable fresher air from the region reminding him of home.

For some reason, the farther they ride and closer they get to the intended destination, Masamune can't help thinking more and more about his people up in Oshu, even more so as they pass through a couple of familiar roads he'd been wandering about with Kojuro and the rest twice or thrice in the past.

Could mother be still troubling her maids with more of her extravagant requests? Hopefully his cousin isn't sleeping on the job just yet, and keeping a watchful eye on what remains of the construction of Aoba Castle as Masamune's left it before departing to Azuchi. _He better would be, although it's been some weeks since I left. And Shigezane even has two eyes!_

A delicate hand waving in front of his face prompts him out of his reverie. "Ah, good, you're still here," The Princess sighs in apparent relief, tucked in his arms, "For a moment I feared you might have dozed off and we'd be riding to the middle of nowhere,"

"Mmh, that doesn't sound so bad, kitten," It's almost impossible for him not to tease her a little, with those feline amber eyes staring at him so curiously, "Weather's certainly nice for a quick nap, and you look like you'd make a very pretty pillow…"

The lass gives him a blank stare, clearly trying to figure out whether he's kidding or not. "I was just about to ask if you're okay in the head for even _considering_ sleeping _atop a horse,_ of all places," She snorts in disbelief, "But then I remembered you have a tiger for a pet, so…"

"Yeah, I know. I can't help being too cool," Masamune guffaws, leaning down and rubbing his face against her copper mane, turning a darker shade of red and brown where the faint light of the sunset doesn't reach it. "But mmh, this is a very soft spot, it's so _tempting._ Why don't you wake me up when we get there?"

"Wha—? _Masamune!_ Are you for real?"

The Princess' face turns into a clear picture of utter panic, "Alright, alright, it was just a joke!" He opts on to take some mercy of her, "It's a shame though, but we're here already,"

The residence of _daimyo_ Yoshitoshi comes clear to view, yet suspiciously there's closer to no people around to meet them, the clattering of hooves the only source of noise. _Not a single worker around. This man must be expecting us, for sure._ His small troop lead by Kojuro is a shadow further past the twilight horizon, catching up not long after as expected, despite Masamune's intense pace.

Hideyoshi and Ieyasu take some time, though, arriving with matching scowling faces. "Damn it, Masamune! I told you not to go off ahead on your own!"

He shoots an apologetic smile, not truly reaching his eye, "Hah, sorry, sorry, force of habit."

"You're _so_ lying about being sorry." Ieyasu rolls his eyes in feigned annoyance but doesn't bother mentioning any further.

At his side, Mai seems to hesitate for a moment, "Um, don't want to point out the obvious but, is this place supposed to look this… empty?" Concern narrows her face, appearing to shrink and sink further into the saddle.

The hairs at the back of Masamune's head start to itch, watching Kojuro and his soldiers glance suspiciously at their surroundings, hands on their scabbards and ready for anything. Guarding the sides of his two associates, they all stop before the gate to the palatial residence.

"We're not leaving this place until we get him to confess. Agreed?" Hideyoshi says firmly, waiting for the rest to agree before dismounting and making their way inside.

With some luck on their side, they manage to find an attendant, being led into a spacious hall where the _daimyo_ in question appears to be awaiting them. The arrangements and decoration remarkably contrast the view outside, prompting a disapproving frown on Masamune.

The farms are empty, but the palace _reeks_ of incense. _This_ daimyo _better has some good explanation for that…_

Despite being in charge of the mission, he opts for Hideyoshi to do the talking for the moment. "Now tell us, Yoshitoshi, is what you wrote in this letter true? If this is all a misunderstanding, we can pack everything up and leave your place right now."

To upscale their annoyance, the _daimyo_ keeps his lips pursed tight. "We've got reports that you're exploiting the populace by seizing their funds. What were you doing to do with all that money?" Ieyasu steps forward, face hard as stone, "Buy weapons for your revolt, maybe?"

And yet, Yoshitoshi remains stubbornly silent.

Masamune huffs, "This is taking forever. I say we kill him." He puts on a deadly serious look as he goes for his sword.

His threatening jab appears to work, the _daimyo_ immediately breaking his silence. "It's all true! Everything I wrote in that letter is true!"

Hideyoshi curls his hands into fists, knuckles going white with indignation. "That's a start. Now tell us, why have you betrayed our lord?" He snarls.

"I only swore to lord Nobunaga because I believed my true lord was dead! But Lord Shingen Takeda is still alive!"

A tense silence falls over the hall, the three warlords stammering in sheer surprise at the statement. Ieyasu's hand goes for his _kodachi_ in a clear act of reflex at the mere mention of the dreadful name of his rival, Masamune struggling to keep a straight face and Hideyoshi all but utterly failing to do so, going white as a ghost.

"Not just him, but Kenshin Uesugi as well. He's been sheltering Lord Shingen." Yoshitoshi continues, his words escaping him one after another, "I was loyal to him before Nobunaga! I'm simply siding with my proper side!"

Lost for any coherent sentence, Masamune first glances at Mai—most certainly the less stunned of them all; why is that?—before fixing his eye on Ieyasu; the more knowledgeable among the group regarding ominous rumors about the Takeda clan. One of his emerald green eyes twitches ever so slightly, gaze unfocused, appearing to ponder the severe implications of the _daimyo_ 's confession.

"So it is true…" Doubt lingers in Ieyasu's murmur, a hard frown narrowing his face.

"You may be shocked, naturally, but it's the truth," The _daimyo_ insists on his version of the events, growing more confident for reasons unbeknownst to Masamune. "Perhaps it's time you three reconsider where your loyalties lie. Nobunaga is weak! He's no match for the two of them!"

Even with not facing them on the battlefield, Masamune's no stranger to the battle prowesses of the Tiger of Kai and the Dragon of Echigo in the past, deeming the two of them among the fiercest rivals in the land. Regardless and despite Yoshitoshi's claims, this isn't particularly the first time they've heard said murmurs of Takeda or Uesugi coming back from hell, leaving it so far to one of many ghost stories, with little space for some credibility.

To some extent, Masamune genuinely wishes for those stories to be true—the mere thought of dueling such bold commanders stirring deep into his soul. On another hand, having two of Nobunaga's opposers arising once more on such close regions to his homeland makes him grow concerned for Oshu's current welfare.

Not long after, Hideyoshi's composure comes to a dangerous breaking point, "… Are you satisfied with those being your parting words?" Standing up, his face is hard as iron, and Masamune struggles to recall the last time he's seen him just about to burst in _rage,_ "Because nothing else you will say matter when you're executed in front of our lord for treason,"

"N-not if he and you are utterly crushed first!"

And then he whistles, signaling dozens of armed men and swarming in from every entrance, surrounding the room. The invigorating feeling previous to facing a challenge course through Masamune's veins, pumping in anticipation as a lopsided grin narrows his face.

"Um, guys? I have a bad feeling about this." Concern laces Mai's voice, tucking herself closer between him and Ieyasu.

The small number of troops Masamune's brought leaps to their feet and draw their own weapons, Kojuro showing himself at the front. It's clear they're outnumbered, yet no northerner would find that troubling in the slightest, blazing determination burning in each one of his men's eyes—a fact Masamune takes sheer pride of.

"Nothing to worry about, lass," He says casually, fingers itching on one of his katana.

She seems to find his words hardly reassuring, though. "Shouldn't we, I don't know, _run_?" She mumbles anxiously, low enough for only him to hear.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no reason to run." Flanked by three commanders and a fearless troop backing them up, Masamune doesn't have any qualms for the Princess' wellbeing, "But watch your head, though. Wouldn't want it to go flying off your shoulders…"

Yoshitoshi comes to a stand, more poised after most likely considering himself at an advantage. "I've been told you would be coming here, so I prepared to deliver your heads to Lord Shingen as a gift." The group of armed, angry soldiers inch toward them, threateningly closing in.

However, the evident hesitation plastered all over the _daimyo_ 's men makes Masamune grow skeptical, his brows knitting into a frown. "You there! Yes, you," He nods towards one of them, a lean and short young boy. "You're cowering. Are you in this fight to win or not?" On his periphery, Hideyoshi shoots Masamune an alarmed glare, but he ignores him, "You're holding your sword all wrong. You'll die too fast that way. Is that what you want?"

The mention of death makes the boy alarmed, stammering. "W-who'd want to die for a man like Lord Yoshitoshi?" His voice quavers, sword visibly shaking in his hands, "I was forced to come here! He said I needed to fight for him or he'd take my land and kill my family!"

Several heads turn to the _daimyo,_ all but demanding an explanation to such preposterous act. At Masamune's side, the Princess' face scrunches in sheer indignation. "He takes the whole rice crop too, leaving us with nothing to eat." A taller enemy soldier follows, "He torments our women and children, and lets thieves steal whatever little we have left!"

"Y-yeah, some _daimyo_! You're the worst!" Spits a third man.

Slowly yet consistently, more men rally up to protest, "We're not going to give up our lives for you!" Concludes another soldier, inspiring almost half the group to join Masamune's envoy and turn on Yoshitoshi; their swords noticeably steadier as they point at their Lord.

Mai snorts darkly at the sudden turn of events. "You guys should meet my father. Never underestimate a worker if you know what's good for you…" She arches a brow, her lips curling into a sly smirk.

"Your father must be a very cool guy. I'm starting to like them as well…" Masamune agrees wholeheartedly.

Ieyasu can't seem to hold his grumbling any longer. "You know you made it harder to pick out whom to fight, right? You just had to step in…"

Technically, he's not wrong, but Masamune doesn't feel apologetic in the slightest, just shrugging nonchalantly. "All I did was giving these guys a little nudge in the right direction."

"Pah! What are peasants but tools for your lord!" Yoshitoshi glares at his subordinates, face scrunching in anger, "It's _my_ decision when and where your worthless lives end!" And somehow, the man makes it even worse.

 _He thinks his people are tools, huh?_ The comment makes Masamune's blood boil in indignation, the coil in his gut tightening, threatening to snap in any moment. However, he does his best to remain collected, a dark chuckle leaving his lips as a cold smile finds its way to his face.

"Well, there we go…" He says low, his fingers finding purchase on the handle of his sword as he turns to the _daimyo_ , a certain craving within him dangerously close to clouding what's left of his rational senses. "Looks like you're not fit to be a leader."

Through his periphery, Hideyoshi shoots him a dubious look, "Hey, Masamune—" But whatever protest he's about to voice doesn't stop him from finally drawing his sword, leaving its sheath with the same familiar noise that makes his blood pump excitedly.

The Princess takes a precarious step back at his menacing stance, gladly so. "He's just confessed to treason, right? And as he says, it's one's lord who determines whether you live or die. Those are his rules." Masamune points out, "And we were told to take whatever measures we deem necessary."

Truth is, he's been wondering if they could talk their way out of a conflict in the first place, yet the _daimyo_ has just made it quite clear how that wasn't about to happen. If that pointless revolt would have been about protecting his people, Masamune would have no issues going easy on Yoshitoshi; but it's preposterous to consider having an honorable fight with such a _bastard,_ who only appears to be looking to satisfy his personal greed and ambition.

 _I've got no pity for a man like that._

And so, to make it precisely clear, he points his sword at Yoshitoshi's head, ready to kill. "If you want to live, drop your weapons and go back to your farms now. As for everyone else, make one move and you _die_."

The hall falls silent, Masamune's threat sinking in; the only sound being from the lass as her breath hitches, stumbling upon Kojuro. Yet his single eye is utterly fixed on the _daimyo_ before them.

"What are you doing!? Strike back!" Yoshitoshi's frightened call has little effect.

"As much as I'd love to take you all on—and I would win, mind you—it's time to choose a side," Masamune grins in a challenging manner, taking a step forward, "We don't have 500 years! Do you really want to die for this guy?"

"Don't listen to him! Go get them!"

One man takes a hesitant swing and Masamune parries his weak blow, knocking his sword away with ease before his elbow connects with his head. "Follow Lord Masamune! Don't fall behind!" Kojuro rallies the troops, not needing to glance at him to see the proud smile in his face.

"Y-yeah! Let's do this!" A farmer appears to grow more confident, joining the Date soldiers and raising his sword.

Another soldier rushes to Masamune and he knocks him out just as easily as he did with his first partner, his brows knitting into a frown. _Any unnecessary deaths on either side are going to cause resentment once this is over._ The conscripted fight those who're willing to serve Yoshitoshi, yet regardless, they're all from the same land. He had created an untenable situation, not caring about the pain it caused.

Masamune focuses his eye on him. _The best way to end this is to capture him quickly._

"Prepare yourself, Masamune Date!"

" _Out of the way._ " He growls menacingly, unwilling to budge. A taller man comes at him, and he could see he's prepared to fight and die. He strikes him in the leg—a fast, effective way of incapacitating anyone—the warrior collapsing to the ground in pain. _Stay right there and you'll get out of this with no more than that._

One after another, enemies come at Masamune; Ieyasu and Hideyoshi stepping forward to assist in no time. However, after he manages to disarm and knock another man, he dares to throw a glance behind his shoulder, his breath hitching as concern courses through.

 _Where's Mai?_

* * *

 **A-N: To make it known, I'm kinda starting to diverge from strict canon at this point and adding some more depth to some other arcs I think it fits better this 'verse. It's not a huge deal to me, but thought of making it clear just in case. Either way, feel free to ask me about anything you may find confusing! :D**

 **2nd part of this scene is coming up next Thursday. I hope y'all have a wonderful Christmas! You certainly make it amazing and heartwarming for me with your support and encouragement, I can't possibly ask for anything else, so from the bottom of my heart, _thank you so much_! **


	15. 15 - Masamune

**Daimyo:** Honorific for a Japanese feudal lord.  
 **Kodachi:** Small or short tachi (sword).  
 **Gunsen:** A type of folding war fan used by the average warriors to cool themselves off.

* * *

 **Masamune**

Masamune looks around the large room, spotting Mai with Kojuro near the back of the hall, dealing with a bunch of men rushing in from a back door. Truthfully, he hasn't been looking forward to getting the Princess in the middle of a fight, but having Kojuro watching out for her brushes away any concern he may have, knowing with utmost certainty she'd be alright with him.

Without another obstacle, he faces Yoshitoshi once more, more of his guards standing in his way to the _daimyo_. _These guys aren't what I'd call a challenge. They're fighting their fear, not me. Lose to the enemy or face the wrath of their lord._

He feels a little sad for them, as well as annoyed— _hard to get up the will to fight when your Lord's a pathetic fool like that._ Yoshitoshi just hides behind his troops, looking at them like they were no more than human shields.

Rage builds up in Masamune at the sight. "Picking on the weak and oppressed isn't a good way to rule." He snarls, knocking out another guy with ease at his right.

"It's the way it's done!" Yoshitoshi says back with defiance.

"Then prove it. Come on, _leader_ , let's finish this!" Deep down, he expects his challenging call to frighten him, but the _daimyo_ 's terrified reaction almost makes him laugh.

"Y-you all can handle him!" His voice quavers, stumbling back on his feet. "Just keep them away from me, got that?"

Some of his warriors turn to their Lord in near shock, "My lord!? Where are you going?" However, they're left speechless as they all watch Yoshitoshi go pale with fear, all but fleeing the room through a back door without further ado.

 _Rotten swine. He's worse than I thought._

"You can't pick where you're born, but you guys got a rough deal." Several of the soldiers he's been fighting then look at Masamune in astonishment. "We'll capture your ' _daimyo_ ' and bring him in. After that, Lord Nobunaga will send someone new to take care of this land. You don't have any reason to serve that criminal any longer. If you still want to fight though… then bring it on,"

His voice echoes throughout the room, the tumultuous sounds of battle quieting down. Yoshitoshi's men unanimously put down their swords at last. _I'm a little sad no one took me up on that last offer._ Admittedly so, he'd wanted to show off to the lass a bit.

Although surprisingly, when Masamune turns to his comrades, there's only Ieyasu and Hideyoshi there. "Your vassal took Mai off to the back gate," Ieyasu appears to read his mind, replying to his unvoiced question, "I'm going to go check on them,"

Hideyoshi finally sheaths his sword, "Thanks, Masamune. I can wrap things up here. It's better if you go find Yoshitoshi,"

Masamune nods sternly, not needing another cue and running through the door Yoshitoshi had escaped through.

An intricate set of hallways meets him, coming to a stop so to figure out which way to go. _Slippery bastard, where in heavens and hells is he?_ Keeping his sword close to prevent an ambush, Masamune relies on his instinct and turns to the right, slamming every door open in his way, frustratingly to no avail.

And yet, at the end of a dark hallway far ahead, the _daimyo_ 's shout finally gives his position away. "Who are you!? Get out of my way!"

Masamune picks up his pace, the hairs on the back of his head standing up, a wary feeling pooling around his gut—the one of _danger_. "Ugh, the soldiers, the peasants, they're all worthless! Where's my horse? Someone fetch me my horse!"

Following the rising sound of his voice, he's about to draw his sword once more… until his breath hitches at the sound of another, that one quite familiar.

"You're not going anywhere, you _scum_!" Somehow, his heart skips a beat.

 _Mai!? What does the lass think she's doing?_

The swing of metal echoes around afterwards, and Masamune runs as fast as his legs can carry him, growing desperate. After escaping the long corridor, he finally spots the two of them; the Princess struggling to block the man's only way out with her body, pushing him back as best as she can muster.

"Hands off me, you _peasant_!" Yoshitoshi wails with rage, unsheathing his _kodachi_ before the lass.

 _Is she actually fighting him? She doesn't even have a—_

Masamune's heart pounds hard against his chest, his feet unwilling to obey his commands and _move forward_ all in a sudden, of all inconvenient times. However, apparently he was completely wrong about his former statement, as she then procures something short and metallic from the hems of her kimono.

He only watches, utterly astounded at her recklessness, as Mai parries Yoshitoshi's swing of his blade with… _a war fan?_

 _From where did she even get that!?_ But Masamune can't bring himself to voice out his surprise after hearing her gasp in shock, almost looking as even _she_ can't believe what she just did. In the next moment, her confidence appears to seep in, though, kicking her leg up to her opponent's wrist and effectively disarming him.

"You caused that big fight in there! You don't get to run, _coward!_ " With incredible skill—and practiced ease, as far as Masamune's more than stunned eye can see—Mai twists the _daimyo_ 's arm and pulls it to his back, bringing the man down to his knees with the motion. "Now you're going to go back inside with me and tell them all to stop, or else…"

 _She's truly spirited, I've got to give her that!_

"You can't order me around, woman!" Sadly so, Yoshitoshi is far stronger than her, managing to wriggle himself off her grasp and trying to make a run for it.

 _Hah, that's not happening._ A mean smirk narrows Masamune's face, getting in the man's way and effectively blocking his other exit. His sword gleams menacingly as it catches the dim moonlight coming from a window, eye blazing as time seems to come to a stop; announcing that exact moment previous to swinging his blade and strike him down once and for all.

… Until his momentum gets cut down short. "Ungh!"

Yoshitoshi grunts heavily, eyes rolling up and tripping on his own feet, dropping flat on the floor. Masamune's gaze shoots up; jaw falling open as, behind the man, Mai shows herself with her _gunsen_ up before her face in an offensive stance. Her amber eyes blow wide a moment later, appearing to realize what she'd just done.

"D-dear gods… wh-what…" Her face goes pale as a ghost, "What have I done…"

She begins trembling from head to toe, looking for all it takes shocked to the core, tears brimming in her feline eyes. Her gaze loses its focus, becoming the picture of horror, yet in an act of reflex Masamune rushes forward, catching her before she falls onto her knees.

He holds her by the shoulders, trying to shake her out of her panic the same way he'd done many times in the past with several of his men. "Fighting without a sword, lass? Where's your head?" He says jokingly, attempting to brush her off her daze. "It wouldn't be on your neck right now if I'd been any slower…"

The Princess' free hand snaps to grasp his wrist. "Ma-Masamune!" Her eyes seem to regain her focus, recovering quite fast in comparison to some. In fact, it's suspiciously faster for someone who'd, presumably, been attacked for the first time and could have died.

However, even the remarkable way she recomposes herself amuses him—the lass is truly lots of fun. To some extent, it's even endearing.

Not long after and past Yoshitoshi's knocked out figure, Ieyasu and Kojuro run towards them, looking pretty much out of breath. The former must have realized Mai wasn't where she was supposed to be and has been searching for her, given the alarmed look in his face.

"Milady! Are you alright?" Kojuro kneels unceremoniously before Masamune and her, sheer worry plastered all over his face. "I beg of you, please don't disappear on me again. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Masamune snickers at that, a sense of pride seeping into him—it kind of fits the lass to be giving a worrier like Kojuro a run for his money. Sheathing his sword back into his scabbard, he scoots closer to her trembling form, appearing quite about to burst into tears in any second.

"Is that… Yoshitoshi?" Ieyasu's mouth hangs wide open at the sight of the _daimyo_ splattered over the floor.

At that, Mai drops her _gunsen_ as if it'd just bitten her, hands on her mouth, "Oh gods… I'm _so sorry_ , I-I…" Tears finally fall onto her cheeks like a cascade, her voice breaking and looking terrified of herself, "I didn't mean to—"

"Kill him, you mean? He's not dead." Ieyasu says flatly after checking the guy's pulse, "What did you two do to him, though?"

Masamune turns to the surprised faces of his comrades, grinning proudly. "Don't look at me, I did nothing." The skeptical glare Ieyasu and Kojuro simultaneously shoot at him practically confirm either of them believes a single word of it, "For once, it's true! It was the lass who knocked him down. Didn't even let the guy come near me!"

Both glance at the Princess at that, her deeply shameful face mostly confirming it for him. "Kojuro, can you tie him up?" Masamune opts out for cutting the shocking fact short, presuming it wouldn't be good for her to be prodded further. "And make note, the honor of capturing him goes to Mai, are we clear?"

The small praise makes Ieyasu roll his eyes, "I'll remember she did that without a proper weapon, like an _idiot_." With that sturdy barb, Ieyasu helps Kojuro onto his task, propping the fainted body up to Kojuro's shoulders.

"Fat bastard weighs a ton. I really can't believe this guy's guts…" Kojuro grumbles without any shame in the world, yet regardless goes on to carry the _daimyo_ as best as he can muster.

Once straightened up, his old friend and retainer throw a curious look at him and the Princess, appearing to be pondering about something as he opens his mouth. Whatever it is, Kojuro changes his mind a moment later, retreating into the main hall with the fainted Yoshitoshi over his back. Masamune watches him go, opting out for asking him what in hells that look was in another time, the source of his most pressing thoughts still lying next to him on the floor.

Mai keeps quiet, too quiet, probably still digesting the entire situation. _Damn, I forgot to check her for injuries. I hope she's alright._ "Now, then, lass. Something important: Are you hurt?" Complying, she looks over herself with a worried frown, and Masamune gets close enough once again to inspect her as well—it does take some experience to recognize the really bad injuries, after all.

"Just crumpled clothes, it seems," She then appears to catch a glimpse down at Masamune's arm, growing stiff all in a sudden. Admittedly, it's a little bloodied after the short battle but it doesn't even bother him.

Instead, her troubled stare irks him so, a frown narrowing his face reflexively. For all it takes, he truly has no idea why that look exactly bothers him, yet he's certain he doesn't want to see it ever again.

"All right. Come on, take my hand," He brushes that off as fast as it came; several thoughts are racing in his mind already, there's no use adding another worry onto the pile.

Her jaw sets straight, "No. I can stand on my own," Denying his help, the lass props herself up quickly, avoiding his eye for some reason. _I guess she's still hanging tough. I figured she'd be more tired._

Masamune decides not to look too much into it. "Okay, then let's get ready. Soon as we reunite with Hideyoshi and my men, we'll return to Azuchi Castle."

"And you better slow down on the trip back, Masamune." Ieyasu approaches the two of them, "The rest of us are _exhausted_ ,"

"Are you sure it isn't that slow pace what's tiring you out?"

The remaining trio returns to the hall shortly after, Yoshitoshi still hanging flat upon Kojuro's back when they meet him. Mai follows Masamune and Ieyasu, but remains unnervingly quiet the whole time.

 _I just hope there weren't any casualties on the civilian side. That's literally the last we need right now._

* * *

"All of us have plenty of reasons to thank you!"

"All right, all right, I understand," Masamune excuses himself with an easygoing smile, "Now go home. Let your wife and child know you're okay!" He waves goodbye to the farmers seeing them off, mounting his mare without further ado.

Once their new hostage is secured for traveling, Hideyoshi comes out from the throng of villagers with the Princess next to him. "Good job back there, Masamune," He nods firmly, visibly pleased with the overall outcome of their mission, "But go slow this time, please."

From atop his mount, he does the best imitation of Ieyasu's exasperated eye roll, " _I know_. Ieyasu already lectured me. Come on, Mai, you're with me."

"Can I put in my vote for slower too?" She's quick to add, and with three against one there's not much Masamune can do about; although Mai's objection is far more valid than his associates.

Helping her onto his horse, they ride off silently into the night. _Hm? Why's she sitting all the way up there?_ "Sit back, kitten. It's going to be an easier ride that way,"

The lass gasps slightly as he pulls her to the middle with him, strangely as if shunning his touch. Right then, it's when Masamune realizes just how painfully stiff she is. Is she really that worn down? Or is it something else?

"You're quite the touchy-feely guy, aren't you?" She doesn't truly pose it as a question, and the odd term makes him curious.

"Well, I do like both those things. But right now I'm just trying to keep you on the horse, though." He says sincerely. _I believe she needs some horseback riding lessons._ However, someone as tough as her will probably figure out how to ride on her own soon enough, perhaps even without his help.

Mai seems to pause, amber eyes narrowing in thought. "Masamune, do you like fighting?"

He gives her the only answer he has. "If it's a fight where both sides are fighting with conviction—a _worthy_ one—then yeah, I do." Come to think of it briefly, a strong conviction is precisely what Mai just conveyed back in the palace's hallways, chastising a man nearly double her size with a sword close to her throat.

"Ahahaha!" Now that she's out of danger, Masamune feels like looking back on that scene and laughing it out, his chest rumbling merrily.

"Hey, what's so funny?" The Princess shoots him a frown.

"I was just remembering you in the hallway. That was a rash thing to do, lass. Even I wouldn't fight a guy twice my size, and with a _war fan_ no less!" Even with trying to, he can't stop shaking with unadulterated laughter for a full minute. "Where did you get it, by the way?"

At the mention of it, she pats above her obi, making sure her weapon is safely tucked in the front of her kimono. "Nobunaga found out I know how to use a _gunsen_ and probably wanted me to prove I'm worthy of his gifts. Or something like that, I guess…" Hearing her small grumbling, Masamune assumes she probably didn't fully open up with Nobunaga just yet, and isn't looking like she's about to anytime soon.

Mai sighs, shrugging her shoulders, "I get it, though! I shouldn't have done that. I'm very, very sorry for it." Her gaze drops down, apologetic. "He just made me so _angry_ …"

Masamune cuts his laughter short after hearing the chagrin in her voice, landing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Sorry. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression."

"Well, you sure laughed a lot…"

"It might have been rash, but it was impressive of you, and did a good thing. You stuck to your principles, Mai. You should _never_ apologize for that." He says with utmost confidence, delivering the same words he would to any of his men, to the best approximation as his father once did with him. "You fought for something you believe in, something you couldn't give up. That's the only way to fight,"

For some reason, Mai peers up at him with wide eyes, leaving him to ponder. Maybe her culture and time are so removed from war she's never had to even think about it; or as much as she's able to defend herself to some extent, perhaps she never had the pressing need of fighting back anyone. But even if she came from a mysterious place like the future, it hasn't hurt her courage in the slightest.

The 'future time'—the mere thought of it is enough to make his head swirl with so many questions, piling up dangerously fast in his ever racing mind. Regardless, for the moment all Masamune knows is that, first and foremost, he needs to work and truly come in terms with that fact. As for the rest, surely it's best to figure it out on the fly, as usual.

 _I don't know what it is that drives her as much, but truth is, I do like it. She's got the courage of a true northerner._

As if in defeat, Mai lets out a little breath and finally leans back against him, losing all the tension she was showing before. It's hard to get _what_ just made her relax, yet even so, Masamune does it as well, feeling somewhat relieved as a sheepish smile clings to her face.

"In any case, I don't know what it'd have happened if you hadn't come when you did. Probably would have died…" She can't seem to help to admit it, her voice still strained.

"True. I guess that means you owe me your life. What should I ask for in return?" He pretends to be thinking about it, eager to shift the sort of gloomy mood they've accidentally fallen into.

She arches a brow, appearing to grow skeptical. "You can ask for a thank you? I don't have any money yet, but I can afford heartfelt gratitude,"

The wary tone makes him snicker, "I'm not expecting an expensive gift, kitten," Wrapping his arms around her, he rests his chin on her shoulder, mindful of his armor, "Mmh, something free, something free. It's on the tip of my tongue…" He drawls out his words close to her ear purposefully, making her jolt, reacting with amusing candor.

She doesn't hide anything—and in a world of spies and schemers like his, that's refreshing. Although the truth is, it's truly hard to refrain himself from playing with her with how _cute_ she reacts to his teasing every single time. _She and Shogetsu are so much alike in some ways, it's no wonder the kit got along with her so easily._

Aside from squirming a little, the Princess doesn't outright reject his playful approach, though. **"** I have just blindly walked into the dragon's lair, isn't it?" Finally, her voice eases as well, becoming fully relaxed around him, even daring to join in the banter.

"Mmh, have you?" Masamune says in a velvety tone, pleased to feel her returning to her usual normal self. The innuendo spurs him on, and to test the waters further he hugs her body tighter, teasingly brushing his fingers just below her obi, blowing a heated breath of air on her ear.

To his delight, she shivers. "It tickles! Didn't you want me to stay on the horse?" _Have I just found a sensitive spot? Hells, she's so fun._

"You could throw your arms around me if you need help staying on, kitten…"

Hideyoshi comes up beside his horse only to scold him. "Masamune, whatever you're doing, _stop_." Either way, he complies this time and cuts his play short, not being truly entertaining with as many prying eyes about.

"I was merely whispering in the lass' ear," He puts on his most innocent face, freeing the Princess from his grasp.

"Uh-huh. You tease…" Masamune laughs it off, and after giving him a look, Mai breaks into laughter as well.

 _She's got such a beautiful smile, I could honestly watch it forever…_

* * *

Dawn is nearly upon them by the time they return to Azuchi Castle, the ruckus from Masamune's envoy irrupting what looked like another tranquil beginning of the day in town. "Everyone get a little rest." Hideyoshi suggests, looking quite worn down himself, "We'll report the details of tonight to Lord Nobunaga later in the morning. It's important he knows these rumors of Takeda and Uesugi being presumably alive."

"Yeah. Let's lock up Yoshitoshi for now." Ieyasu's tone comes gruffer than usual, giving away how tired he seems to be.

"Hey, Mai? We're back." She's warm and comfortable in Masamune's arms, managing to scoot closer and cuddle over the softer side of his front armor, but she doesn't respond right away, "… Mai?" When Masamune looks down, his shock returns with force.

 _What? The kitten is sleeping!_

Prompting his mare to a stop, Hideyoshi approaches him with a concerned frown. "What's wrong?" He wonders.

"Is she alright? I haven't heard her yelling at you for the last few hours," Ieyasu adds, curiously poking his head behind Hideyoshi.

Both come closer to take a wary look, to end up sharing in Masamune's surprise. "… She's asleep." He snorts in utter disbelief, "I can't believe she actually fell asleep on my horse!"

"Mmh," Mai stirs a little, and he can't help teasingly poking her cheek. Delight courses through him when she _purrs_ , squirming slightly and rolling around in his arms at that, "So fast… don't… _stupid Masamune_ —"

A genuine chuckle rumbles through his chest, "Heh. Did you hear her call me stupid just now?"

Hideyoshi sighs, "Let her be. The overnight trip must have been too much for her, coupled with all the stress."

"Recklessly charging a man with a small _gunsen_ , able to sleep out in the open without a care, and she insists she's not a fighter? She's the boldest woman I've ever seen!" Unable to help it, his smile widens when looking down at that innocently sleeping face.

She sleeps like she's ever experienced danger, not like someone who's just survived her first skirmish. Something about that thought warms his heart, an endearing gleam crossing his eye. _Even though she may not be strong, she's courageous and delightfully honest. What an intriguing lass._

He almost doesn't realize just how gently he was looking at her until Kojuro comes up beside his horse with an amused look in his dark blue eyes. "Want me to see her to her chambers, my lord?"

"Nah. In honor of her bravery, I'll carry her up to bed myself." Masamune suddenly decides, propping himself down his horse with the Princess in his arms. She barely stirs at the motion, lying more heavily onto his chest.

His retainer complies with a polite albeit brief bow before seeing himself off, taking the rest of the troops alongside him, heading towards their manor. Ieyasu dismounts not long after, shooting Masamune a skeptical look.

"You're enjoying this." He seems inclined to assume beforehand, and it takes a vague glance to notice how little he approves.

Masamune quirks a brow, "Shouldn't I be? Her arrival has really livened this place up," And with that, he makes his retreat into the castle, leaving his blonde associate to his own thoughts.

While walking the then quiet hallways, the so peaceful sight of the Princess in his arms prompts him somewhat melancholic. Memories of the past rush through once again, voices of people who he'd always hold dear in his heart whispering, murmuring. Though some of them are haunting to some extent, some others are soothing; a reminder of better times and beautiful people who'd crossed his path.

And the one currently assaulting his mind could probably be one of the loveliest voices he'd ever heard—her melodic hum still fresh, almost as if she's ever gone.

 _"Don't listen to her, Bontenmaru. It wasn't fate what brought us to this, just a sad misfortune. And I know in my heart you, of all people, won't be stopped by this."_

 _"I'm not upset because of mother or myself. It's you who I'm worried about, Mego. I want to do all I can to ease your pain, but nothing seems to be enough."_

 _"Hush, you're doing much more than just enough. You'll be such a great husband."_

 _"Can you… not bring that up right now? Tell me what I can do instead,"_

 _"Well, what about helping me to my bedroom? I'm feeling tired, I think I could use a nap…"_

Pushing the screens aside, Masamune saunters into Mai's room, carefully dropping her into her futon before loosening her obi, figuring she'd be more comfortable. Her war fan peeks from the hems of her kimono and he sets it aside next to her pillow, where her soft copper locks fall down like a cascade after untying her ponytail.

"Nng…" The lass stirs a little, rolling to the side, "Such a tease…"

"Hah. Is that so?" But the Princess doesn't reply, appearing to fall into a deeper and more relaxed slumber. He doesn't prod further, sparing himself a moment to just watch her sleeping figure, the beginnings of a smile curling on her lips, somehow easing his ever racing thoughts.

A brief glance around Mai's room sets his eye on a table; parchment, ink, and brush at the ready. _Oh, that's right, I forgot to write a letter today._

Feeling like watching over her for a little while, he sets down to make a quick letter for the lass. After all, it is a nice way to give his thanks—and regardless of her impressive display of courage, Mai seems to be someone who could use some reminders.

* * *

 **A-N: Welp! Chapters are getting longer at this point, probably now that I'm getting more confident with the overall narrative. Sorry if you're not used to that or somewhat conflicts the reading - I know of people not quite fond with long chapters, lol.**

 **Also, I'm taking some liberties with adding more characters and depth, mostly to Masamune and Shingen's background, and as much as it's completely alright if you'd like to ask some questions, probably most of this will be explained and developed in further parts :D**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and even better end of the year. Here's to the next being even more wholesome :D :D**


	16. 16 - Mai

**Hanafuda:** Playing cards of Japanese origin that are used to play a number of games. The name translates to "flower cards". The name also refers to games played with the cards.  
 **Daimyo:** Honorific for a Japanese feudal lord.  
 **Dango:** A Japanese dumpling and sweet made from mochiko (rice flour), related to mochi.

* * *

 **Mai**

She wakes up with a languid stretch, the sun high in the sky and reaching the entirety of her futon, deeming it already afternoon. After a blink, she notices she's lying in her futon. "Huh? My cheek kinda hurts…"

How did she get there, actually? To her dismay, last night seems to be a blur—and it's never a good thing when that happens, growing somewhat anxious. Scanning around the room, her eyes fall upon a decorative sword sitting in one of the alcoves. In fact, she didn't notice that was there before. She worries her lower lip; all of a sudden, swords seem kind of…

 _"If you want to live, drop your weapons and go back to your farms now. As for everyone else, make one move and you die…"_

Not as cool as she once had thought after seeing them used to hurt people.

 _"You can't order me around!"_

 _… And even less so when they're used against me._

A cold shiver runs down her spine, almost feeling Yoshitoshi's blade about to hit her, trembling despite being currently safe in the confines of her room. How heartless can these so-called 'lords' be? Or worse, how can these struggles seem to go down to whoever's the strongest or the richest in the lands?

In all honesty, she can't bring herself to believe _she_ was the one to confront the _daimyo_ in the first place—the picture that pulls out in her mind of the events feeling like happening to another person entirely. Despite loathing people like Yoshitoshi, she knows she's not that brave as to make such a scene, much less so as strong. What would she have done if Masamune hadn't been there to help? Would she have died without ever making it back home?

It seems to be a proper time to stop treating the place as the setting of a cutesy historical movie, or she's going to get killed for sure. _What should I do? Do I learn to fight and become like Masamune?_ She suspects Nobunaga has indirectly been encouraging her to go down that road, with the gift he gave her.

 _The only thing I ever wanted to be was a fashion designer, stay out of trouble and spend my days with only needles as the sharpest objects around me. Do I really have to kill to survive now?_

No matter how hard she tries, Mai can't truly picture herself solving her problems the same way as the people from that past time seem to do. From how she sees it, branding a sword takes courage, determination—many perks she definitely doesn't have.

On one hand, she could stay cooped up in her room, hiding from the world for the remaining five months. But if she's going to do that, it's clear she should've just taken up Nobunaga's offer to do princess-like activities. "Playing _Hanafuda_ and having drinks and treats for five months doesn't sound so bad, though…"

Just then, she spots a letter left by her pillow—next to her war fan, _another weapon_ , of all things. Apparently, it looks like it's from Masamune; each stroke of the brush looking like it'd been done at the speed he liked to ride.

" _You did well last night, enduring two long rides and the confrontation in the hall. I have nothing but praise for the way you leaped on the enemy commander with just a war fan during your first battle. And the daring way you conked out on my horse last night."_ The last line certainly fills it in, and it's been obviously Masamune who brought her back to her room.

The previous night's events slowly come back to her, first recalling how comfortably she'd been atop his horse—how comfy she'd ended up being with _him_. The memory of Masamune playfully nuzzling her hair eases her gloomy mood a little, a fleeting smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

At the bottom of the letter, Mai spots one last line, added as an afterthought. " _P.S. Make sure you get some food in you when you wake up._ "

Her smile widens at that. "I suppose he's not too bad after all…" The mention of food makes her stomach growl in protest, "Wow, I really am hungry!" To be fair, that's probably where all those dark thoughts are coming from. "No, I'm definitely not staying put. As for what I _will_ do, I'll figure that out after breakfast,"

With her head clearer, she gets out of bed, eagerly reading herself for work.

* * *

Like yesterday and after taking a quick breakfast, she's once again called to the audience chamber for a meeting. Mitsuhide's there as well, greeting her with one of his sly smirks.

"I heard you did commendable work last night." Nobunaga begins with a polite nod, "Now that the Princess has arrived, Hideyoshi, you may report on last night."

"Yes, my Lord," At the cue, Hideyoshi comes to a stand, facing the rest of the attendees. "The traitor, Yoshitoshi, showed some resistance, but Masamune successfully incited his forces to break up. We defeated them without unnecessary loss on either side, and captured the former _daimyo_."

Nobunaga turns to Masamune with an approving look crossing his crimson gaze. "Excellent work, Masamune. I'm placing his territory under your control," He decides, "Maintain it well to prevent further discord."

"That's _exactly_ what I intend to do." Masamune's confidence doesn't falter in the slightest. _So, now that region becomes part of Masamune's fief? That's interesting._ "Oh, but you really should reward the star of the night."

A squeak leaves her as Masamune directs everyone's attention to her. "What? You're not talking about me, right?"

Masamune's chest seems to puff out proudly, "With only a war fan and no thought to her own safety, Mai tackled Yoshitoshi to the ground and then knocked him out to keep him from fleeing." He explains the course of events from his point of view, prompting her to drop her eyes shyly at all the guys staring at her in apparent awe.

"Huh? With a war fan? I didn't hear that part. Where did you get that, Mai?" Hideyoshi wonders, sounding curious.

"From my personal collection," Nobunaga replies with no hesitation, somewhat _smug_ about it—regarding why, Mai hasn't the slightest idea. "I'd wanted to see what she could do with it."

Not looking forward to spurring the praises further, she tries excusing herself. "Either way, it was the spur of the moment. And knocking him out is probably not how I'd describe it." Her brows knit into a frown, "I wasn't truly thinking straight and just hit him in the head, there's not much more to look into it…"

Mitsuhide brings a hand to his chest in a shocking manner. "What a gallant act of bravery!"

"I'm impressed!" Mitsunari pulls one of his bright smiles, looking like the picture of amazement, "Though I'm mostly happy to hear you're safe."

"As I'd foreseen, you are a most entertaining woman! For now, I shall reward you with its pair," With a flourish, Nobunaga produces a _gunsen_ from his kimono, said one with opposite patterns of the war fan she currently has; the colors resembling dawn and dusk respectively. Turning it around with practiced ease, he offers the fan to her. "Continue proving yourself to me, and I shall think of more fitting rewards for you."

Her eyes go wide at the display of another war fan, feeling reluctant to accept such a thing. Truth is, she's surrounded by veteran combatants, and being rewarded with a _weapon_ from one, of all things, is surely a very big deal, no matter how she looks at it. Although on another note, it must be way more impolite to not accept it, and after the way Masamune described her actions, she can't blame their surprise.

"Um, thank you, my Lord," Mai bows deeply before taking the offered fan, the weight and feeling of it almost the same to its pair. _I get a reward for not dying! That's a first._

Hideyoshi clears his throat to recall the attention of his associates. "I have one more thing to report, Lord Nobunaga." Before continuing, he exchanges a look with Mitsuhide, appearing to communicate something between them with their eyes only. "When the traitor was asked for the reason of his revolt, he answered this: Shingen Takeda and Kenshin Uesugi are alive."

Mai guesses he doesn't need to report all the jaws in the room dropping at that. However, her breath hitches all in a sudden, not daring to even blink when Mitsuhide shoots a fleeting look her way—his intense gaze seeming to look into her very soul.

 _He knows. Oh, dear, he totally knows…_

Those sly golden eyes linger on hers for more than strictly necessary before turning to his Lord. "I paid a visit to the dungeons on my way over, and can confirm those are his claims," Mitsuhide says flatly, not a single feature in his otherwise ever the scheming face giving away his true thoughts on the matter, "He was rather adamant about it. That makes it three in a week…"

She's not sure what he means by 'three', but the comment seems to prompt Nobunaga's curiosity, quirking a brow at his right-hand man, lips twisting into a smile. "So, you're insinuating those two managed to stave off death, is that it? Very interesting…"

"They could still be grim rumors, my Lord," Hideyoshi remains skeptical, "I'm not sure whether to believe the claims of a _traitor_ that easily,"

"You have a fair point, Hideyoshi," Nobunaga procures another fan—this time a decorative one—snapping it open, appearing to ponder deeply about the situation. A minute later, he comes to a decision, "We don't have enough information to confirm these statements or declare war yet. Ieyasu, drop your investigation with Mitsunari and join Mitsuhide in gathering every scrap of intelligence you can."

Ieyasu's face is iron, barely containing a certain fury hidden within his emerald gaze. "If the Tiger of Kai truly lives, you'll be the first one to know, my Lord."

"I trust you would. As for the rest: Masamune, you have the fastest scouts among us. Send them to the borders and see what they can find. Hideyoshi and Mitsunari shall provide you with assistance."

"I'm sorry. What?"

All heads—but mainly Mai's—turn to Masamune at that, his sapphire eye sharp as steel, face deadly serious. She can practically feel the tension falling upon them all.

 _What in hells is he doing?_

Still, he seems unwilling to agree just yet. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Nobunaga, but are you truly asking my troops to pursue the _dead_ instead of helping the living?" Masamune tilts his head skeptically, "The bastard Yoshitoshi left his domains in complete shambles. I've got to act now before his people die of starvation. Sparing my troops to assist in what _clearly_ looks like a goose chase isn't helping any of us."

Lord of the Castle and northern ally lock eyes upon one another, engaging in a battle of wills. For a split moment, Hideyoshi appears to struggle to produce a word, but to no avail, left only to stare wide-eyed at a firm Masamune. Mai's heart pounds wildly—worse than before under Mitsuhide's scrutiny—not looking forward in the slightest to witness a confrontation between such powerful _daimyo_ , feeling pretty much like an awful third wheel.

However, to what it looks like everyone's shock, the one breaking the tense silence is no other than Mitsunari. "If I may, my Lords, Lord Masamune is correct and already has a more vital task ahead of him. Can I suggest for him to provide us with his reserves for this?" His angelic face is the very picture of diplomacy as he takes on both situations to deal with, "I believe with a small number of the Date's experienced scouts at the lead, Lord Hideyoshi's can fill it in with ease."

"My reserves are stationed to strengthen the Castle's defenses, Mitsunari." While Masamune sounds slightly more lenient to the young strategist's suggestion, he can't seem to help to point out what appears to be something obvious to all of them.

"And that is not to mention the culprit behind the Honno-ji incident remains to be found," Mitsuhide adds, "While I am close to making a breakthrough, it's still unwise to leave Azuchi's defenses unattended at these dire times…"

"True. Nonetheless, there is still a way," Oddly so, Ieyasu looks like struggling not to stammer when Mitsunari turns to him, "Perhaps Lord Ieyasu's troops can cover for them in the meantime?"

"Oh, ah," Definitely caught by surprise, Ieyasu blinks a couple of times before replying, "I can do that, sure… if Nobunaga approves,"

With so many enemies and issues to tend to, Mai doesn't wonder why Nobunaga takes as long as he does to speak his mind—the blow of his fan he flickers it across his face, the only sound in the room for a while. In the end, he finally accepts with an acquiescing nod. "What say you, Masamune?" Still, his crimson gaze returns to his ally, nearly scrutinizing him.

In Mai's opinion and after the group's willingness to work together, it doesn't leave much room for Masamune to disagree. And when his mouth curls into one of his easygoing smiles, she can anticipate his reply before he voices it.

"In that case, yeah, I can work with that."

* * *

The very tense meeting finally comes to an end, and after breaking up, Nobunaga assigns Mai with sorting all this correspondence. Admittedly so, it's a light job after the former ruckus from last night and the stressing afternoon everyone went through.

Quite thankful for having the chance of taking it easy for the day, it sadly leaves space for her mind to roam and her thoughts to scramble. Should she say something about Shingen and Kenshin being alive? And what was Masamune even thinking when he pulled such a scene with Nobunaga? To her frustration—and _fear_ —most of the scenarios she tries to brace herself for appear to be direr than the other, all practically leading to more wars and confrontations.

 _What the hell should I do about this? Ugh, Sasuke, where are you when I need you the most?_

Feeling lost for any advice, her thoughts drift to the closest one Mai has to a confidante in that time period, next to her time traveler, astrophysicist and ninja friend. Not knowing what else to do and with anxiety creeping up to once again threaten to take the best of her, she uses her break to pay a visit to Masamune. In truth, she either liked how hectic things got the last night, and perhaps a small talk could help to clear the air between them.

His retainer, Kojuro, meets her with a genuine smile at the entrance of Masamune's manor. "Welcome back, my Lady. It's very good to see you rested and safe."

His cordial manners help with putting her racing mind at ease, if slightly. "Thank you, Kojuro." She says, meaning it in many ways, "I wanted to let you know how grateful I am for you looking after me last night. It was very thoughtful of you." Then, she bows to the waist as a show of her true appreciation.

"Please, Princess, I was just doing my job." The Date retainer flusters at that, dark blue eyes crinkling, looking unsure of what to do with her display of respect, "I wouldn't like you to bow before a lowly man like myself."

That only makes her find him quite humble indeed. "In that case, I am grateful not as a Princess, but Azuchi Castle's chatelaine. Would you take that?" She persuades him a little, flashing a charming smile his way.

Kojuro returns it with a sheepish one, "If it gets you to stop, then yes." Both chuckle together before he eagerly leads her into the manor. "Lord Masamune, Lady Mai is here to see you." He wastes no time announcing her to his lord.

They find him sitting at his desk, looking like writing away with that fast hand of his. "Mai, hello. Sorry, but I'm a little busy right now." He perks up, shooting an apologetic smile, "You don't need to leave though, just wait right there," Apparently so, it's bad timing on her part.

Taking a cushion in front of his desk, she sits down quietly, not wanting to disturb him. Although it doesn't take long before curiosity finally gets to her. "What are you writing?"

"A letter to my cousin, who's currently taking care of my fief," He says, brush not stopping its fast pacing.

"Huh? You have a cousin?"

"Yeah, a brat called Shigezane. He currently has Nihomatsu Castle to himself but is overseeing the construction of Aoba while I'm here." An endearing crinkle pulls at his eye, seeming to hold him in high regards despite the casual way he mentions him, "I want him to set arrangements for distributing rice from Oshu's refilling grain storage to Yoshitoshi's former territory."

A mix of concern and indignation washes over her. "So, you weren't bluffing this morning. Are they truly that bad?"

"Yes, they are. The bastard stole all the grain and sold it to buy equipment." He scoffs, "I've only seen it this bad in places that were experiencing a famine."

Just then, Mai recalls taking a glimpse of Oshu's former—or rather _current_ as of then—size when reading her guidebook. And he rules all that land on his own, which is already as impressive as it is, but even so, he doesn't flinch at the idea of bringing in more people to his care.

The thought makes her thoughtful. _He's smart and kind, not just a pretty face. And he's got a very pretty face._ "On a brighter side, it sounds like they've got a good ruler in you now…"

"I'm going to make sure they don't starve, at least. _No one_ deserves that." Masamune speaks enthusiastically, but unlike last night it's a warm excitement.

A breeze from outside sweeps through the room, rustling his chestnut mane as he keeps writing. _He really is gorgeous. Not a flawless, model-like beauty like Mitsunari is, but he does have a very rugged, sweep-you-away look._ Not to mention the eyepatch—which he most likely doesn't wear for fashion, making her wonder, whatever happened to his eye, really?

As she sits there pretty much daydreaming about him, Masamune suddenly sets his brush down. "And done. So, what did you need?"

She's quick in shaking off her imprudent thoughts, "Right. Well, about last night…"

A teasing smile curls at the corners of his mouth, somewhat rendering her lost for words. "Last night, huh? You wanted to continue where we left off?" Her eyes treacherously linger on that alluring quirk of his lips. _He must be doing that on purpose._ "You did fall asleep on my horse. Guess you were pretty comfortable there,"

"What? No, I didn't come here for that—" Even when she positively finds him incredibly attractive right then and her stomach flutters at the innuendo, she has an actual reason for going to his manor.

His smile grows, making her realize she's falling into step with his playful flirting again. "I got it in one, didn't I?"

"No. Absolutely _not_ ," She tries to maintain some defiance, despite knowing she's partially lying about it. "The reason I fell asleep on your horse is because we were out of danger and I was finally able to relax."

"You were able to relax around me? Hmm, maybe I'm losing my touch."

 _Gah! How can he make everything sound so enticing? I mean—uh-oh…_

Masamune comes around his desk and sits before her, his gorgeous eye fixing on her face. He drops a strong hand on her shoulder, sending a funny jolt through her, and she has to gulp at that. "A-as I was trying to say, last night's battle got me thinking about things."

That makes him tilt his head, curious and concerned altogether, "I thought something might've gotten to you. I was sure it was exhaustion."

 _Part of what got me was you._ But she doesn't dare to mention that. "In fact, I've been wondering a lot about how people in this time lives." Instead, she turns serious for once, "I told you before, and there's no war where I come from—no swordfights or battles. Honestly, it's really hard for me to understand how all of you tolerate all these endless confrontations so naturally. How do you do it?"

"I see." He bites his lower lip, pondering about what she said, "I think I've got what you need. Are you free for the day?"

"Yeah. What are you thinking about?"

"We might take in some more of the sights in town," He puts on what seems his most convincing face, "Last time we just visited the markets, but there's so much more to see of Azuchi,"

Sights as in plural? "Uh-huh. And how many sights are we talking about?"

An impish smile tugs at his ever-appealing lips, "Well, you're the one from 500 years in the future. What about 500 stops to show you what life in our time is truly like?"

 _Wait, what? He can't be serious, right?_

All in a sudden, Masamune picks her up in his arms and rises with her, anything but nonchalant. "Um, are you intending to carry me all along the way? I can walk…"

"I know, kitten. But I just can't have you relaxing too much around me," He whistles while carrying her out of his room, too late for regrets.

* * *

Despite claiming about not looking forward to it, Mai can't help but wonder how Masamune even manages to put her at ease every single time they hang out together. Carrying her to the gates, she has to give up on her hand once again as he eagerly leads her through the streets of Azuchi town, this time joined by a very excited Shogetsu after figuring out it'd be a nice time to take the kit to a walk as well.

To be honest, she doesn't mind in the slightest, their stroll pretty much feeling like a _date._ First, he takes her to the markets to look at fabrics the tailors are offering, the bare sight of so many incredible silks in display almost making her dizzy with amazement. Inspiration strikes her right away, her eyes setting on a roll of gorgeous deep blue fabric, dyed ever so carefully it takes her breath away. Nonetheless, by the time she considers purchasing it, Masamune's already dragging her away, breaking into pursuing a certain imprudent kit.

Surprisingly so, she'd somewhat be upset at getting pulled and dragged around that way. But the eagerness in which Masamune seems to want her to take on as many sights Azuchi can offer makes it incredibly endearing to her eyes, her heart feeling like melting at his thoughtfulness.

Not long after, they find Shogetsu at the riverside, round belly up and playing with a pair of children, making the two of them chuckle wholeheartedly. Apparently struck with an idea, Masamune leaves her there for a moment, returning quickly with sweets purchased in a nearby store.

Both take a seat on the grass, basking in the beautiful landscape before them. "So, how did you even got Shogetsu?" Mai makes casual conversation, taking her time with her _dango_.

"Well, it was Kojuro who found him," His eye follows the tiger cub as he bounces around, pawing playfully at one of the children, "He was wailing next to his wounded mother. Seemed to be the only one of his pack who stood behind,"

"Oh, poor thing! When was that, though? He still is a cub,"

"The night you appeared, actually," He turns thoughtful for a moment, "We were taking a detour through the forest to get to Honno-ji and stumbled upon the little guy. I handed him to Kojuro and procured he'd be brought to Azuchi with us,"

The picture of Masamune's retainer struggling to grab such a squirming kit like Shogetsu makes her laugh. The poor man seems to always be taking on the most tiring tasks, from the little she knows of it. "Seems you have a penchant for sweeping kittens off their feet…"

Soon, a pained groan leaves her, realizing she just fell for his silly teasing and accidentally called herself a kitten. "Ha! Maybe I do," Masamune grins wickedly at that, wagging his eyebrows, "I wasn't about to leave him there to tend for himself either way…"

To some extent, she gets the feeling for that being something he'd do, "And why the name? You seem to be kind of fixated on a moon theme, if you ask me," She gives him a once-over look as if to prove her point.

He chews on his _dango_ before replying, "You really can't tell? Haven't you seen how the moon was that night?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Mai gives him a somewhat apologetic smile. "To be honest, I was too stressed trying to find my way around to stop and appreciate the sight."

"That's too bad. You missed one hell of a blood moon." He points out, "My guys were just as spooked as you did, that night."

"Huh? A blood moon?" She tilts her head back confusedly. _What is he even talking about?_

"Ah, that's right, future girl." He seems to recall just then, "Well, it's said around here witnessing a blood moon—or a moon shrouded in red—bears an ill omen of some sorts. I wasn't up to name the kit after _that_ , though, so Shogetsu just stuck."

The comment makes her quirk a brow, growing skeptical. To be fair, she's vaguely heard of that, but had no idea people believed said things that far back in time. "And I suppose you don't go by such tales?"

"Don't get me wrong, I do respect them. But I'd rather follow my hunch than mysterious stories," Masamune says with honesty, turning his gaze to the river and his cub, "And that night my hunch told me something interesting was bound to happen. Turns out, in my opinion, my hunch was right."

Their eyes meet, his soft smirk drawing her to him in a somewhat spellbinding way, prompting an endearing smile of her own and a small blush to creep up her cheeks. Honestly, how does he manage to turn her insides into mush with just one look, one word, one smile? Probably she may never know.

Either way, she really likes it. And more so, she likes _him._

"Well, can't really argue about that…"

* * *

As much as she's aware she's most certainly the only one taking on their outing as a date, she can't remember having such a day like that in her life. And what a day! After their little picnic, they ended up playing with Shogetsu and the children—and damn, Masamune's _truly good_ with toddlers—took a languid garden stroll afterwards, and had dinner at a popular restaurant nearby.

By the time they're on their way back to Azuchi Castle, she's pretty sure she'd seen the whole city twice over. Reminiscing on it, Mai comes to the realization she'd been so focused on the injustice and struggles of the current time, she hadn't really taken in the people, the things, the tranquil lifestyle, the _incredible_ sights of Japan of the past.

"And that's about it for Azuchi. Cities from 500 years ago aren't so bad, are they?" By how smug and assured he sounds like, he already seems to know the answer to that.

"True. They're not so bad at all," _And you, most of all, are not so bad either._ "Thanks for the tour, Masamune. I had a very good time,"

He shrugs it off, "No need to thank me, kitten. I just do whatever I feel like." That goes without question, but she smiles gratefully either way. Just then, he brushes a long finger across her cheek, almost making her smile falter with the affectionate touch coming rather out of the blue, her heart skipping a beat. "Come see me anytime. You're always welcome,"

And with that, he finally lets go of her hand—he'd been holding her most of the day as he dragged her from place to place. She feels a rush of refreshing coolness on it, making her realize how hot her hand had been.

"See you around," Flashing a lively smile her way, Masamune walks back the way they'd come.

She's not sure for how long she stays watching his retreating figure, but what she's certain of, is that she already misses his tender grip on her. To some extent, their date leaves her with an answer to the question that's been swirling in her mind for the entire day—the layers of Masamune Date she slowly unveils leaving little room to argue about.

 _He's a man after my own heart, isn't he? Pah, way to go, Mai._

A fuzzy tail curling around her ankle pulls her out of her reverie. "Shogetsu? You still here?" The tiger cub casts a cutesy look up at her, yellow eyes big and kind of pouting—and quite getting onto her, not finding much resistance to that pleading look. Snorting in spite of herself, Mai pulls the cub into her arms, "You know what, you win this time…"

Shogetsu, the bright moon, makes justice to his name with his gaze, nuzzling tiredly against her chest and content with being carried inside the Castle. And Mai, on another hand, is just as content with having something from Masamune to keep her company, if only for a while longer.

* * *

 **A-N: And this is it for this year! I hope to find you wonderful people around in this upcoming year for more Maisamune shenanigans - but mostly SHOGETSU! :D**


	17. 17 - Mai

**Odachi:** Japanese greatsword.

 **Spoiler alert! -** Shingen's route

* * *

 **Mai**

"Oomph—! _Ouch!_ "

Twenty pounds of a very eager tiger landing on her chest prompt her awake, making her wince and grumble in some pain. The discomfort doesn't last for long, as Shogetsu proceeds to brush his wet nose across her cheek, licking the side of her face he can reach as if to make up for his rough treatment. _What a way to wake up, huh._

"Good morning to you too, big boy…" Her groans turn into giggles when the cub's whiskers tickle her neck, squirming involuntarily and making a mess out of her already disheveled futon. "Ahahaha! Alright, alright, Shogetsu. I think I know what you want,"

It's been three days since the tiger started making a habit of visiting her room, whether at night to curl up at the feet of her futon or to be the first to bid her good morning; hence why the second time she'd opted out to place a bowl of water next to her balcony window. She'd have to ask Masamune what he's feeding the boy with eventually, if he keeps intending to stick to her company, although Mai hasn't seen even a glimpse of Shogetsu's owner since their last 'date' of some sorts.

The thought makes her snort in a mix of disbelief and longing. _I had a date with Masamune Date. Mom would be cackling and squealing like a fangirl at that._ Truthfully, it's just a silly thought she indulges herself with—and she's fully aware he doesn't even know what a date is for the matter—but regardless, she'd be lying if she isn't looking forward to having another.

That, and seeing him again, that is.

Subsequently to their return from the north, her writing and reading lessons with Mitsunari and Ieyasu had come to a halt due to their busy schedule, the former with rearranging and assigning the castle defenses, and Ieyasu with his late investigation of Shingen and Kenshin's rumors. Masamune got caught up in work as well, leaving her to spend her days tending on her chatelaine duties and the company of an unruly tiger while studying.

"You want… a belly rub! _Raaaah!_ " Feigning a fearsome display of claws, Mai pounces on the cub and attacks his soft belly with rubs and tickles. Shogetsu coos and paws at her quick hands, more than delighted with finally getting her utmost attention.

They're so into it she almost misses the knocking on her door. "Just a second!" Throwing on another layer of clothing for modesty and hastily tying her hair, she then gives the signal for the visitor to come inside. Her brows quirk in surprise, although isn't particularly displeased at the newcomer, "Oh, Mitsuhide, it's you. Hello."

Despite being pristinely dressed as usual, his face can't hide some wear and tear on it, leading her to assume he didn't have any beauty sleep. "I see you're with company already. Why am I not surprised?" He smirks after nodding in greeting.

"You mean Shogetsu? It's alright, we're just having a tickle fight." Throwing a blue strip of cloth for the little tiger to focus and play with, Mai prompts herself to her feet and shakes the balcony windows open.

Mitsuhide snickers amusedly. "It's clear you have an affinity to creatures like them. Admittedly, you do look pretty much like a tigress yourself," He doesn't follow her to the veranda, though, shooting her a meaningful look behind those appealing long lashes of his. "It shouldn't be baffling if your _kind_ seems to look out for you…"

The jab is subtle, yet regardless she catches up to it, her breath hitching. _This isn't about Shogetsu._ "W-what do you mean?" She speaks across her shoulder, hoping he can't see how pale and terrified she goes.

"Oh, I believe you know that, Princess…" Her eyes blow wide, a cold shiver of fear running down her spine. A heartbeat goes, then two, before she gathers her wits to turn around and properly face the slyest of warlords among the Oda. "If anything, the look in your pretty face just confirmed so. I'm afraid you're painfully easy to read,"

Mitsuhide feigns a mortified face, but the sharp gleam crossing his golden gaze all but gives away the enjoyment he seems to find in prodding people.

Mai bites her lower lip hard enough to draw blood, a hand raking through her hair. She should have known better than to pretend around such a dangerous schemer like Mitsuhide, or even hiding from him. They've met in the middle of the street after all, it's all too easy to assume someone may have spotted them talking and words caught up to him.

 _How screwed up I am, now? He's come to take me to the dungeons, isn't it?_

"I… then I'm sure you already know it's not what it looked like." The best she can do is apply some reasoning in her defense, aware that persuasion is hardly a good approach as of then. Her hands begin to tremble, nails digging painfully in her palms, "You've got to believe me, Mitsuhide, _he_ followed _me_ and—"

Mitsuhide seems to notice something else in her face, then, judging by how the obvious amusement suddenly disappears from his, bringing a hand before her so to ask for silence. "Why, there's no need for you to explain yourself, Mai."

Soon, it becomes a silent battle of glances; from her, to figure out her fate, and Mitsuhide, appearing to be trying to read her thoughts. "How can you say that?" Mai says, near baffled, "We just brought a _daimyo_ to custody after just exchanging some letters with the enemy. And you've seen me _talking_ to one of them, face to face. It's pretty clear to me I'm in big trouble,"

A thin silver eyebrow quirk up as if pondering on it, "That is a solid reasoning," He appears inclined to agree, nodding thoughtfully, "Regardless, I still consider your involvement as hardly relevant in the current moment. The matter is being addressed properly, so you have nothing to fear," His thin lips spread wide in a mischievous smile, "… _yet_."

"That is… not reassuring at all…" She blinks in disbelief, tension still coiling deep in her gut, "So why are you here, then?"

The visitor hides his hands into the sleeves of his white kimono, "Firstly, to inform Lord Nobunaga is requesting your presence at the audience chambers. And secondly, to ask you a question," For the first time in their interaction, Mitsuhide finally turns serious, "Does this man you've encountered has introduced himself as the Tiger of Kai, Shingen Takeda?"

"Um, he…" She stammers for a moment, revisiting her talk with the handsome man in her mind for the tenth time, coming to a sudden realization. "Actually… no, he didn't."

"You're saying you _assumed_ him to be Takeda?" At his skeptical look, she finally understands where he's going.

But no, that can't be right. "Yeah, and still believe it was him but, well… he didn't outright confirm that to my face, if that's what you're asking."

"I see. Then why are you so concerned, I wonder?" At his nonchalant shrug, Mai can't possibly tell whether he's trying to be reassuring or not, "For all it takes you might have seen a ghost or a body double,"

She turns pensive at the remark. As much as she can get people's skepticism towards someone apparently believed to be dead, there are far too many rumors going about for somebody as Mitsuhide to just turn a blind eye on. While he may be in the right for her irrelevancy on the matter—Shingen could positively be miles away from Azuchi by now, and their meeting is hardly of any use to the Oda—and that everyone's currently working to find the truth, it all leads her to presume one thing.

"You don't believe he's alive, right?"

Leaning forward and getting to her eye level, he lands a hand on her shoulder, "Only one thing is for certain, Princess, and that is, _no one_ comes back from the dead." A quite charming smirk crosses Mitsuhide's face, and she honestly doesn't know what to think of it.

Or rather, she feels more lost and confused than before. For all intents and purposes, the man doesn't truly look like the culprit behind the Honno-ji incident and remains to be one of—if not the only—Nobunaga's most trustworthy warlords around. Yet still, what is there with Mitsuhide Akechi? What makes him so reliable to the Oda forces?

Does she even _want_ to know?

Straightening up, his intense golden gaze is quite a lot to bare, "Regardless, I withhold my final judgment for now," With remarkable gallantry, he outstretches an arm to her, "Now, shall we? The lords are awaiting us,"

The meeting is already settled by the time they arrive, having walking without much as for a bare casual conversation to the audience chambers. To Mai's surprise and partial worry, there's no sign of Masamune or Ieyasu around, and no one in the room looks like they're expecting them anytime soon.

Once the two of them take a seat, Mitsunari begins with his report.

"More skirmishes have arisen in Shinano, making it the third episode in less than a month. I'm afraid the situation is escalating to the threat of a full revolt on the province," The strategist hands a stack of papers to Nobunaga, presumably to certify his statements, "We must act soon, or else we won't be able to contain this much further,"

Nobunaga listens intently before turning to his vassal. "Have you got any word from Lady Yoshiko, Hideyoshi?"

He nods, but his face remains stern. "My wife is safe for now, in Owari," The small addition prompts Mai's attention, growing curious. _Didn't know Hideyoshi had a wife. Wow, I know next to nothing about these guys, aren't I?_ "She's let me know we can call upon the Maeda for assistance."

"Very well, then." Nobunaga fixes a look on Mitsuhide afterwards, appearing to be sharing something unbeknownst to the rest of them, but it doesn't take much before he comes to a decision. "I tire of this pointless rebellion. I shall go and put an end to these skirmishes myself," He declares, stopping his vassal the very moment he readies to, most likely, voice his concerns. "Hideyoshi, you may gather your troops and go with me. And Mitsunari, write Toshiie and request him to prepare his forces as well. We are traveling shortly."

Just then, that fearsome crimson gaze lands on Mai, and it takes a lot for her not to flinch—it's a look that _definitely_ doesn't bode well for her, as far as she's come to know the Lord of Azuchi. _Please, let it be good. I'll do anything, just—_

"I'd need my lucky token to bring me good fortune. Pack up, Princess. I'm taking you with me."

* * *

 _How much has my lifespan been shortened by now? This is a nightmare._

Shaken to the core, rattled, and fighting her shock, she clings to Nobunaga for dear life as he rides into battle. If she once thought riding with Masamune was a pain, Mai can clearly see how sorely wrong she was right then.

"Why did you even bring me here!?" She doesn't even have a single piece of armor on her, and he better not bring up the lucky charm repetitive tape, or _else_.

"I thought a fireball like you would enjoy a good battle," Nobunaga says matter-of-factly.

"You were so wrong! This is horrible!" Every whizzing arrow passing by seems to be about to pierce her; every angry roar and cry of pain echoing in her ears. "I told you I hate war!"

"What you hate or like is of no matter. You are _mine,_ my lucky charm, and I will bring you where I like." His statements sound just as defiant and elated as the look on his face—crimson eyes blazing, a toothy, wicked grin all over.

 _And if we were in the present, I'm pretty sure I could bring you to court for that!_

Mai certainly wishes she could. She'd much rather be there than in the middle of that killing field. "Oh gods, _look out!_ "

A soldier darts his horse before them as an enemy spear impales his shoulder. "Agh! L-Lord Nobunaga, please, get back!"

"I do not take commands." Her whole body shakes as Nobunaga wheels his steed and brutally cuts down the spearman. Mai's pretty sure she screamed at that. "You there! Fight the pain and stay on your horse or you'll die. Now retreat back to camp and have that wound taken care of."

"Yes my Lord. As soon as the blood is stanched I will be back at your side!" Blood oozes through his fingers as he clutches his wound, the pale-faced soldier riding in the direction of camp.

They're just going to patch him up and send him back out? "What could be possibly worth this?"

She wasn't expecting to get a response, and yet. "Indeed. This is too much effort for a minor conflict in what should be an uncontested province…"

"What do you mean? This isn't how this was supposed to go?"

It's then when a messenger comes trotting through the front lines, shouting in a panic at Nobunaga. "My Lord, a report! We were misled!" Presumably a Maeda scout—judging by the colors of his armor—reaches Nobunaga's mare, looking pale and positively frightened, "This wasn't a skirmish between the territories! A cavalry armed in red has been spotted at the front lines!"

The man falters for a heartbeat, seeming like struggling to deliver the grimmest news of his entire life, barely able to meet his Lord's eyes. "It's… it's Takeda's Akazonae!"

Nobunaga stays very still, gaze flickering with many emotions Mai can't truly figure out what is what—surprise, expectation, unadulterated ire, and a glimmer of relief, even.

"… There you are, Shingen." His acknowledgment comes with a growl, and she can't help glancing warily at the soldiers who'd heard the message, meeting slack-jawed expressions all around. "We're going after him."

 _Oh, no. Oh, damn—whoa!_

All in a sudden, Nobunaga kicks his horse, flying toward the front lines of the battle, his pacing eager and more reckless than what she got sort of used to with Masamune's wild riding. Hundreds of men move across the field on both sides in a blur of reds, blacks and whites, but once her eyes catch a glimpse of a particular person, there's no way she can tear her gaze away from them.

"Give the signal! Let the world know!"

At the sight, there's no doubt he really has earned the name of a tiger, his presence even more fierce and grandiose than the former times she's met him, roaring with a force that could make any lesser man shake their very soul.

"The Takeda forces have returned!"

The aforementioned Akazonae army, clad head to toe in crimson red armor, gives a unified cry that makes the very ground tremble. Riding at their head on an ebony horse, wielding a massive greatsword, is the tall flirt from Azuchi, and the most handsome man she's ever seen in her life.

"It turns out the rumors were true. The Tiger of Kai lives," An amused Nobunaga seems to talk more to himself than to her.

His mumbles sound far away from her, feeling all but drawn to Shingen's figure, somewhat partially doubting her vision. Or that is until his silver-grey eyes meet hers across the battlefield, tongue shaking out to water his lips and smiling delightfully.

 _Hello? We're in the middle of a bloodbath! What is he doing?_

It's impossible not to recognize that narrow-eyed, flirtatious look—there's _magic_ there, something very difficult to attribute to another person but him. It feels as if he's teasingly dangling the keys to her memories on his fingers, whispering 'Did you miss me?'

 _"Mmh, smoke from Honno-ji and a woman alone at night. Perhaps you're a ghost? Though you're certainly the most beautiful ghost I've ever seen."_

 _"And you're not a ghost. Not now that I see you in the daylight, that is clear."_

 _"I see you miss me already? Don't worry, I do too. I'm trusting you to take good care of my heart in the meantime… Princess,"_

While she couldn't possibly have forgotten him, it's also obvious Shingen remembered her the entire time—or has done his homework quite too well. He even predicted they'd meet up a third time. Or did he somehow know…?

"Don't get distracted or you'll lose your balance. Now hold on," Nobunaga returns to a state of ruthless and cold detachment. He glances over his visibly shaken army and shouts in a voice of command, "Keep in formation! We still outnumber them. Do not cower before a ghost. We'll send Takeda back to hell!"

His words rally the soldiers, and they face the Takeda forces fearlessly once more. _The spirit of an entire army shifting at the words of one person; that's a lot of power to hold._

The mention of a ghost makes her ponder; Sasuke said Shingen being alive was one of the differences in their timeline—deeming it an alternate one, in which history already changed its course—but he didn't precisely go into details. Even Mitsuhide, within his odd ways, practically confirmed that to the world everyone considered him dead. So, how did he 'die'? And why did he appear just then, apparently _years_ later?

"Nobunaga, why did you think Shingen was dead?" As far as from what recalls from the history books, Shingen died before him in her timeline, but that's about all she knows.

Making it brief due to the current circumstances, Nobunaga tells her of his war with the Takeda clan and how in the midst of a battle, they'd heard Shingen succumbed to illness. His army fell apart, alongside with all the gains they'd made in battle, and their clan was destroyed by the Oda.

"… But he was alive this whole time and he was the one stirring up tension in your territories?"

"It appears so. Mitsuhide will know more of it. I suppose after he recovered, he took his time looking for the right moment to get his revenge." Nobunaga says, "Shingen's not the only ghost though. He's come back with another. Look, Mai."

She looks where Nobunaga points. In the sea of red, a white shadow blitzes through like a bolt of lightning; the man—if indeed he is one and not a force of nature—followed by a squad of his own. "You are the elite of the Uesugi forces! Don't let the Akazonae show you up! Unleash your ferocity on the enemy!"

"Kenshin Uesugi, the Dragon of Echigo. He too was said to have died." Despite the introduction, Mai finds him quite easier to recognize—he was with Shingen the night of the Honno-ji incident. "Not only is he still alive, but he also formed an alliance with his rival, of all people."

Something about the intone of how he says that prompts her attention to Nobunaga. _He doesn't sound particularly surprised at this outcome._

Quirking a curious brow, she dares asking, "Did you know somehow any of them would be here?"

"Hideyoshi's wife let out something odd in her last letter. And a report from Toshiie Maeda, one of my generals, got me inclined to believe this skirmish wasn't just a simple commotion between the villagers. Something as big as this was brewing on," Nobunaga admits with a thoughtful frown, "Shingen is a master of espionage. It was no accident that I got that information."

The comment confuses her—so, if she's getting it right, that means Shingen purposefully let Nobunaga know he'd be coming out of hiding? "But if you two are enemies, why would he let you get that info?"

"To draw me out, of course. Only in that way can they declare to the world they are once more ready for battle." He says matter-of-factly, "That's why they caused these minor conflicts in my territory, as well as probably rallying their former retainers like the _daimyo_ you and Masamune dealt with: To chip away at my influence bit by bit." He builds on his answer as he rides, directing his army all the while, "All that was left was to choose the perfect moment to rise from the abyss and show themselves in the light."

In conclusion, Shingen's goal has been to, most likely, stir trouble in Nobunaga's territories and hope for the people to rebel against him, joining his cause instead. _That's an incredibly intricate plan, I've got to give him that._ She can't help glancing at Shingen ahead with sheer curiosity, her intuition telling her he'd been the sole architect of that scheme.

And suddenly so, she realizes his already herculean figure becomes taller and taller, dangerously approaching him. "You're not honestly thinking about fighting the two of them directly!?" Ignoring the obvious disadvantages of two against one, Takeda and Uesugi are the commanders of the enemy forces.

But Nobunaga ignores her question, once more kicking his horse into a run. Feeling her balance unceremoniously ripped from her again, she flinches, squeezing him harder to find some purchase. Men fall to Nobunaga's deadly blade and the trampling hooves of his horse, more weapons than Mai can even count flying towards the two of them. Either Shingen or Kenshin seems to notice Nobunaga and her approaching at first, but then again, almost everyone is on horseback.

… Or they had been, until then, when she hears a horrible scream—Kenshin barbarically cutting a soldier down before her eyes, alighting from his horse with paradoxical elegance. What is he doing? Doesn't that put him at a disadvantage?

"This battle bores me." She hears him saying flatly, "Here, I'm giving myself a handicap. Now, will someone put up a fight?"

Nobunaga watches Kenshin's act of madness with amusement, "So, it's true what they say about Kenshin's lust for battle."

 _More like he's lusting for a sword in his chest! He's putting himself at risk because he's_ bored _!?_

"Shingen, your battles are dull and they take too long. I might just kill you for bringing me into this snore fest…"

"You know what they say about men who snore, Kenshin!" Far ahead, Shingen smiles wryly before smoothly vaulting off his horse. "I think I'm keeping you from showing off and stealing all the fun for yourself." Back to back with his apparent ally, Shingen hefts his _odachi,_ nearly as tall as himself.

Yet somehow and to her awed eyes, when he wields it, he seems even taller, even _greater_. "Anyone interested in losing their lives today? Then step right up."

"Any idiots can go and get killed by Shingen. I want to fight the skilled and the brave."

An Oda soldier reacts vigorously, "Take them down and take home glory! Attack!"

Another armored man clad in red steps up. "Protect our lord!"

"Don't step on my account!" Shingen commands, "Concentrate on your own enemies." His velvety voice carries over the loud rush of wind that comes with each swing of his monster of a sword.

 _He's… I'll admit it. He's kind of wow._ Shingen could bring down three soldiers with one well-calculated strike, swords and men falling to the ground before him. Behind him, Kenshin's blade flashes, leaving dead men in his wake.

"The tiger and the dragon. Their fangs are sharp as ever," Nobunaga's crimson eyes seem to be drawn to every strike of Shingen and Kenshin's swords, just as hers are. "Their alliance may prove to be more trouble than I thought."

One of Nobunaga's men come riding towards the two of them, shouting, "My Lord, you must fall back! It's too dangerous here!"

That, naturally, draws Shingen's attention, but those smoky grey eyes pass right over Nobunaga. They stop on _her_ , holding her shocked gaze—and if eyes could whisper, they would say 'Hey cutie'. With all the confidence in the world, Shingen then _winks_ at her, her heart sputtering and stopping for a beat.

 _… He just… winked at me…_

"Shingen, three at a time? Stop being wasteful and save some for me,"

"I would, but you know of my terrible affliction. I have to show off in front of a beautiful woman,"

"… A woman? There's a _woman_ here?" Kenshin's gaze cuts through the crowd with the same ruthlessness as his sword, spotting her. _That's not a wink, that's a death glare._ As soon as it comes, it melts away as Kenshin's eyes widen in a kind of shock, staring at her for a second like he couldn't believe what he's seeing.

Then, those heterochromatic eyes notice Nobunaga and Kenshin grows spine-chillingly pleased. "Nobunaga… you've come out."

"Kenshin, I shall be your opponent," The mere statement all but screams trouble—she really, _really_ doesn't want to be on Nobunaga's horse while he fights that killer in a duel.

 _Can I, uh, call a cab?_

However, the so soul-stirring duel doesn't happen as all in a sudden, Shingen steps up to his ally. "Let's call it quits, Kenshin. We've done enough for today," He seems to decide in a very nonchalant manner. "Remember, we're not here to kill Nobunaga. Not _yet_." Surprisingly, Shingen's calming voice is the song to soothe Kenshin's savagery.

The blonde warrior still shoots him a fierce glare, though, "I'm not leaving when the ultimate prey has just offered himself up to me."

"Fair enough. But are you really going to enjoy killing a man when his woman is there, clinging to his back?" Shingen points out, "I thought you liked fighting your opponents when they're in the best possible condition?"

"… Why must you ruin everything, Shingen?" Kenshin's fine features twist into a spiteful scowl. "I'm disappointed, Nobunaga. You've become the kind of corrupt noble who dallies with his concubine on the battlefield? Perhaps a good head wound will straighten you out. Or better yet, kill you."

Nobunaga scoffs, "And maybe next time you come back from hell, you can do so with more sense than bloodlust."

Shingen doesn't let his ally catch on his bait, "Easy now, Kenshin. We'll kill him in time. But the stage isn't set yet." There's a coldness in Shingen's expression that doesn't quite leave as he turns to Mai, "I'm sorry to frighten you with this display, Princess-Chatelaine of Azuchi."

 _Princess-Chatelaine? So, he really has done his homework._

"We've met three times now: By inevitability, whim, and finally fate." His smoky grey eyes pierce into her very soul, "Are you anticipating our fourth meeting as much as I am?" Every word he draws out feels _hypnotizing_ —like a flute to a snake, moved and drawn by the mere movement of those impossibly alluring lips. "My offer is sadly running out of time…"

"… Wh-what do you even mean by that?" She has so many questions, but as ridiculously tongue-tied as she is, it's all she can do but gape, incredulous and entranced.

"Good questions. Can I take it you're excited to hear the answers at our next meeting? Great! It's a promise!" Mai keeps gawking at that too familiar and dangerously enchanting smile, her heart pounding too hard.

Shingen is Nobunaga's enemy, all in all hers as well, given her status. Nonetheless, the idea of seeing him again is almost too thrilling, the sheer anticipation coursing through her not helping at all. _Probably not in the middle of a battlefield, pretty please._

"So, the Tiger turns tail to flee like a coward for the second time." Nobunaga taunts him with a devilish smirk.

"Keep your filthy mouth shut." Shingen's lighthearted enthusiasm vanishes at Nobunaga's provocation, his eyes turning dark and deadly cold—and suddenly Mai doesn't feel like looking at them anymore. "I'll be back, Nobunaga, for your head. Best use it while it's still connected." His and Kenshin's vassals guide their horses to their commanders, the two men mounting up. "We're pulling out, Kenshin."

"… This was a disappointment. The next fight better not be, Nobunaga." The odd retreat makes her confused. Why would they give up in the middle of a battle? Or did they really come with the mere purpose of revealing themselves?

It seems kind of silly, but the honest truth is the further away they get, the better she can breathe, Shingen's magic spell losing its grip on her. To a great extent, she's genuinely glad it didn't come down to a true fight, the current result being grim enough to her eyes.

Nobunaga keeps his gaze fixed on the vanishing figures of his two rivals for a very long time, even when their armies break away and withdraw with their leaders. "Did Takeda know about the flying column I had in wait?"

"What? Flying column?"

"The detachment of troops from Toshiie I kept in reserve. In an extended battle, they would have given me the advantage." So, Nobunaga had his own strategy all along, "It's all too easy to bait the God of War, but Takeda's harder to trap." More challenged than disappointed, he returns to giving orders, "Do not pursue them. No doubt their garrison is empty. They had no intention of staging a prolonged conflict in the first place. Send out scouts to confirm they've withdrawn and once they have, we'll do as well."

Mai had no idea such a violent battle could come to an end so abruptly. However, the repercussions are far from over—soldiers groaning and bleeding as far as her eyes can reach; some men most likely never getting up again. _So many casualties for a battle that lasted only a few hours, for a cause that's not even their own. How many more would die if they kept fighting?_

Is there anything she could do to help or, at least, turn the situation to a more positive light?

As she asks herself that question, she sifts through her memories of the battle. Waiting patiently at the end of the line is one particularly pesky memory.

 _"We've met three times now: By inevitability, whim, and finally fate. Are you anticipating our fourth meeting as much as I am? My offer is sadly running out of time…"_

What in the world did Shingen mean? What does she even has to consider of his so-called proposal? Is he just expecting her to walk away with him the very moment they meet again?

And, most importantly, what is he capable of doing if she refuses to take his offer?

* * *

 **A-N:** **HERE COMES MY BOY! HE'S HERE! IT _HIMMMMMMMM!_**

 **Also, this looks like an opportune moment to mention I'm currently running a 30 Days of Shingen on my art blog, Hoxadrine-art, because flooding y'all with content from my ravishingly handsome tiger just seems like the best way to start the year :D**


	18. 18 - Mai

**Gunsen:** A type of folding war fan used by the average warriors to cool themselves off.  
 **Tenshu:** An architectural typology found in Japanese castle complexes. They are easily identifiable as the highest tower within the castle.

* * *

 **Mai**

"Again. And spread your feet further apart this time."

Truth be told, she can't even recall why did she agree to dance with him in the first place, but now that they're at it, it seems kind of rude to just stop. And so, Mai complies, flicking her fans open and waving them around the way she'd been taught as a child, putting on a charming smile to make it a little show. A blur of yellows, oranges and reds flutter prettily before her eyes, prompting a more genuine smile out of her, somewhat losing herself in her own happy place—a small moment of reprieve from the warring period she's been plunged into against her will.

That is, until her wrist stings and one of her fans drops from her hand. "Ow! What was that for?" She pouts, rubbing her sore spot.

"I was testing your reflexes," Nobunaga says flatly, scrutinizing her stance with a stern look. "Stop idling around and focus."

"I thought we were dancing?"

"... No. We are _training._ "

The snarky remark brings them back at court, and she huffs in frustration. It's been several days since their return from Shinano, and Nobunaga's been more than insistent in attempting to 'hone her skills' with the pair of _gunsen_ he'd gifted her, offering himself to train her at every one of her late visits to his _tenshu_.

"Are you still determined upon learning medicine?" She's come with the request a couple of nights before, and Nobunaga's brushed off the idea at every chance she's brought it up. "That knowledge will bring you even closer to battle than this. You told me you hated war."

Growing annoyed, she flicks her other fan close with a snap, crossing her arms. "And you told me you didn't care what I hated. But yes, I do, and very much. I wish I could stop it from happening, but I'm well aware I can't."

Nobunaga's gaze is intimidating, but she doesn't quail before him just then. "You do show promise with the _gunsen,_ and can do more than fine by training properly." He frowns in thought, "Why are you so adamant with medicine?"

"Because I never meant to use these in a way that may hurt anybody. That's _not_ the way I've been taught to." She insists, growing tired of falling on the same topic over and over.

"Weapons are meant to do just that—"

"—But with medicine, maybe I can learn to _save_ as many lives as possible." She emphasizes her words with a flick of her fan in hand, "While I'm willing to learn whatever it takes to survive, I'm not aiming for taking someone else's life to do so."

That has been one of the answers to the questions she'd asked herself after the bloodbath Nobunaga brought her to witness. Her reality is, if she's intending to achieve her goals and dreams or even get to return to her time period, she needs to survive that dreadful place first of all—which is a feat in and out of itself. And as willing as she is to try to understand the people's reasoning for going to war, in the end she's not as determined and courageous as Masamune or Nobunaga to brand a weapon and fight for her own sake.

To be honest, she's terrified of the mere idea.

He doesn't reply straight away, however, leaving her to hesitate. _That's not an encouraging look on his face. Does he think I'm not serious?_ After seeming to ponder the matter—and her—he suddenly grins; a sight as strange to see as the first time he did it, the first night she came to his _tenshu_.

"What a naïve view of the problem. Yet I see how you came to that conclusion. It's not without some logic." He appears lenient as to admit that, "I'm curious to see how the real world grows and shapes your views."

Mai quirks a skeptical brow, "… Is that a yes?"

With some reluctance, Nobunaga nods. "Ieyasu is a skilled healer and herbalist. I will ask him to teach you."

"Really? Thank you very much!" Her face brightens at that, bowing to him in gratitude and before he comes to regret it. Having Ieyasu himself teaching her may be somewhat challenging, yet it doesn't make her any less excited to get started.

A slight snort prevents her from going too excited, though. "Do not thank me just yet, little fireball," Nobunaga takes a single step towards her, crimson eyes flickering in wonder. "If you truly intend to learn whatever it takes, you shall prove to me you're up for it."

"… You don't mean to tell me you want me to follow you to another battle, isn't it?"

He saunters past her with a flourish of his _haori._ "Masamune seems to hold you in high regard. He's praised you as a fighter several times." Heading to his decorative weapon rack, he calmly returns his fans to their proper place, sparing himself a moment to eye his precious collection, "We can't allow your skills with the _gunsen_ to go to waste, Mai…"

The comment makes her cautious, not liking whatever idea he seems to be coming with. "I don't get it. What are you suggesting? And what's Masamune got to do with anything?"

A mischievous smirk crosses his face as he returns to his working desk. "You shall ask him to partake on sparring sessions with you. If he's too busy to comply, then tell him to assign one of his retainers to do so."

Her jaw drops to the floor at that, alarms flaring in her mind. "You want me to ask Masamune to _fight_ him!? But—"

 _That's… that's… the worst idea ever!_

Nobunaga, however, pays her no mind, looking decided to return to his reading of several reports scrawled across his desk. "Didn't you just say you want to learn ways to keep yourself alive? Northerners such as Masamune do so by charging at the vanguard of an army. And, as you can surely notice, their unrivaled strong will is what's been keeping them alive. There's a lot you can learn from them." He says matter-of-factly, not bothering to spare her a glance, "Take this as your task for the day."

* * *

"… How did I happen to get stuck with you? What was Nobunaga thinking?"

Despite the pretty much inconvenient deal she's struck with him, Nobunaga keeps his word, and the next morning finds her with a message from a maid to meet Ieyasu before midday to begin her lessons. Unsurprisingly so, her new assigned teacher doesn't sound interested nor eager to work with her in the slightest.

"Clearly, he thought I didn't have enough to deal with, with _ghosts_ right on my doorstep, stirring up trouble." Ieyasu rolls his eyes hard, leaving her to briefly wonder how they haven't caught at the back of his head just yet with how many times he does that.

 _Maybe I should've held out for a different potions master? Troubling Ieyasu could go very wrong._

"Look, I'll be a serious student, and I'm looking forward to learning from you." Mai puts up her best diplomatic face, figuring out it's the least she can do.

"… That makes _one of us_ looking forward to it." He sighs in defeat, lips curling into a sneer before pushing a stack of books on his desk towards her. "First, you should read all of these."

She can only hope he doesn't want them read by the end of the day—it's been some time since college, after all. Regardless, the gesture doesn't go unnoticed, "Looks like you've already got everything ready for me. Thank you."

He does seem to be taking the whole ordeal seriously, so probably he's not as bad as his attitude suggests. "You're talking when you should be reading. Open the top book." Ieyasu's face remains stoic and impervious to any politeness, "I'm going to quickly cover the key points. And just so you know, I'm not going to stop or repeat myself. Are we clear?"

"Alright. I'm ready." Mai opens the book to the first page, following his instructions to the letter.

The sun is at its peak by the time Ieyasu's lecture comes to a close, and she rubs the kinks in her stiff neck, completely unaware of the time. _Whoa, I haven't had to cram this much in so long. And now I really miss coffee._ Mitsunari's been helping her to figure out the writing system of the period to a certain extent, but reading such books still keeps being a pain and a half.

However, she's saved by the fact Ieyasu explained almost everything in the books provided, so she can follow along somehow. "Now that you see what you're up against, you should just give up. It's not like you _need_ to know this stuff."

 _Well, he really sucks as a teacher, huh._

A half-apologetic smile clings to her lips, "Why, I can't give up now that I've already started. In fact, I'll be back tomorrow for more." Mai insists, hoping her genuine interest would show and encourage Ieyasu somehow, "I'll even have reviewed everything you told me today too."

Her earnestness must have come through, as Ieyasu looks _almost_ impressed, a brow quirking up, "I guess you've got resolve, at least. Maybe you're not as weak as I—" Sighing in apparent spite of himself, he trails off into a series of quiet incomprehensible mumbles, occupying his hands with stacking the pile of books and notes they've recently used. "I suppose it's no wonder why Masamune has his eye on you…"

"What was that?" Or rather, did she hear him right?

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Ieyasu doesn't leave room to budge, though, an awkward silence hanging around the two of them.

Just then, the door slides open and as if he'd just been summoned, the very guy her teacher has been vaguely mumbling about makes his entrance, a massive grin on his ruggedly handsome face. Snapping her head to the door, she has to swallow a groan as pain shots from her stiff neck at the motion.

"Ieyasu, mind if I come in?" Her heart skips a beat for some reason. _What's he here for?_

"… It obviously wouldn't matter if I minded because you only asked after you already barged in." The blonde warlord grumbles, returning to his regular exasperated mood.

She can't say if it's his smile what does it, but the room looks brighter at the presence of Masamune, that lively and gorgeous eye of his catching her entire attention. "I heard Mai was studying here and, well, knowing Ieyasu, I came to lighten the mood."

If Ieyasu was annoyed before, his face twists into the picture of being absolutely done with everyone then. "We're done studying. Thanks for lightening the mood, good job." He deadpans, flat toned, "You can leave now. Actually, take her with you."

Ignoring his associate, Masamune sits down next to her, his expression recalling the expectant curiosity of a hungry cat. To her dismay, Mai finds herself casting a sheepish smile his way.

" _Hi_ , er—I mean, good morning." She feels incredibly silly all of a sudden, mentally slapping herself.

Masamune's grin goes delightfully wider, however. "Morning, kitten," He says half-sultrily, giving her a once over look, "You look as stiff as the day I brought you over. You've been like that with Ieyasu? No wonder he's in a snit." He bumps his shoulder to hers in a friendly manner, "You can relax around him. It'll be easier for him that way too, right, lad?"

"While you're making all my decisions for me, you want to redecorate my room too?" Ieyasu scoffs, "But… yeah, Masamune's right. It would be easier if you were less formal."

"All right. Thank you. I mean, _thanks_ ," Sinking into a more relaxed posture, she immediately feels like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind another friend."

"So, how's progress, Mai? Has Ieyasu been putting you through your paces?"

She can't help quirking a curious brow at that. Is Masamune keeping a very close eye on her schedule? Otherwise, how does he seem to know _everything_ she partakes on?

 _Actually, that wouldn't be surprising. Half of Nobunaga's tasks are suggestions from him after all…_

Speaking of more friends, Masamune's carnivorous smile makes her suddenly question her choice in them. "Ieyasu's been a good teacher. I really feel I'll be able to learn from him."

"That's good to hear!" His eye gleams as he seems to be recalling something, and Mai can't help but grow apprehensive at that, "I've heard you're taking some reading lessons from Mitsunari as well. Your schedule grows tighter and tighter by the day."

"Ah, yeah, Mitsunari's been helping me too. I'm just glad to be able to keep myself busy." She shrugs nonchalantly.

"If Ieyasu's teaching you medicine, then I'll teach you horseback riding. What do you think?"

"You want to teach me how to ride…?" Her enthusiasm dies down when her lurching stomach reminds her of the two trips with him. It's a very good skill to have, though. _And assuming I survive, I'll never get horse sick again._ "Well, thanks, Masamune. I'll take you up on it. Just let me know when you're free."

That wicked smile gives way to a surprisingly innocent face. Then, Masamune laughs, and it's a fun-loving, joyful sound. _Damn, I could hear him laugh all day and not get tired of it. He has the most musical and beautiful laughter—wait, no. Brain, stop right there!_

"Now that's a good answer." He makes it practically sound as if he just said 'Good girl'. _No, don't strain away! Agh, how does he do that?_ "I wondered what our Lord was thinking to take you into battle, but you keep proving to be the bravest lass I've ever seen! I even want to see you in a fight myself!"

She gulps at that, "Me, fighting? Oh, I don't think you'll be impressed at all…"

Ieyasu's expression shifts at the mention of that topic, looking at her. "Speaking of that battle, I heard Shingen and Kenshin were there. Did you see them?"

The mere mention of Shingen's name makes her heart skip a beat. _Alright, what the heck is going on with you today, Mai?_ "Um, yeah, I did." Even then, the memory of them fighting gives her the chills, and she can only hope she'd never witness such a scene ever again.

But seeing Shingen again, that's another thing entirely.

"… Knowing they're still alive and that I might get the chance to face them gets my blood pumping something fierce." Masamune prompts her out of her thoughts before she strains, his wicked smile seeming as if he's picturing it already.

"You know, I have medicine for that." Ieyasu points out.

She's already aware of Masamune's fighting spirit, but it's not like his cool poise will stop amazing her anytime soon, "Huh, you really enjoy battle, don't you?"

It's Ieyasu who replies with a pained sigh. "Don't believe what you've seen the other day with Yoshitoshi. Masamune's _horrible_ in a fight," He remarks his statement with a glare, "He's always rushing the front lines, changing tactics and demanding cooperation on the fly. I have to be out there cleaning up his mess for him,"

"It sounds like you two team up every so often…"

Masamune smiles with a—very—handsome confidence, "Yeah, and it's because I know Ieyasu's got my back that I can fight so freely."

"… If you're trying to flatter me, don't bother. It won't work." Ieyasu's unusually prickly attitude since Masamune's arrival makes sense then. They're a bit like brothers, bickering because they know each other well. "But you won't need to drag me onto the front if the Tiger of Kai shows up. I'll be one of the first out there. I haven't forgotten how close he came to beating me at Noda Castle."

Ieyasu's young features harden, his eyes gleaming with a vengeful light. _Looks like he's got some trauma to deal with._ "Noda Castle. Was that the battle where Shingen supposedly died?"

"Huh? How do you know that?" Ieyasu frowns, growing skeptical.

"Um, Nobunaga told me some bits and pieces when I asked him about Shingen." There's also the small knowledge she has from the history books and the little Sasuke told her, but that's not something she'd mention anytime soon.

Masamune shoots her a knowing glance, but—and gratefully so—doesn't seem willing to let his associate in on her secret handicap. "Did he tell you that battle was just part of Shingen's campaign against Ieyasu and Nobunaga?"

She shakes her head. "Nobunaga and I are in an alliance such as Masamune here, and my province, Mikawa, bordered Shingen's Kai. Basically, he had to get through me." Ieyasu's face tenses as he speaks, as if recalling a pretty bad memory. "Back then, Shingen was strong. Nobunaga and I constantly struggled against him, even working together."

That admission makes her frown in thought. _Just how strong is Shingen to be able to easily fend off two powerful warlords like Nobunaga and Ieyasu?_

"Then, in the middle of battle, with victory in sight, Shingen disappeared." Masamune continues, "Supposedly he died of pneumonia. It's probably true that he got sick, but obviously it didn't kill him."

"In that case, Shingen's a master manipulator. He probably thought laying low was for the best and let the rumors spread to his advantage." Paired up with Ieyasu's assumptions, Nobunaga already mentioned Shingen's use of espionage, leaving her to believe it's the most plausible response.

"Now that he's stopped squabbling with Kenshin and joined him, I'd love to fight the two of them." All in a sudden Masamune perks up, turning his single eye on her, "And this reminds me, I heard about Nobunaga's suggestion for you…"

At that, she can't help groaning out loud. _Ugh, that's just great. Why I am always involved in those two's crazy ideas?_ His mischievous smile isn't of any help, and as much as Mai has secretly missed it in the couple of days they haven't seen each other, she'd rather for that alluring gesture to show up for another reason entirely.

"Why don't you come spar with me and Ieyasu? I can teach you a thing or two," His massive grin leaves very little to object about, but the subject at hand is strong enough to make her resist his proposal.

Aside from her natural eagerness to learn something new and pick up more skills, training with _weapons_ such as swords and fans is just leaning on a bit too much for the current moment. It'd sound more acceptable if she were picking that up for self-defense, but truthfully, either Masamune or Nobunaga are the right people for that.

"Um, maybe another time?" Wincing a little, Mai turns to Ieyasu for both a little of help and to come up with an excuse, "I mean, thanks for the offer, but I need to practice my reading and writing for my lessons, and I was thinking of visiting Mitsunari after this…"

Thankfully, Masamune merely shrugs in dismissal. "Sounds like you've got a lot on your plate, alright. What do you think, Ieyasu? She's a hard worker, isn't she?"

"Stop nudging me. Anyway, if you want some books to practice with, you should check out the archives."

"You have a nice point, there. I'll ask Mitsunari to pinpoint me, then. Thanks for the suggestion, Ieyasu."

* * *

"Oh, Mai? Is that you?" Mitsunari perks up from behind a pile of books at her arrival, finding him in the company of Mitsuhide. "I don't recall us having reading lessons today?"

In between several tomes spread open before the two of them, Mitsuhide quirks a curious brow, "Or should I assume you've come to grab some books to make a step ladder out of?"

Mai snorts softly, not expecting a different kind of greeting from either of them. "Hello, you two. And no, Mitsunari, we didn't have an appointment today. I'm just looking for some good starter books to use for my medicine lessons with Ieyasu."

"I see. Isn't it wonderful, Lord Mitsuhide? The Princess is becoming another fellow scholar!" For all the energy Mitsunari uses in praising her, his associate appears to turn it in another source for his endless amusement, snickering to himself.

"You're too kind, but I'm not as serious as you, for sure," She can't help but fluster a little, "But am I interrupting something? Or are you two studying as well?"

"We were discussing our investigation on the incident at Honno-ji," Mitsuhide replies solemnly.

Right. Since he clearly isn't the perpetrator—at least not in that timeline—the real culprit remains at large, and their research doesn't appear to be close to a breakthrough anytime soon. Pondering about it, she revisits her own memories of that night; recalling the people she met and those who may have had the motive and the means.

Only two faces come to mind. "Mmh, is it possible that Shingen or Kenshin had anything to do with it?" She wonders vaguely. All things considered, Shingen is her first guess for someone who holds a very hard grudge against Nobunaga, and those two were watching the temple as far as she's aware of.

" _No._ " It's Mitsuhide who shoots down her idea with the precision of a sniper, slamming a tome close as if to remark his point. "Uesugi's renowned for his battle lust. Assassination would rob him of the one thing he loves."

"Shingen has a strategic mind, and while he has a network of spies, when he acts it's in the open for all to see," Mitsunari adds matter-of-factly.

"So, you don't suspect either of them?" It may be odd, but she's actually relieved to hear that. Of anything, she doesn't truly want to believe Shingen would be the kind of guy who'd sink to assassinating people in such a shady manner.

 _Honestly, it's even hard to see him as my enemy at this point._ But as soon as she thinks about that, the word 'enemy' triggers a crushing realization in her.

Her hand stops midway of idly returning one of her books to its proper shelf. Sasuke and that young guy who prevented her from falling down a cliff, Yuki, were joining those two that night in the woods. And if she remembers correctly, he'd even addressed Shingen and Kenshin as if they were his superiors.

 _Sasuke mentioned having employers… He must be working for Shingen and Kenshin. That's why he didn't tell me about it._

The mere thought devastates her. Does that mean as long as she's on opposite sides with those two warlords, she's on muddy grounds with her one true ally?

"Mai?" Concern gleams in Mitsunari's bright and cute amethyst eyes, attempting to shake her out of her reverie with a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? Has something sad occurred to you?"

"N-no, no," She partially lies, shaking her head too fast to her liking. "I-I was just trying to think if there was anyone else suspicious, but I can't think of anyone."

Truth is, she needs out of that conversation and fast. As much as Mitsuhide may know of her past interactions with Shingen, if he isn't really tied to Honno-ji, there's no reason to bring up Sasuke to the map. And she needs to keep him a secret until she could leave the current time.

Hopefully Sasuke would show up soon to clear everything out. _I'll remember to ask him for the full story._

She notices Mitsuhide smirking at her, quite unpleasantly so, and the room seems to grow colder around her just like the other day. "Oh, really? Mmh, I think you're suspicious, Mai. You seem to be hiding something…"

"What could I be possibly hiding now?" And why does she constantly need to be in guard with Mitsuhide? It's too frustrating!

"I believe a little torture might prove revelatory." Her eyes almost bulge out of her sockets at that. What has she gotten herself into?

Mai glances to Mitsunari for help, but he appears poised in thought. "… Do you mean tickle torture, Lord Mitsuhide?" The young strategist smiles sweetly at his own occurrence.

"Why, Mitsunari, that's an excellent suggestion!" Rubbing his hands and with a mischievous look plastered all over his face, the sly warlord turns to her, expectant, "Well, Princess? Will you confess everything, or shall we tickle you until you can no longer speak?"

"I'll… pass on the tickle torture, thanks. I've got some books to grab and you two an assassin to catch." Mitsuhide keeps his piercing eyes on her, chuckling in wicked amusement, while Mitsunari helps her to sort out the tomes she needs to get started.

Soon enough, the regular ruckus of the castle comes to a pause as night falls, a crescent moon meeting her past the doors of her balcony, giving her room a sort of melancholic ambiance. As breathtaking as the clear sight of Azuchi town may be that time of day, it's hard for Mai not to be feeling somewhat anxious; the silence and tranquility stretching on too thin for her liking, prompting her running thoughts to make more noise than healthily necessary.

Shogetsu's late random visits have been helpful so far and she's grown to appreciate the cub's company, yet as much as she tries to occupy herself with her studies or with the little tiger, her mind keeps finding ways to stray, piling up all her concerns one by one.

 _I can't keep turning a blind eye to the reality of this time…_

Laying out her cards, so far it looks like all the people she's met and talked to appear to be pushing her onto the one single thing she's terrified of—fighting to survive. Shingen had warned her of Nobunaga's apparent corruption, and offered to whisk her away from what would be inevitable should she keeps staying in Azuchi. Masamune has made a point of how the way of the sword seems to be the only way for most people to stay alive. The rest, such as Ieyasu, appear to deem her as weak or hopeless merely for refusing to brand a weapon.

And Nobunaga, he's been more than clear in how the long road for peace seems to be built from the blood and bones of all who oppose him.

Her wandering eyes find the decorative sword resting on one corner of her room, her pair of _gunsen_ not so far away from the rack. Is the way of the samurai all there is to the period?

"No, there has to be more to it…"

Just then, Shogetsu plops onto her lap, bumping away an open book and all but demanding her attention. His purring and the feeling of his soft fur brings her back onto more pleasant memories—most specifically, of one of the most enjoyable afternoons she had in the current period, watching the same playful tiger in her arms playing at the riverside, and eating snacks languidly with a ruggedly handsome guy at her side.

 _"Come see me anytime. You're always welcome…"_

Flopping down onto her futon with the little cub, Mai finally makes up her mind. If he still allows it, then she'll resort to Masamune once again.


	19. 19 - Masamune

**Masamune**

"Lord Masamune? You here?" A familiar voice calls out from outside the kitchen of his manor. "You have a visitor."

"This early in the morning? Who is it?" Masamune says back, not bothering to figure it out for himself.

"It's the Princess. And she's brought Shogetsu with her."

A certain tone of amusement comes clear through Kojuro's voice, yet it's no wonder why. Naturally, those two have already gotten along really well in their short time knowing each other. _That kitten… she really has a way to get through people, isn't it?_

"Thanks for the heads up, Kojuro. I'll be there in a moment."

Satisfied with the result, Masamune makes quick work of wrapping up the finished provisions for his troops stationed up north in the outskirts of Azuchi. It's been some time since he tried out creating a new recipe, and with some luck that meal would last longer without having to go to waste. At least, that's what he hopes for.

Untying his sleeves and tucking the bags into his kimono, he cleans his hands and makes himself somewhat presentable before walking to meet his guest. Surprisingly so, once he slides the door open, the sight of the so-called Princess makes him chuckle low; finding her sprawled down on his futon, his tiger in her lap, playfully pawing at a strip of cloth in her hands that he's inclined to assume is the one she uses to tie up her copper locks.

Aside from their first encounter, it's the first time he sees her not dressed Princess-like—a dark red hakama wrapped hastily around her waist instead of the several expensive kimono provided to her by Nobunaga. However, it's not particularly displeasing to his eye, catching the way the clothes hug her figure quite appealingly so.

"Good morning, kittens. Having fun without me?" He says with a smirk, curling up into a full grin once their eyes meet across the room, hers sparkling prettily.

"Ah, sorry about crumpling your bed," Mai replies half-bashfully, quickly coming to a stand, "In my defense, it was Shogetsu's fault. He kind of dragged me over…"

"Hah, no need to be sorry. I know this imprudent kit can be like that," He laughs it off, walking to his desk, his eye instinctively giving her another once-over look. "I see you're dressed more comfortably today. Are you planning to move here?" He can't help the teasing jab, very much less so with the way she blushes every time he does so.

"I—ah, no. I'm just having my day off, so thought of being more comfortable, that's all!"

He pretends to be deeply disappointed, holding a hand to his chest. "Well, that's too bad. I wouldn't have minded bringing another kitten under my wing," His eye follows her as she comes around and takes a proper seat before his working desk. "Alright, so what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Uh, well… I was wondering if you can help me out with something," As the lass' face grows pensive, Masamune imitates her gesture and takes a seat as well, willing to hear what she has to say.

Turns out, as he does so, her plea isn't one he was expecting anytime soon.

"You want me to show you how soldiers live?" His brows knit together, growing skeptical. While he can't say what brought that up, neither is up for speculating about it, wondering instead, "Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"Um, why would you ask that?" Mai stammers a little.

"Because I'm not really sure you are." Shrugging nonchalantly as to not considering too much of a big deal, he explains himself, "You don't seem to be up to sparring with me as Nobunaga suggested, and that's alright, I won't push it if you don't want it. But if you don't want to get involved in the reality of our time, then I don't see the point of doing that either…"

When Mai's face scrunches up in apparent shame, suddenly he partially regrets what he said. _Did I touch a sore spot there?_ "I just… you're right…" Her shoulders slump down, casting her pretty amber eyes away and hiding her face, appearing reticent. "I only thought that would give me a better perspective of what I have to deal with, in my time here."

That line of thought, he can understand it better. "Ah, I get it. That makes more sense," Pondering on it a little, Masamune realizes it wouldn't be too troubling bringing her with him to where he formerly was intending to go to that day. "I think I can help you with that. But you have to prove to me you're up for it," Tilting his head forward, he searches her eyes, "Are you confident?"

"Really?" The lass' face brightens up at that, his small spurring appearing to work nicely, "I'm more than confident! In fact, I'll leave you speechless!"

The determination in her gives him other kinds of ideas—certainly more _appealing_ ones—a sly smirk clinging to his lips. "Remember those words." He says sultrily, shooting her a challenging look and prompting him to test her resolve.

Said one comes in the form of picking her up in his arms, rising to his feet with her.

Mai yelps in surprise, but doesn't pose much resistance. " _Whoa—!_ You're making it a habit of carrying me…" As she looks into his face in sort of astonishment, he almost stops in his tracks at the sight of her blushing cheeks. "Where are we going?"

Such wide-eyed and innocent look makes his heart stop a beat somewhat.

 _She's so cute. Does she even know how_ kissable _she looks?_

"To see more of the real life in this time. Where else?" Not helping to tease her some more, he leans down to whisper low in her ear, "Don't forget you promised to leave me speechless…"

* * *

"Hey, Masamune?" The two of them have left Azuchi Castle way behind, and he's been leading her through the familiar path across the thick forest beyond the walls. "I thought you'd be taking me to the barracks or something. Maybe interview some troops? Is it safe to go this far outside the castle?"

Considering the current ghosts up and about, she does have a point. "Who do you think you're with? It's not dangerous, you're with me." Besides, her safety isn't precisely the main reason why they're walking out there, and rather the opposite of it. "Don't make me speechless with your cowardice." He snorts, half-serious and half-joking.

Through his periphery, Masamune can see her opening her mouth a couple of times but appearing to refrain herself from really speaking her mind; not surprisingly so, considering he's left her little room to argue with. "If I do, does that still count?" Instead, she seems to try going with the flow.

He snorts softly. "What do you think?"

"I'm just trying to look out for myself." The lass excuses herself, "That's why I wanted to come here, so I can find a good way to stay alive."

"And? Are you still alive?" It's a loaded question, but he can't refrain himself from asking it outright. "It's easy enough to say you do." Turning around to look at her, Masamune comes close with a brow arched questioningly. "Show me you're alive..."

 _"Mego, are you awake? Mego…?"_

 _"Is she still alive? She's so… cold."_

 _"Don't say that, Shigezane! She'll get better, she promised she will!"_

"S-show you?" Mai's breath hitches, becoming flustered, but that only prompts him to take another daring step closer. "How else could I be standing here? What would show you?"

 _Anything._ "What do you think would do it?" He says very low, barely for her to hear.

"U-um, pulse, respiration? I really don't know what you have in mind."

Turning a similar shade of red like her hakama, it's clear she's struggling deeply with a proper answer, but that's enough for him to prove it—the dead don't blush after all. Curiously so, as he can't help a partially relieved grin from spreading all over his face, the lass casts her eyes away once again; not precisely in a shy manner, but as if guarding herself against something.

For a moment, it feels as if she's _afraid,_ but of what, Masamune can't truly tell. If anything, it makes him more interested in her.

And so, he opts out to brush it off for both their sakes. "Hahaha! You're a lot of fun, you know." Holding in his laughter, he pats her on the head. "Relax, really. Nothing in this forest, including me, is going to bite. Biting is what _kittens_ do…"

A silly pout makes way to her face, and all in a sudden, it's him who has to look away in an attempt to contain a strange urge to _kiss her senseless._ And he definitely would, if they weren't in the middle of something else.

"You keep bringing up the kitten thing! Just let it go! Stop teasing me about it."

"I'll only bring it up if I mean it… or if I'm teasing," He says playfully, fixing his eye on the path ahead.

"Masamune!" A quarrel between them continues as they walk deeper into the forest, killing time between silly jabs and bantering comments.

"Oh, we're here." Masamune stops in his tracks, outstretching an arm for the Princess to wait there as well. Sensing someone close to their location, he brings two fingers to his mouth and whistles, imitating the coo of a falcon.

Soon enough, a figure appears between a patch of woods. "Lord Masamune! You're here again!"

" _AAH!_ Ninja!"

In the blink of an eye, the lass jumps behind him as a familiar boy springs out from the thick vegetation, clinging to his back in sudden fright. At the motion, the newcomer raises his hands as to show he's unarmed, and Masamune can't help an amused snicker to escape him.

"Good eyes as always, Yojiro." He commends his scout, sneaking an arm around the Princess' shoulders to reassure her, "Mai, don't be scared. He's one of mine."

Yojiro's face twists, appearing mortified. "Oh, Princess Mai. I'm so sorry for surprising you!"

"Oh, no, I mean—yeah, um. Hello." At that, Masamune can't say which of them becomes more flustered, amusing him to no end.

"Have there been any changes?" He addresses his subordinate good-naturedly.

"In the whole two days you haven't visited us, my Lord?"

His brow quirks up, skeptical. "What? You want me to stop coming by?"

There's a fun twinkle in the boy's eyes, "How are we supposed to sleep on the job with you checking in on us all the time?"

 _Ah, so this is how it is today—acting cool in front of the Princess._ He doesn't mind it at all, however, bursting into laughter alongside Yojiro as the three of them continue on into the forest, a hand wrapping itself around the lass' so to keep her at close reach.

They reach the packed camp in no time, where several of his scouts are currently stationed as well. "Hey everyone!" Yojiro makes quick work of gathering the men around, "Lord Masamune is here! And he brought the _Princess_!"

He can't truly blame the sheer curiosity from youngsters and adult men alike as they approach from their posts, some making themselves more presentable along the way with cleaning their hands, faces, and the sort. Sure thing, it isn't often when someone of the lass' stature bothers to make a visit to the soldiers' camp—even if said lass is merely a Princess by name and not by blood nor birthright, but very few people know that.

"Lord Masamune, here again? Don't you have a fief to manage?"

"I'm just here because someone told me you all were sleeping on the job!" He jabs, a chorus of cackles following. Stepping aside, Masamune lets the lass step forward, "Let me introduce you, Mai. These fine northerners are my scouts. They're here to keep an eye out for enemy spies, or slow down the enemy in case of an attack."

"Wow, that's amazing…" He senses she means it, although the smile she directs at the men doesn't truly reach her eyes, looking somewhat lost in her own thoughts. "Hello, everyone,"

It's not really polite to ask her about it outright, and besides, most likely she'd want to figure out whatever she's thinking by herself. Isn't it why she'd wanted to go with him? "Anyway, Takeda and Uesugi are on the watch list now. So be on guard."

"Understood, my Lord,"

Yojiro scratches the back of his head in apparent confusion. "You know, you already wrote us that. You didn't need to come all over here and tell us…"

"Huh, I didn't need to come out here? I guess you don't need these provisions, then." With a pretended dejected look, he pulls the packages he'd prepared in the morning out of the folds of his kimono.

"What!? You should've said so in the first place, Lord Masamune! Your cooking's great!" The entire group suddenly looks much happier, approaching further to gratefully take it out of his hands.

He can't help but laugh at the very eager look of some of the men. "Make sure to share!"

From the sidelines, he can notice the Princess watching over them with an awed expression in her face. Once the group spreads out, he takes the chance to go over to her, politely away from some prying ears.

"Huh? You make the provisions for them?" She wonders, wide-eyed.

Masamune tilts his head, arching a brow. "Well, I don't know what it's like in the future, but we don't have food that lasts long and still tastes good here. So, I've been experimenting with recipes, trying to come up with something that'll feed the troops." He says with a shrug.

"You're actually creating the recipes yourself!" For some reason, she becomes even more awestruck. "Is this how it feels watching history unfold? Wow…"

 _What?_ He blinks, confused at her reverie state. True enough, he'd never really pondered deep about every small action he made in life, very much less so considered something as trivial as food may be in any way life-changing. But then again, Mai Mizusaki comes from a world several leagues as different as the one they're living in.

Prompting the large pile of questions gathering in his mind aside—or else he knows it'll never stop—he opts for continuing on. "Yeah, these guys have a hard job. If I don't give them something tasty, they won't have anything to fight for."

She turns to look at him straight in the eye, seemingly finding something in his face, given how hers softens drastically. "You know, I'm starting to be impressed with you…"

The low voiced comment—as if a confession would be—briefly robs him of words. First, she barges into his room and gets comfortable, practically claiming his futon with Shogetsu. Then, she pretty much steals the hearts of every man near her without any effort but barely with a smile. And consequently, she reminds him of the small yet important things in life, such as just basking in each other's company, or living in the moment, or the mere act of how making food for someone else could make everything for the better.

Truth be told, he's rather impressed with _her_ as well _._

 _She's so kissable…_

His small chuckle comes out a little weak. "That's dangerous talk. It means you weren't impressed with me before." A sly smirk clings to Masamune's lips, trying his best to look as cool and composed as usual.

The lass just shrugs, her _gorgeous_ smile not faltering. "Well, to be honest, it fluctuates…"

"'Fluctuates' isn't good enough for me." He reaches out to playfully mess her hair, but Mai hastily ducks away, her reflexes seeming to kick in. His smirk turns into a wicked grin, more than lured to play. "Hey! Someone told me I need to make sure my kitten doesn't stray!"

Like a kid, she sticks her tongue out. "I told you I'm not the kitten!"

"What if I make you _meow_?" He proposes, teasingly waggling a brow.

"Tempting, but I think I'll pass."

"Thinking you'll pass isn't the same as passing!"

She ducks away out of his reach again, laughing silly in her haste and hiding behind a tree. Masamune wastes no time and falls right into their catching game, appearing from around the other side and pawing at her before she runs to another tree. He laughs freely and out loud with her as well, not currently recalling the last time he had the chance to play like that, idly wondering what he could do once he captures his prey.

But then, "Princess, watch out! The ground's unstable there!"

"Wha— _AAH!_ "

Up the cliff, the soft ground sinks under her feet, then crumbles and breaks right off before his eyes.

 _No… not again…_

Adrenaline kicks right in, unbothered by his own wellbeing and running up the cliff for dear life, to the last spot he'd seen her. His heart feels like beating again when catching a glimpse of her dark red hakama on a muddy ledge just below—she hadn't truly fallen. There's a sturdy root nearby, but no matter how far she stretches to grab it, it's out of her reach.

"Mai!" Without thinking, he lunches and throws himself forward, clasping her hand tightly in both of his. "Got you!"

However, the ledge seems to finally give up under the weight of the two of them. " _Masamune—!_ "

Her panicked cry it's the last he hears before falling down together, arms full of her and eyes shut close, bracing himself for the landing.

* * *

Sopping wet to the core, he surfaces from the river they'd apparently fallen into. "Mai? _Mai!_ " Shaking water off his face, he desperately looks for her, hyper-aware he won't hear the end of it should she gets injured in any way.

To his relief, she appears not that far ahead, gasping for air. "I'm here! I'm alright!"

They swim over to the shore together, throwing themselves atop the grass. At a first glance, she appears shaken but unhurt, although just as soaked as him.

"Where'd we fall from?" She wonders, panting hard.

"Up there, just down that slope." He points up. It's not much more than six feet up, the outcropping strategically well hidden by the trees.

Both take some time to catch their breath, the chirping of birds and their faint pant the only sound around them for a reprieving moment. Feeling like laughing it off, he refrains himself from doing so as he notices the stricken face of the lass at his side.

"I'm sorry that I got you drenched…" She says so low he almost doesn't hear her.

"It was my fault for playing around. I'm sorry." He admits his blame, "That was pretty fun, though." Better than to mull over it, he pulls himself farther up the shore, running his fingers through his wet bangs. "First time I've fallen into a lake. Guess you never know what'll be fun until you try it."

Mai snorts in disbelief. "I'm okay with swimming but not the falling. I'd definitely take out the falling."

"It wasn't too bad. Getting water in my eyepatch was the worst part." They take some shelter from the midday sun at the bottom of a tree, and Masamune reaches behind him to make quick work of pulling his eyepatch off. "I won't be offended if you look away. It's not a pretty sight." As he pulls the tie loose, she doesn't truly listen to his advice, frowning hard when she gets a fairly good look at the scarred part of his face.

He doesn't fully mind someone else being able to see his missing eye—it's who he is, after all, as much as all the scars running down half of his body. They're a map of experiences, past battles and illnesses; reminders of what it cost him to get to live up to that moment.

"I'm guessing you don't see too many of these in the future?"

She casts her eyes away in an instant, appearing guilty. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't stare. Masamune, can I ask what happened?" Worrying her lip, it's clear she's trying to be polite, struggling to tone down her natural curiosity.

It's an endearing and cute sight, though. "My eye? I ate it." He can't help himself with joking, smirking hard.

" _WHAT!?_ " Her near pout shifts into a shocked look, but at least she's looking back at him again.

"I woke up one morning feeling hungry, wondering how it'd taste." He shrugs nonchalantly, secretly enjoying the view of her amber eyes, bright and wide. "Your eyes look pretty tasty too, come to think of it."

A blush creeps up her face when he mockingly licks his lips, making her even cuter. "Y-you can't have my eyes!"

A lively laugh finally gives him away, "Relax, I'm kidding!" It's a wonder how she takes everything he says so seriously. But fairly so, Masamune knows he should open up a little. "It was smallpox, got it when I was young. The disease spread to my right eye and left me blind." He manages a smile in spite of himself, "That wasn't the only thing it took from me, but I survived…"

 _My brother, Kojirou. My bride-to-be, Mego. My mother's love, my father's concern, my people's wariness…_

His thumb brushes idly upon his wet eyepatch, feeling the texture. "Still, even after I recovered, I couldn't get over what I'd lost. I started to hate myself. Then, I realized I'd never truly get over it until I found a way to take control. So I asked Kojuro to cut the eye out for me. I'd say it healed up pretty good… What's with that look? You disappointed I didn't lose it in a fight?" In a way, he's disappointed it hadn't turned out that way, but what's done it's done.

It's not really a look of pity what she gives him, but rather one of concern. "Well, I thought you might've, but no. Of course I'm not disappointed." A sort of guilt appears to be eating at her still, however. "I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't apologize. It's just an eye."

As much as it may seem as if he's deflecting, in all honesty there's nothing the lass can do about what happened in the past. Besides, his scars and burdens are only his to bear, and he'd say he'd been doing fairly well so far.

A thoughtful silence washes over the two of them, and then, a small hand shyly wraps around the one he's been clutching his eyepatch with.

"You really are impressive, Masamune..." The lass says in a low voice, once again as if in admission.

He can't help frowning at that, letting her take the battered eyepatch from his grasp. "What's this about now?"

In a near tender manner, Mai squishes the water off the fabric with careful fingers, seemingly losing herself in thought. "It must have changed your life dramatically, losing your eye, losing control. Being that sick must have been scary, and having to make that decision to get over it and move on with your life?"

"You're making it out to be such a big thing…" And yet, for the split of a moment, Masamune has to wonder what she is exactly pondering about.

"What I mean is, all the things I know, all the ways I know to survive and prosper in my time period, those don't work here. I've been thinking that, without you around, I wouldn't even be alive right now…" She lets out a self-deprecating laugh, and he's no fool to not notice how conflicted she is. "I've been thinking about how I can't even protect myself properly, and how I don't like that. The other morning I almost thought I should just shut myself up in my room…"

"And why didn't you?" He fixes his eye on hers, tears faintly gleaming on that pool of amber that is her gaze.

"Well—" She hesitates, appearing to be recalling why, "I… decided it didn't suit me. Also, I was hungry."

A more genuine smile clings to him, "Two good reasons." He lets out a short laugh.

"But I'm worried I'm just faking it. That inside, I'm still scared."

"Mai…" The air around him shifts all in a sudden, but not in an unpleasant way—the very opposite, actually. "Life is there for you to enjoy it. You can do that however you like, just make sure you're doing that for you, not for anyone else."

"For myself?"

"What you said about it suiting you? That's what I mean. If you try to live anyone else's way, you'll end up with regrets." That small word of advice had worked with him in the past, so Masamune can only hope it'll help her as well. "You can curl up into a ball in your room, or go out riding and laughing with friends. Either way, you'll get hungry sometime. But I know from experience, the food tastes a lot better when you're laughing than when you're scared."

Their fingers meet over his eyepatch, and the rough texture of the fabric mixed with the warmth of her skin makes his heart skip a beat. It's an odd feeling to some extent, but exciting and new all the same—as _everything_ about her is.

"When did this become about food? I'm beginning to think you're obsessed!" The sound of her laugh is different somehow, one he welcomes with open arms, pleased to see her finally relax. "Oh wait, it was me who brought it up!"

"What's so funny about food?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Her soft snicker turns into loud laughter; lighter, freer, all the more beautiful. "Thanks. I feel a lot better because of you."

Masamune catches his own reflection in her amber gaze, staring back at him with pure, unadulterated gratitude, and the sight makes something click within him, coming with an honest realization. He understands that peculiar feeling he's been having, and very few people had looked at him as warmly, as genuinely as her.

 _Hells and heavens, she's so kissable..._

"You're welcome." He smiles more openly, more easily, reaching out to brush her cheek with his thumb, relishing in the warmth she radiates, in how _alive_ she looks. It's a soft touch, and yet, she appears to melt in his hands, leaning onto his palm with half-lidded eyes.

"Masamune…" The sound of his name awakens something coiled deep within him; rumbling low, eager to be satiated.

And out of sheer instinct, he complies, leaning down and capturing her lips with his, kissing her deep and hard—the best way he knows how.

* * *

 **A-N:** **AAaAaAAA _a wild cliffhanger has appeared_! While I'm partially sorry for this, I can also promise it'll be worth the wait ansidooiasdoiaio, plz hang in there :D **


	20. 20 - Mai

**Mai**

Her heart is light as a feather, feeling freer than she ever has been in her life, and she's no stranger to the way Masamune had been looking at her in the course of their day together—those furtive glances, pleased smirks, playful twinkles in his eye. It's somewhat obvious he'd been looking forward to that, yet even so, Mai can't truly say which of them moved first. It could have been her for all it takes.

Without a thought or single care in the world, she kisses him back with fervor, not particularly surprised for her own sudden eagerness—deep down, knowing she'd wanted the very same as him. Losing herself in the moment, she wraps her arms around him, caressing his neck and going all the way up to wound her hands into his chestnut locks. With a deep rumble of approval, Masamune lowers her down to the grass, warm like the sunlight down upon them, like his soft lips and scarred skin.

He manages to brush away her worries all so simply, with just a single look or touch, and yet there's just that one thought hanging on her mind. "We're good…" But then he says, as if reading her mind, and she's again far from figuring out how he really does it.

It's no use to wrap her head about that then, however; the sound of his voice and his breath fanning her mouth sending a current of electricity through her, prompting her to close whatever offending distance there is between them. Aside from the soft texture of his lips, there's certainly nothing more as such, but that's expected of him.

Masamune is ever zealous, straightforward, _passionate_ , and that it shows in everything he does. And the way he kisses her—hard and deep and fervently—is not the exception to the rule in the slightest.

Frankly, she wouldn't have it any other way.

His hand slowly trails down her cheek again, brushing her with his thumb in quick, stirring movements, rousing something within that makes her clutch harder at his hair in reply, doing a tentative tug. The faint groan he sends onto her mouth sounds like a positive response, if anything, and so Mai does it again, a pleasurable gasp escaping her as he pulls her body flush against his.

However, her brief bliss comes to an end all too soon as Masamune nips at her lips once again, holding on just a little longer before getting to his knees and standing up, fully letting her go.

 _What am I doing?_

They're both panting, and her brain is so overwhelmed with how good that was she has no time to process what all that truly was about. "That was… I don't normally do that, you know, I just…" As it seems like, she also has no way to speak proper words.

 _You were wet, and I was wet, and you were smiling and looking so—_

She stands up as well, still damp and covered in grass, a silly feeling kicking in. Masamune wastes little time with standing right in front of her again, either oblivious of her sudden awkwardness or sensing it, she can't tell.

"Mai, smile more. You have a gorgeous smile..."

Surely he's not even aware he's doing it, but every word of reassurance from Masamune gives her courage, and makes her feel better about her personal situation. If she was just about to have any regrets about that kiss they shared, it all goes away in an instant. Her chest light, she lets the power of his deep voice move through her, feeling more bolstered.

 _Oh boy, so do you._

Realizing she hadn't actually finished a full sentence in some time, to her dismay she doesn't get the chance to do so either way, hearing the trampling noise of horses nearby. "Looks like they got us a ride,"

Masamune's scouts come around from the other side of the forest to find them, their faces filled with sheer worry. Standing quietly beside him as he greets his men with a friendly wave, she takes the opportunity to let the past scene seep in. No matter how much she pretends to be composed in front of the Date soldiers, her lips don't stop throbbing with the mere memory of their kiss— _and that's not the kind of kiss where you can pretend nothing happened._

Her heart feels like doing a flip, genuinely agreeing with that line of thought. But then again, her heart appears to be _very biased_ just then.

"Ready to go back, Mai?" Masamune seems to keep some courteous distance between them—and luckily so, for she's positive if he even touches her just slightly, she'd turn into a stupid high school girl fawning in front of her crush.

Managing a curt nod, the silly feeling doesn't go away, noticing how perfectly normal he looks, hopping onto a saddle in quite a lordly manner. As for her, though, she remains so very quiet on their entire trip back to Azuchi.

* * *

It's as late as nightfall by the time they reach the castle. With the horse Masamune's vassals brought them, they opt on walking the rest of the way to the gates; something she rather prefers on doing, giving her proper time to mull about it all.

 _What should I do about that kiss?_ So far, her feelings on it had been in constant flux—not precisely for _not_ liking it, but more for the kind of awkward air around them since then.

"All right, Mai?"

Her head feels like spinning, struggling to not make silly assumptions about something as random as that, and on the other hand, having some ideas on how certainly _not bad_ it'd be to make that a habit. _But it sure was a one-time deal, right? Like, the mood was right, but it probably didn't mean anything…_

"… Are you listening?"

"Whoa—" She stops abruptly, almost bumping with Masamune, who's stopped in his tracks, staring at her with eyebrows quirked up. "Um, listening to what?"

He snorts, "Well, clearly you weren't," Resting a casual arm on her shoulder, they continue on their way into the castle. However, as much as Mai tries to ground herself, her attention begins to stray once again, so close to those very nice, _very kissable_ lips. "I was saying, I'll explain about today to Lord Nobunaga. You just get back to your room, change into something warm and rest. Your lips are blue."

Unable to help it, her eyes drift down his face— _then I guess they match you._ Just then, Masamune touches her mouth, index finger clinging slightly to her lower lip as he brushes it.

 _This isn't helping me forget at all…_ "What are you thinking?" The question escapes her before giving it a real thought.

His eye remains fixed on her, "I'm thinking you're cold."

"No, I mean about earlier. When we were—"

"We were what?" Curiously, Masamune peers at her.

The interruption makes her stammer. _He's not this clueless, is he? Or is he messing with me again?_ But before she has time to guess, a certain mischievous gleam in his ever gorgeous eye confirms her of the latter.

"Oh. So this is how it is?" Quirking a brow, she prompts her feet to a stop, growing bolder by the minute. Two can play that game. "Does that mean I should give you a reminder?"

A heartbeat goes by, Masamune's expression giving nothing away, merely turning to face her properly. "… Maybe so,"

Looming over her, his figure gets haloed by the dim moonlight above, the breathtaking sight appearing to make time freeze around them. Does he even know what he does to her? Is he _aware_? It's of little use to mull about it right then.

And so, feeling like taking a piece of his own medicine—and he's the one who always prompts everyone around him to live in the moment, to make the most of it while it lasts—Mai clutches a handful of his kimono, pulling him down roughly and smacking her mouth against his.

If he minds, it doesn't show in the slightest, his palm cradling her cheek and holding her close for a blissful moment, rumbling pleasantly against her. A smug smirk tugs at Masamune's lips, bringing her to assume he most certainly _knows_ how much he's messing up her head.

And yet, she's glad to fall for it, for once.

Coming apart, she glances at him with half-lidded eyes, breaths mingling with each other. "Your lips were blue too."

Masamune laughs merrily, and that gesture warms her even more than their heated kiss. "Huh, I think I'm vaguely remembering something now…" He goes with the flow, and it's a strain for her to keep her breathing steady, a rush of excitement coursing through her.

That's when she remembers. "Oh. Thank you for the tour, by the way," In reality, their thrilling lake adventure caused her to completely forget about the cause for being there in the first place. Not to mention he'd taken her to see exactly what she wanted to see. "You picked out a good place to take me. It's given me some things to think about."

"Huh? Oh, that," He shrugs nonchalantly, "To be honest, I was going to go there today anyway…"

"I wondered, since you had snacks packed."

"I thought it could be fun to fulfill your request while I was doing my errands. As for your end of the bargain…" His eye returns to her, briefly pondering, "You didn't fully leave me speechless, but I'll say we're even for now. I'm looking forward to next time, though."

Curling a lock of her copper hair around his finger, he flashes one of his trademark carnivorous smiles. Slightly damp still, the strands cling to his finger as if they belong there. "I've got high hopes for you…"

 _Oh, boy. I think I've got some hopes of my own._ But the only thing she can do is wheeze a laugh at that.

Rubbing her hair between his fingers, Masamune's smile shifts into a more carefree one—and all the more handsome. "See you tomorrow. Hope you don't stay cooped up in your room." With a pat on her head, he enters the castle grounds with an easy step on his feet, leaving Mai alone with her pounding heart.

As far as to assume, he clearly hasn't forgotten about their scene at the lake, at least not entirely. _He's just being incredibly casual about it._ To be fair, she's not completely against the gesture, even less so when having a personal background of casual hook-ups in the past.

However, she'd be lying to herself if she said she isn't looking forward to next time with a passion.

* * *

The next few days are busy and packed of work for her, but in a good way and without any sort of incident. So far, she's become acquainted with nearly the entirety of the castle staff, and luckily there's always something else she can get her hands and mind into—a very convenient pace, preventing her to sink into her running thoughts.

With plume and paper in hand, Mai does another preventive recount. _Our supplies of gunpowder and spears are good._ All she knows is that some of them have been brought from Owari, but by Hideyoshi's wife or Nobunaga's general, Maeda, that's something she has no knowledge of.

Not long after, she bumps into Mitsunari and Hideyoshi. "Oh, Mai, nice to see you!" The former smiles, clearly meaning it, "Thank you for all you've been doing lately!"

It's nearly impossible not to return that sunny smile of his, "You're welcome. And good afternoon, you two."

Hideyoshi gives her a once over look, appearing impressed. "They've got you inspecting the armaments today? Looks like you're working hard."

"You've grown to be such a wonderful chatelaine!" Mitsunari beams, ever willing to praise and acknowledge everyone's efforts, "Not just as diligent with your lessons, I've seen you in the archives, with the seamstresses, taking care of the entire castle." His Lord nods thoughtfully at that mention.

Mai shrugs in a nonchalant manner, a tad bit shyly as well. "Well, everyone's so cooperative no matter where I go. That makes it easy. Whether Nobunaga has a specific task for me or not, I've always got something I can do." The current inspection of the weapons and armor is, of course, a task brought by Nobunaga—he's still rather insistent in making her acquainted with them.

"The seamstresses speak especially highly of you, and not just for your management." Mitsunari takes care of remarking, "They said you're amazing at sewing, and taught them things they'd never heard of."

"I heard you picked the new flower arrangements for the castle interior, too. Everyone says your color choices were perfect."

"I had no idea people were talking about me." The thought makes her fluster, if slightly, "But I wouldn't have been able to do anything without everyone else's help either way."

Sewing and coordinating colors are both things she just loves to do. Just so happens she had some slight help from Kojuro in the flower arrangements, and one of the lead seamstresses, Umeko, had grown to act quite motherly with her. If anything, putting her personal skills to use in that time period is what makes her happier about it.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself…" Mitsunari notices.

"In fact, I am, yeah. I like to be useful,"

"And you've been more useful than I formerly anticipated." Hideyoshi nods thoughtfully, a smile tugging at his lips as he seems to be pondering some things to himself. "Keep it up, serve Lord Nobunaga well."

"Thanks, I think." She waves goodbye to the two of them as they leave the armory, inevitably sinking into that bad habit of hers of rerunning the last conversation in her mind.

The last bits bring back what Masamune had told her at the lakeside—wet and sun-kissed and like a picture she'd have framed on a wall if she could.

 _"Life is there for you to enjoy it. You can do that however you like, just make sure you're doing that for you, not for anyone else. If you try to live anyone else's way, you'll end up with regrets."_

It helped to have him break it down like that. _I suppose I'm not dragging my feet anymore in finding a place for myself in this time._ Masamune constantly reminded her to look forward while she's there, to not miss a moment, fun or scary.

 _"Mai, smile more. You have a gorgeous smile."_

And then there's the kiss—that perfect, passionate, so natural kiss. Instinctively so, she runs two fingers over her mouth, somewhat attempting to recreate the way he touched her lower lip back at the castle gates.

She finds herself smiling.

* * *

 _Damn! This is just my luck! Could my geta strap have broken at a worse possible time?_

After lunch, she's on her way back from the market with a towering stack of fabric, with some extra rolls for Umeko in a way to thank the lead seamstress for the help she'd provided her in the last commission. Sighing to herself, Mai crouches down to get a better look at her foot. Her arms are full carrying her shopping, how in hells and heavens is she supposed to fix a stupid sandal then?

A low snicker prompts her out of her reverie. "Why that's no ordinary girl. It's our dearest chatelaine..."

"Mitsuhide!" She looks up to find his pale face looking down at her with quite an amused expression.

"Ah, so your sandal strap decided to break right when you were carrying a bunch of packages? How unlucky." Appearing to be analyzing the situation at a glance, Mitsuhide goes straight to teasing her. "Though this seems like just the sort of thing that would happen to you…"

 _Gah, I should have known. He's as mean-spirited as ever._ "It's okay, it's not the end of the world. It's just a geta, I'll figure something out." She makes a quick excuse—if not actually accurate—for her situation.

Mitsuhide snorts. "Don't be stubborn. Let me carry your things for you."

 _Oh? He's offering to help?_ That certainly changes things. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." As he takes a knee, Mitsuhide's eye line comes to level with hers. Surprisingly so, when their eyes lock, her heart can't help skipping a beat, gulping a little. "Here, let's go."

 _Whoa!_

All so suddenly, instead he scoops her whole body up into his arms, startling her. "Ack, what's with you guys having this penchant with carrying me at the first chance that presents?" It's after Mai blurts out the words when she realizes she just said too much, "Ugh, Mitsuhide, please, just put me down!"

"Wow, this baggage sure does talk a lot." He practically guffaws, amused to no end as he rises up with her as if she weights a plume, "Careful, Princess. You keep hold of that fabric. It's important to you, right?"

"Yeah, but—" When she nearly drops her fabrics, he deftly catches and piles them back into her arms. As he starts walking, she finds herself unable to look at his handsome face anymore. "Um, so… thank you." Being carried like that makes her feel kind of silly, sure thing, but it's not as if she's not thankful for the help—in whatever way it may come. "You say mean things sometimes, but you're actually very kind, Mitsuhide."

The sly smirk narrowing his face falters for a moment. "I'm not doing this to be kind. You'll _owe_ me for this, just so you know." The calculating smile he flashes her way makes her words catch in her throat, "And the longer you take to repay me, the more interest you'll have to include."

For some reason, that makes her panic. "I'll pay you back! Let me pay you back right now!"

"Oh?" And once again, at the sight of Mitsuhide's mischievous smile taking place, she realizes she's made a mistake. She's left hoping to whatever deities may hear that the required payment doesn't have to come in the form of something… shady.

In the end, though, their walk back to the castle turns out to be pleasantly amicable—regardless of the small fact of being carried around, that is. A late audience summoning by Nobunaga ends up changing plans, prompting Mai to make quick work of her stuff and join Mitsuhide on the way to the audience chamber.

As they walk together through the hallways, a sudden thought startles her. _Everyone's going to be there… that means, Masamune._

It'll be the first time they'd be seeing each other since the lake scene. And while that's normally not something to make such a fuss about, there's something about it that sets her anxiety spiking up to dangerous levels, her self-confidence feeling like wavering with each step she takes towards the hall. Why is she so nervous?

"Apologies for my late timing. I've brought the Princess, my Lord," Mitsuhide announces himself and saunters into the chamber, her coming in last.

A quick look around confirms her assumptions—the entire bunch is there. Apparently, they've appeared in the middle of a heated discussion, the council already in progress. "Is it true then, Mitsuhide?" Hideyoshi asks him out of the blue.

He quirks a curious brow, taking a seat beside Nobunaga while Mai finds a spot next to Mitsunari, "Why, many things appear to be these days, Hideyoshi. I'm afraid you've got to be more specific…"

"He refers to what the spy told us," Nobunaga adds.

"Oh, that's right," Weaving his fingers, Mitsuhide's smile goes as long as a piano wire, "My prisoner finally broke, and revealed the identity of the culprit behind the assassination attempt on our lord at Honno-ji."

Mai notices the sheer interest from all the present men, clear anticipation behind their eyes. But standing out among them all is Masamune, leaning forward and as excited as a kid about to get his birthday present.

With pleasure, Mitsuhide provides the news. "It's Kennyo, abbot—or rather former abbot—of Hongan-ji." He reveals, "He didn't take our Lord destroying his temple too well and turned against his faith, swearing revenge."

The comment makes her do her best not to recoil. _Destroying this abbot's temple? Is that Nobunaga on a good day or a bad one?_ "Did the spy say something of his whereabouts?" Mitsunari wonders.

"Not yet, but we know he's in hiding, awaiting another opportunity,"

"Well, isn't that great…" Ieyasu pinches the bridge of his nose, "It wasn't enough with Takeda and Uesugi, now enemies are coming in from everywhere,"

Nobunaga doesn't appear to be particularly concerned about that fact, though. "That's not all," Hideyoshi continues, frowning hard, "Today we've captured one of Takeda's spies. So far, all we know is that some of them have infiltrated Azuchi, along with a ninja from Uesugi's ranks," He stares at every single present man in the room, "Everyone needs to be extremely cautious so nothing of this slips out. We've got three enemies plotting against us, I expect none of you to be idle,"

Mai bites the inside of her cheek, struggling to remain calm and collected. There's only one ninja she positively assumes to be working for Kenshin Uesugi, and that's no one but… Sasuke. If he's captured, that means her one true ally and the only chance to ever make it back to their time period will no longer exist.

They'd be both done.

"Princess?" Abruptly, she sits up straight as though she's been called on in class. For once, Mitsuhide doesn't seem utterly amused by her reaction, staring at her with serious, narrowed eyes, "You've become familiar with the inner workings of Azuchi. The enemy may target you for that information. Be _extremely cautious._ "

The implications of that seep painfully within her. _How is that fair? I'm from no clan, owe allegiance to no one. I don't even belong here._ However, the deadly serious look Mitsuhide shoots towards her makes it all the more unnerving than the warning itself.

"… I will," Mai can only reply, aware she shouldn't disregard the sly warlord's rare moment of honesty.

"We will break until this evening, when I shall hold another council. Until then, you are all dismissed." With Nobunaga's announcement, the meeting comes to a close, everyone appearing quite eager to rise from their spots and be quick to return to business.

Feeling with very low spirits, she unconsciously looks around for Masamune… only for him to catch her eye, and finding herself looking away. _Talk to him, talk to him! What exactly was I going to talk to him about again?_ Whatever that was, Mai doesn't feel like bringing it up with her current mood either way, and the idea of bothering him with her concerns _again_ is becoming old really fast.

"I've only got one eye. You could spare one to look at me with." Right when she's about to try avoiding him, Masamune stops beside her, smiling in amusement. "I don't even get a hello?"

"… Hello."

"Guess I should have asked for more." He hums but doesn't precisely sound hurt. She only makes an effort to smile wanly, "It's alright. I'm in a good mood with the latest news."

The admission briefly distracts her from her own thoughts. "Having spies and ninjas here puts you in a good mood?" Mai can't help shooting him an incredulous look.

"They've sent some of their elite warriors to get information. It's a bold move," He doesn't seem to have any shame in admitting that—or knowing him as much as she does, Masamune even probably _respects_ that. "Hey, you hear that…? It's a ninja, under the floorboards!"

"No way, right!?" She shrieks and jumps, hand already going for her fan.

However, when Masamune bursts in laughter, she realizes he'd been joking. "You're so easy to wind up, kitten..."

She only sighs at that—he's technically not wrong. _He jokes about ninja under the floor and I'm instantly with my hairs on end! Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?_ Rubbing her face in frustration, her feet hurry after Masamune as he exits the hall, still snickering.

"This is awesome. Looks like we've got a wild ninja on the loose! I can't wait to find them," Walking together to the manors, a carnivorous smile is plastered all over his face, inevitably catching her eye. "Have I told you about that time I rode back to my castle with a shuriken stuck on my foot the entire way?"

" _What!?"_ She almost stops in her tracks, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Guess I didn't," Masamune guffaws, "It was on my scarred foot, so I didn't even feel it. Heh, those were fun times…"

It's hard to believe what she hears for a moment, until she recalls it's Masamune. "You're not afraid of these people? Not even a little?" For all it seems, he's actually anticipating a future conflict.

He quirks a curious brow, "Are you?"

"Of course! Where I come from, you try not to make enemies. If someone's a jerk, you just avoid them."

"That's awfully timid, coming from a fighter like you."

"I'm not a fighter, I'm a fashion designer!" But he is, and doesn't even flinch at the prospect of battle.

He could get hurt. He could _die_. _And if he dies, I…_

Apparently, there's something in her face, considering Masamune coming to a sudden halt and peering at her—almost _through_ her. What's he looking at?

Turns out, a moment after whatever he just catches in her eyes, he then leans over and steals a kiss right from her lips. Mai's eyes shut close in an instant, the way he brushes his mouth against hers so surprisingly tender it makes all her thoughts jump over a window.

A longing sigh escapes her after coming apart, putting an effort to plant her feet on the ground in attempts to contain the urge of kissing him a second time—and a third and fourth for good measure.

"What was that?" Mai can only say. _Why_ is that, she figures she should have asked.

"I saw someone who looked like they could use a kiss. So I kissed her." Masamune shrugs nonchalantly, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

The gesture makes her heart skip a beat, a single thought slipping into her mind, realization dawning on her while glancing at that gorgeous pool of sapphire that is his single eye.

 _I'm in trouble._

* * *

 **A-N: I'm so, so sooooo sorry for skipping an update last week! D: RL crap has sadly caught up to me, and when I realized it was Wednesday lol.**


	21. 21 - Mai

**Daimyo:** Honorific for a Japanese feudal lord.  
 **Tenshu:** An architectural typology found in Japanese castle complexes. They are easily identifiable as the highest tower within the castle.

* * *

 **Mai**

"Remember: You're the one with the reins. It's you who gets to decide the way,"

It's a particularly cold morning, but the entire exercise along with—if kind of secretly—wearing another layer of kimono under her hakama has helped to not feel the chilly wind seeping into her bones. Mai can't say the same for the slight yet persistent soreness in her thighs, though, and doesn't want to imagine how people even manage to sit on those hard saddles in lighter clothing.

While it's been somewhat convenient she's always been prone to exercise, there's only so much of an edge to have in her current situation, toned legs or not.

"Y-yes…"

Kojuro catches her eyes nearby, in a well-timed moment to make a subtle gesture for her to straighten her back. Complying right away, he shoots her a thumbs up and a smile before returning to his task of sharpening his katana.

"Eyes up ahead, lass," Masamune reminds her with a wave of his hand, standing beside the black mare she's borrowed for her lessons, "You have to be confident when you're up there, no matter what. He'll know if you hesitate, and that's where you'll end up losing control,"

Turns out, taking riding lessons with one of the most reckless commanders around has been nothing like what she expected up to be, and Masamune is, in fact, a nice teacher. Strict and technical when it needs to be, he's so far managed to guide her through without truly imposing any of his wild ways on her, letting her be in charge instead.

In that particular case, practice does make perfect though, and so she rides up around a set of trees once again, each time faster than before for good measure. Trotting down the hill, Masamune's there waiting for her return—hands on his hips, eye squinting, and a satisfied grin plastered all over his face. The wind rustles his chestnut locks aside, and her secure grip on the reins loosens a little bit, her lips quirking up into a smile of her own, heart racing in tune with the hooves of her horse.

Oh, she could _very much_ get used to that sight.

"Well done, kitten. Not bad at all for your first time…" He closes up the distance between them, yet purposefully doesn't help her hop down the saddle, waiting for her to do it on her own accord—another little detail she appreciates.

Once with her feet safely on the ground, Mai handles the reins to him. "I wouldn't have done it as well without your help. You're surprisingly a very good teacher, Masamune."

"'Surprisingly'? Why would you think otherwise?" Quirking a curious brow, he doesn't sound precisely hurt.

"Come on, given how wildly you ride, I was kind of expecting you'd be a pain on me…" She shrugs nonchalantly.

He can't seem to help the easy laugh that comes at that. "At this point, I don't know if I should be hurt by your low expectations of me," Walking together, the two of them meet up with Masamune's retainer. "What say you, Kojuro? Am I as awful as the lass implies so?"

Not appearing truly intimidated by the question, Kojuro briefly stares at the pair with an impassive expression. "I think… you reap what you sow," A very small quirk of his lips give away his amusement, but he's quick in adding, " _Milord._ "

The baffled look Masamune gives him paired up with Kojuro's shameless deadpan gets to be too hilarious all in a sudden. Before she can refrain herself, she's bursting in laughter, loud and free, tears brimming her eyes. It doesn't take much longer until the men join her, snickering in spite of themselves.

It's been little more than a month since her arrival, but she's seen some of the staff shooting odd looks and subtle frowns at the Date crew. Regardless, Mai is more inclined to agree with the female attendants of Azuchi, and admit the northerners are one of the most interesting people in town. It could be thanks to the undeniable charisma from the _daimyo_ of Oshu, sure thing, yet there's something very amicable from others like Kojuro or Yojiro, it becomes way too easy to be at ease around them.

To her eyes, they could pretty much fit into the 'bad boys' trope; funny, ruggedly hot, risky, and with a heart of gold. If you happen to be on their good side, that is.

"I see how it is…" Masamune stares at her in bemusement, although there's an odd twitch in his brows as he does so, squinting his eye a little—almost as if he can't seem to look away from her for some crazy reason.

A quiet moment goes by, and then she feels it; that strange, inescapable force drawing her to him and that gorgeous sapphire blue eye, the air around them changing drastically with a simple look from his part. Masamune's face softens, a heated gleam on his gaze, and her laughter falters, a wheeze leaving her instead, tongue darting out to lick her suddenly dry lips.

It's useless to ignore the giddy feeling for much longer, or denying it altogether. At that point, Mai's pretty much aware of what that spark between them is.

She's crushing on Masamune Date, and dangerously _hard_.

They must have been staring at each other like dorks for quite a while, for when she comes to realize it, Kojuro's surprisingly—and strangely convenient—nowhere to be seen. Mai presumes he's no fool to not have noticed the peculiar turn of her relationship with Masamune as of late. Although considering how close those two seem to be, pretty much like family, the thought of Kojuro appearing to be fine and even somewhat approving with having her hanging around with his Lord is one of the nicest things she's had ever since she arrived in that time period.

However, Masamune's quick into making all her thoughts drift only to him once again, closing the remaining space between them and tilting her chin up with an index finger. Meeting his eye, it's so much she can do to prevent her knees going weak at the sight of his very alluring smirk, robbing her of words.

Not like she's in need of any either way. Her eyes flutter close reflexively as his palm cups her cheek and leans in for the kill, stealing a content sigh right from her lips as Masamune kisses her sweetly.

 _Oh, boy. What am I ever going to do with you?_

In all honesty, Masamune's lips could be the subject of poetry, and it's most likely their undeniable chemistry what makes those moments feel so _right_. And yet, regardless of how impossibly better their kisses are turning out to be, there's a little, familiar ominous voice still whispering within her mind.

 _'You shouldn't get used to this'. 'It's bound to end, and you know it'. 'It's better to quit it soon before it's too late'._

She doesn't quite reach his shoulders before they come apart, a sort of sadness tugging at her. Whether she likes it or not, the voice of her dark thoughts isn't outright lying, and there's no real guarantee of how much those… _indulging_ moments between them would last. For all it takes, he would even be opting on messing around with another staff member the next week and that's it.

"What was that for?" It's all Mai can voice out from the awful pile of running thoughts.

"No true reason. That smile of yours is hard to resist, kitten…" He says, softly wiping her tears of mirth with his thumb, "Well, there's that, and also my way to tell Mitsuhide to _stop creeping on us_!" He raises his voice and speaks past his shoulder, although doesn't bother fully turning.

Just then, a flash of white saunters the hallways, a very characteristic snicker reaching the two of them, all but giving a certain someone away as he walks past without even saying hello.

"Oh, dear," Mai can't help going red as a tomato, feeling like a kid being caught in mischief, "For how long has he been there?"

"Does it matter?" Masamune shrugs, appearing not winded up to care, "Besides, it's not like it's the first time he does it, right?"

" _What?"_ For some reason, that comment makes her panic, "Wait. What do you mean by that?"

He quirks a brow at her skepticism, "I mean, he was also at the castle gates, the other night," When Mai's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets, he tilts his head, looking confused, "I was sure you've seen him before I did. Wait… so it wasn't why you kissed me back there out of the blue?"

"No! Why in hell would I do that!?" She exclaims, "I-I was just playing around!"

She's certain she couldn't be looking any more mortified than she is then, but frustratingly so, Masamune seems to be quite the opposite at the sudden outcome, even almost pleasantly surprised. Apparently, it's his turn to burst into laughter, most likely at the current look of her face, and she smacks him on the arm for that. "Hahaha—hey! What was that for?"

"Mitsuhide just saw us and you're not even a little bit bothered by that?"

"Why would I be? It's his _job_ to know all that happens, in and out the castle walls," He says matter-of-factly, winding an arm around her shoulders all too nonchalantly, guiding her inside.

When he puts it like that, it's hard to complain about that simple fact. Regardless, even when Masamune seems to be sort of accustomed to it, the mere idea of being stalked around can't help making her very uneasy, still feeling like being caught in something she shouldn't.

Reaching the hallways, he pats her head before letting her go, about to walk on their separate ways; Mai, onto Ieyasu's manor for her scheduled medicine lessons, and Masamune most likely to Nobunaga's _tenshu._ "Don't get too uptight by someone like that sly fox, alright?" He advises, shooting her a warm smile before turning to leave. "Oh, and say hi to Ieyasu for me,"

"Yeah, I will…" Mai mumbles, speaking to the wooden floor and for some reason growing moody, her thoughts becoming a huge mess.

 _Mitsuhide's far from being the main source of my troubles._ You _are, Masamune. Ugh, what the hell is going on with me?_

Leaning against the wall, she sighs deeply, taking a moment to recollect herself and summon the will to go on the current tasks for the day. Or that is, until rather out of the blue, Masamune turns on his heels and pokes out his head past the corner of the hallway, dropping a sudden peck on her cheek.

She startles, completely caught by surprise, flustering in an instant. "That's a better look on you, kitten,"

However, before she can come up with something to say, Masamune's already gone, leaving her with a rather different sort of mess.

* * *

"Please, get that _beast_ out of my sights. And its owner too, for the matter…"

For the first time, she gets to witness Ieyasu seeming to break from his ever deadpan composure, growing alarmed at the sight of an unruly tiger prowling about on the hallway, fast approaching to his place. It's when he scrambles for a wooden sword nearby when Mai takes his words to heart.

"I'm sorry, Ieyasu. Shogetsu's been following me around a lot lately," Packing up her notes in a rush, Mai tries keeping the cub from prodding further inside, putting some effort into barricading the door, "I don't think he means any harm, though. He's just lonely and looking for someone to play with,"

"You think I care?" The blonde scoffs, keeping a watchful eye on the door to his study. "Whatever. Neither that thing nor Masamune are getting close to Wasabi. _Especially_ Masamune,"

"Haha, come on, Ieyasu. You say that as if Masamune would cook your pet—"

"He _totally would_. You're a fool if you believe otherwise." He says so seriously, it robs her of whatever possible retort, making her stammer just slightly.

To some extent and judging by the harsh tone of his voice, Mai notices Ieyasu isn't deeming her a fool only for that. Rather, he says that as if implying she doesn't know anything about Masamune or his intentions. However, with a purring cub curling around her ankles, it's all too easy to lose the energy to prod into his true thoughts, forcing an apologetic smile on her face.

"Thanks for today's lessons. We'll be out of your hair now," She says curtly, not waiting for a farewell and hopping Shogetsu in her free arm.

The rest of the day goes by in low spirits, missing out on the chance of meeting any of the commanders stationed in the castle due to a late war council summoned by Nobunaga. Midway to the evening, she's walking back to her room, quite ready to get on wrapping up the remaining of her studies and call it a day. Feeling a tad bit sore from sitting on a saddle almost all morning, her focus goes on slipping on the comfiest clothes she can find, rolling her shoulders and popping her joints in anticipation.

Or that is, until she slides the door open, a sense of wariness coursing through.

 _Someone's been here._

The room isn't in any particular mess—quite the contrary, in fact—yet it's easy to tell given the small slit on the balcony doors, and more precisely, the new contents carefully placed on her desk. Reflexively, one hand slides into the folds of her kimono, feeling the cold metal of her folded fan and taking reassurance in that before warily stepping inside.

In the end and after turning on the lamp, there's nothing truly suspicious—just a small wooden cup with a single flower inside, adding up a letter below. Nonetheless, it's all too easy to figure out who the sender is with the sight of the plum blossom alone.

 _"Oh, my. Have I been stealing your time? How rude of me! Perhaps I can make it up to you with this small token?"_

Her blood runs cold all in a sudden. How in hells and heavens did she happen to have forgotten already? How could she have been so _stupid_ to do so, actually?

With shaking fingers and a heavy heart, she finally gathers enough guts to read the letter.

 _"The owner of my heart deserves so much more than a simple flower, even more so when its beauty pales before hers. Yet I hope this humble token brightens your evening, as the mere thought of your smile brightens mine, beautiful Jewel of Azuchi._

 _Have you considered my offer? If so, an envoy of mine will meet you soon._

 _I'm eagerly looking forward to our fourth meeting."_

Biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood, all she can think of doing is tucking the paper into her purse in a rush, and bring the wooden cup to a more sheltered place when it wouldn't catch attention. Turns out, horseback riding and medicine aren't precisely all she has learned throughout the day, and if a certain kitsune happens to find out _the sworn enemy of the Oda_ , Shingen Takeda, is still attempting to contact her, he most likely wouldn't be as lenient as he's so far being.

Before her brain finally falls into overdrive, Mai changes into sleeping clothes at the speed of light, practically jumping under the false safety of the futon covers, muscles taut with sheer anxiety.

Until a man's voice from the other side of the door makes her breath hitch. _It couldn't be—_

"Lady Mai, are you asleep?"

On one hand, she could be calling for help, and yet on the other, the closest residence from hers happens to be no other than Mitsuhide's, of all inconvenient people. "N-no, I'm still up. Who's this?"

"Oh? You don't recognize me?"

A huge wave of relief courses through her at the amused tone. _Well, now I do,_ and _the fact you're trying to hide it._ Dropping her fans away, she then moves to open the door.

"Haha, very funny, Mas— _wha—!"_ Abruptly, her visitor rushes inside and grabs her by the hand, drawing her his way and quickly sliding the door close. Mai stammers back at the sudden intrusion, partially trapped between him and the wall, looking up and meeting Masamune's intense eye. "What are you doing here this late at night? Weren't you at the council?"

"Would you believe it was a test?" He narrows his eye, "Were you thinking about your safety before opening the door?"

"I don't know. I opened it for you, and you're the _least_ safe person here." She says matter-of-factly, stabbing an index finger against his chest, "Plus, you're not very good at faking your voice, 'lass'."

He seems to be willing to admit defeat in that regard, letting her go with a chuckle. "So, what's up? As much as I appreciate the visit, you didn't just come over only to check my security measures, did you?"

At that, a familiar carnivorous smile makes way across his lips, eyeing her hungrily, as a predator would when claiming a prey.

"No. I came for a tryst."

* * *

 **A-N: I've been struggling a bit with this part, but in the end decided to cut it off here because... I want to leave spicy scenes inside a single chapter. (!) So yeah, I'd say the continuation of this is _interesting_ *eyes emoji***  
 **Happy Valentine's day y'all! Thank you so much for sticking around and your support, it means a damn lot to me**


	22. 22 - Mai

**Juban:** Underkimono

 **Warning for _slight_ sexual themes**

* * *

 **Mai**

"I came for a tryst."

 _What?_ Did she hear him right? It wouldn't be surprising otherwise, considering the very loud way her heartbeat begins to throb in her ears.

When at first Masamune had partially trapped her against the wall of her room, then he makes sure to let her know the new attempt isn't going to end up as the former. Leaning an elbow beside her head, he cradles her cheek with his other hand, drawing Mai's face up to meet his.

She'd previously thought she'd heard a purr, and turns out, it'd come from her all along. "Taking things a little faster, now?"

"What can I say, I do like turning up the speed on things," His smirk widens, turning wicked and impossibly more alluring, "And you don't seem to have any troubles catching up with me so far…"

Ever so temptingly and locking her in place with his gaze only, he slowly pulls the tie on her hair loose, her long copper locks falling over her shoulders like droplets. Somehow he manages to make such a simple gesture so _erotic_ her breath catches, muscles going taut with anticipation.

"I left Kojuro in charge of Shogetsu for tonight. I thought you'd appreciate that,"

"I'm pretty sure I still see a large, imprudent kit in front of me," Mai can't help the small banter, visibly shivering at the feeling of his index finger sliding down the column of her throat.

Is she truly ready for a 'tryst' with ancient Japan's most casual kisser, though?

 _Nah, he's not really serious though._

With that in mind, her former hesitation takes a turn into a more playful mood, feeling up for indulging him in a little teasing game. And so, tiptoeing just slightly and holding onto his shoulders, she drops an open-mouthed kiss on Masamune's cheekbone, right below his eyepatch. That side of his face feels a tad bit rougher to the touch, but it doesn't make him any less attractive; in fact, rather the opposite.

"Tempting, but I think I'll pass…" She breathes close to his ear, feeling more than glimpsing the way he worries his lower lip and sighs, low and deep.

"You keep saying that, kitten. It breaks my heart," Leaning back, he fakes a pout while casually tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "I was kidding, though. Actually, I have a request for you," Without further ado, Masamune properly enters her room, unfurling a large piece of blank paper on her desk—precisely in the same place when a certain letter was, mere moments ago.

The sight brings her back to the former source of her concerns, scratching the back of her head in an uneasy manner. Should she bring the Shingen Takeda subject up with Masamune? Truth be told, he doesn't truly seem like the appropriate guy to confide such delicate topic on, all the more considering Shingen is technically his enemy by proxy, given Masamune's alliance with Nobunaga.

 _It's probably better if I meet with this envoy first, and then decide on what to do from then on, though. Besides, tonight doesn't look like a good night to bring up something like that._

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no. It's just… what gorgeous handmade paper!" Mai quickly brings up an excuse, "I guess since _we are_ in the 16th century I can't say its antique, but still!"

He quirks a brow, snorting, "Somehow that makes me feel old…"

"Haha, don't be silly. But what's it for?"

"I'd like you to draw me a picture," Masamune says simply, "Something like what I saw in your sketchbook. I want to use it as a hanging scroll."

A little confused, she tilts her head. _What? He's not meaning one of my clothing designs? That's not really art, though._ And come to think of it, he hasn't yet returned the dress design he'd snatched from her sketchbook. "Why would you want that from me? I can't really do calligraphy or landscapes…"

"Because I like your art. I can see the effort in it." He replies in such a straightforward, matter-of-factly way it kind of stuns her for a moment. "It's flawed in a rough, energetic way that makes it beautiful."

Is he talking about her designs or himself just then? "Um, Masamune, they're rough because they're rough sketches…"

He shrugs, "I still think they're impressive, and _clearly_ something I haven't seen before in my life," His face softens, dropping a hand on her shoulder, "I really do appreciate the way you draw, Mai."

The genuine, easygoing smile narrowing his face touches her heart, but most of it, his complete sincerity. It's not just a vague praise, Masamune truly does mean every word he says.

"Thank you for that…" She can't help beaming at him, a nice and warm feeling settling in, "Is that all you needed from me, though?"

"Yeah. And don't worry if you mess up. I can always bring more paper,"

Plopping down on the floor beside her, Masamune's eye is bright and vivid, and her cheeks start to hurt with how hard she smiles back at him. In reality, he's the first person who'd thought of her drawings as actual art, and that mention alone makes her all the more joyful inside.

After looking down at the piece of blank paper before her, Mai summons the resolve to start. _This will be my first time drawing a hanging scroll. I thought the pressure would block me, but I'm actually inspired!_

Taking the closest brush and preparing some ink, first she settles for starting with a female figure, opting to figuring the rest out as she goes. It's been some time ever since she doodled anything—a little more than a month, in fact—but doing something as menial as sitting down and draw something puts her more at ease than most things in the world.

Glancing fleetingly at him from time to time, Masamune remains quiet, resting a hand behind him and slipping into a relaxed position as he watches her draw. The metallic, golden crescent moon hanging on his belt and the curved patterns of his kimono catch her eye, bringing some inspiration from his ever so present moon theme.

It gets to be so easy for her mind to prone on thoughts of him lately, but she can't truly help it. What are his favorite colors? Which patterns would suit him best? The first thing that comes to mind is that Masamune Date reminds her of a spring season—fresh, vivid, pleasantly warm and lively. The most colorful time of the year and, to some extent, the most positive in her opinion.

Struck with a nice idea, Mai continues her design in peaceful, companionable silence. "Hey, you. Still awake?" She says softly after a while.

"Mm-hm…" It's a pretty relaxed response coming from a wordy guy like him.

Lifting her brush, she gives him a good once over look, but he doesn't look sleepy at all. However, he seems to be not quite here or there, watching her undisturbed yet most likely with his mind elsewhere.

It makes her smile regardless, content to have that comfortable moment between them. "Just so you know, I'm really happy you chose me for this. It means a lot you coming to me with this request."

"Really, now?" A sort of realization dawns on his face just then, his eye widening, "Well, I'm glad." Hesitantly, Masamune gives her the sweetest smile she's so far seen in him, looking very much like a picture himself.

 _Man, if only I could frame that look on his face, so I could watch it every morning…_

A soft, longing sigh appears to escape him, crawling closer. "I _really_ do love seeing you smile, kitten…" Quite smoothly, he slips his arm around her, and her world suddenly shifts.

 _Huh?_ They'd moved so gently it takes her a moment to register she's on the floor and Masamune's over her. Out of the corner of her eye, Mai can see the brush rolling across the floor, ink trailing over the mat.

"Mai…" His fingers turn her face back up to his all too easily, warm breath fanning her lips. There's something so incredibly tender in the way he stares at her, as if admiring a work of art.

The sight becomes impossible to resist, tilting her head up and dusting his lips with a fleeting kiss, barely touching. His hand travels up to cradle the back of her head, holding her so carefully, so _lovingly_ , her heart feels like about to burst.

His chestnut bangs fall loosely over his face, close enough they tickle her cheek. "Just look at me…"

 _I am looking at you. You're gorgeous, as always, and—_

That train of thought doesn't go further than that as Masamune returns to brush his mouth against hers; softly, seeming to take his precious time into savoring the texture of her lips, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her.

She can't remember the last time she'd been kissed like that, if ever—the sort of kiss one could only see in the movies. That perfect and blissful kind, the one that comes former to a declaration of—

Tensing, only slowly she pries herself out of the moment. "I… think there's been a misunderstanding."

Masamune's eye flutters open, looking somewhat drowsy. "You think so? On whose part?"

"Perhaps on both," Her voice comes off hoarse, and that makes him laugh, not minding as much and bringing his lips to her neck, breath hot in her ear.

When he nips at her earlobe, her treacherous body lets her know it doesn't think there's a misunderstanding at all, acting on its own accord and reflexively grinding against his thigh. His hair is incredibly soft as it brushes against the crook of her neck, prompting her to wind her hands through his locks.

 _Damn, damn! What are we doing?_

Catching the collar of her juban in his teeth, Masamune pulls it down wolfishly, baring her skin down to her collarbone. A particular well placed nip sends her eyes rolling backwards, a groan escaping her.

 _You're a flirt, and this isn't going to mean anything, and we have to stop before it does. Because it's going to get worse if we don't…_

"Masamune…" A hand sneaks its way up her thigh ever so teasingly. _Come on, you're not 15 anymore, keep it together!_ "P-please, let's hold up."

To her relief, he does so right away, "For what?"

Looking up at her, Mai has a moment to think straight. "I was still in the middle of drawing your picture for one. Now there's ink all over the floor."

"Well, that's a problem." Not making a big deal about it, Masamune moves away to lay beside the futon, watching her with clear amusement.

"I mean it, though," Even when toying with a strand of her hair, instant regret courses though her, missing his passionate touch the very moment she's reprieved of it. _No. no, I need to focus._ "Look, I think you're mistaken about something, Masamune. You and I aren't a couple, or an item, or a 'thing'."

Those alluring fingers of his stop midway. "I… don't know what any of that means." He deadpans.

She straightens up a little. "We're not dating? We're not lovers? I mean, as nice and fun this is, I'm not _quite_ okay with sleeping with you on the spur of the moment."

"… Who's saying anything about sleep?" _What? Oh no. Oh, no, no. Cultural AND language barrier alert!_

"Okay, what I mean by that is, uh, bedding me. The sleeping part comes afterwards." Mai struggles to make her point as best as she can, hoping it's enough, "And those other things? That's someone you might be 'sleeping with'."

Oddly so, Masamune keeps shooting her a confused look. "Why would you do that, though? I have my own futon if I want to rest…"

"What?" That takes her aback, not quite getting where he's going. "You're not trying to say you never—"

But just then, "… Hey, Mai, it's the middle of the night. Keep it down."

Her face goes white as a ghost. _And things just got worse! It's Hideyoshi! He wouldn't barge in, would he? He'd better not!_

Masamune appears very skeptical of that, however. "I think we should hide."

"You too?" Apparently, Masamune's first instinct is to grab the futon cover in a rush, bringing her with it. Clutching her close to his chest, he lies down and throws the cover over both of them.

 _There's no way Hideyoshi's going to fall for this!_

Pressed tight against him, she can't see anything but hears the door slide open. "Mai? Did you already fall asleep?"

Dozens of unmentionable things to say cross her mind at that, putting an effort into biting the inside of her cheek to keep as quiet as possible. _Masamune, I'm going to kill you AND Hideyoshi if he finds us!_

An awfully tense moment goes by, and Mai looks up into his face, watching her partner in crime putting a finger against his lips—still amused to no end. Staring at him in awe, it's hard to believe how her evening went from a lonely and almost depressing one, to so many gears up as that.

Every moment with him seems to feel like a whole new exciting experience to unfold. _I feel like such a kid. Honestly, though, this is fun._

Pressing herself a little closer to Masamune, she can't help giving him a conspiratorial smile. The only air around them is their breaths, making both their faces flushed. "He'll never stop lecturing if he sees us…" He mouths.

"Shut it—!" They whisper to each other, their quiet breathing heating the air even more, noses touching. And yet, every moment she spends staring into Masamune's eye—the brightest light around—the more their bodies seem to mold around one another, something more than just mere heat growing below the covers of her futon.

 _Hideyoshi, hurry up and go already!_

After a long, tense moment, Hideyoshi sighs. "I guess she was sleeping? She makes a lot of noise in her sleep. Her breathing sounds a little labored too. Maybe I'll ask Ieyasu if there's a sleep aid for her."

Masamune purses his lips, starting to snicker. "Don't you dare—" She warns him with gritted teeth.

He shakes in her arms, trying his best to restrain himself. "I can't help it…"

"Suck it up!" An eternity later, they finally hear the door shut close and the sound of footsteps retreating back down the hall. Mai is the first to take a peek from below the covers. "Is he gone?"

A quite disheveled chestnut head makes his appearance as well. "Looks like it." As the two of them leave the futon, Masamune can't seem to hold back his laughter any longer. "Hah—hahaha!"

"Don't laugh, you'll draw him back!"

It doesn't seem easy at all for him to contain his fit now that it's started, but at least he tries to muffle it by sticking his face into her pillow, dropping unceremoniously onto his back. "You can be expecting some medicine for your _labored breathing_ soon."

She snorts, "If it's from Ieyasu it'll probably taste really bitter!"

"Still, I'm impressed with Hideyoshi's mind. 'Mai, you're talking too loud… in your sleep!'" A small snicker escapes her at his attempt imitating his voice, "I kind of feel for his wife, to be honest…"

Soon, Mai can't hold her laughter in either, plopping down on the futon once again next to Masamune. "Wow! I can't remember the last time I did anything like that, if _ever_. I'm exhausted." Turning on their sides and facing each other, his gorgeous eye is full of mirth, and she's certain she must be looking the very same as him.

"Me too. All that good energy spent on nothing."

"If you hadn't started this, we wouldn't have had to hide. That'll teach you to interrupt people when they're drawing…"

He quirks a brow, "In my defense, you were smiling so cutely, I just couldn't resist," As if to make a point, he shoots her a toothy grin, not bothering to wait any longer and cradling her close once again.

To be completely honest, there's something about their undeniable chemistry that makes it somewhat hard to understand. Mai hadn't had that instant connection with anyone before, and regardless of how they're both admittedly playing around and basking in the moment, she can't deny that inescapable feeling of being drawn to Masamune.

It's as if they're bound by invisible strings. It would be silly to call it _fate_ , yet it's hard to describe it otherwise.

Climbing down from their mirth, Masamune idly traces soothing circles on her lower back, sharing a blissful moment of peace and quiet. She sighs contentedly at his ministrations, burying her face in the crook of his neck, breathing on his masculine scent.

An endearing chuckle escapes him. "You look tired, but not tired enough to poke your cheeks, kitten."

"You endless tease…" She snaps her teeth in a mock show of threatening to bite his approaching finger, managing to crawl even further into his arms. "Want to stay the night?"

"… Is that the way in the future to propose 'sleeping together'?"

At that, it takes her a moment to register what she just said, her growing slumbering mind seeming to have made the decisions for her. Turns out, though, it's a near impossible effort to let him go back to his manor at that point, so she doesn't regret her words quite as much.

"In fact, I meant actual sleeping," That train of thought brings her back to a former comment, turning up to search into his gorgeous blue eye. "Riddle me curious, though, but why do I get the feeling you never, um, spent the night cuddling up with anyone before?"

Propping himself on his elbow, he snorts. "I think I know where you're going with that, and no, I didn't," He says, "I don't know your future time customs, but in here, only wives and concubines are there to warm up a man's bed,"

"Oh, right. But now that you mention it, how are you still single?" She can't help but wonder. "Don't get me wrong. I'm just guessing a guy like you surely must have had a lot of prospects…"

"Hah, not really." He shakes his head, "But I do appreciate the sentiment, kitten," He adds up sultrily.

"Seriously?" Maybe she's biased— _Who am I kidding, I totally am—_ but she finds that hard to believe, "Huh, I just figured, as the head of a clan, taking a wife would be a sort of a priority to you,"

"Well, I do was set up to be wed once, with a pretty lady from a northern clan," Masamune goes on, relaxing further into her futon, "My cousin Shigezane married her sister, though, so the clan got into my fief in the end,"

"And why didn't you?" As far as she knew about, Masamune seems to be to some extent the highest figure in the northern provinces, "Wasn't a good match or something like that?"

"Quite the opposite. My bride and I were childhood friends actually," As lenient as he seems to be with talking about it, his smile doesn't look truly sincere then.

"So? May I ask what happened?"

Something in the way his gaze wavers just slightly makes her suspect there's more to it. Is it he doesn't want to allow himself having a partner? Or is it just him not looking forward to leaving another widow to mourn in the world, considering his job?

"Well, Mego died."

She breathes, eyes widening in shock. "What?" He lays that out so simply and in a straightforward manner, for a moment she can't bring herself to believe him. But he has no reason to make up a lie, "I'm… I'm so sorry, Masamune."

"What for? It's not your fault," He pats her hand in reassurance, looking painfully honest. "I wasn't the only isolated case of smallpox, back in the day. But I've been lucky to only lose an eye from it, that's for sure…"

The harsh truth from the reality they live in weighs heavily on her. Masamune speaks as if somewhat detached from the horrible fact he lost _his bride,_ of all people. However, to some extent she comes to understand a commander and head of a clan like him must have spent his entire life getting acquainted with death. May it be due to war, a disease, or just birth, the prospect of losing a loved one must be just that inevitable for people in that era.

Perhaps that's why he goes by living life to the fullest, not missing a single moment. _Oh, Masamune. And here I thought my life sucked. My troubles seem so small and pointless in comparison to all he must have gone through._

Struck with a sudden urge to just touch him, Mai reaches out and takes his hand in hers, "I wouldn't call it just luck, though. I think, above that, it was your strong will what got you through," Now aware of his admitted weakness, she puts an effort into smiling her most genuine smile, "I really like that about you…"

His face softens, taking the effect she'd been looking forward to, "Aside from my good looks, right?"

"What do you think?" Shooting him a sultry look, she opts onto changing the mood, "But you know what? Considering you just admitted you never experienced the pleasure of cuddling up, allow me to show you what you've been missing,"

"You've got my attention, kitten…"

She'd be a fool to think she's only leaning forward and kissing him for other reasons aside of an all-consuming need to do so. Truth is, she wants him as close as humanly possible, craving for the warmth of his lips like a thirsty man in the desert.

If Masamune believes it's selfish of her, he doesn't seem to mind at all, eagerly following and going down atop the futon together in a messy bundle of arms and legs. "Now, lay down, tiger," She advises after they part for breath.

Straddling him, Mai then proceeds to slowly and gently disrobe him, all the time under the scrutiny of his very intense gaze. His black cape goes off first, then the white belt holding his hakama in place, and so until he's just down to his under kimono, leaving both in a matching state of dressing.

A teasing hand snakes up her thigh, and as tempted as she is to turn things more spicy, miraculously she finds the strength to refrain herself just so, dropping at Masamune's side on the pillow. "Hey, I said just sleeping, remember?"

"Alright, alright…" Faking a pout, he seems rather more curious to see where she's getting at than anything else, his eye fluttering close as her hands thread into his locks.

Turning off the lantern, the moonlight coming from the slit of the doors to her veranda haloes Masamune's figure in breathtaking silver hues; his eye, half-lidded, still staring at her, seeming to enjoy her ministrations on his hair. Her fingers find the tie of his eyepatch, and after waiting for his explicit approval, the cloth goes off as well, dropped next to his pair of katana and rest of his clothing at the side of the futon.

Still massaging his scalp in soothing strokes, he hums contentedly. "Mmh, this is nice," He manages to use whatever strength is left in him to pull her flush against his torso, legs tangling together under the covers.

Soon, his hums turn into quiet breaths, finally falling into a slumber, leaving Mai to bask upon the adorable view. All her worries appear to not matter as much anymore then, preferring to watch over him, not minding for what may come tomorrow.

For now, the world resumes to just the two of them, cuddled in each other's arms. And she can only hope for the night to never end.

* * *

 **A-N: Ugh, sorry for taking more time than anticipated to come up with an update. Life's not doing well at all lately, and I'm struggling to take art commissions to survive, so most of my energies are going to pull that through.**  
 **I think I should change update days from Mondays to Thursdays lol.**


	23. 23 - Masamune

**Juban:** Undergarment.  
 **Kunoichi:** A branch of female ninja.

* * *

 **Masamune**

The birds announcing the coming of dawn stir him from his sleep, humming contentedly and feeling quite relaxed for the first time in a very long while. When has it been since he had a dreamless sleep? Certainly, it makes it all the better, turning to the side and finding comfort in the warmth of a plushy pillow next to him on his futon.

 _Huh?_

Or rather, not a pillow in fact, but a _person_.

His eye snaps open wide, first noticing a face under a bundle of long copper hair cradling closer to his chest, tugging weakly at the front of his juban. A soft breath fans against his collarbone before that face hides from sight on the crook of his neck. Masamune shivers at the sensation, yet all the more so as he recognizes that particular scent.

It's not his tiger rousing him awake, but Mai. Not too different from Shogetsu—in terms of both appearance and personality—although she makes a far better sight to see, first time in the morning.

Worth to mention as well, they're sprawled over _her_ futon, not his.

A drowsy smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, content and satisfied. _What a way to wake up,_ Masamune can't help to ponder on. Turns on, the lass was right and he had been missing on a quite pleasant experience.

Skepticism aside, he never bothered to prolong his escapades and affairs until the next morning before, opting on the security of his futon. His nights might be plagued by unwanted nightmares and memories of the past, but that's an issue he has to deal with alone—such as all his responsibilities and duties as _daimyo._

However, waking up with Mai's warmth all over—feeling her alive—is surely a welcoming change of pace. If asked right away, Masamune's certain he wouldn't mind at all making it an indulgent habit.

"Nngh… five more minutes…" She mumbles onto his neck, rubbing her cheek against him, yet not giving any signs of returning to the world of the living anytime soon.

"Minutes? What's that?" He wonders aloud, voice thick with lack of use. Her reply comes off as more incomprehensible than before, but it's worth trying. _Probably another future custom of hers…_

For the moment, he settles with smoothening her hair for a while, relishing in the feeling of her silky locks against his fingers while doing a mental check of his schedule for the day. As in his nature, Masamune can't keep lazing about for much longer, starting an arduous task of disentangling off her arms.

"You're the cutest kitten, but I really have to start the day though…" Dropping a lingering kiss atop her head, he finally leaves the futon, partially struggling to not look back in case he might regret it.

Last night's teasing games left dried remnants of ink practically ruining one of the tatami mats, and so Masamune adds a matching replacement onto his mental list. Procuring another inkstone, there's one nearby to where a delicately crafted cup holding a single plum blossom lies, curiously at one far corner of the room.

 _Looks like a gift, but… why does it look like it's hidden from prying eyes?_

And yet, he's in no place to ask about it, dropping the wonderings as fast as they come, more content with focusing on writing the first letter of the day.

* * *

"You bring very good recommendations, lad. I bet you will fit in with the guys in no time," He smiles contentedly, wrapping up the boy's letter and setting it aside on his desk.

"Thank you!" The young man, Tadamasa, beams at him as if he's been given the most heartfelt compliment. "I swear I won't let you down, my Lord!"

His eagerness somehow warms Masamune's heart, feeling himself reflected in the boy for a brief moment. Given his education and willingness to serve, surely he'd climb up the ranks with ease and, most likely, give Yojiro a run for his money, although that's a good thing. In the long run—assuming he'll be up for it—he might even take over some of Yojiro's scouts and lessen his hard work.

The boy might be a tad bit too younger to take up arms for his liking, but admittedly, so was he back in the day, leaving little room to complain about. Regardless, as long as Tadamasa is truly sure serving him is his calling in life and is determined to see it through, the truth is he'll be just as welcomed as anybody.

"That's good to know. Though first consider introducing yourself to the rest of my men. Some are not that easy to keep up with," Chuckling amicably, Masamune settles into a more relaxed position, hoping to cut with all stiffening formalities. "I have to ask, though. Got any other news from my cousin? Something he hasn't said on his letters, perhaps?"

"Well, I'm afraid I haven't seen Lord Shigezane since his departure to Oshu. But considering my father is settling there to oversee the construction as we speak, I might get news soon enough—"

The lad is cut short by a sudden yet polite knock on the door. "Masamune?" A familiar voice calls somewhat shyly from the other side, "Is now a good time?"

His eye shoots to the entrance, smile widening. "Is that you, Mai? Come in!"

As the shoji door slides open, she comes inside with a happy and somewhat eager step on her feet, carrying a small bundle of rolled up parchments. But the kitten's grin falters at the sight of Masamune's companion. "Oh, I wasn't told you had a guest," She worries her lip, seemingly worried about having interrupted something, "You want me to come back later?"

"It's alright. I'm basically done with the lad here," Clapping his knees, he stands up, and Tadamasa does the same as in cue, "You've got something urgent for me?"

"Not really. Just bring a note from Nobunaga and, um," She trails off, a slight blush creeping up her face, "… Taking up your offer to having lunch together,"

Right, he indeed left her a note beside her futon asking her to have lunch as well as bring some examples of her designs along with. It's not like Masamune had forgotten already, but hadn't considered the morning would go out that fast. "And I'm glad you did! Thanks," Approaching her with confidence, he tucks Nobunaga's note in his breast pocket, not even needing to take a look to know it's merely a scheduled war council.

A polite cough prompts his eye away from keeping roaming all over the lass. "May I ask, Lord Masamune, who is this?" It appears Tadamasa has also been eyeing her curiously.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders—if only to tease the lad a little—they face him. "This is Mai. She's both a Princess of the Oda and chatelaine of this Castle," Then, Masamune points his chin towards the boy's direction, "Mai, let me introduce you to Tadamasa. He's just come into service with me,"

The kid's eyes blow wide at the mention of her role, bowing to the lass in a sort of clumsy manner. "M-my Lady, I'm honored to meet you!"

"Haha, please, there's no need to do that," She grins at him, appearing touched, "And the pleasure is mine, Tadamasa."

Masamune slides his hand down her arm, somewhat reluctant to keep her off his grasp—an odd feeling, although nice all the same. "He's the son of a northern _daimyo_ I know. I took him in as a favor, but I think I bit off more than I can chew with this lad."

"Lord Masamune, that's mean! I've been _begging_ my father to let me serve you." The boy's bright eyes lit up as he looks at him, and the lass chuckles at that.

"Huh. Looks like I'm adored." The comment makes him laugh wryly, prompting the rest to follow. "Alright, let me show you around town later after lunch. For now, introduce yourself to the others and wait for me by the gate."

"A tour from Lord Masamune? I'm honored!"

Patience is admittedly not his forte, but he manages to wait just so until his new scout scurries past the door to wrap his arms around Mai's waist. She quirks a brow, skeptical though amused nonetheless.

"Wow. Couldn't wait to get handsy, did you?" Her pretty mouth kind of complaints but her body shows no signs of wanting him to back down. Quite the opposite, in fact, as he tilts his head to drop a fleeting kiss upon her cheek and she leans onto him.

"Just my way to thank you for last night," He whispers close to the shell of her ear before leaning back, "It's been some time since I slept so fine."

"No need to thank me. I didn't know you'd make up for such a good pillow," She pokes the tip of his nose, a playful gleam crossing her amber eyes, that gorgeous smile of hers back in its right place.

 _Hells, she can't possibly be so kissable all the time._ She's easy on the eye, easier on the tongue, and it amazes him how naturally comfortable and nice it is to be around her. Even more so, how she brings his ever constant racing mind to a stop, prompting him to take a much-needed breath. Only Mego—and presently, Kojuro as well—could ground him as much in the past, but he's sure Mai isn't even aware what she's doing.

Regardless, the fact only points out she's definitely someone he should keep close to.

"I suppose that just means we should do it more often, don't you think?"

Her smile falters to put on a thinking face, "That… can be arranged." She admits as if they're talking business, appearing to fight an urge to snort, "But, Masamune?"

"Yeah?" He says, a hint of amusement in his voice as ever so casually he moves them against the wall, pressing their bodies together.

"I clearly recall you said we'd be having lunch—"

He can hardly resist that pretty blush creeping up her face, tilting his head and stealing the rest of her words with a slow, lingering kiss. Her lips curl into a sheepish smile while brushing against his, and Masamune takes a moment to breathe her in, content to feel her warmth.

"Guess I'm in the mood to have a snack first,"

* * *

"Uh, I'm afraid I don't know what to say," Kojuro worries his lip, looking at him through the corner of his eye.

Masamune narrows his eye at him from across the table they've all gathered in, not baffled in the least. "Well, you can start off by giving the lass your measurements,"

"But, my Lord, I can't possibly—"

As Kojuro trails off and lowers his head, he meets the lass' gaze, sitting next to him. She slowly arches a brow, and of all the ways she could be taking Kojuro's rejection to her elaborated designs, the amusement in her face proves she somewhat expected that from him. The two of them exchange a silent conversation, and Masamune goads her forward with another kind of approach.

"You're saying you don't like them?" She puts on an utterly devastated face, and for a split moment, even Masamune buys that.

Kojuro falls into her trap all too easily. "What? No, no! Quite the contrary!" He exclaims, trying to prevent her from grabbing the examples spread over the table. "In fact, they all look incredible. And I dare say, I like this one the most," He points at the most favored design by the three of them—a kimono of black fabric with a pattern of silver and golden clouds on top, completed by a half moon on the back.

"I like it too, and that one really suits you," Mai nods, approving his choice, "But what's the problem, then?"

"It's, uh… unfortunately way out of my budget,"

He appears to squirm in his seat at the lack of a proper response, and none of them say a word for quite a while. That is, until Masamune can't help it any longer, breaking into such strong laughter his eye begins to sting.

Mai joins in the mirth, shooting Kojuro one of her sweetest smiles, " _Fortunately_ for you," She says, grabbing his hand, "Masamune and I already arranged on a payment. And honestly, the only thing I need is an excuse to get to work with the seamstresses…"

"And I got tired of seeing my vassal _and friend_ wandering around in his old rags," Masamune clasps his shoulder and smiles as well, his tone resolute enough to not be taking another negative from his part, "Now be a good lad and give her your measurements, could you?"

And so, the rest of the day goes by without any further issue, with a happy Kojuro heading to the outskirts and meet their scouts in his stead while he takes it upon himself to show Tadamasa around. The Princess, on the other hand, settles with bringing the sketch she owes him to his manor at night—the eager spark in her pretty eyes lingering in his memory as a subtle promise of, most likely, something more than just a late meeting.

Come to think of it—and this, Masamune realizes on his way to war council—there's something about the lass that it seems to make him _truly_ look forward to their next get-together. Perhaps it's because every moment spent with her appears to bring out a new and exciting experience all along. Perhaps it's his undeniable curiosity towards her and, mostly, her odd customs and vision of the world; or it's her natural charisma what draws him in and keeps him on his toes. Or it could be all of that, for what it's worth.

Actually, it could be none of that and just that smart mouth of hers; that sweet, gorgeous mouth he's exceptionally become so _ravenous_ with as of late. But he can't quite put into words why or what exactly makes him respond so fervently to her—only that he can't find it in his will to stop.

The only certainty he can find among all his thoughts is, in merely a little more than a month, Mai Mizusaki has managed to wring her way into the hearts of his men, his associates, and in Masamune's head. And that such a person, such a bright flame, can probably be found once in a lifetime.

 _Sounds about right coming from someone who pretty much fell from the sky…_

Sadly—or fortunately, depending on how to look at it—the voice of an enraged Hideyoshi plucks him out of his deep thoughts as he saunters his way into the audience chamber, shamelessly late for the meeting. But apparently, it's an interesting meeting _for once_ , as at first sight, Masamune notices his acquaintances gathering up around a petite lady in casual clothes.

"Spill it out, you wrench!" Hideyoshi exclaims, the flames of anger very clear in his eyes, "Were you intending to poison our Lord? Or perhaps murder him in his sleep?"

However, there's something about the scene unfolding before his eye that gives Masamune a very bad hunch—one he didn't have for quite a while.

Before reaching his seat next to Ieyasu, Mitsuhide meets his gaze. "Why, you came in a very appropriate timing, Masamune…" Tilting his chin towards the woman on her hands and knees before Nobunaga, meeting the edge of Hideyoshi's katana, he prompts him closer, "I believe you've met this lovely lady before, isn't it?"

Skeptical at first, he approaches to get a better look at the presumable offender's face, recognizing her instantly. Dragged before Lord Nobunaga, it stands one of the maids in charge of the laundry on the castle, a girl who he's had some conversations in the past and happened to guide around the labyrinthine hallways himself when appeared helplessly lost.

While Masamune can't truly recall her name—was it Ume?—he admittedly didn't think much of such a beauty wandering the halls and going on about her life as a humble maid. A rookie mistake from his part.

"So, our beautiful maid turned out to be a kunoichi? Seems I wasn't so wrong about you after all…"

Kneeling to get on her eye level, she still appears quite pretty, even when beaten up and with dark locks falling messily over her features. "Our time together in the dungeons has revealed me her true identity." Mitsuhide shoots a sly smirk at the girl, "Turns out, she's not precisely a regular kunoichi, but one of Shingen Takeda's Mitsumono, no less."

Ieyasu clenches his teeth in barely restrained anger, while Masamune just nods appreciatively, "Well, consider me flattered for trying to get to Lord Nobunaga through me," Hooking a finger under her chin, he prompts her to meet his eye, "But someone as clever as you should have known how silly that was in the first place. Right, Ume? If that's your name at all…"

The kunoichi smiles sweetly, though in a weak manner. "It's… good to see you again, Lord Masamune," It's all she says back, if genuinely so, for how it seems like.

"Likewise," He does mean it, regardless of it being seeing eye to eye with a declared enemy. "Now, I know how intimidating Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide can be. What about you talk to me instead?"

Hideyoshi wisely catches on with his idea, sheathing his blade yet keeping his close guard over his Lord. Ieyasu subtly rolls his eyes and Mitsuhide snorts in amusement, but says nothing as the rest of his associates. Nobunaga merely keeps his relaxed stance, overseeing the situation up on the dais as he always does.

Still, aside from the greeting, the stubborn woman doesn't say a word. Masamune clicks his tongue, "I've got to admit, I'm not a patient man…" Sighing in exasperation, he closes his hand over the handle of his short katana, "Why don't we just get on with it and tell me your business with him? It's _really_ as easy as that."

Ever so slowly, a smirk appears on her pale face—one that, once again, makes a very bad feeling settle in his gut. And for what it takes, Masamune doesn't need further explanation, realization dawning on him with the gesture alone.

"… Who said anything about 'him'?"

His blood begins to boil, nostrils flaring, seeing red all in a sudden. Rising angrily, he knocks the woman out with a swift strike of the back of his blade, just a tiny bit aware Mitsuhide might surely want her alive and back in the dungeons after all—and so does he, after that reply.

Turning to Nobunaga, the Lord of Azuchi unfolds his arms as their gazes meet, a deep frown narrowing his face, crimson eyes mirroring the wild flames of ire blazing in Masamune's. Hideyoshi goes ashen, yet soon joins them in their indignation, "How they _dare—!_ "

He doesn't get to finish his sentence as Nobunaga rises a hand.

"Hideyoshi, Masamune. You are to lead a searching party for the Princess," He prompts his command, "Bring her back to me and strike down anyone who dares stand in your way."

* * *

 **A-N: Really, all I have to say is... wow. At _every single one of you_. **

**Admittedly I was having troubles with this part of the 1st arc, and while it doesn't really count as an excuse for taking this long - because rl issues and my mental health take priority - I'll say I did need some time to figure out some parts of the plot that are about to diverge from canon in the upcoming chapters.**

 **EITHER WAY! I now have some content to update in the next weeks, so I'll be doing my best to keep up with the planned schedule :D**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who spared a minute or two to leave me words of encouragement and support. It means the damn world to me**


	24. 24 - Mai

**Mai**

Outside the castle walls, the sky falls into orange hues, announcing the coming of dusk. As closer as she is of ending with her current errands, her jumbled and unsure thoughts keep her from taking the road back to the gates and her current residence, walking aimlessly across random streets in town.

Taking out the last piece of paper she holds from the breast pocket of her kimono, Mai stares at the drawing requested by Masamune. Worrying her lip, she becomes torn between what she wants and what should really be done.

 _"… I hear you're having trouble sleeping." Ieyasu deadpanned, not looking up from his reading after receiving her in his office. "It's Masamune, isn't it?"_

 _Her breath caught in her throat—Hideyoshi must have really gone to him, after all. "What? Masamune?"_

 _Ieyasu suddenly closed his book to look at her. "Am I wrong?" He questioned, quirking a skeptical brow._

 _"Yes… and no, alright," Mai sighed, avoiding his eyes. "Masamune is, in fact, one of the reasons I've been having trouble sleeping. Still, it's no—"_

 _"If you don't want to get hurt, you should cut things off with him quickly." Emerald eyes pierced at her, but there was no malice in it, just his usual bluntness. "You're thinking Masamune's still normal, but I assure you, he's not." Still, the hint of warning in Ieyasu's voice sat her on edge, "Even in these times of war, there's no one scarier to have nearby."_

 _In truth, she never actually thought Masamune had a shred of normality to begin with. However, there was no more inappropriate time for her to be having that exact conversation—not right when actually returning from his manor after having a really nice lunch, and an even better steamy make-out session with. One she was not-so-secretly looking forward to repeating it again in a couple of hours, at least until now._

 _"And what, pray tell, is so scary about him?" Frustratingly, Ieyasu didn't answer. And without another word, he went back to his book._

A tired sigh escapes her lips after recalling her past conversation, prompting her attention back to the paper in her hands. It had taken less time than most of the other samples she made for Kojuro, but it's not a rushed job at all, and she's actually quite proud of it. Deep within her heart, Mai knows the main reason why that illustration stands out from the others is pretty much due to Masamune showing a genuine liking to her work—a truly inspiring gesture, and something she currently is and will remain very thankful for.

It had to be her herbalist and medicine teacher the one to plant the seed of doubt on her.

"To be fair though, Ieyasu's probably right…" If anything else, she has to be honest with herself. And the harsh truth is, she should consider cutting things off with Masamune right away.

 _I've got my trip back to the present coming up in some months. Even Sasuke warned me specifically about getting too close to any of these guys. And as much fun I've been having here or how comfortable I am thanks to Masamune, in the end it's pretty obvious I'm just plainly playing with fire…_

She's not as stupid as to deny her feelings for him, or their undeniable chemistry for that matter. However, she's nothing but a plain, normal girl, and there are other solid reasons why Masamune Date is called the One-eyed Dragon, with everything that alone entails. Dragons are not _just_ wild, but ruthless, volatile, untamable.

Is it truly worth to let herself be caught within the dragon's maw? Isn't it safer to call it quits before their relationship gets serious—as it is _actually_ on the verge of becoming?

What is she even looking forward to with such a guy?

"Psst!" A subtle whistle suddenly prompts her attention, turning on her heels to find the source, but no one in particular seems to be coming her way, just the usual coming and going of locals and merchants about the streets. Still, the glint of glass against light catches the corner of her eye, making her curious enough as to cross the street, entering a lone alleyway.

A person in green robes seems to be awaiting her, in the safety of the shadows, but it's the shimmer of their glasses what gives them away. "Sasuke…? Is that you?"

"Mai," Her friend from 500 years in the future reveals a portion of his face, pretty stiff as normal, but undeniably him. "Do you have some time to talk?" He outstretches his hand in invitation.

She hesitates at first; after all, it's just her luck to kind of run into trouble every time she happens to head out to town, and despite being her friend, it's an unexpected encounter nonetheless. Still, her doubts only last for a little moment before tucking her picture back into her breast pocket, grasping his hand.

"Sure."

* * *

Grey clouds close upon the sky as the two of them navigate the streets of Azuchi, and Mai has to keep up with his quick pacing as they walk past all the familiar places to her and reach the outskirts, coming to a stop at an inconspicuous inn.

"I don't want to be rude, Sasuke," She begins, taking a seat in a room on the first floor of the building, "But if this is about you telling me you work for the Oda's enemy, I kind of already figured that out by now…"

He sits down across from her, speaking in his usual smooth, calming tone, "I would like to explain everything I can, if you allow me." His expression matches the voice as he goes, "Do you remember me telling you I saved Kenshin Uesugi's life right after I arrived here?"

"Yes. And I've heard a little about him since then too. Seen him as well," Mai suppresses a shiver at the mere thought of Kenshin in battle—a thunderstorm unleashing his wrath upon anyone who dared stand in his way. "But even more so, I'm more acquainted with his _associate_."

"Well, indeed he and Shingen Takeda have joined forces." Sasuke nods, procuring them some tea, yet appearing to be deliberating his words, "I'm currently here supporting a colleague under Lord Kenshin's orders, doing recon work, and—"

Finally, a small frown makes his features on his face move, hesitating for a moment, "Lastly, as Lord Shingen's envoy."

Mai falters before taking a sip of her tea, recalling the contents of a certain letter brought to her through odd means. _'Have you considered my offer? If so, an envoy of mine will meet you soon. I'm eagerly looking forward to our fourth meeting.'_

"Does that mean…" Skepticism catches on to her—as much as, in her heart, Sasuke is her one true ally in that strange world they've happened to get caught up to, his allegiances might come to be problematic at most. "Are you trying to whisk me away from Azuchi and bring me to your employers? Is that why we're here?"

" _No_." Adjusting his glasses, Sasuke is most resolute in that, "I had the chance to work with Lord Shingen to exactly prevent that from happening… much to Lord Kenshin's disappointment," He seems inclined to admit that last tidbit, "I really intend to avoid kidnapping and non-consenting situations on your behalf. It has taken me some convincing to my employer, but we've managed to sway him."

"Hence, why you signed up for this…" Mai catches on fast, nodding thoughtfully, sipping on her tea to soothe the sudden anxiety coursing through her.

With as much as she's gathered from the current time period they're into, Mai knows deep down Sasuke is being honest, thoughtful, and looking forward to her best interests at heart. By catching the eye of not one, but two enemies of the Oda, surely someone else might have taken her against her will already, without even bothering to let her have a say on it.

"I understand your concerns on this, Mai. However, if you'd like to hear my opinion, I too believe it might be for the best if you come with me." He sets his teacup aside, gaze dropping in a way that makes her wary, "Azuchi might become a battleground soon."

"W-what?" Her eyes go wide, stammering, "Explain that, please."

He sighs deeply, "Of all the things I'm willing to, I'm afraid that is the one I can't." With lips pursing, Sasuke goes on to seemingly the best of his extent, "I presume you know this by now, but the Oda had caught word I'm here. To make it worse, some of Lord Shingen's elite spies have already been captured. I can't stay in Azuchi for much longer if I intend to avoid that…"

Sinking in thought, the gears in her head run deeper and deeper, struggling to keep up with the entire implications of Sasuke's long-gathered intel. " _But_ , I don't think it's safe for you to stay either." He insists, looking at her dead in the eye. "That's why I want to extend Lord Shingen's invitation and ask you to come with me to Kasugayama Castle, Lord Kenshin's home."

"I—I see…" Sasuke is clearly serious about everything, and a true friend merely trying to help her out. Regardless, "I might need some time to think about it before I can make a decision like that."

His lips purse again, conflicted, "I wish I could give you that, but we have to leave tonight."

"Sasuke, the people of Azuchi have taken good care of me. I don't like the idea of disappearing on them without a word." And she won't just be doing that—she'd be joining the enemy. For all it takes, they'd very likely see that as a betrayal, and with enough reason to.

She feels a lead weight on her chest, digging her nails into her palms as she frets over the situation. To make it worse, as she flutters her eyes close, the face of only one man comes to mind.

 _That stupid, reckless, wild, most adorable Masamune…_

Setting aside Sasuke's efforts, Masamune is the only guy who's helped her to adjust to life in that crazy time period, and frankly owes a lot more than her vanishing into thin air. In reality, her feelings don't just come from a vain physical attraction, but also for the moments they've shared together; their endless talks, the many things he's taught her, his encouragement and appreciation of her art. Even the damn tiger cub he's taken as his 'pet' and has grown fond of.

And it's hard to believe it's merely been a month or so, and still, she surprisingly feels so strongly about seeing him one last time. _I still have his picture. If I were to go—and that's if—I'd want to at the very least do that first._

All of it goes without counting the rest of the friends she's made along the way, such as the kindhearted Kojuro, the hardworking Date scouts, the sweet Mitsunari—and who's going to bring him breakfast in the mornings and help him out on getting a healthier schedule if she's not around?—the ever-worrier Hideyoshi, the sly Mitsuhide. She's even grown attached to Ieyasu, that grouchy porcupine, and has stopped to mind so much on playing Scheherazade and fan dancing with Nobunaga on eventual nights.

"Look, there's something I must insist upon, and that is we're _both_ lucky I found you first." He seems to hesitate at first, but then stretches to touch her shaking wrist, "But as much as I'll understand if you want to stay here, my boss won't take it lightly if you did. And my other boss…" Despite Sasuke's stoic face, the conflict is very clear in his eyes, "I just can't assure you either of them will back down at this point. Do you get this?"

She's not that stubborn as to not believe that—and Sasuke might literally be the only diplomatic approach she'll ever have on the matter. But would Kenshin Uesugi or Shingen Takeda truly go through other more direct means merely to get their hands on a fake Princess like her?

 _Unless they truly believe I am one. But even so, is that enough reason for either of them wanting to get to me?_

"Yeah, clearly it means danger," Mai nods, "But Sasuke, but I just don't know if I really can—"

A frighteningly familiar sound interrupts her—cold, metallic, all but announcing trouble. Which it does as, a moment later, bright steel pierces the paper wall, missing her head by a couple of inches.

"Wha—!"

"Mai! Watch out!"

The glint of it makes it too clear. _Sword! That's a sword!_

The blade finishes its thrust forward, ending several inches past where Sasuke's throat had been. After harshly pulling her aside, he sets on his feet, and there's a cut no thicker than a hair on his neck. She manages to scramble away from the wall, getting a clear look at the blade that had nearly impaled Sasuke.

Stuck through the paper, its edge shimmers menacingly in the candlelight. "What's the matter? No good women in Echigo? You have to come here and try to steal ours?"

As the sword slides back from view, she recognizes the voice all too well.

 _Oh gods. I've got a really bad feeling about this._

* * *

 **A-N: I can't properly say with words how _healing_ your support and encouragement is to me, frankly. At the very least, I know I can say writing Stripes and getting to know your thoughts on is something I look forward to, these days when doing anything seems so useless and not worth it. **

**Having a reason to wake up and get to work on feels like more than what I deserve, but I'm way more than grateful for. Thank you so much for all the love!  
To reviewers here: I hear you and I love you so much AAAaaaaAaA! Wish I could reach out to you on another platform to reply back D: - which, in any case, my tumblr is Shogetsus if you're there :3**


	25. 25 - Mai

**TW: Canon-typical violence  
Spoilers - Masamune's route**

* * *

 **Mai**

The door Mai has been leaning against split moments ago gets thrown wide open with a strong kick, a very familiar figure stepping in. "M-Masamune!"

"The One-eyed Dragon?" Sasuke gapes, somewhat shocked to the core, sounding as if he's been expecting anyone else but him.

"Correct." Masamune replies smugly, standing in a battle stance on the other side, katana at the ready.

"W-what are you doing here?" She can't help but wonder. "H-how did you find me?"

But Sasuke interposes himself between her and Masamune's blade, drawing his own kodachi on his back. "You better get back, Mai." She breaks out into a sweat, keeping her eyes fixed on the current threat looming over them. "I must recall, this is no appropriate place for a fight. And I've got no intentions of hurting Mai."

His diplomatic approach proves futile as Masamune takes a step further into the room, making her flinch involuntarily. Fear spreads in the pit of her stomach like hot, molten lava, her pulse racing at the sight of his single eye; beautiful and yet, so _deadly_.

Whatever _his_ intentions are with showing up out of the damn blue, they clearly contrast Sasuke's.

"Wa-wait! Masamune, let's just talk things out, like you did with the farmers—!"

However and in the flash of a moment, Sasuke turns and flings her to the floor, throwing himself over and shielding her with his body. The sound of steel slashing air rings in her ears, breath catching in her throat. The edge of a sword then stands where her head had been a second ago—Masamune's sword, most precisely.

Swinging again, Sasuke appears to act on his own reflex and jumps forward with his kodachi in hand, placing some distance from her and Masamune. "Thought you'd be more of a spy than a fighter, ninja. But you're good," Their blades cross with one another, and her friend gets pushed to his knees by Masamune's sheer strength.

She feels fear in a way she'd never felt before—not even when she'd met the edge of the same sword a month and so ago. _If Sasuke hadn't pushed me to the floor…_

Masamune's eye carries a wild blue fire as he stares Sasuke down, at the mercy of his katana. "You actually thought having her hostage could stop me? I'm ready to take both of you down!" His words make her throat go dry, his thin smile sending cold shivers all over.

 _He's completely serious._

"Masamune, stop! Just _STOP!_ " Mai shouts, but he doesn't tear his gaze away from her ninja friend. "I'm not his hostage! Sasuke is a friend of mine from _the future_!" But her insistence only makes Sasuke stir in some sense of realization—though it's no moment to apologize for spreading their secret—straining further to push back Masamune's katana. "He didn't kidnap me, I came willingly! You don't have to kill him!"

"And you've clearly gotten the wrong idea. I'm not killing him for kidnapping you..." Masamune takes a tiny moment longer to make that remark, his brow twitching oddly. With his voice low, it seems her plea hadn't really stirred him. "This guy's been on the watch list, framed as the potential ninja from Uesugi's ranks—the same who's been seen sniffling near the Castle, digging up information. If he brings it back, our side will suffer in the upcoming war."

A more confident smile breaks into Masamune's face, strengthening his resolve. "As one of Lord Nobunaga's allies, it's my duty to see he doesn't escape." He leans further into the strike, the blade drawing closer to Sasuke's neck.

"Agh—!" Sasuke grunts, on the verge of running out of steam.

Her heart tries hammering its way out of her ribs, wanting more than anything in the world to say something that could sway him, whatever that might cut him off. But not a single idea crosses her mind, panic overtaking her senses.

All she knows is, there's no way she would ever forgive herself if Sasuke gets killed trying to protect her. If anything, she's _not_ a damsel in distress.

Hot, blazing anger seeps through her veins, and her voice booms throughout the room.

"ENOUGH!"

Pulling one fan off the folds of her kimono, the steel surface isn't cold enough to ground her in the moment, exasperation taking its toll as she wrings herself in between the men, breaking the clash of their blades in a swift strike. Masamune's eye finally lands on her, aggravated, its intensity matching her own.

Sasuke staggers backwards, and wisely takes it upon himself to flee the scene, rolling onto his feet. He can't seem to help to look back at her for a split moment before crossing the threshold, the desperation in his eyes only proving how much he hates to leave her like that.

 _'Run!'_ She pleas not with words, but with her gaze, and her ninja friend complies with a solemn nod, disappearing into the shadows.

"Dammit! Get out of the way!" Attempting to move past her, she blocks Masamune's katana with the metallic end of her war fan again, using the momentum to push him back. "Mai, _I'm serious_ …"

"So am I!" She fears his fierce glare would stop her heart dead, but turns out it gives one large beat, then another, until her breath comes in fast, a rush of adrenaline kicking in. Masamune fumes, staring at her as if having a new prey upon his sight.

"Move, or I _will_ kill you."

"Then do it!" She growls back, just as scared to death as she is irrepressibly angry, spreading her feet in a defensive stance and daring to pull out her second fan for good measure.

His brow twitches once again, a haunting look crossing his face. Although Mai could pretty much have imagined that for, as fast as a blink, Masamune swings another blow her way. The katana gets caught in between her two weapons, his overwhelming strength getting a wide edge over her determination.

Still—and nearly against all impossible odds—she doesn't move.

Resolute, she meets that wild, nearly unfocused blue eye, "I _won't_ let you get to Sasuke!" Stepping aside and parrying his blade, he swings from the side and Mai stops the blow once again, doing a preemptive kick forward to procure them some much-needed distance.

It doesn't give them so much of an inch, unfortunately, and Masamune strikes again, this time meeting the ends of her hair as she cranes her neck downwards. "I won't let you kill the one true ally I've got in this world!" She taunts him, hardly caring about the remnants of her rational sense all but screaming in her head how unwise it is to do that with a dragon such as him.

If he truly is such a beast though, and the violent scene merely serves as to show Masamune Date's true face, then all that's left is to demonstrate how steely determined a tiger can be.

With a newfound strength burning within her, a clash of wills come across the two of them, her flexibility giving her an equal hand against his natural overwhelming power. They start a _dance_ around one another, silver and black meeting gold and crimson, dodging and deflecting.

Until, finally, Mai finds a small opening and goes for the kill without a second thought, hitting the inside of his wrist with her fan.

Masamune hisses, his fingers prying open in reflex and katana slipping off his grasp, landing on the mat with a thud. Left with nothing to do but pressing forward, she prompts the sharp, metallic edge of her other fan against his throat, eager to meet the end of such madness unfold—

… Only to meet the tip of Masamune's second sword grazing her obi, against her stomach.

Panting hard, their eyes lock in no small surprise from both sides, sheer tension wafting heavily between them. She doesn't even dare to blink, the silence feeling as if it'll choke her all along.

It's a _tie_ —or that is, until one of them decides to finish the job.

And then, after giving her a long, cold gaze and for what it seems like an eternity later, Masamune lets out an aggravated sigh.

"I can't _fucking_ believe this." Taking a step back, he sheathes his sword with a quick, angry movement—appearing close to regretting it if he doesn't do it fast enough. "I've never let an enemy escape before."

 _Am I… I **am** alive. _

The bare second she processes that thought, all shreds of energy threaten to leave her body, feet turning to jelly, hardly feeling able to stand. Unceremoniously, Mai drops on her knees, sucking on as much air as she can.

As for Masamune, he rakes a hand through his hair, barely containing his frustration. "Can you at least tell me why _in all hells_ did you protect him?"

"Because… Sasuke is not my enemy. Both of us came from the future, and I've got _literally_ no reason to lie about that," She pants, forcing herself to speak.

"People get killed here for way less than that…" He says matter-of-factly.

"But he's my friend, trying to survive this hellish place, just like me," Mai retorts, gathering enough strength to look up at his face. "I'm not going to let you kill a friend."

He crosses his arms, "Did your friend happen to tell you he's an enemy spy? Making sure he doesn't get back alive is my job. It doesn't matter whether he's a friend or family," He sounds coldly certain of that.

"So you'd kill your friends, your family… just because it's your job?"

"Of course I would!"

She feels her blood turning to ice. _I can't really have just heard that._ To some extent, that alone makes it easier to believe she was the one who miraculously managed to put up a fight with a veteran samurai mere minutes ago.

In fact, a desperate attempt to survive does make people do the craziest of things, and this Mai is well aware of. Her father and Nobunaga—the two people in her life she's danced with—have never indicated otherwise.

Though either had suggested there would come a time in which she'd have to fight back against someone she cared about.

"Let me make this clear to you. I have responsibilities as daimyo of Oshu, head of the Date clan, and ally of Nobunaga." If Masamune's glare didn't stop her heart dead moments ago, the one he shoots her then might very likely do the job. "If I must, I'll kill anyone. Even _you_."

The words are sharper than the blade he just swung at her several times, going pale as a ghost. Is he the same guy she'd been playing around, teased and had a hot, steamy make-out against the wall with just some hours ago?

"… How can you even say that?" Her voice comes off thin and weak, barely having it in to form a sentence.

"Because it's the only way to live here," Masamune insists, as serious as ever, "Standing up for enemies like you just did does nothing but get you killed."

"I just can't believe—" What can she even say to that? "I know Sasuke means nothing to you. Probably either do I and… I can understand that. But would you really kill your own friends? Your _family_? That's… that's cruel."

 _"Pointless slaughter is cruel!"_ He shoots back with a snarl, "But if you had decided to plunge that fan into my throat just a moment ago, say, to protect your friend? I wouldn't think you were being cruel." There are so many wrongs in that single idea she hardly knows where to begin with. "In this chaotic time, you need something to believe in, something to kill for, and something you'd die for. Consider this another lesson to stay alive in this time, and learn that your life, or anyone else's, could end at any moment."

So, that's his motto? Kill someone—even your own blood—so several others might survive? How can that come from the same person who had experienced death not at the hands of men firsthand?

Tears brim her eyes, blurring her vision; all the anger, frustration and close experience to death bottling up to a point it's difficult to discern what's rational from what's not.

"… Is that what you truly think duty is?" But she quickly shakes her head, realizing what's pointless is actually having that argument. "No, it doesn't matter. I'll probably never know how you possibly bear with the thought of people important to you getting killed. And _everyone_ has someone important to them." _Like you are to me, for starters._

Her tears trail hot down her cheeks, wetting her hands while she rubs them away harshly, starting to feel sick to her stomach. And still—

"… Not me." Masamune replies after a silent, more solemn moment, "As a daimyo, as the head of a clan, as someone who has a damn lot of people under them, I've been taught there are some things I just can't yield." His detached words manage to pierce her heart further, "And so, when the time comes, I refuse to hesitate."

Gulping to keep the awful bile where it belongs, Mai raises her head to take a good look at the completely unknown person in front of her—the sight can be compared to the classic one seen on the movies, when the nice, reliable character finally reveals their dark side to the audience. _It's like we're not just from different times, but different realities._

Her head begins throbbing hard, most likely from the adrenaline wearing down combined with the fit of rage she can't find within herself to put down. The dim light only shows half of Masamune's figure, highlighting scars of old trailing down his neck and shoulder. And while in another time she'd have thought more positively of those marks of war and illness, the current view of it isn't as easy to fathom as it once was.

It takes a long while when he does, but at last he deflates somewhat, sighing tiredly. "Here. We're going back." He says, offering his hand as if finally recalling his good manners.

However, there's no way for her to take his olive branch. " _'We'_ are not doing _anything_." Mai snarls, having the mere decency of slapping his hand away with her own and not with her fan as she deep down wants to. "Don't you _dare_ to touch me."

Standing on her own, she gathers up the little that remains of her pride, turning her back on the utterly shocked look in his face. Her headache comes back with massive force after getting on her feet, white little dots dancing on the back of her eyes, but at least she manages to keep her head straight as she steps out into the hallway.

 _Killing because of an order? Because someone higher up demands it? Because of duty? I'd rather have something to **live** for, not the other way around. But these people have been fighting each other for so long they've just lost it. _

And yet, the swirl of her thoughts ends up making her sadder than mad or scared.

Masamune's upset yelling echoes through the practically empty main floor, "Mai, wait! Just wait—!" Outright ignoring him, she exits the inn alone.

Outside in the streets, it's completely dark, shortly coming into realization she has no real clue where they are, or the road back to the castle. To make it worse, a downpour falls upon her, soaking her wet in no time, most likely to cope with her regular bad luck. _Though to be fair, I might have run out of my stock of luck after that crazy fight…_

Like a—if very slight—silver lining, though, a couple of familiar faces come to view as she keeps going forward: The young recruit she's met in the morning, Tadamasa, joined by Hideyoshi and a bunch of his men.

Tadamasa's gasp can be heard through the heavy rain, "Milady! You're hurt—!"

" _Let me through_." She growls back menacingly.

Not even meeting the boy's eyes, she bumps his shoulder while walking past him, but sadly not getting much further to avoid Hideyoshi as well. Putting himself in her way, the frown in his face only shows how deeply worried he is about her, but she's in no mood to entertain any of the men's pleasantries.

"Thank goodness we found you, Mai." He sighs in sheer relief, pulling off a coat to presumably cover her in.

Regardless, her tongue acts quicker than her brain, shooting him a sharp glare. "Am I your prisoner, Hideyoshi?"

He's taken aback for a second, tilting his head back. "What—? Of course not…"

"Then I can walk back on my own." She's quite aware of her insolence, but that's hardly a concern to her in the current moment, what little remains of her dignity overtaking her good graces, concentrating on merely returning to safety.

Is it Azuchi Castle even safe for her, though? After the death threat Masamune just pulled on her? Is even plausible to call a place with a bunch of blood-thirsty commanders of armies playing conquerors somewhere 'safe'?

To add up to her misery, as the weather does no good to her headache, a cold shiver mixed up with her soaked clothes reveal a small gash on her upper arm. There's little more than a pinprick of blood, though it's enough to sting at the brushing of her wet sleeve. _Hells, of course this madman did get me in the end. I still can't believe he cut me after all!_

She can hardly recall the last time she's felt so miserable in her life, but the current experience could pretty much belong to her hall of fame by then, not even strong enough to scream all her frustrations out into the night. Her feet begin to feel like made of lead with every step she takes, and grunting under her breath she pulls through as much as she can, managing to finally enter town and a route that would surely get her back where she came from.

However, it takes but a gust of wind for her knees to buckle under her, the world tilting before her eyes.

"Mai!"

It's a repeated event, so she's not surprised when someone catches her before she falls into the mud. "Shit, I tried telling you it was raining outside…" Masamune's face shows up among the shadows, pressing a hand to her head. "You're burning up."

 _Why did you follow me?_ Though her vision goes foggy and blurred, she can, if very vaguely, make out his worried features.

"Aren't I your enemy too…?" Of all the things she wants to say, that's the only thing it wheezes out of her mouth. _Are you back to finish the job?_

"No, you're the most reckless lass I've ever seen… now with a fever." Sighing, he says matter-of-factly, looming over her figure, perhaps if to cover her from the unrelenting rain.

A couple of steps splashing against the muddy road signal more people incoming. "Lord Masamune, you're here! What's wrong with the Princess?"

"We need to keep the rain off her." In her barely conscious state, she can't really keep up with Masamune talking with the person that unquestionably sounds like Kojuro. "Hideyoshi had a coat. He's over there, get him quick." A blue glimmer is the only indication his gaze is back on her again, "Just rest up, lass. I'll bring you back home."

 _Back home? Aren't you going to finally kill me?_

Strangely so, his voice sounds as tender and like the guy she met for lunch, brushing his fingers over her eyes to close them. Out of shame rather than anything else, she complies, if only to erase the sight of that sparkling eye off her mind and, most of all, her conflicted heart.

 _Just who are you?_

Regardless of her struggles, it doesn't take long before finally running out of steam, and touched by the warmth of that hand, she lets darkness overtake her at last.

Or that she prefers so, before breaking into ugly tears once again.


	26. 26 - Shingen

**Juban:** Undergarment.  
 **Kunoichi:** A branch of female ninja.

 **Spoilers:** Shingen's route

* * *

 **Shingen**

"Oh… we might have run out of sake,"

The beauty alongside him pretends to pout, slim fingers sliding off his and the cup both were holding up together, scurrying off to presumably look for more alcohol in his room. Regardless, what Shingen instantly misses is the warmth of her touch—as there are fewer things that can compare to.

"Does that mean I'm about to run out of your lovely company?" He coos softly, peeping at her through the corner of his eye, catching the way the lights of the fireplace accentuate the curves of her body through her juban.

Chiyome looks back through the curtain of her long hair, black as fresh ink, batting her lashes prettily. "I wouldn't dare, my Lord," She smiles, and yet her eyes say entirely the opposite.

She keeps her reassuring smile even as she saunters about the room, seemingly having a change of heart and picking up the rest of her clothing, piece by piece. Yet Shingen knows best than to underestimate one of his best Mitsumono, as some moments later he's pleased to find his cup refilled.

Another source of warmth embraces his shoulders, though, and Chiyome dutifully adjusts his haori in place. "It does seem I'm about to run out of yours, though," She tilts her chin towards the shoji door leading to the veranda, facing Kasugayama's city town.

The sun is about to settle past the mountains, but there's enough light to get a clear sight from his vantage point at the open fields, where two riders clad in red and green respectively are trotting up to the town gates. Shingen doesn't hide his genuine smile from his evening companion, eyes fleeting close and inwardly thanking the heavens for their safe return.

Not like he ever doubted of Yuki's capacities in the first place. "Are my eyes deceiving me? It's been a long time…" And yet, perhaps unbeknownst to his budding happiness for his vassal's homecoming, Chiyome can't seem to keep a skeptical hum to herself.

"They appear to bring no extra companions, my Lord…"

"Ah, so they seem," Shingen knows exactly why his kunoichi makes her point clear and brings the subject up, for she had been the very first to apply on his secret mission. "How unfortunate…"

He merely clicks his tongue at the fact, but doesn't concern himself with it just yet, opting on to hearing Sasuke's report before reaching a disappointing conclusion. Turning away and crossing the room, Shingen blows off the lantern, getting ready to head out and meet the Lord of Kasugayama Castle, positive that he must be as eager as himself and looking forward to reuniting with the newcomers after so long.

Arm resting on his, they head up the streets to Kenshin's residence, while Shingen silently savors the first tranquil breeze of the evening to come. "You should have let me go in Sasuke's stead," Chiyome can't seem to be coming to terms with the outcome, ever the most strong-minded of his Mitsumono—and to some extent, deeming her Shingen's favorite. "If not that so-called Princess, I would have brought the Devil King's still-beating heart before your doors…"

"And have you suffer the same fate as some of our women?"

"They were _lesser women_." She says through clenched teeth, nothing but most certain of it, gaze blazing with the strength of a thousand suns.

In the end, Shingen's quite aware that unbending determination stems from her fierce loyalty and love to him—one that pretty much matches the very same man he's about to reunite with. Truthfully, as for knowingly battling against time itself, Chiyome's on her right to make no room for failure whatsoever. Regardless, guilt and sadness always manage to tug at his heartstrings whenever she becomes too hard on herself, taking up responsibilities she shouldn't.

And on the other hand, there is no doubt that the same iron will from whether Chiyome or Yukimura is what has made himself get this far. Probably that's why Shingen can't find it within his heart to correct her.

As they come before the gates of the castle proper, he lets go of her hand, seizing it with both of his to drop a kiss upon her knuckles. His lips linger on the rough skin that has known decades of hardship, and couldn't ever be properly repaid for by him—just a simple, dying man—only.

"Keep calm, my dear. Our time will come," Through his lashes, Shingen meets her narrowed eyes, and shoots her a reassuring smile, "And you are exactly where you are meant to be."

Judging by the uncertainty clouding her eyes, mere words of comfort are far from enough for a woman of action such as her. Yet he trusts she'll come to terms with it, eventually.

She'll have to—as them all.

* * *

As lords and vassals alike swarm the audience chambers to greet and express their happiness for Yukimura and Sasuke's return in one piece, there's a certain lively atmosphere that makes Shingen have more appreciation for the small victories the general people don't give many thoughts of. Promises of feasts and drinks are voiced before any news are given, bringing a hopeful look for tomorrow.

And perhaps, he muses on it while standing far back from the cramped greeting circle, that is the only thing they ever will have to keep fighting for. A tomorrow and nothing more.

Time flies by—as it always does with the most relevant events in life—and soon there are down to four men on the chambers. Taking a seat and pouring some tea, Yukimura and Sasuke begin sharing their personal reports separately with Kenshin and him, dropping all very interesting details found in their short stay.

"None of the townspeople showed any signs of panic when we spread rumors about the war. They all expressed trust in Nobunaga." Yuki comments on with a natural skepticism in his voice, "Some even went on talking about his heroic deeds and greatness…"

Shingen can barely keep a disdainful snort to himself. Greatness, madness… what are those but two sides of the same coin? When such great men as Nobunaga Oda happen to arise, that only means the gods had to toss a coin in the air, and they—the people, the poor, the _oppressed_ —had to hold their breaths to see how it'll land.

For all he knows, the Azuchi townsfolk might have a right to claim what they claim. And yet, it so happens the people of Kai and other borders beg to differ on that so-called greatness.

"Then we'll need to do something to shake that trust, won't we?"

Kenshin huffs, creating ripples on his cup. "Spare me from another one of your strategies. When can we fight him?"

"Don't get your furry cloak in a twist, Kenshin." For most of the years he's known him, Kenshin's cared for nothing but battle, up to the point of becoming fairly intimate with his beautiful katana. Instead, Shingen opts on going straight to the matter at hand, turning to the ninja, "So, tell us, Sasuke, how is Azuchi's Princess-chatelaine doing?"

Mai Mizusaki, the Oda Princess; now that is a far more interesting woman than Himezuru-Ichimonji in Shingen's honest opinion. Down to her absolute unknown background, he's witnessed her beauty and cleverness firsthand, deeming it nearly impossible not to have piqued his utmost interest.

"She's doing well. The Oda commanders have become very fond of her." Sasuke's known to be short and to the point, taking precious care with the subtle dangers of the spoken word.

"What about Nobunaga, most precisely? Does he love her?"

Deep down, a part of him hopes for a negative answer, and not to have but another innocent caught in the threads of war. If possible, he would be more than content to admire her from afar.

And yet unfortunately, he's already fighting a war against time, piling up a body giving up on him in a most precarious moment. In conclusion, if having to weigh the options, there's little to do but to resort using anyone and anything to take Nobunaga's head.

All lives are precious, that is a fact. However, how much worth has the life of one mysterious Princess in comparison to an entire province?

 _But if I get sick again before I finish this…_

Shingen takes a shallow breath—taking more is just impossible at that point—keeping that train of thought down and locked where it should be. Meanwhile, Sasuke deliberates on his report.

"… He seems quite taken with her. His allies and vassals seem smitten as well." Sasuke says, adjusting his glasses, "That, paired up with a hardworking nature, appear to be the catalyst for her acceptance into the Oda's inner circle."

His brows quirk up in curiosity; that is more than what he'd formerly expected. And certainly, hearing of her diligence can't help but make the picture of her in Shingen's mind all the more appealing. _What a pretty keystone we've found._

A thoughtful smile quirks Shingen's lips up, "You make it sound like she's quite valuable to his entire force."

Yukimura, on the other hand, doesn't seem as convinced to hear that, "She's got the Devil King _and_ his subjects dancing to her tune? What is she? Some kind of enchantress?" He tries, unsuccessfully, to hide the alarm the idea appears to give him.

He may have a point, however, and there could be some magic at work there. Funnily so, that could even explain her strange apparition onto Nobunaga Oda's life out of nearly literal thin air. _I'm intrigued to know what secrets that beauty has up her sleeve._

"Well, I suppose I'll find out once I fall under her spell myself." Shingen shrugs nonchalantly.

Anybody could always tell when Kenshin became disgruntled; the whole room appearing to drop in temperature as he shoots one of his coldest glares his way. "Gods, you still want to go after her, aren't you?" Kenshin grunts, disgust clear in his pristine face, "Yukimura, he's your Lord. Do something about him."

"You think I haven't already told him again and again not to get involved with women he doesn't even know?"

"I just think it's wrong to pretend something beautiful isn't beautiful." Shingen dismisses their subtle worries—not like they'd ever admit them vocally—with an apologetic smile, sipping leisurely on his cup.

Life's short enough as it is, it goes without saying one has to enjoy what's good about it. And thinking about Mai often reminds him of all the good things in life. At his age, Shingen has been privileged to know many women—once or twice, also on a deeper level to have fallen in love with—deeming him most certain that Mai Mizusaki is, without a doubt, a rare one.

"It saddens me she hasn't accepted my invitation to pay us a visit," In truth, he's been well aware his friendly approach was a long shot, yet regardless, it was a chance he thought he had to take before resorting to other more confrontational methods. "Which brings me, did something happen for you to return emptyhanded?"

Sasuke's gaze darts to the side, appearing to be making a proper recollection of the event. "While I informed her of the dangers of staying in Azuchi, I'm afraid I couldn't manage to sway her. Sadly, I happened to run out of time to persuade her as we were found by one of Nobunaga's allies."

"What?" Yukimura sends his friend an alarmed look, turning his way, "You just told me your cover was blown on our way here, not that you were actually _attacked._ "

Kenshin's mismatched gaze, however, screams of nothing but retribution. " _By whom._ " He wastes little breath, yet it's enough for the weight of threat to linger around the four of them.

"… The Dragon of Oshu, Masamune Date."

Yuki grunts, appearing quite offended over the situation, while Kenshin huffs, mulling it over. "Good. Then I shall have his head after I take Nobunaga's…"

Shingen, however, can't help chuckling low at that, finding the revelation not surprising in the least. _That Dragon pet of Nobunaga's seems to have become quite protective of the Princess. How interesting. I wonder if he's going after her heart as well…_

It's not like Masamune Date and his men pose further threats to Shingen's plans, though his constant presence in the Princess' life appears to bring another couple of ideas to put in motion. Perhaps, all it takes is to get closer to the Dragon's lair to lure her out.

"Regardless of the outcome, you did very well, Sasuke." Shingen chooses to praise him, "And I have to say, as far as it seems like, you're awfully good at reconnaissance. You'd be a very good fit for my Mitsumono."

Sasuke tilts his head appreciatively. "Well, while I respect them and their effortless ability to blend into crowds, I'm afraid I'm unable to transfer lords at this time." The guy is typically devoid of expression—something quite rare, speaking of rare ones.

And admittedly, it's not just that, but his uncommon sayings and strange quirks are something that makes the ninja stand out among the rest—such as, before departing to Honno-ji some months back, having grown the tendency of bringing Shingen moldy fruit with his sweets in the mornings. For a long time, the gesture had made him think the guy was just mad at him for some reason.

Pondering on that gives Shingen the playful urge to tease a reaction from him. "Of course, I totally understand. But no, you see, I was thinking of training Yuki to be a ninja." He flicks his wrist towards his vassal, looking utterly lost, "As someone new to the training, I wondered how you think he'd do?"

"I'm put on the spot. Firstly, I admire Yukimura and trust his physical abilities above most warriors. However, reconnaissance involving women seems beyond him…" Amusingly, Sasuke deflects his teasing attempts while simultaneously causing Yuki to blush.

"W-why are we talking about this? I don't want to be a ninja—!" One mention of the opposite gender and he's flustered. No one appears surprised, sure thing, but it's always fun to see. "Anyway, can we get back to work?"

Decided to prod Yuki by himself—with only the best intentions—Shingen goes on, "You don't want to be a ninja because of the women? Yuki, my boy, you need to get along with them. How else can you start a family?"

He shoots him a glare, brows knitting into a frown. " _Shut up._ I don't need one." Suddenly, his jab backfires, feeling like a blow to Shingen's stomach, his easygoing smile fading.

"Yes, can we shut up about women?" Kenshin cuts in with an irritated sigh, making it somewhat worse. _Isn't it time you let yourself get over your disdain for them too, Kenshin?_

A sense of frustration tugs at Shingen's gut. While he'd gladly comply with his vassal and ally, there are some things he just can't give in at the moment. Mai Mizusaki is, tragically so, one of them.

"Not this time, I'm afraid. Princess Mai is a key part of our plan. As we formerly discussed, we've all accorded to bring her here one way or another." A stern look makes way across his face, turning serious, "Sasuke's plan has sadly failed, so I suppose we've got to go through our second plan, and steal her from Azuchi."

The ninja pulls his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Do we _absolutely_ have to do this, though?" Sasuke's attachment to the Princess hasn't gone unnoticed by his ever keen eyes—after all, he's been the one to propose being sent as an envoy to sway her into coming along willingly, confident he'd get her consent.

 _He's got a good heart. Maybe too good for this job._

However, he's quick to recapacitate. "No, I apologize. I withdraw my comment, Lord Shingen."

Kenshin appears to approve that, if his lack of a retort means anything to go by. "I assume you mean I can finally deploy my Nokizaru to get this Princess," He addresses Shingen with another of his sharp glares, "As you've agreed I could do, should your… _poor_ initiative failed."

"I would rather not… but I've given my word." He believes none of them—not even Kenshin, on that regard—would be so _barbaric_ as to agree to take an innocent woman by force, but perhaps they can still wring their way around it without reaching such limits. "And you, Yuki? Are you on board?"

Yuki stares at him for a moment longer than necessary, worry carving creases that don't belong on his youthful face. "My Lord, were you alright while I was in Azuchi?" He wonders instead.

As Shingen had predicted a mere moment ago, his vassal is just worried about him. _He was with me that day, at Noda Castle, and he knows me best of all. Of course he is._ "Yeah, I had a great time! Chiyome's been spoiling me lots!" He tries lightening the mood with a merry chuckle, "If you wanted to know if I missed my favorite vassal, well, of course I did."

"Lord Shingen, that's not what I—"

"Don't worry about me, Yuki." He silences him with simply a stare. "We've got a battle to finish with Nobunaga. That's our top priority. We can't leave our home in his hands, our people to wander and waste away."

A heartbeat goes by before he reconsiders pushing onto the tedious subject. "… Yeah. You're right, my Lord." A glance at Kenshin and Sasuke tells him exactly what they were thinking.

 _Come on, don't look at me that way! Who's the dying man here, huh?_

His teeth grit in an effort to contain his words; even he can't laugh off at the cruel hand fate had dealt him. Shingen once wished he could have kept that a secret from them, but unfortunately, one by one they all figured out the truth. _It would be easier for me if no one knew, so no one else will know. So they can move on without me…_

To cut out with such a tragic topic, Shingen claps his knees, announcing in as mirthful a voice as he can, "Well? We've got a princess coming, people! We need to make preparations."

"Preparations for what?" Kenshin quirks a curious brow, "Is there going to be a battle? You should've said something sooner!"

Shingen rolls his eyes. "I meant getting her room ready. Something fit for a lady of her stature." Yuki and Kenshin stare at him in genuine surprise—Kenshin's look, though, naturally mixed with disappointment, as well as waiting for another addition. "I see that look, Kenshin. The answer is _no._ What kind of monster would throw a woman in a cell?" He frowns, baffled, "We're giving her a nice room, and that's final."

"Are you implying a cell can't be a nice room? What's wrong with Kasugayama's dungeons anyway?"

For a lack of proper decorum or knowledge of the opposite gender, at least Yuki agrees to disagree on that regard, subtly rolling his eyes. " _That aside_ , why do we need to get ready? A room is a room, my Lord. Or are we supposed to leave a bunch of pink kimono and kittens and sugar candy in there for her?"

Whatever blossoming hopes he had for his vassal fade as fast as they come. "… I keep wondering where I went awry in your education, Yuki." Shingen sighs, "How did I manage to leave you with such a catastrophically poor understanding of women?"

To his luck, Sasuke does seem to have a sense of decency. "I believe there is an adequate room for Mai near my residence." He mentions, "Allow me to oversee the arrangements as a way to compensate my last failure, Lord Shingen."

"That's right, you are somewhat the most acquainted to her of all of us. You can,"

"In addition, I could modify Mai's room to be full of pit traps in case Lord Shingen tries something with her." The faintest of smirks seem to creep on the ninja's lips, "All she would have to do is pull on a cord and—Whoosh! Plonk!"

"That's perfect! Do it, Sasuke." Kenshin nods wholeheartedly, his pristine face lightening up as if he's already picturing the situation on his mind.

Shingen gasps, partially feigning to be deeply hurt at the implications, "No, don't! I don't want to fall into any pit traps, that sounds awful!"

"Isn't it the obvious solution to not try anything funny with her?" Yuki points out.

"I make no promises." Adding his teasing comment to the building cheer, Shingen finally laughs along with the others, and their planning continues long into the evening.

* * *

A couple of days later, Shingen hasn't fully come to terms with their agreement. And yet, there's not as much to do about it as it is, overseeing the dispatching of Kenshin's Nokizaru from the veranda of his quarters, swift as the wind carrying them away from the Castle and onto Azuchi.

 _I know I can't ask for more, but please, let this happen while I still have time…_

The faint sound of sandals seem to approach to his room, and quite suddenly, an unusual chill runs across his spine, turning his attention towards the door. They've all risen before dawn to set the plan in motion, so the town remains silent in their slumber.

"My Lord, may I come in?" The visitor announces himself, but despite the familiar voice, Shingen frowns harder all the same.

Sliding the shoji door open, Yukimura stands in attention on the other side, already in his casual robes regardless of the early time of day. "Yuki?" He tilts his head at his vassal, searching his face for a sign of trouble, "Not that I mind but, what's got you here so early?"

"Huh? What do you mean, my Lord?" Yuki imitates his posture, appearing lost.

He's quick to bring himself back from his stupor, standing aside to make way for his friend to come in. "Nevermind, I was simply expecting Chiyome…"

"How so?" However, Yukimura remains at the entrance, a skeptical look plastered all over his face. "I don't get it. It was Chiyome who sent me."

His breath hitches, growing concerned. "Did something happen to her?"

It's very unlike the kunoichi to send someone over—even less so, Yukimura, of all people—for whatever reason she couldn't make by herself. Besides, they were only set for tea and nothing more.

"Not that I know of, my Lord." Yuki hesitates for a moment, eyes dropping, appearing to be contemplating over something unbeknownst to him. "I just came to report Chiyome has departed safely alongside Kenshin's Nokizaru, as you requested."

Shingen freezes in his spot, eyes blowing wide, taking several moments to process what his vassal just said. A heavy weight settles onto his stomach.

 _Oh, no…_

"I did no such thing…"

* * *

 **A-N: I'm sorry again for taking this long to update! Turns out it's not particularly easy trying to keep up with work - because I'm poor as hell, again, and this noodle person needs to eat eventually - this novel and another fandom that's caught me in its grips, hahaha.**

 **But we're about to reach the 100k milestone with Stripes, and honestly I couldn't be any more glad or humbled there are people still putting up with my insufferable slow burn LOL. I bow down to all of you, really, thank you!  
(Btw, to FFN users: I can't reply to your _adorable_ reviews if you're not logged in and comment as a guest! Regardless, I want to thank you a damn lot for them, and know that I read you and I appreciate you *throws hearts and confetti*)**


End file.
